Chuck vs Golden Thumb
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Max Zorin, the man behind Mr. Y, is out for revenge against Chuck, his handlers, the CIA and the United States. The Home Office for him was just a means to an end and now he's ready to launch his dastardly plan of pure folly to get even with everyone he thinks has ruined his life.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House, 19 Chuck vs The Heist, 20 Chuck vs The A-Bomb, 21 Chuck vs The Snowman, 22 Chuck vs The Tin Man, 23 Chuck vs The Baguette, 24 Chuck vs The Black Knight, 25 Chuck vs The Merchant of Venice, 26 Chuck vs Electric Sheep, 27 Chuck vs The Band, 28 Chuck vs The Cold, 29 Chuck vs A Horse With No Name, 30 Chuck vs A Bolt In The Blue, 31 Chuck vs Brick and Mortar, 32 Chuck vs Juri Sheshenkov, 33 Chuck vs The Couch, 34 Chuck vs The Hijack, 35 Chuck vs El Capitan, 36 Chuck vs The Wall, 37 Chuck vs The Outback, 38 Chuck vs The Evil Twin

Casey and Alex ran back to the Director the Los Robles National Labs office. They finally had a name for Mr. Y. He'd been one step ahead of them since Australia and now they were about to bring the hammer down on him and his illicit organization, the Home Office. Already around the world people were being arrested. The end of Home Office came as all their higher ups were captured like roaches when the light came on and they had no time to scurry away.

"You can't bring weapons in here," said the Secretary as Alex and Casey broke in. "This is the Director's Office."

"Watch her and make sure she doesn't move. Remember all the other secretaries we've had to take down," said John. "If she tries anything shoot to kill."

"What's going on out here," said the Director. He walked out of his office hearing all the commotion only to come face to face with Casey's pistol barrel. "Get that thing out of my face. I demand an explanation."

"How about one of your people is the head of an international criminal organization known as the Home Office and he's been running his illicit operations out of here under your very nose. Is that explanation enough or should I continue?"

"I buy my office supplies somethings from Home Depot is that the same thing," said the Secretary as she laughed. "I believe I saw some shifty people in the electronic section and there were some rough looking men hanging around the paper products."

"Lady this is nothing to laugh about. You're about thirty seconds away from a black bag and a one-way trip to an undisclosed location where we can take this questioning to a whole new level. So if you want to save the taxpayers airfare I suggest you start talking and cut with the jokes."

"This is ridiculous," said Dr. Solo the Director. "You're insane. What proof do you have and who is this man or woman you're talking about. Really the Home Office what kind of name is that? They couldn't come up with a different title? Is that supposed to be scary?"

"Your man is going by the code name Mr. Y one of a group of letters from the alphabet that ran this organization. However, those antennas weren't the only thing of yours in North Korea. We were able to lay our hands on a hard drive. Guess where it came from? Here and if you're wondering I checked your inventory list it was conveniently on the truck that exploded too along with the antennas that somehow mysteriously showed up in Pyongyang. Do you see a pattern developing here?"

"This is just conjecture you've got no real proof. The antennas were destroyed or that's what I saw in your photos and as far as the hard drive I've yet to…." Casey cut him off showing him a photo where the director could read the nomenclature.

"Well this does seem to be ours but this could all be faked to discredit our labs. Yes I'm sure of it maybe those guys in Pasadena. You said you had a name for this Mr. Y person so will you tell us what it is?"

"We have more than his name we have the names of all his contacts and their IP addresses. The hard drive was taken from the main computer terminal in the communications relay that was destroyed. As we speak people are being rounded up worldwide and I'm here for a Mr. Max or Maxwell Zorin."

"For who? I'm sorry but we don't have anyone here by that name…" said the Director but the secretary cut him off.

"That's not exactly true. You just don't remember him and to tell you the truth I don't either… well not his face that is," said the secretary. She saw the look on the everyone's face. "Let me explain I had to process the incident report on the truck explosion and I made a list of casualties that we forwarded on to Nellis. I remember there was a Dr. Zorin on the list of dead. The man you're looking for is deceased, Dr, Max Zorin died in the truck explosion.

"Or that's what he wanted everyone to think," said Casey. "What better way to hijack a truck full of classified hardware then make everything think it was destroyed. He just needed to switch out the VIN numbers and put some wreckage on another truck then blow it up. I bet the bodies were never identified?"

"No the report said one of the devices that exploded was some sort of NSA incinerator designed to eliminate all biological traces. So there were no remains to identify."

"I'm sure it was and let me guess it was made and or designed here," said Casey. Both the secretary and the director nodded their heads. "Let me guess further the inventor was Laszlo Mahnovski."

"Well yes. He seems to have a certain knack for things that explode."

"You don't say."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was easing back in his chair as the Learjet he chartered took off. This time he chartered a crew along with the jet. The truth was he was just too tired to fly and he wanted to sleep on the way back so he'd be rested up by the time he got home. After the jet got altitude he broke out his tablet to contact Castle. He wanted to check-in with Sarah and just see her. This last mission had him running ragged and now that it was over he just wanted to be with the people that mattered in his life.

"Hey there you are," said Sarah as she came on the screen. "You look tired. Where are you at right now? Please tell me you're on your way home."

"Yes as a matter of fact I'm somewhere over the Atlantic heading back to you. Everything is over here the queen is back on her throne. I left her and Roan going out for dinner while I grabbed a kebab at the airport before leaving. If you're still living in Castle you don't have to anymore the evil twin is on her way to an undisclosed location."

"Good I can have Emma take Sam home. She's been a good trooper living underground but I can tell she's getting restless. This is no life for a kid."

"It's no life for anyone. Why don't you take her to the park? Maybe she can earn her college tuition there or money for a new car."

"Funny, very funny Mr. Bartowski but that's not the life I want for our daughter. It's cute and fun when you're her age but when you get older and realize what you've done… the people you've used… hurt. Well, it's not so cute anymore."

"I know Love, but you were only a kid," said Chuck. "I think you've earned the right to forgive yourself. I wish I was there to hold you."

"I wish you were too. But you're not and I can't go to the park with Sam because everyone else is out at Los Nobles and I've got to watch the prisoner. Casey called in and said he was on his way back so maybe I will when he gets here. We thought we had Mr. Y but it seems he's faked his death to cover his tracks and vanish into the wood work."

"So the decryption worked and you've got the names. I bet there are some pretty surprised people out there especially when we come knocking down their doors in the middle of the night."

"There's a worldwide man and woman hunt going on for everyone on the list. You wouldn't believe some of the people on the list. Any way we thought we had Mr. Y at Los Robles…"

"Let me guess it was Laszlo wasn't it? Of course it was, who else could it've been. The man's a raging sociopath…"

"Sorry Sweetie but no it's not him. Like I said the man faked his death and has gone underground but I'm using the mainframe in Castle to track him down. However, the man is good. He erased all his history and just dropped off the grid but we'll fine him."

"So who's this mysterious Mr. Y?" asked Chuck realizing she'd told him everything but what his name was and that was because he interrupted her.

"Sorry, his name is Max Zorin, Dr. Maxwell Zorin born in Dresden, Poland. He escaped with his parents after the Gomulka government fell and the new regime started cracking down. His parents immigrated to France then…

"Let me guess he had something to do with the microchip market," said Chuck. "Sarah, the reason you can't find anything else on Zorin is because he doesn't exist. He's an alias for Laszlo. That night Laszlo and I spent in the Buy More before he tried to blow up the Santa Monica pier. We watched View to a Kill a Bond flick. The lead villain was Max Zorin who Laszlo described as being misunderstood. He compared him and me to Zorin how the Nazis like our government just wanted to exploit our intellect. After he said that he took the home theater and started playing his own version of war games with real nukes and the Strategic Air Command. What I'm saying is you're looking for the wrong person. He's hiding in plain sight."

"I need to let you go Sweetie if what you're saying is true I need to contact Casey and get him to turn around. If Laszlo's our man I hope we haven't tipped our hand."

"I know John knows this but tell him not to underestimate Laszlo. He needs to be careful Laszlo's a crazy sociopath with a PhD in evil. If he is the head of Home Office he's quietly built an empire in the shadows. The question I'd like to ask him is to what aim? Power, money they didn't seem to appeal to him. No there's something more and I'm afraid to guess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey was on his way back with Alex riding shotgun and Morgan in the back. Morgan didn't mind the back if nothing else riding in the back kept him out of harm's way if... or better when he pissed Casey off. They were on the I-5 coming into Los Angeles when Casey got the call from Sarah to turn around. From then on it was pedal to the metal as John used every bit of his 4.6 liter V8 engine to get back in record time.

"I knew there was something off with Laszlo. I knew it and I should've gone with my gut. I'm starting to wonder about that Dr. Solo he or his secretary could be in on it."

"Don't beat yourself up Big Guy he had us all fooled," said Morgan. "You know we all have our off days. I mean I won't say anything about you losing your touch or how time's catching up with you. I wouldn't mention any of that."

"Geez thanks Morgan for not mentioning it I feel a lot better. Alex, call the Lab and tell them to go into lockdown. Give them my authorization code and tell them no one is to leave the facility until we get there."

"Okay," said Alex as she dialed the number and instructed the man on the phone what John had told her to tell him. John glanced over and saw Alex getting angry. He smiled thinking she looked a lot like him but he didn't say anything. "Fine," she said. "Then patch me through and let me talk with him."

"What's the problem," asked John. "Are they giving you the run around? Put the phone on speaker and hold it close to me. I'll set those eggheads straight or make an omelet."

"Security informed me," said a familiar voice. John rolled his eyes, "that you want us to put the labs on lockdown. Why? We told you the man you wanted is no longer here," said the secretary again.

"Lady is your name May Day? Listen I need to talk to your boss right now and when I get there that lab had better be on lockdown or someone is going to be out of a job."

"Do you only know how to threaten people Colonel?" said the woman. "You know sugar attracts more flies than vinegar."

"My Sig Sauer can take care of them without either. Put your Boss on the line or the next letter you take will be for a number 1 with extra pickles." There was a click on the line and at first Casey thought she hung up but soon the Director was on the phone.

"Colonel, will you'd stop harassing my staff. I'm going to have to have a talk with your General about this and see if she'll do something about you."

"People have tried unsuccessfully. I need your facility in lockdown now. No one is to leave until I get there that goes double for Laszlo. We're almost at the lab and I'll explain when we get there. But it is imperative that he not be allowed to leave."

"Well if you're looking for Dr. Mahnovski I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait until tomorrow. Your General gave him a twenty-four hour furlough. I have to say I was pretty astonished when it arrived. The General justified the day off as a kind of reward for all the hard work and long hours he's put in on the various projects he's been working on."

"What are you talking about he was just there. We talked to him with you he was there when we left. Why didn't you mention to us he was about to go on vacation?"

"Twenty-four hour pass and I didn't mention it because you didn't ask and frankly I didn't feel you had a need to know about what a member of my staff is doing."

"Oh John I guess I should've mention this but I Laszlo was in the parking lot while you and Alex were gone and I was watching the car. He cane by with a Cherry Coke in hand and even offered me one but I told him I was into grape soda."

"You saw him where? Grimes, why am I only hearing about this now," said Casey as he looked back at Morgan in the mirror. "Did you see him leave?"

"That's why I didn't think anything about it. No he didn't he just walked around your Crown Vic admiring it sipping on his soda. I remember he looked happy and he mentioned that some of the modification you asked for he designed."

"Dr. Solo, we'll be there shortly if you want to call my General go ahead but I'm going to need to take Laszlo in custody and I'm going to have to have his lab inspected." With that John hung up.

"I'm sorry Casey if I didn't mention anything but he didn't touch anything. He just walked around your Crown Vic. I know how you feel about your car Big Guy. I wasn't going to let him get inside and mess with anything or mess it up for that matter."

"Good because if you had I'd have to kill you and him. You said he mentioned that some of the modifications I asked for he designed," said John as he glanced up in the mirror at Morgan. "Did he tell you which ones he was talking about?" John was getting an uneasy feeling.

"No he just said that he designed some of them I don't know which ones. Do you?" asked Morgan as they were talking a panel rolled up on dashboard. Underneath the panel a computer terminal appeared.

"Acquiring target," was written on the screen then a second line appeared. "Target acquired, prepping missile for launch". Underneath the text was a countdown indicator that began to roll off.

"Crap override firing sequence disengage, Colonel John Casey, NSA," said Casey as he gave the computer his command code.

"Firing sequence deactivated," came across the terminal. They all took a deep breath but as they were relaxing a second text appeared. "Deactivation code overridden, resume count down."

The car shuddered and shook as the modified hellfire missile launched through the front grill. There was little they could do other than watch it take off then race skyward.

"Dad do you know where that thing is headed," asked Alex as she held her hand up to shield her eyes against the sun watching it disappeared from sight. But before John could answer the car began to swerve from one lane to the other. John had to manhandle the steering wheel to hold it between the ditches.

"Let me guess John, you had work done to the steering too," said Morgan as he went flying in the back seat from one side to the other.

"I had remote steering added," said John as the car jumped into the other lane. On coming traffic honked their horns and comments were made about John's parentage as they went screaming past.

"Dad, watch out," yelled Alex a semi-trailer tractor came barreling down the highway at them head on. The driver was desperately trying to avoid them. He was braking and down shift at the same time he was riding his air horn screaming but he wasn't stopping. His brakes overheated and began smoking but he was still coming.

"This is going to be close," yelled John as he went up on the embankment and around the truck. Just clearing it as it jack knifed in the middle of the road.

"John, switch the car off," yelled Morgan from the back. "Turn off the ignition before it kills us all. John, I know how you feel about your car but Alex is here with us. You don't want to see her hurt."

"I'm going to kill Mahnovski," said Casey as he drew his Sig and emptied the clip into the onboard computer. Sparks and fire flew from the monitor as he fired round after round. Morgan actually thought he saw Casey shed a tear but it could've been a reflection.

"John, John enough," yelled Morgan. The sound reverberated inside becoming deafening. Morgan held his hands over his ears but the sound was still loud. "John, it's dead already you can stop."

The car sputtered and hissed as it rolled to a stop. John eased it over to the side of the road ending up in the emergency lane.

"Oh I'm going to tear Laszlo from limb to limb to limb," said Casey as he sat behind the wheel looking at the steam and smoke coming out from under the hood.

"What do we do now?" asked Morgan as they all got out. John looked at Morgan with a look he knew all too well. "Oh don't tell me Morgan stay in the car."

"Good, I don't have to. I'll call this in and have the guys from the downtown office come and pick it up. Alex, if you want you can stay with the Troll but we're close to the lab so I'm going on. If Laszlo's there he's dead."

"No, I'm coming with you, you might need backup," said Alex then she turned to Morgan. "I'm sorry but I have to go with Dad. I hope you understand."

"Of course I do. No you're right just be careful this guy is insane. We'll meet back at Castle afterwards. But how are you going to get to the lab?"

"This way," said John as he walked out into the middle of the road held up his badge and pointed his weapon at the first car that approached. When it didn't act like it was going to stop or slow down Casey fired a round through the windshield. The driver screeched to a stop and got out screaming.

"What the heck is wrong with you? You could've killed me. You can't go around shooting out windshields I don't care what kind of badge you're carrying. I want you name and badge number. You picked the wrong lawyer to screw around with. I'll have your…"

John took about as much lip as he could take. He pistol whipped the guy knocking him off his feet then reached in popped the trunk.

"Come with me," he said as he grabbed the guy up by the collar then deposited him inside. "Name's Heir Sig Sauer and you talk too much. You keep it up and one of my nine little friends will do my talking for me." With that John closed the trunk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Castle Sarah was trying to connect Laszlo to the Home Office and to this Mr. Y. One thing she discovered right away was this Zorin cover didn't fly because she had transmission sent and receive by him after the time of the truck explosion. Which meant someone was using the name Max Zorin after he was presumably dead. The next piece she discovered was the IP address traced back to a computer in Laszlo's lab which seemed to confirm him as the principal suspect. However, he could argue he was being set up by someone else.

"So Laszlo are you or aren't a raging sociopath as Chuck called you?" said Sarah. "I have to go with my husband." Suddenly sirens came on and warning lights flashed.

"What the heck," she said as she typed in codes into the terminal. The computer told her long range radar had picked up and inbound missile. "Oh crap where'd that come from?"


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

Sarah had incoming so she immediately activated Castle's self-defense systems. On the roof top of the Buy More a mini-Patriot missile battery came alive. "Okay let's take you out," said Sarah as she popped the top on the joystick revealing a red button. "Missiles away," she said as she pressed the button. But the battery went limp and a warning light came on that saying the missile battery was off line systems malfunction.

"No, no," she said as she tried to bring it back up but nothing was working. There was nothing between her and the incoming missile. There wasn't anything she could do from Castle so she did the only thing she could do, she called Chuck.

"Chuck, don't talk I'm in a jam here I've got an incoming missile. I tried the patriot batteries but they won't come on line. I brought them up for a second but then they died a message came on saying I had a system malfunction. Right now I'm a sitting duck."

"One second and I'll have them back on line," said Chuck. She heard yelling in the background asking him where he thought he was going then she thought she heard a woman crying.

"Chuck, what's going on there with you? Why is a woman crying? Chuck, Chuck, answer me," she said. She was worried that the line dropped or maybe worse when he didn't reply.

"I said one second," snapped Chuck as he came back on the line. "I'm sorry I didn't mean the way that came out. Okay I'm in Castle's defense programs. There I see the problem someone deactivated the batteries via remote access. I'll manually override them."

"I don't want to hurry you up but the computer is telling me the missile is getting nearer and soon it will be too close to..."

"I know I can see the same window and I'm almost there. Okay there we go missiles away," said Chuck as the battery came alive and fired four missiles. "I'm going to have to shoot it down manually with wide dispersion. Outside it's probably looking like the fourth of July."

[Meanwhile in the parking lot Big Mike was coming back from his afternoon break]

"What in the Sam hill is that," he said as he saw the four missiles leap skyward from on top the Buy More. There was a big explosion as the patriots exploded in front of the incoming missile destroying it when it flew through the shrapnel. The incoming missile made an even louder explosion making a large fireball could be seen for miles looking like a pyrotechnical display.

"Just like that fool Morgan I swear if the boy wasn't family I'd have to slap him silly," said Big Mike as he looked up in the sky. Skip and Fernando came out to look at the fireworks too.

"Hey what's going on Big Mike," asked Skip as he and Fernando stood there looking up at the sky. "Wow, who ordered the fireworks display? I have to admit it's cool. Much better than Three fingers', Fernando's cousin did on the fourth."

"Why do you keep calling him that," said Fernando. "So the wick was short. How was he supposed to know it was going to blow up in his hand? Don't tell me Morgan did the same thing? Did he torch his beard?"

"No idiots, do you know what day it is today?" asked Big Mike. Skip and Fernando thought it was some sort of trick question so they both said they didn't know. "Why am I not surprised I guess this just proves you boys were missing a few days out the week. Well I can tell you it's not the fourth of July when normal Americans shoot fireworks nor is it the Cinco De Mayo."

"Hey do we get the day off," asked Skip. "I mean it seems only fair. California used to be a part of Mexico and they celebrate it so..."

"We can also celebrate your unemployment if you keep that up," said Big Mike. "I can see Morgan wanting to celebrate his momma's Spanish heritage. Yes oh man yes," he said as he let out a sigh. "The muy caliente Bolonia Garcia Bougainvillea Grimes Tucker seeing those fireworks and thinking of her makes me think of that band, the Starland Vocal Band," said Big Mike as he started humming then broke out singing the chorus.

"Sky rocket in flight, afternoon delight, afternoon delight. You know you boys can tell Morgan I had to run home."

"We don't have to here he comes now," said Fernando. "We really digged the rocket show. But you could've shot off more."

"Morgan, I've got to run home I'll see you tomorrow. Cape Canaveral called and the mission's a go... I mean your momma's calling about skyrockets in flight if you know what I mean."

"What are all of you talking about? Fireworks and skyrockets? Don't tell me you two lamebrains are shooting fireworks off on the roof again. I told you fireworks and bean burritos don't mix. Where's Big Mike going?"

"He's going to Starland Vocal Band your momma," said Skip as he laughed. Morgan looked at him puzzled. "He's going looking for some afternoon delight."

"Geez, I don't know whether to be mad or amazed that you know what that is. Enough standing around in the parking lot and looking up at the sky our customers are in the store not out here so let's get a move on it."

"Sure you're the boss," said Skip as he elbowed Fernando. "Going to find my baby, going to hold her tight. Going to grab some afternoon delight," he sang.

"Why wait until the middle of a cold dark night? When everything's a little clearer in the light of day," sang Fernando then he motion Skip to continue.

"Thinking of you's working' up my appetite. Looking forward to a little afternoon delight," he sang back. Morgan shook his head he had about enough but before he could say anything Skip broke out singing again.

"Sky rockets in flight, Afternoon delight, Afternoon delight, Afternoon delight" they sang together as a duet as they walked into the Buy More.

"I'm going to have you two work up an appetite all right. I want all the merchandise in the storeroom inventoried by close of business and on the shelves. Out of my sight," said Morgan. "Just go away and I want that inventory done now. Go before I think of something else for you two to do like cleaning the baby station."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[An hour before somewhere near the middle of the Atlantic]

Chuck reclined his chair to stretch out finally finding a spot he dozed off. He'd just started dreaming about what his homecoming in Burbank was going to be like when he was woken up by the rude persistent ring coming from his tablet. Someone was trying to reach him. He could only think it was Sarah wanting to tell him the latest from Los Robles. He was tired but not so tired as not to talk to her and he still had some of the images of her from his dream in mind.

"Sarah, how did Casey's trip to the lab go? Tell me we've got our man in custody," said Chuck. But he noticed there was a silence on the other end. That was when he saw the call registered as anonymous. Instinctively he knew who it was. "Well Laszlo aren't you going to speak up. You made the call and woke me up so the least you can do is say something."

"Chuck, it has been a long time and I come to think of it I don't believe I've ever paid you back for those pancakes. Well not at least properly that is."

"Laszlo, you can keep your money I really don't need it. But if you want to do something for me you can start by telling me what you're up to. I know it's you behind the Home Office that alias Max Zorin was kind of lame."

"You want to know what I'm up to? You haven't figured it out yet? Chuck, you're getting slow in your old age. I would think by now you'd figured that out and Max Zorin was there to attract your attention which seems to have worked."

"Good move, it worked. Okay humor me, I want to hear you say it. Tell me what dastardly plot have you got cooked up? This is the time when the villain spills his guts and tells 007 everything," said Chuck. He was trying to get Laszlo to talk but he was also stalling so Casey could have time to get to Los Robles and arrest him.

"Okay, I'll play your game. My plan is quite simple Chuck; I'm going to get even with you for turning me over to the feds. I'm going to get even with everyone that incarcerated me in this hell hole. That means you and your handlers as well as everyone back in Langley. They're going to regret what they've done to me."

"What they've done? Excuse me but from what I was told Los Robles isn't that bad a facility and as far as getting you incarcerated... well yeah you probably should've been put in prison but your lab is hardly comparable to Supermax. After all you were the one who played war games with the Home Theater in the Buy More and you tried to blow up Santa Monica pier with the Herder or am I mistaken?"

"Those were just minor details Chuck. Just small insignificant details... bumps on the road of life as you might call them on my path of genius."

"Bumps on the road of life? Insignificant? I don't think the people who were on the pier thought they were insignificant nor did the people you were going to obliterate by triggering a thermonuclear war. You can't treat people as if they're speed bumps to drive over."

"Says who? They were and are the herd Chuck. They're not like you and me we're like Zorin. They're more akin to the cattle in the slaughter house waiting to become hamburgers. The Nazis used Zorin for his superior gifts the way our government uses me and you. They do that because they're afraid of us Chuck. We don't think like the herd we can see above all the crap and see the truth."

"And what truth is that? That you're off your rocker that's my professional diagnosis and you can look that up in the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders, Fifth Edition. That's right before crazy as a loon and after stark raving."

"Then I guess there's no way I'm going to talk you into coming and joining forces with me. I thought if I offered you half of the world that would be a good way to pay you back for the pancakes. Good bye Chuck."

"Wait a minute Laszlo that has a final tone to it," said Chuck but the line dropped. Suddenly the plane banked then dipped. The fasten seat belt light came on and the co-pilot came back to tell Chuck to stay in his seat but he had no intention of listening. He'd pushed pass the female co-pilot then went straight for the cockpit. When he entered he saw the pilot flipping switches as he righted the plane.

"What's our situation," asked Chuck as he entered the cockpit. The look of desperation on the pilot's face told him everything he needed to know.

"You're not supposed to be in here," said the pilot but Chuck sat down in the co-pilot's seat looking over the controls then flashed.

"What happened to your fuel?" asked Chuck then he realized what had happened. "Laszlo, I should've known. This was what he meant when he said good bye."

"What?" said the pilot. "Listen the fuel valve opened up on its own dumping half of our reserve. We don't have enough jet fuel left to make it to the East coast nor to turn around and go back to Rabat. We're in plain English screwed."

"We're going to die," cried the co-pilot from the hatch looking in on them.

"Not if I can help it," said Chuck. He grabbed the radio and ran through the frequencies until he got the signal he was looking for. "JFK this is Learjet," radioed Chuck giving them his call sign. "Do you read me? Come in JFK."

"Learjet we have a military exercise going on right now get off this frequency you're interfering with operations."

"JFK this is a mayday. Get your Admiral and put him on the horn. Tell him Agent Carmichael is on the horn for him. I think he'll remember the guy who stole his drones."

"Who are you talking to? What are you thinking?" said the pilot looking over at Chuck as if he were crazy. "I can't land this plane on a carrier? There's no way I can do it."

"Don't worry you're not," said Chuck. Just then Sarah called him on his phone. "I'm sorry I've got to take this. ….

"Where are you going? You can't leave now. What am I supposed to say when the carrier calls back with the Admiral?"

"Tell the Admiral to hold," said Chuck. "I'll be right back." Chuck left to get his tablet and to handle Sarah's emergency.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Alex raced back through Los Padres in their commandeered BMX X3. They heard a low moan in the back then some kicks. A little while later they heard their man in the trunk begin to yell for help and he kept up yelling until Casey couldn't take it anymore. John eased off to the side of the road then got out and walked around back. He banged on the outside with his fist before opening.

"Listen if you don't calm down I'll have to fire a round through the trunk to get my point across and since I don't have x-ray vision I might not miss. So don't do anything stupid that you'll regret," said John then he popped the trunk.

"What kind of cop are you," yelled the man as he tried to climb out but Casey shoved him back inside.

"The kind you don't want to mess with. Smile at the birdie," said John as he covered his nose and mouth then gave the man a whiff of X-13 gas. The lawyer dropped back inside the trunk then Casey closed it.

"Well that should keep him quiet. The man was making so much noise I could barely hear myself think," said John as he got back inside. "Now that's much better."

"Was that absolutely necessary? We basically car jacked him, national emergency or not. So don't you think he had a right to be mad?"

"I wouldn't worry about him he's sleeping like a baby right now and when he wakes up he won't remember a thing. We're almost there," said John as they rounded a bend in the road.

"Dad stop," yelled Alex as Casey had to lock the brakes up and down shift to try to stop the bimmer in time. He slid sideways in the road stopping just before going over a precipice that was the Los Robles labs.

"Oh my God," said Alex as she got out and walked over to the edge. "This is the place we were just at right? All those poor people, we didn't do this with our missile, did we?"

"No, there's no way we could've done this type of damage. No, this was done by something much more powerful," said John as he walked to the edge and looked down. Below were some raging fires with smoke bellowing out heading towards L. A. That's all we need more air pollution."

"What do we do now?" asked Alex as she looked over at her father who was taking out his phone. "Are you going to take photos?"

"What? No, we need a cleanup crew in here ASAP before the news media catches wind of this. Someone back East is going to have to put a spin on this mess and come up with a cover story. In the meantime we head back to Castle," said John. "You're not going to believe me but we need some cleaners out at Los Robles," said John. ... "How many you ask? I'd say all of them. Here let me send you a pix," said Casey. He took the photo then sent it. "I don't know what they used but putting that many eggheads together is like playing with matches sooner or later this was bound to happen. Tell the boys in forensics I want a preliminary report by morning. ... Thanks I appreciate." John hung up then he waved Alex back into the SUV.

"Wait until Sarah hears about what happened to us today. I bet she's bored to tears being cooped up in Castle all day. We should pick up something for her and the ladies to eat on the way back. Maybe we should stop for pizza or Chinese?"

"I could really go for some Szechwan chicken," said John but Alex just gave him a look. "What we can get Sarah a plate of vegetables if she wants."

"No Dad, Szechwan is too spicy for her and little walnut right now. Let's order three pizzas and you can order your Kung Pao chicken. We'll have it delivered to Mom then we can pick it up on the way in."

"Good idea or you can order me two spicy chickens I'll stay at Kat's and we have supper while you run the pizzas into Castle."

"Are you trying to tell me you want some alone time with Mom. You know you don't have to make up excuses just tell me to get lost for a while. I'm old enough to understand."

"Understand what? Kat has to eat and I have to eat so we just happen to be eating together. There's nothing strange about that and you need to get certain ideas out of your head. All those are Grimes' fault. One of these days the Troll and I are going to have to have a nice long talk."

"As long as it stays verbal it's okay. But I wish you and Morgan would learn to get along. You're both important to me and besides you both only want what's best for me," said Alex as she leaned over and kiss him on the cheek. John could've shot the sequel to the fifty shades of gray with his face but instead of gray it would've been red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan finally ditched Skip and Fernando then went to the breakroom where he made his way to the elevator then down to Castle. He kept humming all the way down that stupid song the idiot twins were singing. It stuck in his head and he just couldn't shake it loose.

"Sarah, you ever get a song stuck in your head," asked Morgan as he marched down the metal walkway in Castle. "It seems no matter what you try you just can't get rid of it."

"Shush Morgan," said Sarah. "Chuck come in Chuck can you hear me. Please Sweetie answer me come in. Crap," she said as she flung her phone across the room barely missing Morgan's head. The screen shattered on impact not to mention a big hunk of paint came off the wall.

"Wow, I come in peace. I hope you're not mad at me," said Morgan as he was taken a little aback at Sarah's outburst of anger. "I can go out and come back in if you want."

"No it's not you and I'm sorry. I wasn't throwing my phone at you. I was just talking with Chuck..." said Sarah. Morgan interrupted.

"He was the one who launched the missiles? Of course he was but when did the Buy More get an anti-aircraft upgrade?"

"Yes it was him. Someone shot a missile at Castle and... that's not important now. I was talking with Chuck and it sounded like there some sort of problem with his plane then the line dropped and I can't get him back. I'm moving a bird now over his last location but the stupid thing it taking forever and he's not answering."

"Just calm down I'm sure everything is all right with him. You know Chuck is resourceful we just have to wait for the NSA to reposition the satellite."

"Morgan this is my fault. If I hadn't distracted him with the incoming missile he would've had more time to come up with a solution. Why didn't he tell me he had his own emergency to take care of?"

"You know the answer to that better than me. Chuck has made it clear that if he had to choose he'd always choose you."

"Morgan, please tell me I didn't get him killed," said Sarah. Morgan put his arms around her and held her.

"I guess this is a bad time to tell you the missile that was headed at you was fired from Casey's Crown Vic."

"What? How's that possible? Laszlo, he orchestrated all this knowing I'd call Chuck and distract him. That bastard I swear if anything happens to Chuck I'm going to kill him but not right away. Oh is he going to so suffer."

"Wow, you're really freaking me right now and I'm not the target. You got this scary face going… I'd hate to be Laszlo," said Morgan. As they were talking the satellite image started coming from the target site.

"Oh Morgan what have I done," said Sarah as they looked over floating wreckage. "No this can't be, it just can't."

"Are you sure these are the coordinates he was transmitting from? There still could be a mistake. Sarah look at me Chuck is smarter than Laszlo. We just have to have faith in Chuck."

"That's right we have to have faith in Chuck," said Sarah. In that moment Emma and Sam came in with Alex carrying pizzas. Sam was happy from her day in the park smiling but she took one look at Sarah then ran straight up to her.

"What's the matter? Why are you so sad? I promise today I was good Nana Emma can tell you I didn't do anything bad."

"Oh you never do," said Sarah as she hugged her. "Everything is fine just... well your father may be a little late getting home. So we need to be patient. We can be patient together you and me, right?"

"I think you've been around aunt Ellie too much," said Sam as she tried to break free of Sarah's bear hug but couldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

General Beckman had just finished a very pleasant meal with Roan in an exclusive restaurant on the beach of Rabat near the Plage Guy-Ville. After the meal they went to a bar Roan knew where they could get an after dinner drink and enjoy listening to some live Berber music. Roan could tell by the way the General was looking at him she had high hopes for where the two of them would be finishing the evening. Everything was going better than expected when the area Station Chief walked in.

"Oh crap," said Roan as he took a sip from his glass. "Don't look now, but I think we're going to have to put the rest of our evening's plans on hold."

"What are you talking about," asked Diane as she looked around and saw Chief Livingstone looking around. "Crap I thought I left word I didn't want to be bothered. I'd like to say that he came here to get a drink and listen to the music too but I don't think that's the case," said the General as she sat her drink down and turned her back.

"I'd say that's a good assessment because he's heading this way right now," said Roan as he sat his drink down too. "Get ready he's almost here. Chief small town," said Roan.

"Not small enough. Here you are General I've been looking all over for you," said the Chief. There's been an incident and I'm afraid you need to come back to the embassy with me."

"There's always an incident," said Roan. "Chief can I offer you a drink that way we can finish ours before we head off into the night to save the world."

"No thank you," said the Chief as he looked over Roan with his drink in hand wondered how many others came before that one. "General, we need to get back. I just got word that the incident involves Agent Carmichael."

"Why am I not surprised there," said Roan as he downed his Martini then ate the olives. "I guess we need to get a move on it."

"You know he did just save your bacon," said the Chief. The Chief was beginning to think that Roan was a little bit flippant in his remarks which rubbed him the wrong way.

"You're right but... well I had other plans for this evening and now you come along and throw a monkey wrench in the works. I think I have a right to be a little disappointed."

"Well we'll see what we can do to change that after I put out this fire. Is there anything else you need to tell me," asked the General as they got out of the bar and into the waiting Embassy sedan.

"I just got word we know the real name of this elusive Mr. Y. His name is Laszlo Mahnovski and he used to work at Los Robles National Labs."

"Used to? What do you mean used to? He was supposed to be serving out a life sentence there for crimes he committed the last time he escaped. How did he break out this time?"

"We're not exactly sure he did. You see I said 'used to work there' because the labs were destroyed today by some sort of implosion device or that's what I was told they think was used."

"The whole facility was destroyed?" asked Beckman. The Chief nodded his head. "What about the people that worked there? There had to be a little over two thousand people. Crap is going to hit the fan over this."

"I'm sorry they're all gone. There's a team on site now gathering information and they should have a preliminary report to you very soon."

"What does Agent Carmichael make of this? He helped arrest Laszlo when he broke out of Los Robles the first time."

"That is the other problem. We've lost track of Agent Carmichael and his plane over the middle of the Atlantic. It seems that he was able to contact the Kennedy and the battle group is looking for him."

"Geez the Lear has the buoyancy of a rock," said Roan. "That's what he flew out on. I saw the charter request. My poor, poor lad out there somewhere," he said as he looked out towards the Atlantic.

"This isn't a coincidence this is Laszlo's doing I can feel it. Roan, I need for you to stick around if I find cold hard evidence we're putting out a kill order. No one touches my people and gets away with it. I'll need to contact Castle in Burbank too. How far are we away from the Embassy?"

"We're almost there," said the Chief as the compound came in sight. The General was now biting at the bit to get to work. They were behind and now she had to play catch up.

"I'm going to need to talk to my Major right away. Roan, I want you to contact Burbank and you Chief see if the team at the Los Robles site have any addition details."

"Ma'am if you don't mind I'd also like to try and make contact with the JFK and find out what I can from them in addition to what you assigned me."

"Very well Chief make it happen," said the General as they pulled into the Embassy parking lot. "Let's get a move on this. Mahnovski has had time to plan everything out in detail. We don't have that luxury we're behind the power curve and Mahnovski knows it."

As soon as the elevator stopped at Rick's place they all got out each heading for a different area in the substation and began the assignment at hand.

"Major," said the General as she looked at him in the monitor. "I expect some good news I've had enough bad lately." She saw he was hesitant to answer. "Oh crap just go ahead and give me what you've got."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck finished with Sarah's problem then he was propelled back into his own. After shooting down the hellfire missile aimed at her, Sarah understood there was something wrong with him. He feigned a reception difficultly then intentionally dropped the line so she couldn't ask him what was happening. He realized he didn't do a very good job at masking his situation but more than that what he regretted was not being able to tell her he loved her.

"The pilot sent me back to get you," said the Co-pilot. "He said to tell he had the Admiral on the radio and he says that if you don't get on the radio soon we won't have to worry about running out of fuel he'd gladly shoot us down to put us out of his misery."

"I'm sure he did. Well let's not keep the Admiral waiting any longer," said Chuck. He went back up into the cockpit with the co-pilot. The pilot handed Chuck a mic as he took the co-pilot's seat.

"Admiral, it's been a while I don't know if you remember me..." said Chuck but the Admiral immediately cut him off.

"It's kind of hard to forget someone who steals another man's drone. I bet when you were in school you used to take the other kids toys without asking their permission first."

"Actually it was usually the other way around and speaking of playgrounds I'm going to need to use yours. You have to give me credit here I'm asking"

"I wish I could help you but I can't authorize you to land a Lear on my carrier. I don't even know why you'd want to. You'd make a nice fire ball on the flight deck. I'm sorry I can't risk my personnel I hope you understand that."

"Why does everyone assume I want to land this plane on your carrier? I'd probably stall out before I got to you. If I did, this make of plane doesn't have a tail hook not to mention what would happen to the landing gear. Your arresting cables would tear my landing gear off then I'd slide off into the ocean. If you put up a net my fuselage isn't reinforced which would make a nice crunch and we're back to the fire ball scenario in the middle of your flight deck."

"Well if you know all that why am I missing my evening briefing? Seems you know the score... Oh wait a minute I see your plan. I'll set you up a plane guard we've got you on the scope. The Leyte Gulf is steaming with us I'll send her and have her deploy one of her Seahawks. You know you're crazier than I thought."

"See there's a reason they made you Admiral. I've got two other people with me and wish me luck. I'm going to need it," said Chuck.

"Excuse me what do you intend on doing exactly," asked the pilot. He had an idea but he want to hear it from Chuck.

"We're going to make a controlled landing in the ocean," said Chuck. The pilot's eyes got big it was what he expect but was afraid of.

"You mean a crash. I've never actually ditched a plane before and not in the Atlantic. Sure I did something similar in a simulator but a simulator and the real thing..."

"Just hold up you're spiraling. First of all you're not I am. You're going to release the controls to me," said Chuck as he took the yoke. "Listen, I'm the only hope we have of getting out of this situation alive. But everyone has to do their part. Elizabeth," yelled Chuck over his shoulder. "That's your name right?"

"Yes," said the Co-pilot petrified and terrified. She was huddled next to the hatch asking herself why she took this job today. She could've been at home with her family listening to her father preach that women should stay at home. She had to pull herself together if nothing else to prove him wrong.

"Elizabeth you need to get a life vest, both of you, then you need to stand by the hatch and as soon as we stop you need to pop it open before we sink, and then get everyone out. We won't be floating long and I expect the plane will fill rapidly with water. Everyone get ready there won't be much time," said Chuck as he took the control cutting back on air speed to conserve fuel.

His phone kept ringing he didn't have to look at it to know it was Sarah calling. But what was he supposed to tell her? He was flying at twenty thousand feet and looking for a gas station because he was about to run out that wouldn't do her or the baby any good. Sure she'd be mad at him afterwards but that was the whole plan that there would be an afterwards.

"Learjet this is the Leyte Gulf we're in position for a pick up. Your taxi's waiting," radioed the Captain. Chuck looked over at the pilot and gave him a thumbs up.

"Well this is it. I need for you to help me hold the plane steady. When we get close to the surface the plane will begin to buck but we need to keep the nose up and the plane level at all cost."

"Like skipping a rock across the surface of a pond," said the pilot looking over at Chuck with a nervous smile.

"Exactly the same principal," said Chuck. A sudden vision came in his head of what would happen if they came in at the wrong angle. He had to shake that thought out of his head.

"Happy thoughts Chuck, happy thoughts, okay here we go," said Chuck as they began their descent. "Okay, I'm dumping the rest of our fuel so from here on we're gliding. Remember nose up and plane level."

Chuck knew he had to dump the fuel. The last thing they wanted was for a spark to cause a fire and the fireball scenario would come back in play but from now on there was no more turning back. But without the engines the plane turned into a bucking bronco.

"Flaps," yelled Chuck. "Watch the flaps we've got to keep the nose up. Here we go brace for impact. Oh this is so going to hurt," said Chuck but he also knew he couldn't flinch if he did they were done for.

[On the Leyte Gulf]

News traveled fast on the Leyte Gulf and everyman on board was topside looking for the plane. The radar tracked them coming in off the forward starboard bow. The starboard lookout was the first to see them coming in through the big eyes.

"Sir the lookout has a visual," said the Officer of the Deck to the CO. They all went out on the Starboard bridge wing to watch.

"There it is," pointed the Officer of the Deck. "Conning officer we need to stay behind them so they don't get caught in our wake."

"Aye aye Sir," said the junior officer. He relayed steering orders to the helm. They wanted to stay behind them so their wake wouldn't cause the ocean surface to become choppy.

From then on there was little they could do except watch. They saw the plane dip out of the clouds. The jet came in as if it were going to land on a runway except the landing gear was still retracted. The plane hit the surface making a splash then skipped up before another splash again and again it did before it finally came to a stop. Already there was debris floating around it and the tail section immediately went under water. It bobbed for a bit as if it couldn't make up its mind then the plane slid under aft first.

"I've got two swimmers," radioed the pilot of the Seahawk as he hovered over the site. "The swimmers look like the flight crew."

"Tell the pilot to get his divers in the water now. What are they waiting for swim call to be announced?"

"Captain I've got the Admiral on the horn he wants to know what's going on," said the Boatswain's mate of the watch.

"Tell him I'll be right with him. You can tell him we picked two up but the third one, our man, is still missing and it looks like he might've gone under with the plane. But we've got divers in the water."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Earlier outside the Los Robles Labs]

A man strolled through the forest in the Los Padres National Forest. He made his way to a clearing where he looked at his watch. Seeing it was time he took out a flare gun from a bag he was carrying then fired a signal flare. A few minutes later he heard the sound of a helicopter arriving so he checked his watch again. When the bird arrived it sat down and the man quickly boarded then it took off again.

"You're late," said the man. "By my calculations you're a minute thirty seconds late, I pay you to be on time and by being on time I mean on time."

"Yes Mr. Mahnovski I'm sorry I'll talk to the pilot. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again," said Laszlo's personal assistant who was sitting across from him in the chopper. After they made the pickup they headed off in the direction of L.A.

"I told you never to call me that you can simply call me Y," said Laszlo as he laughed. "No better from now on I want everyone to call me Zorin, Maxwell Zorin. Did you bring me what I asked for?"

"Yes Sir Mr. Zorin the tablet is next to your seat in the case along with the Subway sub you asked for. Our next stop is Catalina island there's a vehicle waiting that will take you to Avalon where we'll take a boat out to your yacht."

"Good, radio the Captain and have him prep the boat to set sail. I want to leave as soon as I'm on board. Oh and also I have one more task for you Oddjob," said Laszlo as he took a bite from his sandwich and was savoring it as Oddjob talked.

"Sir my name is Paul," said Oddjob. Oddjob wasn't his real name it was just what Laszlo called him. His real name was Paul but Paul reasoned that Laszlo called him Oddjob because of all the odd jobs he had him do for him. But it was embarrassing when he called him that in public.

"Oddjob are you listening?" said Laszlo ignoring what Paul had told him. "You know you're going to have to learn to pay attention if you want to stay in my service. I met this girl, this lab tech on a video chat and I want you to bring her onboard."

"Really a video chat, you met a girl on a pay per view and you want to meet her? Are you sure she was a lab tech or was she cosplaying? If it's company you want I can..." Oddjob started to say but Laszlo couldn't hear him over a series of explosions.

There was a rumbling noise below them as the ground seemed to open up and what was a super-secret government facility they were flying over suddenly vanished into rubble and smoke. The shockwave caused a bumpy ride in the chopper but when it passed Oddjob looked out to see where the lab used to be was now a gaping hole filled with fire and flames.

"Yes but it wasn't that kind of site," said Laszlo as he continued speaking as if nothing had happened. "Her name is Ginger Hartley and she works with some idiot in the deep database under Langley. I want you to have her brought to my yacht. You can have her flown out on our way to Hawaii the flight deck should be operational by then. And how is that other modification coming along?"

"Sir, we've got teams working on them around the clock both are near completion. So you say her name's Ginger? Are you sure about the site?" said Paul AKA Oddjob. Laszlo gave him a disapproving look.

"You know if you want to act the buffoon I can get you a hat and a wand. Maybe that's the role you'd like to fill on my staff." Oddjob knew he had gone too far. "You realize you can be replaced but when I let people go I let them go," said Laszlo as he looked out the window at the burning rubble to get his point across.

"Right of course you want Ginger, I'll make the arrangements and see she gets an invitation she can't refuse."

"Very good, now brief me on Operation Divine Justice. Where do we stand?" asked Laszlo as he finished his sub then poured himself a cherry coke.

"Everything is on track both our teams are in place like you wanted. There were some minor delays with the drilling equipment," said Oddjob. He caught Laszlo's look so he quickly went on to explain. "We had a little problem with customs but I was able to iron them out. Nothing really to worry about I can assure you. Anyway everything is in place and we're almost on schedule."

"Is that like you were almost on time to pick me up? You know what almost is good for," asked Laszlo. Oddjob shook his head and got ready for what was to come. "Nothing, it's like saying he almost won the race but he didn't. Your 'almosts' will come back and bite you someday and I won't put up with any more delays. If I dropped you out of this helicopter right now would you be almost dead?"

"I see your point Sir and it won't happen again," said Oddjob knowing good and well he couldn't keep that promise but for the moment he just wanted to get Zorin or Laszlo off his back.

"It better not happen again or you'll need wings," said Laszlo then he laughed. "Wings, some people could use a pair right about now."

Paul didn't think his threat was anything to laugh at but he didn't realize Laszlo wasn't laughing at him. Laszlo was laughing at his last remark about wings. Icarus and Chuck came to mind both flew too close to the sun. Chuck's sun was him and he'd melted Chuck's wings with his genius. But there was room for only one man at the top of the pyramid and that was himself.

"Pharaoh now there's a title I could use for myself," said Laszlo as he daydreamed what it would be like to be a Pharaoh and have people like Chuck and his handlers build him a pyramid. "Yes it's good to be the king."

"Sir, Sir, ... Doctor Las... I mean Dr. Zorin we have a small problem," said Paul. He'd just gotten off his phone. "It seems the authorities have the names of a number of your associates. They're being rounded up and arrested as we speak. Others have gone into hiding. Do you want to continue on with the project or lay low for a little while until the heat dies down?"

"We hold the course. With Chuck out of the way there's no one who can really match my genius. We can make sure of that by getting rid of his handlers. I want a team put together to take care of them if they're still alive. Without Chuck they should be easy enough to take care of."

"Yes Sir I'll take care of it," said Oddjob as the chopper landed at the airport in Catalina. There they were met by a Golf cart and driver who whisked them off to the docks where a boat took them out to the yacht. In a half an hour Laszlo's mega yacht the Xenia was underway and headed for international waters.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Sarah was going crazy with worry in Castle she did her best to put on a happy face for Sam but it was difficult. With Sam in Castle they couldn't monitor the search area via spy sat which added to Sarah's desperation. So they did the only thing they could do. They ate dinner or at least tried to and keep up appearances for Sam. They ate the pizzas that Alex brought even though Sarah didn't feel like eating. She ended up eating only half a slice and even that she only toyed with until Sam asked her if she was feeling all right.

"I'm fine just not hungry Sweetie," said Sarah. "So tell me what you did at the park today. Did you have fun?"

"Yes, lots of it I swung on the swings and slid down the slide," said Sam then she put on a serious look. "But why do boys wear pants and we wear skirts? It just doesn't seem fair." Everyone laughed which seemed to make Sam even angrier.

"I don't know," said Sarah. Sam was the best medicine she could have right now. "But can you see Uncle Morgan in skirt?" That made Sam laugh.

"He'd have to go through a waxing," said Alex as she smiled looking over at Morgan. "You know I could call and get you an appointment."

"Men, real men which excludes Grimes," said Casey as he walked in. "Don't wear skirts they wear kilts. Kilts are Celtic in tradition and go back to the dawn of time. The colors and patterns denote a person's clan."

"Okay Highlander's here," said Morgan. "And yes we know there can only be one but it's still a skirt by a different name."

"John, why are you here I thought Alex said you and Kat were going to eat supper together then spend some time alone. There's nothing you can do here."

"Remember Semper Fi Alex called me and told me what was going on," said Casey. Sarah nodded her head in the direction of Sam then shook her head. "Oh, oh sure I understand. So can I ask what brought on this debate about male and female garb?"

"Go ahead," said Emma as Sam looked at her perplexed. "They want to know why you want to know. Go ahead and tell them."

"Why did something happen at the park today? You should've told me," said Sarah. She took a deep breath because with what was going on with Chuck she knew she could easily over react.

"Well just that you had me wear my sundress and so did Maggie and Bree. They're two girls I met in the park we were sliding together until the sun shining on the slid got it too hot. But Pete and his friend went on sliding because they had pants. It's not fair."

"I wonder if the Celts had that problem," said Morgan. "Hey John, maybe that's how the Romans defeated them, what do you think?"

"I think you're an idiot the Romans wore skirts too not skirts tunics... oh Grimes you're an idiot. The Franks introduced pants as riding breeches. Riding a horse bareback and wearing... okay a skirt just is wrong in a lot of ways. Don't make me break that down anatomically for you."

"Let's just leave the topic there," said Sarah as she saw Sam's perplexed look. "If you want to wear pants to the park that's fine the next time I'll lay them out for you. Well if we're done eating Nana Emma is going to take you home tonight so you can sleep in your bed."

"Do I have to go," begged Sam. "I can sleep in detention like last night and I promise to be quiet. You won't know I'm here. Please, please, please, I want to stay with you."

"Last night was different and now we have a guest back there, Mr. Kim and until the Marshals come to take him with them we have to watch him. There are some bad people looking for him so we have to keep him safe."

"And who's going to keep you safe if they come. Chuck's not here," said Sam. "When is Chuck coming home he's been gone a long time."

"It hasn't been that long, no longer than usual," said Sarah as she kissed her. "Besides we have Uncle Casey and Alex..."

"And Morgan just thought I'd remind everyone that I'm here too," said Morgan as Casey looked over at him and grunted.

"Yes, and Morgan so we're all safe here so you can go home and get some sleep in your own bed," said Sarah as she caressed Sam's face.

"I got another idea," said Casey. "You take the kid home with Emma and I'll stay here and see if I can get an update on the situation. As soon as I know something I'll let you know. Besides I want to do some checking. I don't think our friend was suicidal which meant he had to have an exit strategy and I intend to find it."

"I don't think I should go," said Sarah as she looked down at Sam with her little face and sad eyes looking up at her. Sam looked like a mirror of herself when she was her age and she found out Jack was gone.

"Sarah, Sam won't go unless you go. Do you want to force her?" whispered Emma in her ear. Like I was forced by granny when I was her age, Sarah thought but didn't say.

"Okay but the Marshals from WITSEC are due in here soon to pick up Kim. They wanted to get him after the Buy More closes to have less people around in case... well you know in case what," said Sarah remembering Sam was standing near her. "John, remember to call me you promised. I want to know whatever the outcome is."

"I promise so will you go already you're making me nervous just talking to you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the Lear first hit the surface of the water everything inside seem to begin to move in slow motion. Chuck and the pilot trying to keep the nose up the plane skipped off the surface of the water. Elizabeth let out a loud scream as everything loose inside went flying. Coffee cups, pens, paper everything flew around in the cockpit. Water came up over the fuselage but the windows held and later that was probably what saved Chuck's life. The last hop threw Chuck forward and bumped his head rendering him semi-conscious.

"Out, out," yelled the pilot as he got up and headed for the hatch Elizabeth had already opened. The aft section of the plane was underwater when they jumped out.

"Chuck, where's our passenger Captain," asked Elizabeth after they'd abandoned the aircraft. They looked around as the plane slid under the surface.

"I don't know I thought he was right behind me," said the pilot looking around but there was nothing left on the surface other than an oil slick and some debris. Suddenly a Seahawk appeared and two divers jumped out then they were being winched aboard.

"You need to go down," yelled Elizabeth. She had to yell over the sound of the chopper hovering overhead. "There's a man trapped in the wreckage. You need to get him."

"I got them," said the one diver. "You go down I'll join you as soon as I get these two harnessed up and in the chopper." The other diver pulled down his mask put in his regulator then went under trying to find the wreckage.

[Inside the plane]

Chuck was lucky because an air pocket formed in the cockpit slowing the planes descent into the abyss. It also gave him air to breath until he came to his senses.

"Crap, I need to get out of here," he said as he tried to unbuckle his harness but the last jerk he made that knocked him senseless had jammed it. The compartment was filling with water and he couldn't get out of his seat.

"Okay Chuck you've been in worse situations. Casey would be yelling at you to get your butt in gear." He reached down pulled his boot knife and started cutting the harness straps when the water began to submerge his head. Finally free he came up and took some deep breaths before going back down.

"Chuck the pilot's emergency oxygen," a voice told him in his head. He grabbed the small canister of portable oxygen and mask then made his way out of the plane.

"Geez," he thought. He was disoriented in the darkness of the abyss he couldn't tell which way was up. He exhaled and felt the directions of the bubbles then took a hit from the canister.

"How far down am I," he thought as he started his way to the surface. He fought off the urge to race to the surface. The last thing he wanted was to get to the bends but he also realized his oxygen supply was limited. Somewhere along the way up he hoped someone was looking for him but he was smaller than a needle in a haystack.

"A Nanobyte in a haystack," he said to himself as he rose.

[On the surface]

The Seahawk ran the survivors over to the Leyte Gulf then came back with more divers and equipment but by then a good half hour had passed with no signs of Chuck. Without diving equipment their rescue mission had become a recovery mission.

"How much longer do we keep looking Admiral," asked the Chief of Staff. "The plane's been under for half an hour. Without oxygen there's no way our man could've survived."

"I know... I know but I just hate to be the one to have to tell his boss we lost him. But... well okay this is officially now a recovery operation. Let's give it another half hour make sure everything gets written in the logs especially the exact location in case they want to send a deep sea probe to recover the wreckage." As they were talking a chief came on the bridge then walked over to the Admiral and Chief of Staff.

"Sirs I'm sorry for interrupting but there's a call for you in Combat Central. A General Beckman said she wants to talk to you and I won't go into the rest of what she said when we told her you were busy."

"I can go take this for you if you want Sir," said the Chief of Staff. The Admiral laughed then patted his COS on the shoulder.

"Then you don't know Diane very well. Lead the way Chief I might as well get this over with. If you don't see me sitting down for a while you'll know why," said the Admiral as he left with the Chief.

"Diane, I know why you called and we're doing everything we can. I've got divers down now looking for the wreckage but it went down faster than anticipated. I guess what I'm trying to say is I don't see a happy ending to this. I'm reclassifying this as a recovery mission."

"Agent Carmichael has been in worse situations and pulled through. Don't give up on him yet if there was a way out he'll find it."

"I understand Diane and if he were one of my men I'd be doing everything in my power to bring him back too. But we also have to be realistic here too. He's been underwater for over a half an hour no one can survive that long without air... Okay I'll give you another half an hour then I'm pulling the plug and don't think you can get around me by going to Tank or Bob."

"I hadn't thought about going to the CNO but thanks for the idea. Let's do this you give me an hour and I'll give you a bottle of Scotch."

"I don't want the cheap stuff," said the Admiral as the men in Combat Central laughed while they pretended to go about their jobs.

"How does Dewar's Signature sound?"

"It sounds like you've got a deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down in Castle Casey was monitoring the situation carefully from above. Langley moved a spy sat overhead and he was using the thermal resolution to try and cut through the lays of water below. But thermal scanning wasn't as easy as it might sound with a large body of water like an ocean. There are warm and cold pockets of water that because of the currents and waves get mixed so the image he got was spotty. When he got a large dark botch he had to isolate it then adjust the intensity to get a clear view.

"John, what can I do I want to help," asked Morgan. "Chuck's my best friend and I can't stand this sitting on my hands."

"Well this is what spy work is like. It isn't all running around and shooting people, although granted that's the fun part. There's a lot of this, too much but it has to be done and it has to be done properly by a trained profession both of which you're not."

"Dad, Morgan is just concerned like the rest of us," said Alex. "There's no need to snap. Are you having any luck?"

"None so far all I've found are our divers and a couple schools of fish. Grimes I don't want to hear anything about fish being smart because their always going to school."

"Actually I was thinking they're kind of dumb because they never graduate," said Morgan as Casey growled.

"Dad," said Alex trying to turn his attention from Morgan. "While you're doing that why don't I start a search of choppers that deviated from their flight plans last night? It makes sense that if Laszlo wanted to get out in a hurry he'd use a chopper. If he drove out we would've picked him up by now on the traffic cams."

"See Grimes that's good spy work something you don't know anything about. If you want to make yourself useful fine, throw away the pizza boxes then take the trash out," said John as he turned back to work.

Morgan looked over at Alex for some solace. She shrugged her shoulders then walked over and kissed him. Casey grunted and growled as he pretended not to see but they both knew he did.

"Thanks," whispered Morgan. She smiled back at him then went back over to the computer console. He went to the breakroom and started picking up everything then separated it. The Buy More was cracking down on recycling. Morgan got the trash in the elevator then rode it up. He had just left when Casey found something.

"There, there I thing I got him," said Casey as Alex looked over. John had just cut through a cold water pocket and in the middle he found what looked like a floater. He immediately got on the horn and called directly to the Leyte Gulf. The CO was out on the bridge wing about to bring the chopper back for refueling when the boatswain's mate of the watch ran out.

"Sir a Colonel Casey just called from the NSA and he's relayed coordinates and a depth for our missing man."

"I know they run satellites but how the... never mind. Relay the message to the Seahawk and have them get their divers to that spot ASAP. If they bring him back alive this is a story I've got to hear. Yell down to sickbay and have the Doc standing by."

A little while later a first class corpsman ran up on the bridge then went straight out to see the old man.

"Sir," said the corpsman. "With all due respect you should fly him straight to the carrier. They have the recompression tank if he needs hyperbaric oxygen therapy. Bringing him here will just delay treatment and could be fatal."

"Very well thanks Doc. I guess I'll have to get this guy's story second hand."

[Fifteen Feet Under The Surface]

Chuck was only fifteen feet away from breaking surface but he might as well have been fifteen miles away. He ran out of oxygen and was now swimming in apnea. His lungs were aching and he desperately wanted to exhale but he knew he couldn't. Already his arms and legs were getting stiff and he felt like he wanted to pass out. Some time on his way up he must've because he looked up and there was Sarah. She was shiny and bright like an angel with her hair golden floating in the water around her face.

"Sarah," he tied to say but instead of hearing his voice he saw bubbles and a feeling as if his lungs were going to burst. He tried to reach out and touch her but instead he touched the mask a scuba diver. The man shoved a regulator in his mouth holding it in place he forced Chuck to breathe.

"We got him," radioed the Pilot as the divers broke surface. They winching him aboard and laid him out on the deck where they did mouth to mouth. Chuck was pretty much out of it as he heaved up all the salt water he'd swallowed.

"Seahawk CO's orders fly straight to the carrier their sickbay is standing by," radioed the Leyte Gulf. The chopper flew straight over to the carrier. Chuck was semi-conscious when they rolled him down to sick bay. He remembered seeing worried faces and overhead neon lights then darkness.

"Augh," he said as he opened his eyes. Looking around the room he saw that he was in sickbay. His head ached and he felt a little light headed as he tried to sit up.

"Hey where do you think you're going," said the Doctor as he pushed Chuck back down. "You need to stay down and rest. You're lucky to still be with us."

"Everyone wants to know what kind of training you have to go threw to hold your breath for over an hour underwater," asked the Admiral standing next to the Doctor.

"None," said Chuck as he touched the bandage on his head. "You just need to grab the pilot's emergency oxygen tank. I guess I banged my head good."

"You could say that you've got a mild concussion and a goose egg to match. I want to keep you here for twenty-four hours under observation."

"I can afford that I need to get out of here," said Chuck as he tried to get up but his head started spinning again and he fell back on the bed.

"Like I said, you aren't going anywhere," said the Doc. "You keep that up and I'll sedate you then we won't worry about you doing anything stupid."

"You don't know me very well. Admiral, I need to contact my team right away. My plane was sabotaged by a lunatic who's going to be going after them next. I need to warn them and get them someplace safe until I can get to them."

"Tell me what you need and I'll see you get it."

"A tablet with Wi-Fi capability please and then you can leave the rest to me. Tell your people in comms if they see someone piggy back on their bandwidth not to be alarmed."

"I bet that's how you steal my drones too."

"I did say please this time. Oh, and Doc can I get a sheet I can cut up, please."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Alex were down in Castle working. Alex had isolated a few hits that fit the time slots that they were interested in but so far they were all traced back to paparazzi that were trying to fly over the houses of stars to take compromising photos. She had a few more to go but now was distracted by John's find. They anxiously waited in Castle now for word.

"Well the trash is taken care of," said Morgan as he walked back in. "You want me to sweep and mop the floor. Maybe I can buff it too to get a nice shine what do you think?"

"I think you need to shut up," snapped Casey. "Before I buff you with my fist or use you face like a Brillo pad."

"Morgan, Dad did it," said Alex. "He thinks he found Chuck. We called the search team and now we're waiting for confirmation."

"That's great we should call Sarah right away. She'll want to know," said Morgan as he pulled out his phone and started to dial.

"Grimes, you make that phone call and I swear I'll shove it down your throat. You'll have to press on your stomach to dial and do I need to tell where the recharge cable will go. She's the last person we want to call until we know the situation."

"So what do we do? Just wait? How long to we wait for," said Morgan. "Why haven't they called us back yet? You don't think that's bad do you?

"Grimes, I swear you say anything else that ends in a question mark and I'm going to take your body and make a question mark out of it starting with breaking your back. Will you please shut up and give my ears a rest?"

"Look," said Morgan pointing at the monitor. "The Marshals are here from WITSEC to pick up Kim. Do you want me to take him up to the Marshals? Oh sorry that ended in a question mark. I could rephrase it if you want. Kim Marshals I take, is that better? Oh crap another question mark."

"Just shut up and go," said Casey. "Make sure they give you something saying they assume responsibility." Alex smiled at Morgan waiting until he disappeared.

"That was nice of you to trust him with the prison transfer."

"Trust him? I figure what can he do to screw it up. He just has to walk up with Kim smile then walk back down. Kim wants to go and they want to take him so what can go wrong." Just then the monitor flickered and Chuck appeared.

"Alex, John I hear I have you guys to thank for saving me," said Chuck lying in his hospital bed with a turban on.

"What's with the head piece? Don't tell me you've gone native?"

"No, just a slight head contusion but I didn't want Sam to see the bandage. Listen my plane was sabotaged by Laszlo. He called me before he remotely dumped half of my fuel," said Chuck as he went on to explain what Laszlo told him. "...Listen, you guys need to be extra careful he's going to be gunning for you. I take it Sarah's home?"

"Yes she wanted to get Sam out of here before she figured out something was wrong with you. If you call her at Echo Park you'll find her at home by now."

"I will but John, you and Sarah need to pack up and go the Bartowski safe house. Laszlo mentioned you two specifically as being on his hit list. You should be safe there until I can get to you."

"Yeah I'd like for Laszlo to send someone. Maybe I could scratch an itch I've needed to scratch for some time."

"Whatever just get Sarah where she's safe. I'm being held on the JFK for observation for 24 hours then I'm going to commandeer a F-14 but I've got to remember to say please first."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

Morgan walked back to the holding cell to get Kim where he found him playing a game of solitaire in his cell. He was in the middle of a game when Morgan arrived and when he told him the Marshals were there Kim just held up his hand telling him he wanted to finished the game. But it was late and Morgan wanted to get this over with so he could get back. Everything that was going on with Chuck had everyone one on edge him included.

"Come on let's go the Marshals are outside. You're holding up progress here I need to go and get back. Chuck's been missing and we think we've found him."

"Missing so that's why everyone was walking around with the faces today. I thought my deodorant ran out. I was afraid I was going to have turn in a customer complaint card on my way out for poor service."

"Funny maybe they can book you at comedy central. Come on let's get a move on it can we," said Morgan as Kim shuffled the deck. "If you want you can keep the deck just let's go."

"I appreciate it but I don't know if your half pint agent would like that. She sure took you to the cleaners. Do you want to know how? Here pick a card any card look at it then put it back in the deck." Morgan thought a moment he was in a hurry but...

"Okay one time then we have to go," said Morgan. He pulled the card looked at it without letting Kim see it then Kim held the deck out for him and he put it back in.

"Now tap on the deck three times. Go ahead humor me," said Kim. Morgan looked at his watch then tapped three times. "Okay abracadabra," said Kim. "Your card was this card, the two of clubs."

"Yes but how did you do that? Sam took me to the cleaners doing that trick now you've got to tell me how it works."

"It's easy the cards are shaved on one side so when you take your card I simply turn the deck around so after you put your card in I pass my thumb over the side and presto I find your card as if by magic. The kid's got talent if she can pull this off at her age but then again all you need is the right sucker."

"Come on the Marshals are waiting," said Morgan. Not sure how he felt knowing Sam's little secret but then again she was Jack's granddaughter why should it surprise him. "I'm going to have to have a talk with Chuck when he gets back."

"Don't you mean if," said Kim as he walked out of his cell and they walked past Casey and Alex staring at their consoles. "Although I will give you that he does seem to have some of the best luck I've ever seen anyone possess," he said as he looked over at them.

"We're heading up," said Morgan. "I'll be right back down. If you find out anything you can wait until I get back to tell me."

"Just go Grimes those Marshals will be calling for reinforcements soon if you don't hurry up," yelled Casey. "What's been taking you so long anyway? We don't want them kicking in the doors."

Morgan and Kim got in the elevator and rode it up. When they stepped out in the breakroom Kim saw Casey's bran muffins sitting in the middle of the table untouched.

"Do you mind," said Kim as he grabbed a couple. "You know how hard it is to find bran muffins these days. Plus I don't know if the Marshals are going to feed me tonight."

"Help yourself," said Morgan. "Take as many as you want. If you like them that much why don't you take the whole plate?"

"Really, you sure you don't mind," said Kim as Morgan handed him the plate. "Do you have a bag or something I can put them in?"

"Sure let me get you one," said Morgan. Kim waited for Morgan to turn his back then he did another magic act he palmed a metal fork off the table slipping it up his shirt sleeve. Morgan filled Kim's bag then they walked out in the Buy More. Morgan, none the wiser at what Kim had done. They walked up to the doors where Morgan let the three Marshals in.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, good evening, Agent Grimes," said Morgan as he shook their hands. "Well here's your man. I just need some sort of paperwork from you saying that you took charge of him."

"I'm sorry," said one of the Marshals. "You see our orders where to get Colonel Casey to sign him over to us. So we really need to see him. We really have to insist."

"He's a little bit busy at the moment if it's all right I can sign for him if you want. I just need something back with your signature. It doesn't have to be all three of you one would do."

"I'm sorry but that won't do we have paper for him and for an Agent Sarah Walker. She could sign but we really would like the Colonel."

"Let's go to my office and I'll call him. We can see if he can break away for a bit to come up and meet with you guys. I'll explain the situation then I'm sure he'll come up."

"That would be nice we can't leave without seeing him. We thought Agent Walker was supposed to be here too?"

"You mean Carmichael she's…. augh Geez will you watch where you step," Grimes started to say but Kim stepped on his foot.

"Sorry Morgan but for someone so short you sure have big feet and a big mouth. You were asking about Agent Walker well she had to go out. Are those Tauruses you guys are carrying? I was wondering when they were going to become standard issue. I have to say I like them too. Some people don't because they've got a bad rep as being cheap Saturday night specials but they're past that now. I find I could get more shots off with jamming than your standard issue Glock."

"Yeah the Marshal Service is switching over. So can we go to your office and make this call some of us are dying to get out of here."

"I bet you are," said Kim. "Come on Morgan you heard the man they're dying."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah drove Emma and Sam home to Echo Park. They parked outside then walked through the courtyard. The cleanup crew did a good job of putting things back the way they were. The birds of paradise seemed like the same flowers that had always been there but they were, in fact, freshly planted and the fountain... only an expert eye could tell the majolica was different. In this case she was almost five.

"This is different," said Sam as she rubbed her little hands over the new tiles. "The blue is brighter and the gold is clearer."

"There was an accident and so we had it fixed. Let's get inside it's getting late and you need to get to sleep," said Sarah thinking that once Sam was asleep she could run back to Castle.

They walked in to find the apartment nice and spotlessly clean. There was just a slight hint of bleach used to erase the last biological traces.

"So the question at hand is do we take a shower or have a bath?" said Emma. "Because you're not going to bed covered in playground grim."

"If you take a shower I'll take one with you," said Sarah as she kissed her. It was Sarah's way to hurry things along. They took their showers together and were coming out of the bathroom in robes. They were going into Sam's when the monitor in the living room blinked then came on.

"Come here quickly," yelled Emma. She'd been sitting in the living room with a glass of wine relaxing thinking that she need to get back to Molly before Jack did irreparable damage. "Both of you need to get her on the double."

"What's going on? Is there news," asked Sarah as she and Sam ran in. She still had Sam's hair brush in her hand when she looked up and there was Chuck on the monitor.

"I ought to throw this hairbrush at you for making me worry," said Sarah as she waved the weapon in question out in front of her.

"I'm sorry but there was nothing that could've been done. I'm sorry if I called you at this time you're about to put Sam to bed?"

"I don't want you to be sorry I just want you to hurry home," said Sarah as she sat on the sofa with Sam in her arms.

"When are you going to come home? And why do you have that thing on your head?"

"This thing on my head is called a tagelmust. They wear it in North Africa and the Middle East. I had to wear this where I was at. About me coming home I'm sorry but I'm coming home but you're going to have to leave. You have a choice you can go stay with Aunt Ellie and Devon or go with Nana Emma to Montenegro to be with Molly and Rajib."

"But why I don't want to go? You keep sending me away it's not fair I just made friends in the park. You don't want me."

"No it's nothing like that. Sam there is a bad man whose wants to hurt me and your mother. He tried to hurt me now said Chuck as he took off the tagelmust so she could see the bandage. We need to keep you safe and the only way to keep you save is to send you away. I'm sorry."

"Mommy already told you to stop saying you're sorry," said Sam as she jumped out of Sarah's lap then ran back to her bedroom.

"I'll talk to her," said Emma as she went after her. "You two keep on talking it looks like there's a lot to talk about."

"The missile attack against Castle was so I'd call you and distract you from what you needed to do to save yourself. You knew that when I called you. Why didn't you tell me your situation and don't tell me I'll always chose you because I'll always do the same so next time I won't call."

"No, it's not like that," he said as she looked at him through the monitor. "Okay a little you but there was nothing I could do at the time you called to make my situation better or worse. I was getting close to the ship that was supposed to pick us up and so I was able to juggle both balls. You can always rely on me I will always be there that's why you have to leave too."

"I'm not going anywhere either, this is my home and I'm fighting for it. First Sam now me, Chuck you're starting to sound like your father."

"I know what I sound like but I want you and Casey to go to the cabin in the mountains. You can bring up the exterior sensors so no one can sneak up on you."

"Plus it's away from our family and friends that could end up as collateral. Okay, say I go along with this. What's the plan?"

"We find Laszlo then we neutralize the threat," said Chuck. "I don't care how intelligent he might be nor what inventions he might come up with. I can tell you whatever he invents it will be to hurt people and that has to end."

"Chuck, Sweetie when you say neutralize what do you mean?" asked Sarah. She already knew the answer but she wanted to hear him say it. Although afterwards she regretted it those were words she never wanted him to say.

"I'm going to kill him. It's that simple he's declared war on me so now it's my turn to declare war on him. Don't assume the Home Office is dead we might have gotten some of their higher ups and taken a bite out of them but there are more of them lying about in hiding."

"Chuck, don't let Laszlo make you paranoid. Come home and we'll hunt him down together the team will. Once we have him we can talk about what to do with him."

"I don't think I'm being paranoid, paranoia will be what keeps us alive. Laszlo had someone replaced the valve assemble on my jet so that it could be remotely accessed to open and dump my reserve fuel supply after we were halfway across the Atlantic. That means one person to do the work and another person somewhere to monitor my flight. That's not paranoia but facts so when I tell you to watch your back I mean it. I'm sorry I'm just a little off my game right now."

"I understand. You need to go they've got to be about to kick you off this satellite. Okay we'll head for the cabin but Sam stays with me until you get home. She's right we can't keep sending her away even it is for her own good. Both of us know what that's like and you can't expect her to understand, not at her age. You didn't."

"I know you're right but between her getting hurt or being safe and hating me. I'd chose the latter and I know who I sound like but I'm not promising pancakes. Do what you think is best I'll support your decision. I've got to go I have an unhappy looking Chief of Staff that just walked in. I love you and tell Sam I love her too."

"We love you," said Sarah as the screen went blank and she was left there sitting in the dark with Emma's wine glass next to her. How she longed to take a sip but she told herself only four more months to go.

"You need to get this taken care of," said Sarah as she got up then headed back to Sam's room. She stopped at the door when she heard Sam and Emma talking.

"Why don't I come and stay with you forever," said Sam. "If I stayed with you then I wouldn't have to go back and forth. Then Molly could be my sister too. I promise I'll behave and be good."

"It doesn't work that way and your parents love you. This life they live is hard and it's hard for you too but they still love you. Your father doesn't want you to go away because he doesn't love you but because he does."

"I don't love him. I hate him... I hate them both," said Sam. Sarah heard from the door and it cut her like a knife. She felt like she'd been stabbed then someone twisted the blade inside her. Her emotions got the best of her and a floodgate of tears came down.

"You don't mean that you're just angry and this is your anger speaking. I knew a little girl once who said the same thing when she got sent to her granny's to live... and well words do hurt especially when they're said in anger."

"Can I come in," said Sarah as she knocked on Sam's door. She was greeted with a wall of silence so she took a deep breath then dried her tears and walked in. "I thought you should know I told your father you weren't going anywhere until he got back. Then we'll decide as a family but we are all leaving tomorrow morning to go to the cabin in the mountains."

"So I don't have to go anymore," said Sam as she turned over in bed to look at Sarah.

"I didn't say that I said we'll discuss this as a family. It's not fair for your father to have to make this decision on his own. If we make it we make it together so you can hate us both if you want but in the end you're safe which is what matters. I'm sorry if that wasn't what you expected me to say and I'm sorry if you got stuck with me as your mother," said Sarah as she looked down at her feet. "But this is the way it is and whether you realize it or not I love you very much. Well we all need to get some sleep tomorrow will be here quicker than you know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Castle Casey was thinking over what Chuck had told him. 'Trust no one' was one of the last things Chuck told John before he broke the link. John heard what he said but it really didn't registrar at least not completely. He feared no one so this was more a dare for him and one he'd gladly take up if anyone came knocking.

"Geez what's taking him so long?" said Casey as he looked up at the monitor. He watched Morgan walk out of the back with Kim then they went over to the three Marshals at the door.

"Forget about Morgan for now look I think I got something here. There was a chopper that deviated course that left Bob Hope for Catalina but Tower Control lost them for twenty minutes before they came back. When they asked them what happened they just said they had some technical difficulties without going into it. I'm pulling up the CCTV feeds from Catalina Airport. Crap why can't I get them."

"Just pass him off already. What's he doing asking them to go out for a dance," said Casey as he watched them chatting in the entrance.

"Dad, I asked a question. Why can't I get the CCTV feeds from the airport in Catalina? Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know the cameras could've been down. Try looking at some of the traffic cams around the parking lot. You might get lucky if they grabbed a vehicle and while you're at it they've got a few boat landings you might run facial recognition at too. Who knows if you go fishing you just might land a big one," said John then he got distracted again by Morgan. "Geez, why is he taking them to his office? What's he going to offer them a drink? And what does Kim have in his hand? Crap those are my muffins I swear I'm going to strangle Morgan does he have any idea how long I slaved over them."

"Dad, if you're that concerned about what Morgan's doing why don't you go up and check on him in person. But you were the one who said he couldn't screw it up those were your words or were you wrong? Dad you need to start trusting Morgan. If you concentrate on what he gets wrong you'll gloss over everything he gets right and reinforce only the negative."

"Don't tell me the Troll has you watching Dr. Phil on TV," said Casey as the computer came back with a hit then another.

"Here we go Dad we got Laszlo at the airport in Catalina getting into a Golf cart then here's another of him on Empire Landing road heading towards Two Harbors."

"Good keep facial recognition going through all the databases we can access and widen up the search for the whole island. I'll move a bird overhead," said John. "This could be the break we've been looking for." John glanced up to see Morgan and Kim with the other agents disappear into his office John just shook his head.

"Dad the bird," said Alex realizing what he was looking at. She had to do something to distract him before he went back into talking about Morgan. Then as luck would have it John's phone began to ring. He put the call on speaker so he could input the request for the repositioning of the satellite.

"Colonel Casey this is Deputy Marshal Dillon I don't know if you remember me. We haven't seen each other in a while."

"Who could forget a Marshal with your last name? How's life in Dodge City? I know I shouldn't ride you on that I also know a Colonel by the name of Saunders. You can image the grief he's had to put up with."

"Well I've always heard if it doesn't kill you it makes you stronger so I usually let the Marshal Dillon jokes slide off but it was one of the longest lasting shows on TV so in a certain sense it's an honor."

"I guess that's one way to look at it. So I thought you were going to come to pick up our man," said Casey as Alex's phone started to ring. John frowned when he looked over and saw it was Morgan.

"That's what I'm calling about," said Kenny. "We were involved in a small traffic accident no one was hurt but we're going to have to wait for a tow truck so that's going to make us late for the pickup. Is that a problem with you guys?"

"What do you mean late? Then who are the men who just showed up here to pick up Kim?" asked Casey. He heard Chuck's words in his head again 'trust no one'.

"Dad that was Morgan he said he needed you to come up to his office. The Marshals need you to sign something and to tell you... well pineapple. What does that mean?"

"We've been played." Suddenly they heard gunshots and saw muzzle flashes coming from inside Morgan's office.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

On board Laszlo's yacht they transited the California channel between the Islands of San Clemente and San Nicolas. After coming out of the channel they entered the North Pacific then laid in southwesterly course towards the islands of Hawaii. The ocean conditions were favorable for good steaming and they were making good head way as the Xenia cut through the water. Oddjob and Laszlo supervised the last of the modifications.

"Everything is done Sir like you wanted," said Jim the supervisor Paul AKA Oddjob had contracted for nautical construction. "Me and my men would like to be put ashore now. You can launch your helicopter and take us back to the mainland before we get too far out."

"Very well if that's what you want I can arrange transportation," said Laszlo. "But we'll have to drop you off at Catalina then have someone come and pick you up to run you to the ferry. Don't worry my assistant will handle everything."

"Sure no problem, just get your men together and have them come up on the flight deck with their gear in say a half an hour that should give you plenty of time."

"Thanks, Mr. Zorin and if you've got any other work you need done in the future don't hesitate to call. Me and my boys will always be free for you," said the Supervisor. Then he disappeared topside to get his men together.

"That's was kind of him and you have to admit his men did good work," said Paul but he knew no matter how much praise he gave them their fate was sealed.

"Yes they did but they also know our little secret and we can't let that get out, at least not yet and especially not to the wrong people. You know what you have to do so go make sure it happens."

[Topside]

Jim the construction supervisor called all the men together. Most of the men had families they wanted to get home to and they didn't want to wait the other two days of transit time before they could get off.

"So what's the word Jim are we going to be able to get off or do we have to ride this thing to wherever their going?"

"I don't like it much on here the crew is pretty tight lipped and when we asked where they were steaming to they told us to mind our own business."

"Yeah, so are we going to be able to get off or are we prisoners on board until we hit land. I swear any of them tries to stop me from getting off they better have a big stick with them and an army."

"Everyone just settle down, no one is stopping anyone. I talked with the boss man and he's agreed to fly us off. There's just one small catch," said Jim. He saw some on the men roll their eyes and shake their head. "Come on guys it's not that bad. We're going to have to fly to Catalina then catch the ferry to the mainland because we're too far out now."

"Okay it's not that bad," said one of his men. "It could've been worse they could've told us we had to walk back."

"Yeah they could've had us walk the plank or dropped us in the ocean as fish food." There was a round of laughter.

"All right enough of the lollygagging around, everyone go get your gear and meet up on the fight deck in half an hour. If you're late you get left behind then they really might make you walk the plank," said Jim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan and Kim went into the office with the three Marshals. Kim's senses were on hyperactive alert as he was observing the three men posing as the Marshals. Nothing fit in their story and the Glock was standard issue for the Marshal Service not the Tauruses they were all carrying. But why didn't they gun him down when they saw him... unless he wasn't the target. Morgan realized something was wrong the way Kim shut him up but he didn't know what so he became nervous and even more talkative then normal as he led them to his office.

"So you guys flew in all the way from Kansas city? That is where the big Marshal office is right? Boy it must be nice flying all over the U.S.," said Morgan as they headed for his office.

"It's not all that great," said the one guy next to him. The other two agreed as they looked over the store. Kim could tell they were checking out the security cameras and exits.

"I don't get to get out much myself," said Morgan as he opened the door to his office then let everyone in. "They keep me here running the cover so I don't get much field work. My friend Chuck, now he gets out a lot and as a matter of fact we're waiting to hear from him now and somethings I ask myself in certain situations what would Chuck do."

"That's nice Morgan," said Kim as he cut him off and shook his head. "Just make the call and then I can go with these nice men. They said they were dying to get out of here so let's accommodate them."

"Right, call Casey... Yes, call Casey okay," said Morgan as he hit Casey's number on his speed dial. "Crap his phone is busy I know I'll call Alex she's down with him.

"Morgan put the call on speaker I think our Marshal friends would like to listen in and hear John's voice," said Kim as he began to put himself in position to pounce.

"Really all we want to tell him is to hurry up. We'd like to see him and get this over with then maybe stop off some place on our way to the airport to grab a bite to eat."

"Pancakes," said Kim. "I'm feeling like pancakes tonight. I think I'd kill for a stack of blueberry. Would you guys mind if we stopped some place like that on the way out?" he asked as Alex came on the line.

"Morgan what is it?" said Alex. "Listen before you speak there are a couple of things I need to tell you first. One Chuck called in he's alive and well..."

"I knew he'd make it," said Kim as he positioned himself in the middle of the three men. "Chuck has more luck than all the Irish put together. I've never seen anything like it."

"Right well... Dad's a little nervous and you're not helping. Just hand off Kim then if I were you I'd take my time about coming back down. He's packing now to go camping so what is it that you need?"

"The Marshals say they need John to come up to sign some paperwork they have that only he can sign so you need to ask him to run up. Oh and there's some pineapple in the fridge remind Casey pineapple. Got that?"

"Yeah, I'll tell him but I won't swear how he'll react."

"Oh one last thing, Alex I love you. I know I don't tell you that often enough and that's because frankly I'm intimidated by your father. But I just want you to know that, look I've got to run," said Morgan. He hung up before he lost his nerve then looked at Kim. Kim nodded his head to signal it was time then everything started moving in slow motion.

"You know guys I have to say you almost sold your story. But you see there is a large office of Marshals in Kansas City but the Marshals that were supposed to come here were supposed to be from their L.A. office headed up by a Marshal Dillon who's the only one flying in from Kansas City."

The assassins went for their weapons but Kim already had his fork in his hand. He jabbed one in the carotid artery in the neck then ripped it out. The other two drew weapons one pointed his at Kim but he blocked the arm then stabbed it with the fork.

"Augh," screamed the man. He fired a round through the window as he dropped his weapon. The sound of the gunshot reverberated inside the officer as Kim stabbed him in the eye with the fork. Jamming it in as far as he could the man dropped to the floor screaming in pain.

"No," yelled Morgan and the third man pointed his Taurus at him and fired. Morgan flew back over the desk. Kim stomped the fork into the man's brain that was down then dove on the last man. They both went down and began to wrestle for the gun. As Casey and Alex broke in they heard a loud bang and smelt gunpowder.

Kim wiped the blood off his face pushing the body off him to look up at Morgan standing behind his desk with one of the perp's Taurus in hand. The barrel was still smoking.

"Way to go agent Cobra," said Kim smiling. He got up slowly as Casey and Alex charged in. But Morgan was immobile just standing with the pistol in his hand.

"Give me the weapon," he heard Casey say but it was as if John was speaking a foreign language. He looked at him and saw his lips move but what he said just didn't register. John reached up and took the weapon from Morgan's hands that was when reality came crashing down on him.

"Oh my God I shot that guy. I think I'm going to be sick," said Morgan as he heaved up pizza in the trash can.

"How's your stomach," said Kim. "The Cobra here took a round to the gut. Good thing you had the vest on or you wouldn't have been able to come to my rescue. I have to admit it I underestimated you. I don't do that often but there's a killer in there," said Kim as he patted on Morgan's vest.

"Ouch," said Morgan as Alex rubbed his chest. "Did you hear that John, there's a killer in me. The Cobra comes through again."

"Don't encourage him the bullet magnet worked again I see. You know if your buddy had gone for a headshot instead of center mass there would be a whole different outcome here. The question is why didn't they just cap you both and leave?" said John as he looked over at Kim going through their pockets.

"Because John they weren't here to collect my hit," said Kim as he held up two photos he took off one of the men. "They were here for you and Sarah," he said as he held up their photos. "I guess I'm on the back burner now. I should probably thank you guys for taking the heat off me."

[A little while earlier in a getaway vehicle in the parking lot]

"Drive, drive the team's been made," said a man sitting in the back seat with an ear piece in and radio receiver. "We need to get out of here before they come looking for the getaway car." The driver raced off and headed downtown Burbank where they had a garage and a safe house.

"What do we do now," asked the driver as he glanced up in the mirror. "Mr. Zorin won't be happy when he finds out we screwed up."

"You worry about driving and I'll worry about Mr. Zorin. We're not over yet. I heard mention that Casey's going camping and Walker's out. I bet they got the word about the hit and are hightailing it out of the city to someplace they think is safe until the heat blows over."

"So how does that help us? We're a little short on men right now if you haven't figured out. We just got handed our..."

"I know what we got handed and what did I tell you? You worry about driving and I'll handle the rest. I know a few thugs for hire I can call on. Don't you see we won't need that many men? We've got trackers planted on their vehicles so we let them go to this house they think is safe. We let them stay there for a day or so that way they let their guard down thinking everything is cool then take them out. They won't know what hit them until it's too late."

"It sounds like it ought to work," said the driver as he pulled into the garage. "I assume you're not going to tell Mr. Zorin about tonight."

"Other than we're getting ready to make the hit, I don't think he needs to know every detail of our operation. It would be heathier for you if it stayed that way before you think of anything cute."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The helicopter crew looked over their Sikorsky S-76 and as they were prepping it for takeoff the construction workers gathered to be run back to the Catalina. Jim staged his men off the flight deck so they wouldn't get in the way of the flight crew. Finally, Paul came over and instructed Jim to have his men climb aboard for the run back.

"You're coming with us," asked Jim as Paul climbed on board with them. "I thought the boss couldn't get along without you."

"I've got to check on somethings for him and he wanted me to make sure you got a proper send off. Is everyone on board? Do a quick head count and let me know."

Jim looked around then took out a clipboard and read off names. Everyone answered up when their name was called so he put it away then gave Paul a thumb's up. Paul nodded then put on a headset with mic.

"Okay Xenia," radioed Paul. "This is humming bird we've got all the worker bees on board and are ready to take off. The pilot informed me that we're going to have to refuel then night over. Any last minute instructions you have for me Xenia?"

"We could use a couple cases of Cherry Coke to hold me over to Hawaii that would be nice. Thank you Oddjob you're the perfect manservant."

"Thank you Sir I try," said Paul. He never was going to get Laszlo to call him by his real name thought Paul. He just shook his head.

The bird lifted off the flight deck and took to the air. They banked did one pass around the yacht then headed northeast back the way they had come. They'd been in the air for over an hour and the men were starting to get restless. Jim got up and tapped Paul on the shoulder.

"How long before we reach Catalina? The men are getting restless. Don't tell me your pilot here is lost," said Jim. The pilot looked over at him the turned back around.

"We're almost there," said Paul as he pointed out a rock in the middle of the ocean. "Listen, I'm going to do you a personal favor for the good work you've done. We're going to set down out of sight because if we take you straight to the airport the customs and tax people will be all over you guys. From experience you'll end up losing about half of your pay. I've got a minibus setup for you were we'll land. You guys get onboard then I'll call and have the driver come and run you guys to the ferry. That way you guys leave as if you're tourists and you keep all your pay."

"Sounds good to me," said Jim. "Let me tell my men but if it means we end up with more money in our pockets and avoid giving it away I don't see how anyone can say no."

"That's kind of what I thought," said Paul. "Get your people ready we're almost there."

The chopper came in low and landed not far from the beach. The pilot kept the rotors going as the men offloaded. As Paul said there was a minibus and they all began to pile in.

"You're sure this is Catalina I didn't see any people when we came in," said the one worker. "I expected it to be full of tourists."

"This is the off season so there just aren't that many around," said Paul as he made sure everyone was on the bus. "Now just sit tight and the driver will be with you soon," he said as he closed the door then locked it when no one was looking. He got back in the chopper then took off leaving the workers locked in the bus.

"Xenia this is humming bird," radioed Paul. "Xenia this is humming bird do you read me over. The birds are in the cage and I see the cat's at the door."

"Roger read you the birds are in the cage and the cat's at the door. Good work Mr. Oddjob, enjoy your night in Catalina and don't forget my Cherry Coke."

"Thank you Sir, I won't over and out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Twenty Nautical Miles out to sea]

The USS Kidd was going through her final weapons qualifications as a part of her an upcoming deployment to WESTPAC where she with her carrier battle group would transit on their way for a tour in the Indian Ocean under Central Command. But right now they were busy with this one last exercise. Down in weapons division the Division Officer and Gunner's mate Chief were talking to their men.

"Okay guys listen up you know the drill today the Old Man wants a good show. We've got a couple Senators on board with the Admiral who are observing so we do this right," said the Division Officer. "Chief you got something to tell them?"

"Thanks LT, yeah okay you heard what we can do for the Old Man. We I had a chat with the CMC and we came up with this bet. You know after we're done here there's going to be a steel beach picnic. Well we drop twenty rounds in under a minute in the target area and you guys get head of the line privileges and first call on liberty when we get back."

"Chief, that's fine and dandy but what happens if we lose your bet. If we miss the target area or we take longer than a minute," asked a second class. "What do we lose?"

"Don't think about the negative concentrate on the positive," said the Chief but both he and the D.O. heard moaning. "Okay instead of head of the line we serve the line. And instead of first call we get last call but I'm with you in this. If we lose I'll be there serving too and you can believe we'll be running drills when we get back so last call will be the whole weekend until we figure out what went wrong. But none of that's going to happen because you're going to hit the target. Now man you stations and let's do this."

[On the Bridge]

The Captain was showing the Senators around with the Admiral tagging along behind letting the C.O. act as host. They were almost in position to commence firing so the C.O. invited all the dignitaries out to the bridge wing.

"I'm sorry Sirs but you're really not going to be able to see much. The object of today's exercise is the make an incursion into hostel waters do a quick shelling of shore facilities then leave before being detected. The rounds fired today will land twenty nautical miles away."

"Here you might want to put these on," said the Admiral as he handed the Senators sound protection. "Sorry Mark," said the Admiral. "I didn't want to steal your thunder."

"Thank you Admiral. Yes you might want to put those on. The 5-Inch/54 has a good bark to it not as loud as the 16-inch on the Missouri but loud enough."

"Sir, excuse my interruption," said the XO as he stuck his head out on the bridge wing. "We've just gotten the green light to commence shelling."

"Good tell them to stand by on my mark," said the CO. "Gentlemen now would be a good time to don your sound protection and check the second hands on your watch, twenty rounds in under a minute. XO mark!" yelled the CO as he held up a stop watch. The cannon began to howl as it shot round after round and the second hand on the stop watch ticked away until it reached 59 seconds when the gun stopped firing.

"Twenty rounds fired into the target area," yell the XO. "Standing by for orders Sir."

"Good, take us back out into the channel. Give the crew ropeyard for the rest of the day and let the steel beach picnic commence."

"I want a drone sent up," said the Admiral talking on his phone. "Have it take photos of the target site then sent to me on board the Kidd our visitors would like to see what we hit."

"I have to say this was all very impressive," said the one Senator as they all retired to the CO's stateroom for light refreshments.

The duty IT specialist manned her station checking the information data flow and making sure the onboard system processed it properly. She'd already been given a heads up that there were pix's coming for the Admiral via drone so she wasn't surprised when the data dump came in. She saved the data to a secure thumb drive then printed copies. At first she just gave them a quick glance but something told her to look closer.

"Oh my God," she said as she grabbed a phone and called the wardroom where all the officers were congregating to celebrate their success.

"This had better be important," said her Division Officer. "The Department Head and XO are giving me evil looks. Why didn't you call the Chief first? ... Slow down," said the Lieutenant. At that point his Department Head came over.

"Phil do we have a problem," asked the Lieutenant Commander who looked back over at the XO. The XO had a puzzled look.

"Hold on," barked the Lieutenant. "Can't you see I'm on the phone?" The room grew suddenly quiet. "I'm sorry Sir but you and the XO need to come with me to Comms right away there's been a terrible accident."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was catapulted off the carrier in the middle of the night. His running lights were soon out of sight in the dark as he banked then hit afterburners he was gone behind a cloud bank. When he heard about the attack on Castle it justified to him his need to get home and heaven have mercy on anyone who tried to touch his family because he wouldn't.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

General Beckman was on her Learjet heading back to Langley. Roan and the Station Chief both looked over the jet before it took off to make sure there were no surprises. They had a special detail of men that they absolutely trusted to go over it and only then did Roan let her fly.

"You know I am the director so technically you work for me," said Diane as Roan told her she could board now.

"I know Diane and I'll let you continue to think that but we're wasting time. And if you want get back to organize this manhunt we need to go."

They boarded the plane and took off. That was two hours ago now they were part way across the Atlantic and the Colonel was on the horn notifying about the events that happened and the attack on Castle. He held the detail about a contract being out on him and Sarah to the end.

"Why that egotistical over rated lab rat with an exaggerated IQ," said the General. "Who does he think he is putting out kill orders, blowing up labs and threatening us? I won't put up with this. Very well he wants to declare war then I'll declare one on him. I want our full resources looking for him. I want Laszlo found and I want him found now."

"Well General, we got a facial hit on him on Catalina," said Casey. "With your approval I'd like to take a team and comb the island and see if I can't flush the rabbit out of his hole."

"That's a good idea but I want Agent McHugh to do it not you. Colonel you and Agent Carmichael have a bull's eyes painted on your backs and these people obviously know what you look like so the last thing we want or need is have a shootout in the middle of a group of tourists. This is still a clandestine service and we have to consider the collateral."

"But General what do you want me to do? Just roll over and play dead. I've never run from a fight in my life and I don't intend to start now."

"Colonel this isn't about what you want. This is about getting our man without breaking our constitutional mandate. I want you and Sarah to go with Chuck's plan. You two are to go to the Bartowski cabin and stay put until further notice."

"But General, I think I could be more use in the field then locked away in hiding. If these people come for me I can face them head on, mano a mano."

"Which is exactly what I don't want you to do Colonel, you've got your orders and I expect you to follow them. You're to go to the cabin and stay there. Agent McHugh you can take Agent Grimes with you. He will help you maintain your cover as tourists visiting the island. Take the ferry to Catalina like any other tourist and see what you can find out. I doubt if Lazlo is still there but you might find a trail we can use to sniff him out. I don't have to warn you that he's mentally unbalanced which makes him even more dangerous."

"In other words he's crazy as a loon. Diane," said Morgan. The General raised her eyebrow. "I mean General, is there any word from Chuck? We haven't heard from him since they fished him out of the ocean."

"Agent Carmichael, against his doctor's advice, took an F-14 and is currently in flight to Miramar. He and I are going to have to have a nice long talk about the difference between heroism and foolhardiness when next we speak."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginger got off work late leaving Langley after most people had gone home. She walked out to her car to find someone already sitting in it. She looked around as if to see if there was anyone she could call to but the parking lot was desolate. One of the most secure facilities in the world but other than a few cameras and a roving watch there was no one around. She reached into her purse but as she did her car door popped open.

"Get in and hurry," said a familiar voice from inside. "I've been waiting for over an hour you know you could've come sooner."

"Stanley, this was your idea," said Ginger as she got in. "I don't know why we can't just come out and tell everyone we're dating. Are you ashamed of me?"

"Of course not but I'm your supervisor and well if we did then they'd have to move you to another lab and we wouldn't like that. I'd only be able to see you at lunch and after work."

"But at least we wouldn't have to sneak around and you don't think anyone has figured out what's going on. Besides the only times we can show our affections now is after work so at least I'd be able to do this at lunch," said Ginger as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Wow, I not so sure about that," said Stanley as he sat back in the passenger seat with his glasses all steamed up. "As much as I'd like to kiss you in the cafeteria I don't think I could stand you working in someone else's lab."

"Why Stanley, are you jealous?" said Ginger as she laughed and started her car. "I'm hungry and you're taking me out to eat. I heard about this little bistro that opened up in Bethesda that I want to try out. It should be far enough out of the way for us."

"Remember this is the middle of the work week but I think I could talk to your office super and get him to look the other way if you came to work late tomorrow."

"Oh you could, could you," said Ginger as she laughed. "And you know my office supervisor well enough to get him look the other way. He's kind of a crouch some days."

"A crouch really? Well, I don't know if looking the other way are the right words. However, I can tell you I know him almost as well as I know myself. So what you want to try this new place?"

"Yes I looked at the menu on the internet and I think you'll like it," said Ginger as she looked over at Stanley smiling back at her as she drove. "What is it? You've got that look when you want to say something so out with it."

"Oh I've got a look now is it? You and I both know what you want and it's a desert," said Stanley as he gave her an impish look.

"Why Dr. Fitzroy what have you got on your mind? You know I'm not that kind of girl," said Ginger as she laughed.

"I bet you checked and made sure they had Crème Brûlée on the menu. Isn't that your favorite dessert?"

"Yes after you," she said. Stanley turned twenty shades of red which made Ginger laugh even more. "Oh Stanley we might be really late tomorrow."

[Leaving a 30-yard cushion from their target a black Escalade drove behind them]

A black Escalade picked up Ginger's car after they left Langley and had been following them ever since. Soon it was clear they were heading for Bethesda and before long the target vehicle pulled up outside a bistro. The black Escalade drove by as Ginger and Stanley got out of car handing the keys to the valet before going inside.

"Confirm target is on foot and has entered the bistro," radioed the man in the back to their mobile command. "I'm circling the block we can take the target when she comes out. We'll wait in the parking lot until then but be aware she's not alone. What do we do with her date?"

"I've got a facial hit on him. He's Dr. Stanley Fitzroy an egghead type who works in Langley with the target. He'd make a good hostage if things go sideways," radioed the man back.

"So we grab both and ship them off to the boss. Oddjob can sort them out when he gets them on board. Now let's wait," radioed the man as they eased into the parking lot next to Ginger's car.

"Harry, you know Paul doesn't like being called Oddjob," said the driver as he looked back at him in the mirror."

"I know," said the man as he smiled back. Suddenly there was a peck on the driver's window. A man stood there with cummerbund and bowtie on motioning the driver to lower his window.

"Can't you read buddy? This is valet parking only you can't stay here. You're going to have to move along this isn't public parking or I'm going to have to call the owner," said the valet. But as he was talking, Harry got out quietly from the other side of the Escalade then snuck around the SUV coming up behind him.

"Sure, sure, don't get bent out of shape already just let me find the right key. Oh crap," said the driver as he pretended to drop his keys out the window. "Can you be a pal and pick those up for me then I promise I'll be out of your hair."

"Geez what a klutz," mumbled the valet as he bent down to get them but as he came up Harry wrapped a garrote around his neck and pulled it tight. The valet thrashed about for a bit banging against the side of Ginger's car and the Escalade trying to break free but before long he went limp.

"Thanks a lot there you know a little help here would've been appreciated," said Harry as the driver got out and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why? Looked to me as if you had the situation under control," said the driver as he looked down at the valet then Harry. "You want heads or tails?"

"Just grab his feet and let's take him over to the dumpster," said Harry as they took the body over then tossed it inside.

"Harry, don't you think someone might notice the valet is missing?" said the driver as they walked back over to the Escalade.

"I'll take care of it. You just go wait in the vehicle," said Harry as he walked over to the valet stand. There he put up a message. ' _Valet Parking Temporarily Suspended Self-Parking Until Further Notice_.'

[After waiting for a couple hours it was time]

A drizzling rain started to fall shortly before Ginger and Stanley walked out of the bistro laughing. They'd shared a Châteaubriant, a four inch piece of the most tender tenderloin you could put you fork in but filling. The only thing they ate with it was a salad. However, Ginger had to have her Crème Brûlée that they shared too.

"Oh no it's raining," said Stanley as he offered her the inside of his jacket to stay dry. "Where's the valet? I guess he wanted to stay dry," said Stanley reading the sign. He grabbed her keys from the board then they headed towards her car. As they were almost there, two men stepped out of a black escalade parked next to it blocking their path.

"We're getting wet do you mind getting out of our way so we can get into our car," said Stanley. But the men weren't moving. "Ginger, get ready and run back in the bistro," whispered Stanley.

"We have an invitation for the lady to join Dr. Zorin on his yacht. If you'll come with us we've got transportation lined up."

"Excuse me who is this Zorin anyway and what does he want with my fiancée? Tell the Doctor that if he's looking for a date there are some websites that can help him out," said Stanley. He adjusted his belt then he reached in his jacket pulling out a pen. All the men reached under their jackets when he went for the pen but laughed when they saw what he was holding. "Yeah go ahead and laugh. But just remember Fitzroy means son of the king so don't say I didn't warn you."

"Yeah and what are you going to do little man?"

"Run Ginger," said Stanley as he pushed her away. He pressed the clip on the pen and it fired a dart at the man standing next to Harry. The man dropped face first on the wet asphalt. "Who's little now," said Stanley tossing the pen. It exploded as a flash grenade blinding his attackers.

"Come on," yelled Stanley as he caught up to Ginger. He grabbed her by the hand as they ran back to the bistro only to find it had closed.

"After them," they heard the men yell behind them. "Don't let them get away just go we need to catch them but remember we need to take them alive."

"We need to hide somewhere," said Stanley as he took out his phone hitting the help desk at Langley. "Agent needs assistance. This Dr. Stanley Fitzroy we're under attack..."

"I'm sorry but you must've dialed a wrong number," said a mechanical voice. "Please check your number and try again."

"Why you piece of crap software. I designed you and you'd better patch me to the Situation Room or so help me I'll rip out your data bytes one by one."

"Fitzroy, Stanley, Doctor recognized. This phone call may be monitor so that we can improve our customer service please state the nature of your emergency. Dr. Fitzroy, please state the nature of your emergency. Nothing heard."

Neither Stanley nor Ginger were able to answer. As they were hiding behind a car Stanley noticed a dart in Ginger's neck he was about to pull it out when one appeared in his chest then it was lights out.

"Let's get them back to the van," said Harry as his men threw them over their shoulders. He walked up to Stanley's phone then stomped it. "We need to go. How's our guy anyway?"

"He's as fast asleep as these two are. You have to give it to the little guy to be a runt he puts up a pretty good fight."

[In the Situation Room]

"Folks look alive the computer's got a hit agent needs assistance in Bethesda," said the Watch Officer. "Strange, we don't have anyone operating there."

"The computer says Dr. Fitzroy called it in. He's the computer geek who lives in the bat cave below us. What kind of trouble could he get into?"

"I don't know but we need to check it out. Send a team out to investigate and let's try to reach him by phone to see if we can find out more."

"Sir, he's not answering. The call just goes straight to voice mail but I checked CCTV feeds and it doesn't look like there's anything going on."

"Get a team on scene then I want to talk to their leader."

[A little while later in Bethesda]

"Langley this is mobile team we're pulling into the parking lot outside of Louie's Bistro and Bar. But I don't see anything. You sure this isn't a false alarm."

"Dr. Fitzroy called it in and we can't get in touch with him," radioed the Watch Officer. "Have a quick look and let me know. I've got to put something the log."

"Over there," pointed out one of the men. "Isn't that's Ginger Hartley's car," said the man as he did a quick motor vehicle check. "Yes that's hers," said the man as the rest in the van started to laugh.

"Can someone cut me in on the joke," said the team leader. "Langley is waiting for some sort of answer."

"Sorry but they've been trying to be discreet and hide it from everyone. However, everyone knows they've been doing a little data exchanging on the side and not just on the side."

"Langley this is mobile one I think we can write this off as a false alarm. Make a note to have the Doctor called in to explain about his late night data upload. I'll explain what I mean when we return to base, mobile team out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Casey stopped by Sarah's to tell her to make sure she was ready to go to the cabin when he got back. He had to run to the Buy More to get some last minute things he wanted to take with them to the cabin that was when she informed him she was taking Sam and Emma along. He didn't say anything but he didn't much like it either.

"Just have everyone ready by the time I get back. I've got to run down to Castle and grab some more motion detectors to help set up a secure perimeter around the cabin along with a few other toys."

"Can I wear this," said Sam as she walked out of her bedroom wearing Casey's helmet. "Are we going to have to eat dog food again?"

"Dog food? What are you talking about and wait a minute that's from my armory. What are you doing with it? It doesn't even fit you squirt," said Casey as he pushed the helmet down over her eyes.

"Hey, who turned out the lights I can't see," said Sam as she bumped into the refrigerator and waved her hands out in front of her like she was blind.

"Now you're just acting silly," said Sarah as she took it off her. "I told you this was Uncle Casey's and he'll need it back."

"No go ahead and let her keep it for now. But what's with the dog food... Oh the MREs I get it but they're not all bad. I bet you liked the brownie," he said. She nodded her head as she took the helmet back from Sarah and put it on.

"Go back to your room with Nana Emma. I'll be in a minute to get your things ready," said Sarah as Sam disappeared into her room with Emma. "John, I know you don't like that I'm bringing her with us but we had an argument and this was the compromise."

"What I don't like is the General sending Alex and Morgan on mission without us. She was out of line not letting me head up this team. They need someone with experience."

"John, I get it your worried about Alex but she's smart and we trained her well. There's nothing to worry about. She can take care of herself and Morgan," said Sarah. "And if Laszlo does have a contract out on you and me showing our face in public just endangers everyone including Alex."

"And bringing Sam with us puts her in harm's way too but they'll have to get past me to get at her. I'm sure you have your reasons."

"Chuck wanted me to put her on a flight out of here with Emma," said Sarah wondering if she was being a good parent or not."

"Sounds like the right move to me," said Casey. He wanted to ask why she didn't do it but that wasn't any of his business.

"Easier said than done," said Sarah as she thought about Sam's conversation with Emma that she overheard. "Yes much easier said."

"Just have everyone ready by the time I get back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Across the street from Echo Park]

While Casey and Sarah were talking in the courtyard a man walked a dog down the street outside Echo Park. He stopped to let his dog do his business then started away. Looking around carefully he made sure the coast was clear before opening the side door grabbing up the dog and jumping inside.

"You know you could've gotten a fine for what you did back there Pepe," said the driver. "You're supposed to pick up after your dog. You certainly aren't a very responsible pet owner."

"I'm not a what? I don't know why I put up with you and I certainly don't know why I got stuck with walking this thing to begin with. I should've sent you."

"You put up with me because you got everyone else killed and besides I'm the driver remember. That's what you keep reminding me of along with staying in my place."

"Which you never do and as far as fines go I didn't make the mess it was this fleabag who did so he should pay the fine," said Pepe as the dog growled at him. "This mutt isn't even mine. If it bothers you that much you can go and pick it up I just needed the mongrel for cover."

"Well you might explain that to the policeman who's about to knock on the side of the van," said the Driver. As he spoke there was a knock on the van.

"Crap…. Excuse me officer I know what you're about to say but you see I forgot my bag when I took my dog out this morning so I came over and got one. You just happened to show up as I was about to go back and clean up my dog's mess."

"That's good but I was going to tell you that you have to move your vehicle. There's no parking on this side of the street today. Read the posted sign," said the Officer as he pointed it out. "Your buddy can move your van while you go clean up your dog's mess. What are you people doing parked here anyway?

"The networks pay us to go out and check TV reception. You know now that we've switched over to digital they want to make sure everyone is getting the best reception possible."

"You need to come over to my neighborhood then and check it out. I'll be watching the game and wait for the play then I get 'no signal'. I swear we were better off before at least then I could blame the wind."

"You could blame it on solar flares," said Pepe. But the cop didn't see the humor. "We're working on it."

"I bet you are. What's the dog for? Is he a signal retriever?" said the Officer as he shook his head. "Just get your crap off the sidewalk and move your rig or I'll have it towed."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

The Major drove into Langley early to get things ready for the General's return. He really didn't understand this trip of hers to North Africa nor how the virus that had been running rampant in the system at Langley suddenly went away. Then there was Roan, dead now alive, and judging from the General's last message doing quite well. All this was giving him a headache. The only good thing was the General seemed to be acting normal again which also meant he needed to get in and have her briefing ready.

"What's this entry here," said the Major reviewing the logs in the Situation Room. "Dr. Fitzroy called in an emergency and it was written off as a false alarm?"

"It's written all there," said the Watch Officer looking at the clock. His watch was over and he wanted to get out of there. "We sent out a team but they didn't find anything other than Dr. Hartley's car parked in the parking lot. You know they are... well seeing each other."

"So what does that have to do with calling in for assistance? The men that were dispatched did get out of their vehicle and looked around or did they just do a drive by?"

"I don't know they call it in as a false alarm then the team leader came by and explain to me about the liaison between the two."

"You mean he came by to spread gossip. Is that what you're telling me? I think you should come in early for your watch this afternoon the General may want a piece of you. Who's the current Watch Officer," said the Major as he looked around the room.

"I am Sir is there something I can help you with," said a woman. She couldn't help but overhear how his predecessor had screwed up.

"I want the CCTV feeds for this address bistro in Bethesda," showing her the log entry. "Give me everything we can get around it and put it on the screen."

"Geez why are all the cop cars there," said the Watch Officer. She panned through different feeds until she found the one that gave her the best view of what was going on. "Oh crap they're fishing a body out of the dumpster."

"Let's hope it's not Doctor Fitzroy's after he called in for assistance and was ignored," said the Major as he glance back and shook his head at the man he'd just yelled at then turned around. "I want a team of our own there right now and by God they'd better get out of the vehicle or their next assignment will be wearing snowshoes through a minefield across the DMZ."

"Yes Sir," said the Watch Officer as she dispatched a team. "I'll have them take over from the police and bring the body back our morgue."

"Good, this is what should've been done last night and maybe there wouldn't be a body in the dumpster. Geez folks we're supposed to take care of our own."

"I'm sorry," said the previous Watch Officer but the Major cut him off. He had enough of his excuses and he let him have it.

"Sorry, Sorry is just a cheap band aid a word that acknowledges that you screwed up. Go tell the guy in the dumpster your sorry maybe that will bring him back to life. The best thing you can do right now is get out of my sight before I have you measured for snowshoes. If I were you I'd start dusting off my resume you're probably going to need it after the General hears about this."

"Major, I was able to clear up the image of the guy in the dumpster then I ran a facial on him. I got a hit from the DMV. Good news is he isn't Dr. Fitzroy. His name was Billy Jones I cross referenced his name with the IRS and according to his last tax return he's or was the valet for the bistro."

"Excellent work, well that's some good news," said the Major. Everyone turned and looked at him. "I mean good for us not for him. Oh you know what I mean. Has anyone tried calling Dr. Hartley? Or did everyone just call Fitzroy because he called in?"

"I'm calling her now," said the Watch Officer as she was calling they saw from the feed one of their black vehicles pull up then one of their agents walked over to a plain clothes detective and one walked over to shrubs outside the bistro. They watched him reach into the bushes and pulled out what looked like a purse. He took out a phone then answered.

"Bring all that into Langley and we'll go over it," said the Watch Officer then she hung up. The police left and the men in black took over.

"I'm going up to my office but I expect to be kept posted on developments," said the Major as he left. He couldn't help wonder why would they take Ginger unless they wanted some leverage on Stanley.

"I've got to double the guard around the deep database," he said to himself as he got off the elevator then walked to the General's office. Connie was already in and judging from the smell had already made coffee.

"Morning Major," said Connie. "Coffee's ready if you want a cup. I checked on the General's flight when I came it. There hasn't been any changes and she's still due in at the same time at Dulles. I'll call her driver and make sure she's picked up."

"Thanks for handling that for me I could be busy. We've got a situation and I'm not talking about the mess in California. Dr. Fitzroy is missing along with his assistant Dr. Hartley. Someone grabbed them last night and the Watch Officer dropped the ball on it now we're playing catch up."

"You know how much she likes that. But I don't think he screwed up as much as the Navy did yesterday," said Connie as she pointed to the news program on the TV. "Have you heard about that?"

"No, I went running early then came straight in. Can you raise the volume so I can hear?" asked the Major. Connie picked up the remote and raised it while she and the Major got coffee. The journalist was in the middle of a live newscast from outside the Naval base at Point Loma.

' _...Navy spokesman for Third Fleet is saying officials are not sure how yesterday's mishap occurred but could guarantee a full investigation was underway. For our viewers who are just tuning in yesterday the USS Kidd was conducting a routine weapons exercise which included shore bombardment on the uninhabited channel island of San Clemente. Everyone is baffled as to how the incident took place, but somehow it seems a group of civilians trespassed on the firing range during the exercise and they were accidently shelled. The exact number of civilian casualties and their names are being withheld pending notice of next of kin. As you can imagine tensions are running high among the residents of the inhabited Channel Islands. More to come as this story develops at our regular noontime news so for now this is John Adams outside Third Fleet headquarters signing off.'_

"Crap, they're supposed to check the firing range before starting live fire. Geez who gave the Kidd the green light? I wonder if my Watch Officer has relatives in the Navy."

"Why don't you call Chuck and get him to look over what you've got? With his special abilities he might be able to offer some insight. He might keep you from chasing your tail and get something concrete in your hand before the General arrives."

"I thought about that but he's gone dark until he reaches Burbank. After the incident with the Lear he's maintaining radio silence so no one knows he's still alive or where he's at."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan and Alex drove down to the Catalina Sea and Air Terminal berth 95. They left their car in day parking then made their way into the terminal. After checking on the ferry departure time they went to the Express Grill to grab a cup of coffee before departing.

"Morgan, I don't know why you don't want to take the helicopter," said Alex. "It's only fifteen minutes then we're there. The ferry is going to take us an hour to get there."

"Those fifteen minutes will take ten years off my life. You know how I feel about flying and besides the boat ride is more romantic," said Morgan as he sipped on his coffee and ate his Denver omelet.

"This is a ferry we're talking about not the Love Boat and you better hope we have calm seas or your breakfast is going to come back on you with vengeance."

"I've been on a boat before I was on a boat owned by a friend of Anna's parents and it didn't bother me," said Morgan. "Actually Anna and I had a good time." Alex gave him a look. "But come to think of it, it wasn't that good."

"Right, well let's go they should be boarding now," said Alex. They got up from the grill and started walking towards to the ferry landing but as they did they noticed all the Navy personnel milling about.

"Is it just me or does it look like it's Fleet week?" said Morgan as he looked around a sea of white uniforms and dixie cup hats. Alex nodded her head and grabbed a newspaper that someone left behind.

"Here's the reason read there was an accident at a Navy firing range and a group of civilians were killed. You know after what happened with the Los Robles labs, Dad's car and Chuck's plane this sounds like something Laszlo would orchestrate."

"I agree but we're here to root out Laszlo and I think I've just found a trail to follow," said Morgan as he pointed to a palette of Cherry Coke being loaded on the ferry. "I remember seeing cans of that stuff in his lab and he had one in his hand the last time I saw him not to mention he offered me one."

"So we follow the Cherry Coke trail. Way to go Morgan," said Alex as she kissed him on the cheek. "I think we can step up the PDA after all we are a young couple in love."

"That we are," said Morgan as he put his arm around her. "You know your father; Casey would have a fit if he saw us."

"I know my father's name Morgan and who's to say he didn't," said Alex as she kissed him again then point out the CCTV cameras that covered the pier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John pulled up in the Buy More parking lot then ran inside for the things he was missing like motion detectors, his Barrett .50 and a few grenades the essentials for camping. As soon as he walked in he saw Big Mike and unfortunately for him Big Mike saw him. He thought about making a run for it but it was too late Big Mike motion for him to come over.

"John I thought you were going to out today or that's what Morgan told me when he called me to tell me I was in charge and he was taking Alex to Catalina."

"I'm on an offsite today. Morgan asked me to help Sarah with some things around the house since Chuck's still out of town. I just dropped by to grab some tools then I'm off."

"I shouldn't be asking you this but since we're future father-in-laws I figure I could ask you as one father to another. You can tell me is everything all right between Morgan and Alex? You know are they still... well you know together as a couple."

"Unfortunately they are... I mean fortunately they are. Why do you ask?" said Casey as memories of Morgan dumping Alex over the phone came back and the way Morgan broke Alex heart. Casey began to boil inside. "Why is there something I should know about?" He wanted to add before he killed him.

"Well it's probably nothing but step inside the office," said Big Mike. "Do you notice anything or smell anything usual?"

"No, everything seems the same to me. The carpet is clean," said Casey then he raised the blinds to see Skip and Fernando sword fight with toy light sabers. "No, I'd say everything is normal if normal could be used around here. Why am I missing something?"

"I thought you were observant," said Big Mike. "It's not what you can smell it's what you can't. This office has been cleaned. Look at the carpet what do you see? I'll tell you what you see nothing. You don't see the spot where Morgan spilt his grape soda or the stain Jeff left when he slept on floor... Never could get that out it was after he and Lester got kicked out of Bennigan's... Phew, anyway no this is a new carpet and look at that glass in the window.

"What about it," said Casey. He was trying to play it off but he remembered the way they left the office after Kim took out the assassins. "It looks like glass to me."

"You see that's why you're going to stay a green shirt for the rest of your life. You can see out of it. Where are the bug guts from all the flies I swatted on it? Where are all the smudge marks from the little rug rats whose parents let them touch everything with their greasy booger covered little hands. No that glass is either new or has been cleaned."

"So the office has been cleaned for once properly so what's the big deal? Seems to me you'd be happy or am I missing something. What are you trying to hint at?" said John trying to think how to get out of this.

"Why would he need his office cleaned like this unless... well you're a man of the world you know what I mean."

"No, I'm sorry you lost me. What are you trying to say? You're wondering if he and Alex... in here. I'll kill him. I'll break him in half then break him again."

"No they have her house for that. No, I was wondering if they broke up and he was seeing someone else on the side. This sudden trip to Catalina maybe was his way of trying to tell her it's over."

"He'd just sent an SMS... No again unfortunately not, he told me he just wanted to get away with her and have some alone time," said Casey as he clinched his fists thinking if Morgan took advantage of the situation he'd kill him.

"Good, I was worried there for a while that he'd be moving back in again and you can't cage wild animals John once they're out. You just can't and sometimes they come out and want to roam around the house if you know what I mean. The lion needs room to pounce on the gazelle if you get me."

"I think this is a good place to stop," said Casey. "I really need to get those tools and get out of here. Sarah's going to be waiting."

"This offsite of Chuck's sure is lasting a long time or does it just seem that way to me? The boy sure seems busy."

"I don't think this has been any longer than the others but I believe Morgan said he was due back soon. I can't wait so he can take care of his pregnant wife."

"You're a good friend John Casey," said Big Mike as they walked out of the office. Big Mike saw Skip and Fernando still sword fighting.

"You two idiots if you don't want to join the out of work and homeless you'd better put those things away before you hurt someone. If I find any of them broken I'm docking your fool pay," said Big Mike as he walked off.

Casey got what he needed then got out driving back to Echo Park where he picked everyone up then they headed for the cabin. On the way there they stopped to pick up supplies and provisions. But as they pulled in Sarah checked the mirror for something she thought she saw.

"What is it? Did you see something?" asked Casey as he turned around and looked but they were the only vehicle parked in the lot.

"Maybe I was wrong but I thought I kept seeing the same Escalade always popping up from time to time behind us."

"I don't see anyone put us here so if they were behind us they have to be ahead now. You might be having too many baby hormones and they've got you jumpy."

"I didn't know you were an OBGyn Casey and thank you for that professional diagnosis," snapped Sarah. She was sorry she did but everyone talking about her pregnancy and what she could, should and had to do was wearing thin.

"I can't wait for Chuck to get back," Casey said under his breath. "Well we should stock up on food while we're here or we'll have to living off MRE's."

"Woof, woof," said Sam from the back as she giggled from her booster seat.

"You're not getting my brownie back there," said Casey as he looked up at her in the mirror.

"Grrr," replied Sam then giggled again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A black Escalade drove past the small grocery store that Casey had pulled into. It drove down the highway for a little ways before it too turned off at a rest stop. The SUV pulled up where they could keep an eye on the highway but they were also out of sight from the highway. There two men stepped out to stretch their legs.

"I'm switching off the tracker for now that way they won't find it if they try to scan," said the man on in the passenger seat as he got out. "You almost blew it back there when you got too close."

"I did not," said the driver as he stretched his arms and legs. "They pulled off at that grocery store for supplies not because they were checking for a tail. Anyway I kept on going so we should still be all good."

"'Should be' you say well we can afford to lay back. We don't have to worry that much about losing them with the tracker we've got planted on their vehicle. Once we know where they're going we'll scout the area then I'll head back into the city and pick up the rest of our new crew and I'll drive the surveillance van out."

"Sure I can chill out here in no man's land until you come back and just where would you like me to wait, maybe in a tree?"

"What are you afraid of that big foot might get you? If he did he'd save me a lot of grief and take care of a big pain I've got. If you want I can tell you where."

"Funny very funny where you keep your brains no doubt. So tell me what did you tell Oddjob when he called asking why it was taking so long?"

"I told him that we were waiting for the right moment and contracts on people like these needed to be done when the time was right or things could go sideways."

"You mean like what happened to our original team last night but I bet you didn't tell him about that did you? Or did it just slip your mind?"

"Can you explain to me why I put up with you and your mouth? I must be a glutton for punishment. I should've put a bullet in your head a long time ago and have been done with you."

"You probably wish you had but right now we're a two man team. If you kill me you'll have to do everything by your lonesome self and before you think you can our target vehicle just drove by.

"Crap, come on," said Pepe as they both got in their Escalade. "I'm switching the tracker back on. Remember to leave a thirty yard cushion not a thirty foot one."

"I grew up in Europe we use meters not feet and yards so excuse me if I got a little close before but it's not my fault."

"Then keep a thirty meter cushion that should be a thirty yard cushion plus a couple of feet. I've got a strong signal coming in so we can afford to lay back a bit and take it easy," said Pepe as he check the device.

It wasn't long before they were turning off on a side road heading off down a dusty dirt trail back through a forest and into nowhere. The cabin sat in the middle of a patch of abandoned woods which was the way Chuck's father wanted it.

"This is going to be a challenge," said Pepe to the driver as they humped it on foot. "One road in and out so we can't drive in without telling them we're coming way before we get here."

"Yeah and look what the Big Guy's offloading from their vehicle," said the driver as he passed Pepe y his binoculars. "Those are state of the art motion detectors. He'll probably set those up on the foot trails that lead in here."

"No problem we'll just cut us a new trail coming in from that ridge over there. We come in on quads cross country to the backside of the ridge. Then come down on foot blazing a trail so we go around the motion detectors. Once we're down here we fan out surround the cabin then boom. A couple well placed RPGs should do the trick then we take the place. You know I wish I could thank them for making this so easy for us. Out here we can make as much noise as we want and no one's going to hear so we can afford to take our time."

"I'll camp out here until you get back with the rest of the men. I've got a good view and I've got everything I need until tomorrow night."

"Just stay out of sight and keep in touch I'll be back with the team."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

Stanley groggily came to with a headache number 63 which was the total of the Excedrin headache numbers 39 and 24. His mouth was dry and it felt like he'd eaten his pillow. Looking around everything was out of focus and spinning which gave him a nauseous feeling. Then he remembered what one of the thugs had said that Dr. Zorin wanted Ginger when they took them. Ginger! Where was she.

"Ginger, where are you," yelled Stanley as he suddenly sapped out of it and found his arms bound to his chair. He fought against the bindings until he heard her voice.

"Stanley, Stanley it's okay calm down I'm here next to you," said Ginger. He looked over and saw she was sitting across from him on the other side of the plane. For it was a jet they were on heading west judged Stanley from the sun's direction.

"You should listen to the lady," said one of the men standing in front of them. Stanley recognized him immediately as one of the team that abducted them. "Mister, we were told to bring the lady. You are cargo we can jettison anytime we want so you should keep that in mind."

"That's Doctor if you don't mind buddy and you're in a world of hurt here soon. The CIA and the NSA will be looking for us soon then we'll see who's laughing."

"I could just as easily end you here," said another man. Stanley recognized as being the one he'd darted. "Just give me a reason and I'll end you," said the man as he put his Taurus next to Stanley's head.

"How was your nap I hope it was as restful as ours. Go ahead if you've got the guts. But this close that bullet is going to go through me then out the side of this plane. You know what happens to little holes at this altitude? I'll tell you what they become big holes and it will suck everything lose in here out it. Oh look all you guys are loose so go for it and let's see what happens."

"Why you little..." said the man. He looked down at his weapon then at Stanley then at weapon. He turned red then slapped him across the face with the pistol."

"I knew you were a wuss," said Stanley as he spit out blood. "I can see the yellow streak running up your back from here. Tell me is that a family trait?"

"Why you I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't..." said the man as he turned and came back at Stanley but the other man got in the middle pushing him away.

"Can't you see he's trying to get under your skin and you're letting him. Go aft and chill I don't want to see you up here until you've had a chance to cool off."

"Stanley, stop agitating them. I don't want anything to happen to you. Please, don't leave me alone with these animals."

"Listen to Ginger," said a man on the forward monitor. "Unfortunately when you reach out for hired help you never know what you're going to get. Let me introduce myself I'm Dr. Max Zorin your host. Ginger, do you remember me?"

"Your name isn't Zorin it's Mahnovski, Laszlo Mahnovski if I remember correctly. We chatted over the internet about next generation computers or the like.

"She remembers me. You don't know how happy you've made me feel knowing a beautiful creature such as yourself remembers someone like me. But my name now is Max Zorin but you can call me Max."

"Will you give me a break," said Stanley. "I remember you too I filed your folder after Chuck and his team arrested you for trying to blow up Santa Monica pier. I see you're off your meds again or were you always a megalomaniac?"

"Funny Stanley, very funny you won't have to worry about me shooting you I'll just have you dropped out of the plane. That seat your sitting in is rigged so it will drop out of the plane then a panel will slide over sealing the hole so there will be a minimum drop in cabin pressure. One of my pet projects of the agency unfortunately it's never been field tested so would you like to be the first?"

"Go ahead you're the man in charge," said Stanley. He wasn't sure where all this courage was coming from but he wasn't going to back down.

"Very well you asked for it," said Zorn as he reached up and put his hand on a red button. "You ever ask yourself why do all the buttons like this one have to be red." I built this console I could've made it any color like magenta for example. That should give you something to think about on the way down. Good bye Mr. Fitzroy," said Laszlo as he pressed the button.

"No don't," cried Ginger. This time it was her turn to try to break free with no success. Stanley for his part just took a deep breath and waited for it and waited for it but nothing happened.

"Surprise," said Laszlo. "I was just kidding. I've studied your work Stanley and I have to say I'm impressed. I think the agency has really underestimated your genius and that's from one genius to another. I have a little project I'm working on and I'd like your opinion... both of your opinions actually."

"You know you could've just sent me an e-mail with a thousand word abstract and I could've commented on it," said Stanley. He still felt his heart in mouth and it was beating like a race horse.

"You and Ginger will be my guests on my yacht. Well I've got to run now so many things to get ready and prepare for. I hope you both have a pleasant nap."

"Nap?" said Stanley as the man in front of them darted both. "Oh crap here we go again," he said then it was lights out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan and Alex followed the Cherry Coke trail. Luckily for Morgan the seas were relatively calm and he got off feeling just a little queasy. The ferry docked at Avalon the only incorporated city on the Catalina Island and while Morgan kept an eye on the pallet letting his stomach calm down Alex went to rent a golf cart. There are very few private cars on the island so transportation is done by golf car, electric bike or on foot. Morgan was a little worried if Alex would get back in time when a panel van pulled up and two men started to load the pallet in the back.

"Crap what would Chuck do," said Morgan as he watched them load. He had to do something or they risked losing them. Then he got an idea he pulled out a map he brought opening it up he pretended to be a tourist trying to get his bearings straight.

"Hurry up we need to get this loaded," said the one man sounding a little short tempered with the other. "Paul's already screaming about there not being enough time and that we'll be late at the rendezvous point."

"If he's so concerned about getting this crap to the boss why isn't he here helping," complained the man from inside the van. "Since we sprung the boss Paul's been doing nothing but brown nosing. He's no better than the rest of us and what's up the boss calling him Oddjob now?"

"You complain too much and that's going to come back on you one of these days. You saw what happened to those yardbirds, didn't you? What do you think they'll do to you? I'll tell you what the minimum will be... a float test. Now put your back into it and help me."

"Well I didn't mean anything I was just asking," said the man as he and his friend situated the pallet in the back of the van then they started to drive away. Morgan watched them pull out and as they started to leave Alex showed up.

"Good you're here finally follow that van," said Morgan. As she drove he explained what he'd overheard the men say. "... so you were right that accident the Navy ship was accused of was no accident. I can't believe Laszlo would do something like that what kind of monster is he?"

"Why not," said Alex. "You didn't see what he did to the lab and those were people he worked with and knew. The man is certifiably crazy and we need to take him down permanently."

"This 'we' you're talking about is the agency, the Navy or are we talking we as 'you and me'," he asked but he knew the answer already. Alex was Casey's daughter.

"That 'we' can be all of the above but right now I only see 'you and me' here," said Alex as they drove onto the airport behind the panel van.

"Stop," yelled a security guard. "I need to see some identification," he said as he stopped them at the gate leading to the flight line.

"Homeland," said Alex as they showed him their badges. "We need to get through right now." The man looked them over then their I.D.s then waved them through.

"Crap did we lose them," said Morgan. "Wait pull up behind that hangar over there the one with the doors closed," he said as he pointed it out.

"I get it Morgan, way to go quick thinking there partner," said Alex as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I wish Dad were here to see you in action. He'd be as impressed as I am."

"And probably be so impressed he'd have his big hands around my throat choking me to death with affection after seeing us kiss."

What Alex figured out, and what Morgan had noticed, was that all the hangar doors were open so they could see inside, that was everyone except this one. It was the only one with the doors closed so the van had to be inside. They drove around behind to the back door and while Alex picked the lock Morgan stood lookout then they were inside.

"Shush," said Alex. "Over there," she whispered pointing at some oil drums. They made their way as quietly as possible then worked their way as close as they could to listen in on the conversations. There were six men in the warehouse that they could see all standing around a Sikorsky S-76 helicopter.

"I want you four to catch the next chopper for Long Beach when you get there our man will meet you. I want you to go help him to handle a contract he's having difficulty taking care of. He's got the equipment and details just make sure he gets this done. He's been kind of dragging his feet," said the one guy then he handed them and envelope with what looked like money. The four disappeared then the man turned to another one dressed in a flight suit. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes but I want to wait about a half an hour. The yacht's turning around to meet us at the new rendezvous point and if we get there early we'll have to hover. As it is with our fuel consumption it'll be tight but less now that you've lightened our load but I don't want to take any risks sitting the boss' bird in the Pacific, do you?"

"No, that wouldn't be a healthy thing for us to do. Come on I'll buy you a cup of coffee and we can relax for a bit."

"Just order me a double latte to go," said the pilot. "I've got to grab someone from grounds control and have them pull out the bird for takeoff. If I can get this done fast I'll join you but if I can't I'll drink it on our way out to the ship."

"Okay you're the pilot and you know what has to be done but we need to get that Cherry Coke back onboard." The two men left leaving Alex and Morgan alone in the hangar with the bird.

"Come on," said Alex as she wave for Morgan to follow her. They made their way to the chopper then they huddled next to it. "Keep an eye out while I pick this," she said as she opened the side door.

"Okay there's the Cherry Coke come on we need to report what we found in," said Morgan as he started to pull out his phone.

"No not yet we're almost there," said Alex. "Come inside with me inside and close the hatch. We need to find the name of the boat Laszlo's on if we can then we'll have him. You and me complete our first mission bringing down the perp on our own."

"You know you're sounding worse than your father right now. I'd think he'd caution us to use prudence. We could just as easily follow this chopper with a spy satellite then send in a boarding party after it landed."

"What if Laszlo finds out and tells the chopper not to come back or he flies off his boat to another place. For all we know he could have a series of boats and planes."

"Which begs the question what good is it if we find the name of the yacht he's on if he takes off before we can get to him?"

"You're a genius Morgan Grimes. You're an absolute genius," she said as she kissed and hugged him. "I should've thought of that. Boy, are you on the ball today."

"Well I wouldn't go as far as saying genius just a little brighter than some," said Morgan thinking about Casey made him smile. "Wait a minute what should you have thought about?"

"Here take this and put it over you" said Alex as she handed Morgan a blanket. "We'll hide on this side of the pallet away from the front. Our guy sent away his four men that would be flying back with them so we'll have this whole area to ourselves."

"You want us to stowaway on the helicopter then what? We board the yacht and take Laszlo then we call the General. She sends in a mop up team after we've done all the heavy lifting?"

"That was your plan after all," said Alex as she kissed him again on the cheek. Suddenly the hangar bay doors opened and some men walked in with a small truck attaching it to the front of the chopper then began to pull it out.

"Why do I always have to go shooting off my big mouth," said Morgan. Alex held her finger up to her mouth to tell him to be quiet.

"Shush, we're moving outside. Send a message to Dad and let him know where we are and not to worry."

"Sure right away," said Morgan. He shook his head then pulled out his phone and began to type a text message.

"Hurry up I think they're coming," said Alex. Morgan could hear them too outside the chopper so he had to be extra fast and consist.

[Outside the cabin]

Casey had set about putting in the motion detectors with a little help. Sam followed him around like his shadow carrying the devices handing them one at a time to him so he could install it. They were putting in the last one when he got a notice that he had a message.

" _On chopper with Alex, help!_ " read John. He looked at his watch and shook his head. "Squirt we're done with our job and they've just started. I hope Grimes didn't sleep in again."

"Here you two are," said Sarah. "I've been looking for you two. John, I brought you a cup of coffee and for you helper I brought a fruit juice."

"Thanks I could use this. As helpers go she's more reliable than some. Morgan just texted me telling me they just left by chopper for Catalina. Half the day is over and their just getting started."

"That's right Mommy, Uncle Casey and I are working hard. We're protecting democracy whatever that it?"

"Tell her sister," said Casey as he took a sip. "Umm not bad actually... Well, there's no sitting around on our hands out here."

"That maybe but democracy will have to stand vigilante on her own for a bit. It's almost time for lunch and Emma cooked eggplant parmesan she made from scratch."

"Come on squirt we need to keep up our strength so we can be the bastions of liberty."

"Sure," said Sam then she went over to Sarah and pulled her down so she could whisper in her ear. "What's a bastion?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An F-14 flew in low after dark at MCAS Miramar. It was late evening when the jet received permission he to land. Communications with the pilot was kept down to a minimum as a part of the pass down and the grounds crew was just one man per orders. The Tower Control notified the base Commandant of their visitor's arrival this too was in the pass down. The Commandant ran out to the hangar to greet the pilot as he jumped out of the plane.

"Sorry Colonel for all this secrecy but I've already lost one plane from out from under me I didn't need another."

"No problem, here are the things you asked for," said the Colonel as he took him to a table with a tranq pistol and two extra clips, a secure telephone and a strange looking weapon. Chuck took it then strapped it to his forearm. "Can I ask what that thing is?"

"This? This is called telek a Tuareg dagger. My General has a sense of humor she sent this because this was the last place I was at and I guess I made an impression with this tribal chieftain... well it's a long story."

"You ought to put it in your backpack with all that fabric until you get off base. My marines won't know what to do with someone driving around with that on and speaking of driving the Nighthawk is parked outside."

"Then I think that's it Colonel. I don't have to remind you but as per your orders we never saw each other nor was I ever here."

"Yes I understood that... well I don't know what kind of mission you're on but God's speed and watch your back."

"Thanks, I'm going to need it," said Chuck as he saddled up then laid rubber as he drove off base heading to L.A. then onto the cabin. But he didn't know what had already gone down earlier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the helipad in Long Beach the four man team got off the bird. They were met by another man who immediately took them out of the terminal and loaded them in a black Escalade. They pulled out and he drove them straight to their safe house. The whole time in the SUV no one said a word then when they got behind closed doors they wanted to know the plan.

"You can me One," said the one then he named the rest of them in numerical order. "We don't use names. We can call you Zero."

"It's simple," said Zero as he laid out photos they'd taken. "Here's the cabin where our targets have holed up in. Outside on the trials they've planted motion detectors leading in and they have a clear view of the road leading in. All this is good for us."

"How do you see that?" said One as he studied the plan. "We're going to be detected anyway we go in before we get close enough to do anything."

"You see that's what they think and what will make them complacent. However, if we cut a new trail in from over the ridge here," he said as he laid down the photo. "We can take them by surprise."

"What kind of grade are we talking about on that ridge? It looks a little steep but all in all it's not a bad plan. Okay there's just one problem with your plan," said One looking over the photos. "We're executing this tonight right after sunset."

"But we don't have the quads to get up on the ridge or what about hacking out part of the trail. I figured on waiting until tomorrow so we'd be better prepared and give them a day to get lazy."

"Ideally you'd be right," said One. "But the boss wants this done now and that means tonight or you can pick up the phone. You can try and argue with him but I won't swear what the outcome will be. We just might get another hit if you know what I mean but go ahead we can always use the extra cash."

"Okay, okay we'll bring the surveillance van up as close as we can get along with the Escalade in case we need to bug out quickly. Well if we need to hit them after sunset we need to gear up now."

"That would be a good idea. Okay everyone wears a vest if nothing else it will protect you from the briars and the brambles. Just remember when we're moving around out there the word is stealth which means if you've got something to say now's the time. In the meantime go get changed then grab something to eat we head out in ten. I think that's what you wanted to say," said One as he took over at Zero. Zero suddenly had the same value as his number.

"When we get there we'll make contact with a guy I left to keep the site under observation in case they bugged out or things changed. I need to warn you he's got a little bit of a mouth on him."

"So did my dog before I shot him. Nine minutes guys I expect everyone in the vehicles."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

The General arrived at Dulles with Roan and was met as she got off the plane by her Major who then led her to her waiting limo then climbed in after her. The Major began his briefing with the abduction of Stanley and Ginger as they headed into Langley. Informing her that they still were in the middle of the investigation but there was very little to go on so little progress had been made.

"Unfortunately this group knew what they were doing and temporarily killed CCTV in the whole area at the time of the grabbing and because of the time of night along with the weather we have no eye witnesses.

"Wait a minute," said Roan. "Maybe we don't need to know who grabbed them to find them. Use your tablet and bring up a map of Bethesda the area where they were taken. Okay you said all the cameras were down at the time of the abduction but came back on afterwards. It sounds like they had some sort of jamming device."

"Okay we still don't know who took them or where they went? I don't see how this helps us any," said the Major as he looked over at the General she just shrugged her shoulders. He brought up the map.

"Just humor me son and follow my instructions. Okay now follow the pattern of cameras that mysteriously went out then came back on. I'm willing to bet you'll be able to track their movement through the city."

"You're right there is a pattern and it traces back here to Dulles. So now if I look to see what plane left at that time of night..."

"Now you're catching on. Yes," said Roan as he cut him off. "There won't be any commercial aircraft flying at that hour so you need to concentrate on private planes and their destinations. Look for something that changed or amended its flight plan after departure. This will be like the shell game."

"I've got three," said Major as he opened apps and moved things around. "Okay there's one that went to LAX, another to Cisco and the last one bounced around before landing in Seattle."

"Without being able to look at who chartered those flights it would be in our best interest if we sent men out to look into each of those flights and check them out. Maybe we can get a hit off facial in those airports."

"I'll have people dispatched right away," said the Major as he looked at his watch. "If I'd thought of this before maybe I could've gotten people in place before they landed." He pulled out his phone and called the various substations. Afterwards he called the Situation Room and had them run faces. "Okay it's done."

"That's very good Major but next time you might want to ask me my opinion. After all I'm just the director and if this goes sideways the president and congress will be coming to take their pound of flesh out of me."

"Sorry General I guess I just got caught up in the moment and after so much insuccess this glimpse of hope... well I just wanted to run with it. If only I'd thought of that..."

"Hindsight is always 20/20. You don't have to apologize you did the right thing running with it. If I hadn't agreed with what you were doing I would've stopped you. Just next time let me at least nod my head in agreement and if it works out then we'll all win. Were you able to get everything lined up in Miramar for Chuck? He should be on the ground by now."

"Yes, I had everything setup and the equipment you asked for was in place for his arrival," said the Major as he looked at Roan. "Oh no, things in place."

"Yes, things in place," said the General. "Roan, do you want me to have my driver swing by and drop you off at your townhouse after he drops me off at Langley?"

"About that Ma'am," said the Major. "I'm sorry Agent Montgomery but the agency cleared out your place and everything was put in storage pending an investigation. With the accusations that were made everything in your house became evidence."

"Well I bet that's the cleanest my place has been since I moved in. Diane, it looks like I'm a wayward waif having need of shelter for the night."

"Okay you can have my couch but only my couch and on two conditions. One you stay out of my bedroom unless invited..."

"Okay that's something we can work on," said Roan as he checked out the bar in the back of the limo pulling out the gin and the vermouth. "So what's the second?"

"You're holding it. I want you to stay out of my liquor cabinet. The last time I invited you over you drank through have of my stock. But you didn't start with the cheap stuff you went top shelf right off the bat. Roan, as director I'm expected to host dignitaries and if you drink up all my good stuff all I have is rotgut to offer."

The Major wished he could disappear or be anywhere but there. Listening to the General and Roan argue was like listening to his mother and father bicker. Finally they arrived at Langley and not soon enough for the Major. Heaving sigh of relief he thought it was over but he was wrong.

"Oh no you don't Roan," said the General. "You go to my place when I go and not before or I'll have to toss you out before you spend the first night. Leaving you at home with my liquor is like putting a glass of water in front of thirsty man and telling him not to drink."

"I resemble that analogy," said Roan as he lifted his glass then stepped out of the General's limo with Martini in hand.

"Roan," said Connie as she greeted them as they arrived. "How are you? You had us all worried. I knew those terrible things they said about you couldn't be true."

"Connie I appreciate your kind words. I'll always have a fan in you..."

"But she works for me," said Diane as she got everyone in her office. "I want a status report from L.A. Find out what Agent McHugh and Grimes have discovered on Catalina. Still no word from Chuck or from the Cabin and we haven't found Laszlo. There's a lot of work that needs to be done before any of us can go home tonight if we go home."

"If that's the case Diane you need to send out for more gin you've only got a half a bottle left. We'll need at least two more."

"Roan, go down to the Situation Room and relieve the Watch Officer then send him up here. He and I need to have a chat," said the General as she looked over at her Major. "I want you to stay and listen. Snowshoes across a minefield in the DMZ I've got to remember that one." The Major turned red wondering how she found out but there was a reason she was the General.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After lunch Sarah stood in the kitchen looking out the window wondering where Chuck was. They had agreed to radio silence but she and Walnut didn't like it. Casey sat at the kitchen table field stripping and cleaning his Barrett .50. He had the barrel assembly off and was passing a patch inside as he looked over at her standing there looking out.

"Will you come over and sit down you're making me nervous standing there. You know you're making yourself a good target for a sniper and looking out the window won't make Chuck get here any sooner."

"I know but I can't help it and as far as being a target for snipers Chuck's father built this cabin. The glass in the windows is bullet proof."

"There's bullet proof and bullet proof with the right round you can cut through anything. I hate waiting here too..."

"I know you miss him," said Sarah as she walked over to check on Emma and Sam who were in the Living room reading. Emma was reading to Sam to get her to take a nap but the only person who fell asleep was Emma. Sam met Sarah half way and held up her finger to her mouth.

"Shush, Nana Emma's asleep we need to be very, very quiet," said Sam as she tiptoed over to the kitchen table then pulled up a chair watching Casey clean his .50 caliber. As she was sitting there observing one of the pins fell on the floor she dove under the table to get it for him. He smiled at her as she handed it to him.

"Thanks squirt shouldn't you be off somewhere playing or doing something for your mother?" said Casey as he started to reassemble putting the bolt assembly in then hooking the barrel. "You treat you weapon like you treat your women."

"Like what," asked Sam. She sat there with her little puzzled face looking at him.

"Don't you need to do something with your mother," said John as he looked over at Sarah who was smiling. "A little help here would be appreciated."

"You dug your own hole with that last remark and I'd like to see you dig yourself out. Remember she's not even five yet."

"Well... that is I meant you weapon is... well like your girlfriend faithful, trustworthy and... and why don't you go grab an MRE and let's see if we can't find you a brownie."

"I'm not hungry and my mommy says that I shouldn't eat between meals. It'll spoil my appetite."

"I think we can make an exception today. Uncle Casey is red enough," said Sarah as she kissed her on the forehead.

[Not Far Away Sometime Later After the Sun Set]

It was getting dark when an old beat up van lugged its way down a fire road behind an Escalade. The van was bouncing all over the road. Its suspension wasn't made for this type of terrain and when they were almost there the rear axle went out. Where it was, was where it was going to stay. Zero flashed his lights at the Escalade signaling them to stop.

"What's the matter there," asked One as he got out and walked back. "Why have you stopped here?"

"The van crapped out I think that last bump did something to the back end. I felt something give then the rear end dropped. This van wasn't made for this road."

"It's the rear axle," said Two who looked up under it. "This hunk of junk isn't going anywhere. The best we can do is use it to relay communications from here."

"Then that's what we'll do. Zero you stay with the van while we go on ahead. We'll hook up with your guy at the site take out the targets then pick you up on the way out. Two put this charge under the van."

"Wait a minute what charge?" said Zero. He didn't like the idea of working on top of a bomb that could explode from any moment to the next. "Why can't we put the charge in the van on the way out?"

"Because if we have to bug out in a hurry that's just one more thing to hold us back. Are we having trust issues? Tell you what I'll let you hold on to the detonator that should make you feel better. You can blow the thing up on our way out after we pick you up."

"It's not that I don't trust you guys but we just met and so I really don't know you... okay I don't trust you yet but this goes a long ways and thanks for understanding."

"Now that we've got this episode of Dr. Phil over let's load back up in the Escalade. We're almost there so let's go."

One got everyone in the Escalade then they took off. It was already dark and getting darker as Two looked in the mirror Zero and the van soon were out of sight.

"You really didn't give him the detonator to hold on to did you? If you did I might have to slap you for being stupid."

"Let's just say I'm going to need to get a new clicker for my car alarm." Everyone in the vehicle broke out in laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The helicopter ride out to the yacht seemed to last forever. Morgan and Alex stayed as quiet as they could. Morgan had some serious doubts about this but now was too late to do anything. The only good thing was Morgan was so afraid that they'd be caught that he forgot about being afraid of flying. When they were almost there Oddjob received a phone call.

"Okay so you got them. What 'them' I thought you were only supposed to grab the girl, Ginger? ... Oh so the boss decided he wanted the doctor too. Okay I just hadn't been informed yet. Where are you now? ... Good I'll have someone meet you at the airport in Hilo. Just make sure your cargo arrives without too many dings. The boss doesn't like his playthings damaged."

"Did you hear that," whispered Morgan. "How many doctors do we know connected with a Ginger? I can only think of one, Stanley."

"You think they grabbed Stanley and Ginger? Morgan if you're right we need to hold off on grabbing Laszlo. We should wait until the yacht reaches Hawaii then we can grab him and free them. If we grab him before they might either use them as ransom or get rid of them."

"Piece of cake we just have to sneak off this chopper without being seen then find someplace to hide on board the yacht that Laszlo or the crew wouldn't think of looking."

"You're forgetting we also need to figure out Laszlo's evil plot too," said Alex as she leaned over and kissed him.

"How could I forget," said Morgan as he kissed her back. "I wonder if this is what Sarah and Chuck feel when they're about to get killed?"

"I think we're here," said Alex as the chopper seemed to slow down then began to hover. Slowly they felt the chopper descended until it touched something. Then the rotors started slowing down until it stopped they had definitely landed.

"Okay get that pallet out of the back," they heard someone yell outside as the side hatch opened up and light shined in.

"Very good work Oddjob I saw on the news about the mishap on San Clemente. Are you sure those people can't be traced back to us?"

"No they were hired through a shell company and on paper they worked on a ship that sank over a year ago in the Atlantic. As you can see we brought you back your Cherry Coke. It was the only hold up because it seems the crew of the Kidd likes it too. They bought up all of it on the island so I had to get them to ferry this in from the mainland."

"You're almost the perfect manservant but we're going to correct that minor defect," said Laszlo. "I've got something for you." Laszlo opened a box he had with him and handed Paul a hat.

"You want me to wear a Bowler?" asked Paul looking at the hat. "You know it really doesn't go with the rest of my clothes."

"But this is special look at the band inside," he said as he turned it over. "I make this myself out of the thinnest and sharpest metal I could find. Watch this," said Laszlo as he pointed to a target he had set up on the fantail. Throwing the hat like a Frisbee he hit the bull's eye then one of the crew retrieved it bringing it back up to them.

"Try your hand, I don't expect you to do as well as I did but try anyway," said Laszlo. He handed Paul the hat then motioned him over. Paul made his throw but was off and the hat went into the ocean.

"I guess I need practice," said Paul. "I'm sorry about the hat."

"No problem," said Laszlo as he pushed the crewman overboard that was standing next to him. "He'll get it for you."

"Augh," screamed the man as he hit water and began to swim to get away from the yacht before the screws pulled him under.

"What are you doing down there? Stop messing around and get the hat before it sinks," yelled Laszlo. "Captain, I don't want him brought onboard without it."

"Maybe I should start closer to the target then work my way out," said Paul as he looked over the side watching the man swim for the hat. In the distance he thought he saw a fin then a lookout saw it.

"Shark," yell the lookout pointing near the man in the water.

"Well this should be interesting, don't you think? Captain, you heard my orders we don't bring him on board without the hat."

"Very well," said the Captain. He disappeared then came back with an M-14. "Swim man swim," he yelled as the sailor grabbed the hat then started back. "Come on get back up here."

"Okay you can bring him onboard now," said Laszlo as they watched the fin get near him. The Captain fired a couple of rounds behind his man to scare the beast off.

"Get him out of the water," yelled the Captain as he covered his men. A coupled of sailors helped pull their crewmate on board.

"Have him bring that hat up to me," yelled Laszlo from the flight deck as he smiled at Paul. "Mr. Oddjob wants to wear it." The man ran up the ladder to Laszlo with a towel wrapped around him and the hat in hand.

"Here you go Sir," said the man. Laszlo took it and put it on Paul's head as wet as it was and getting him all wet in the process. The sailor smiled then was about to leave.

"Wait there's one other thing come here," said Laszlo as he moved over to the side. "You should wave to your friend who's going hungry today."

"I'm sorry but..." the man never got what he was going to say out. Laszlo pulled a Beretta Bobcat putting a round in the back of his head. The man fell overboard.

"I'm sorry too, but we can't let our friend go hungry can we? Next time I don't expect to have to push anyone to get them to jump," said Laszlo to everyone present. "Now let's get back to work. I don't see my Cherry Coke being taken down to the galley?"

"Geez, did you see that," whispered Morgan. "Geez, he's not just missing a few marbles he's missing them all. Calling him crazy is an understatement."

"Shush Morgan keep it down or you'll give us away. Right now we need to wait then get onboard and go below deck before we're seen. Be quiet they're coming for the pallet."

"Okay let's cut the bands then carry them down a couple cases at a time," said a man standing outside the chopper.

"I thought there were supposed to be more men than just me and you," said another man. "This is going to take a while."

"Have you got somewhere to go? They probably got lost on the way. Let's get started I don't have any desire to become shark food, do you?"

The man didn't reply he just cut the bands then he grabbed a couple of cased. The guy next to him grabbed two more then they started off going down below.

"Follow me I've got an idea," said Alex. She grabbed two cases then had Morgan grab two too they then caught up to the other two men carrying Cherry Coke cases below. Alex had Morgan hold up the case on his shoulder so it blocked his face from view as they followed the others down below.

"I'm glad you two finally showed up," said the guy bringing up the rear. "Hey why aren't you two in uniform?"

"They're in the cleaners and this was all we had," said Morgan thinking quickly.

"Well I wouldn't let the boss see you or he'll think you're a couple of stowaways. And I don't think you'd want that especially after what just happened."

"Go to the laundry and find out why they didn't deliver you guys your uniforms. They're supposed to leave them when they pick up."

Morgan and Alex sat their cases down in the galley then left before the other two sailors turned around to see them.

"Well that went better than I thought it would. Now what?"

"We need a change of clothes."

"If Chuck were here," said Morgan as he peeked around a corner. "He'd probably tranq a couple crewmembers then take their clothes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back outside the Bartowski cabin not far away in the dark the man Zero had left was spying on the cabin through binoculars with his radio lying next to him. He jumped when he heard his name being called unexpectedly until he realized it was coming from the radio

"Ernie come in, come in Ernie can you read me," said Zero as he tried to raise his man on the radio to let him know the team was coming in.

"Geez this is Ernie I can read you Pepe. You almost gave me a heart attack. What's going on I thought you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow night?"

"Change of plans there's a team coming in now to link up with you. The boss wants the hit done tonight. They're going to be making their way over the ridge like we planned. You can rendezvous with them once they break free from the underbrush near the cabin."

"Roger that and I'm glad the boss move up the timetable. I've been hearing sounds I think are either wolves or coyotes and they seem hungry. Well I need to go. Ernie out."

"Thanks for the intel," said a voice behind Ernie as he felt a blade at his throat. "Put your hands behind you and don't do anything stupid."

"Go to hell," said Ernie as he rolled over throwing an elbow knocking his attacker off. He reached for his pistol but instead he saw the glimmer of a blade flying through the air landing in his chest. He looked wide eyed at it for a second before dropping to his knees.

"I told you nothing stupid," said the voice. Then Ernie felt a tuck as the man removed the knife wiping it on him.

"Who are you," asked Ernie looking up at a turban clad man with just his eyes visible. He dropped face first in the dirt. Not too far off a lone coyote howled.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

The night was dark with heavy cloud cover. In this distance was the sound of thunder growing nearer and nearer. Before long a light rain began to fall making a drumming sound on the cabin roof. Casey made a quick round outside before the weather got too bad. He heard the growls of a large pack of coyotes fighting over food close by. John wondered what kind of game would be around that could feed that many hungry mouths. He turned around and looked out in the dark one more time then went back inside.

"Emma take Sam back into the bedroom and put her to bed," said John. "Lock the door from the inside and don't come out unless we call for you."

"But it's early to go to bed," protested Sam. "I don't want to go to bed yet I want to wait for Chuck to come home."

"Looks like he's going to be late," said Casey. "You go on with Emma like a nice little girl. Emma will read you a nice bedtime story. Now go or I won't let you come with me tomorrow when we have to check the motion detectors."

"If you I go to bed you promise I can go with you to walk the perimeter? You cross your heart and hope to die. Pinky swear," said Sam as she help out her little finger.

"Yes all of that just go now. Sarah, take her in for a moment while I talk with Emma for a bit," said John. He waited until Sarah took Sam inside then her handed Emma a Colt Mustang his backup to his backup piece. "Shoot anything that comes through that door that isn't us."

"John what is it? What's going on," asked Emma. Casey had switched in front of her eyes to a G-man assassin and she was worried that Sam was in harm's way now."

[Meanwhile in the bedroom]

"What's wrong with Uncle Casey," asked Sam. "He's acting funny. Is everything okay? Did Chuck have another accident?"

"Casey is just being Casey and as far as I know your father should be here tonight. However, it's raining now so that might slow him down. You saw the road coming in here so he may not make it until tomorrow. However, if that's the case he'll be calling soon. Now listen to Nana Emma's bedtime story carefully because there could be a test as the end."

"A test?" said Sam as she looked up at Sarah smiling. "Oh you're making fun of me. Do I have to go away again with Nana Emma? I want to stay with you or don't you want me anymore?"

"Don't ever think that," said Sarah as tears welled up in her eyes. "You, your father and Walnut are the best things that ever happened to me. I love you and if I send you... if we send you to stay with Nana Emma there's a reason. But never think I don't want you. You're my precious little baby even when you're a hundred and four."

"Then that would make you..." Sam started to say but Sarah tickled her into laughing. "Stop, stop okay, okay I love you mommy."

"I love you too Sweet Pea," said Sarah as Emma came into the room. "I've got to go now. Listen to Emma and I expect a twelve page essay double spaced handwritten afterwards." Sarah saw the puzzled look on Sam's face then she blew her a kiss and she blew one back.

"Emma, lock the door," said Sarah. She noticed the bulge in the pocket of Emma's house coat and knew what it was. "Do you remember how to use that?"

"Point the business end at the person I want dead then pull the trigger. There's not a lot too it don't you think. But Sam shouldn't be here. Now do you understand a little why I made the decisions I made?"

"This is not the time, nor place to resurrect the past. I need to go with Casey lock the door and remember what John told you," said Sarah as she walked out pulling the door close behind her.

"You know if you want you could stay in there with Emma and Sam," said Casey as he turned out the lights then handed Sarah a pair of night goggles. "I can handle everything out here."

"I'm sure you think that but you're my partner and I'm here so end of discussion. What's the situation? How many hostiles are there?"

"I don't know it's just a feeling I have in my gut but so far my gut has never failed me. When I came in I heard coyotes fighting over food and there's no really big game here to feed that many so the question is what's that big."

"You don't think... No not Chuck," said Sarah as she headed for the door but Casey stopped her. "Out of my way John I've got to know."

"No, just hold on a minute if there's a wet team out there you're going out will just get you kill then what they come in here. We've got Sam and Emma to worry about and whatever happen outside we can't do anything about now. The only thing we can do right now is wait for morning when we can see better."

"This radio silence is for the birds. I'm going kill him when I get a hold of him. He could've at least sent me a text message saying I'm here or even don't worry."

"Yeah like that would work."

[Outside coming over the ridge]

The four man wet team started down the steep ridge working their way through the thick underbrush. The foliage was denser than they had anticipated that along with the steep inclination made the going hard and difficult. Then adding to the difficulty was the drizzling rain which made the grass and leaves slippery.

"Watch out Three," said Two behind him as he lost his footing and slid into him. They both went down then got up covered in wet leaves.

"Are you two trying to put on camouflage or something," said One as he called them all together. "We need to fan out farther or we'll risk bumping into each other again."

"Is there a problem," radioed Zero from the van. "Be careful to the descent from the ridge in this rain it could be slippery."

"Now he tells us," said One to his men. "I think we just found that out. Where's your man at? So far he hasn't made contact with us."

"He's supposed to meet up with you when you get through the brush near the cabin. I talked with him just a little while ago."

"I wouldn't be waiting for him if I were you," said a voice over their comms. "He went dancing with the coyotes. I'm feeling generous this evening, if all of you turn around now and leave I'll let you live, but if you decide to continue on... well the coyotes are still hungry."

"Who is this," radioed One. "How many are you? Oh I get it... cute but it's not going to work. I think there's just the one of you and I know who you are Colonel Casey. We missed one of your motion detectors I see."

"You might want to guess again," said the voice. "Like I said you continue on and you'll have me to face. I can promise you I won't be forgiving."

"Zero make sure the signal jammer is working," radioed One. "We don't want the Colonel calling for help after all this is a private party."

"You sure it's just this one guy," said Two. "For all we know we could be walking in on an army of men down there."

"If they had an Army they wouldn't be waiting for us. No, there's only one man down there and he's got you guys scared like a bunch of old women," said One "Zero," radioed One, "what's the jammer's status."

"It seems to be working fine. All the lights are green and readings are within the norm. I even tried to call myself and got not signal found so it's up and running."

"There you go so can we get on with this," said One as a lightning bolt illuminated them. Standing by One was a mysterious man with a turban on. The men grabbed their weapons and pointed at him but One thought they were pointing at him so he pointed his back at them.

"No behind you," yelled Two. "Look out behind you. There was a... well a man with a turban on. I swear he was right here. We all saw him right?" They all nodded their heads.

"Are you all saying you saw a ghost because I don't see any man? Listen we have to finish this contract or you know what will happen to us so get a grip on yourselves and let's move out. If there is this man then we'll kill him too. Screw this ridge let's take a trail Casey knows we're coming so it doesn't matter anymore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On board the yacht they were back on course steaming towards Hawaii. Morgan and Alex went down to the crew's quarters where they were able to grab a couple uniforms then they tried to blend in. The seas started becoming chopped and rough so the yacht began to pitch and yaw none of which helped Morgan's stomach.

"Morgan fight it, just remember it's all in your head," said Alex. They found a hiding spot in a small A/C room two decks below the main deck.

"It might be in my head but I'm trying to keep what's in my stomach down. At least it's cool in here if it were hot. Tell me again the plan I need a distraction."

"We stay here until dark then we go up and look around maybe we can figure out what Laszlo's up to. I want to try and call Dad... crap I've got no bars how about you?"

"Nope I've got no signal we must be too far out. As soon as we get close to Hawaii we should get a signal or we can go up and try to get word out from the ship's radio."

"That'd be too dangerous. We can't afford to get caught at least not until after they bring Ginger and Stanley on board but you're looking better."

"I feel better I must be getting my sea legs," said Morgan. The yacht made a sudden roll and he found himself being hurled on top of Alex. A man opened the door right after to find the two of them tangled up inside.

"Oh... excuse me sorry but I need to get a reading if you don't mind. You guys must be new and already you're hooking up?"

"Yeah but we worked together before on other yachts. The... the Mayflower, yeah the Mayflower and before that there was a Spanish boat. I don't know if you heard of it but it was called the Santa Maria. It hit a reef and sank so that's how we lost our jobs there."

"Well you get caught here and you'll lose more than just your work. I guess you weren't topside a little while ago. I can understand the need for privacy but you need to be careful the First Mate is... well not very understanding nor pleasant and our owner is homicidal."

"If life is so bad here why don't you just quite or jump ship when they pull into port? They can't keep you here against your will?"

"Where did they hire you or don't you have anyone that you care for? Everyone knows that if we jump ship our families pay the price along with us. You two should get up to the galley that's where all the deckhands are congregating until we get out of this squall. You guys do whatever you want as far as I'm concerned we never met," said the man as he left disappearing down a passageway with his clipboard.

"Really Morgan, the Mayflower and the Santa Maria," said Alex after the man was gone. "Why didn't you say the Niña or the Pinta?

"I didn't hear you coming up with anything and I was thinking on my feet. Those were the first ship names that came to mind. It worked so what's the problem?"

"Nothing... nothing at all, I'm just wondering if we haven't bitten off more than we can chew by coming on board here. We can't call anyone and no one knows we're here. Morgan, are we over our heads?"

"Hey have we just changed bodies. Morgan Grimes go back into yours and leave Alex's. No fair peeking," said Morgan as he held her.

"Thanks Morgan," she said as she laughed and smiled at him.

"Remember you're John Casey's daughter, a man who knows no fear. Well maybe one telling your mother how he really feels. Come on we've got a few hours to kill," said Morgan as they went back in the A/C room.

"What do we do if the guy comes back?"

"Well we could hang a do not disturb sign on the doorknob."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley the General sent the Major down to the Situation Room while she finished with the Watch Officer. She sent him down to check on Roan and to make sure he didn't get into too much trouble. He walked to find Roan off to the side talking with some of the female agents. He couldn't hear what they were talking about but he didn't have to in order to understand what was going on.

"Ahem, Agent Montgomery," said the Major getting Roan's attention. "Maybe we can talk together here in front of the monitor and let everyone else get back to work."

"Yes, yes," said Roan as he watched the women walk away. Then he let out a deep sigh. "Right Major you wanted to talk. If you're here than our illustrious Watch Officer is or soon will be on a plane to his new assignment to... well I can't say Timbuktu anymore."

"What? Well yes, they're calling in another senior agent so until then you and I are to run things from down here. Has Agent Carmichael called in?"

"Neither one has as you can see from our satellite a storm has moved into the area making it near impossible to see. We tried an IR scan but the lightning in the clouds has rendered that impossible."

"Have you tried calling either Major Casey or Agent Carmichael that is Sarah?" asked the Major as he studied the monitor.

"Naturally I have but the storm seems to have taken out the cell tower that serves the area. I keep getting that annoying message about how my phone call couldn't be completed as dialed. I don't know who thought up these messages but they ought to be taken out and shot."

"The General is also concerned about Agents McHugh and Grimes. She sent them to Catalina to see what leads they could find that lead to Laszlo but they aren't answering their phones."

"They should be relatively easy to find. Give the numbers to Lynda," said Roan. The Major looked at him. "I mean my tech officer and she'll put them in for a search. That's funny look at it. We've got them here leaving Long Beach going out to Catalina. They go from Avalon to the airport then they disappear."

"What activities were going on at the airport at the time? Lynda," said the Major as he looked over at Roan smiling. "Grab some of the CCTV feeds from the airport and see what activity was going on."

"Yes Sir coming through now," said the Woman. "Here you go Sir you can see the only thing going on was a helicopter, a Sikorsky S-76, was taking off. Their flight plan they filed was to run back to a yacht, the Xenia."

"Lynda, check the cell towers on San Nicolas and San Clemente Islands to see if they registered our agents phones."

"Yes, I've got a hit on both islands Agent Montgomery. San Clemente being the first then San Nicolas before it disappears."

"There's your confirmation Major they were on that helicopter. Okay we need to know everything about that boat. I guess the big question is did they go as guests or were they taken as prisoners either way I think we can assume Mahnovski is involved."

"Sir, we've got the yacht in the pacific with a course that's taking her to Hawaii," said another one of Roan's new friends.

"Thanks Eileen," said Roan as he smiled at her. The Major just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "If you want to know the truth I don't know how I do it either."

"Tech officer put a satellite over that yacht and let's have a closer look. If we can see Mahnovski onboard we can take it out with a drone as an enemy combatant."

"Wait a minute now you're sounding like Diane. We've got our people onboard or have you forgotten? We can get a warrant then grab him in Hawaii."

"And risk him slipping away. I don't like it either but we need to make sure Laszlo doesn't get away and arrest him for what? What are we going to charge him with blowing up a facility that didn't exist? No he has to be terminated with extreme prejudice and the public must never know he ever existed."

"We both know why because he's our creation. But that doesn't make it right and if Colonel Shoot'em Up finds out... well I wouldn't want to be you."

"Sirs the weather is starting clear enough that we can see over the target sight in the National Forest. I'm bringing up the IR scan now."

"There looks like four men in a cluster here and one man over here running behind outside the cabin that has to be..."

"Yes Major that's Chuck, he's there's and we're here which means there's not a lot we can do for him except watch and wait."

"Wait? What do you mean wait I can send in a backup team from L.A."

"And unless we can contact Chuck to let him know they're ours he'll assume they're the enemy. He'll engage them like he's about to do now."

"We have to do something. We just can't sit around on our hands," said the Major as Roan looked at him like he was crazy.

"First you wanted to fire a missile at a boat with two of our own on board. Now you want to send in Agents that will risk becoming collateral or having to terminate the very person they're being sent in to save. I hope you see some humor in this because I don't."

"If you've got a better plan let's hear it I'm all ears."

"Listen and learn. Lynda be a love and find me who or what is jamming our signals. Eileen, have our people get down to Camp Pendleton where they'll pick up a Blackhawk. Inform the flight crew the coordinates of the interference that Lynda will give you and tell them to use a few Hydra 70s to light it up. Inform all parties that no one is to touch down until we've confirmed we've made contact with our Agents on the ground."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Outside the Cabin]

The team proceeded onward walking down the trail now which made the going much easier. One looked around and there was no sign of their turban stranger. He knew he was right it had all been a farce to trick them into turning back but with him the trick wasn't going to work. He wasn't born yesterday. Half way down he was sure he was right.

"What did I tell you it was all a trick to get us to give up and to think you guys almost fell for it. What a bunch of..."

"The idiot is you," said a voice in their ear pieces. "Have you done a head count lately? I think you might be one man down. Turn around before it's too late this is your last warning."

"What? Geez where's Four he was right behind me," said Two. "I swear he was right here just a few minutes ago. We were talking together I mean...

"Shush," said One then he had every one get near. "Keep your voices down. This guy knew what I was about to say so he's nearby. We walk out about fifteen feet then each light a flare and toss it in front is us that will light up a wide area. If I'm right we'll see him."

"What do you want us to do?"

"I don't know invite him out for tea and biscuits or ask what his favorite basketball team is and how their doing this season. Shoot him idiots what else. Okay but we just have to time it so we do this in unison. Now let's go."

They walked out slowly like they weren't up to anything then at the fifteen foot mark then turned. "Now," yelled One and they all lit a flare tossing it in front of them.

"There he is," yelled Two as he opened fire. One and Three pumped rounds in him too but the man didn't drop he stayed upright just slumping over.

"What the heck," said One as he walked over and checked the man out. Pulled off the turban he found in horror they'd shot their own man.

"What? You didn't think I was dumb enough to fall for something as lame as that trick. Have you done a head count lately? I think you might be missing another man."

"Geez, Two where's Three? I thought he was with you?" said One as he got mad so he yanked out his radio. "Listen up jerk why don't you come out and let's face each other like a man. You're so tough come out and face us."

"Face you like a man begs the question. I don't see any men to face. Anyone who tries to hurt a pregnant woman or a child isn't a man in my book but you keep on coming down this trail and you'll see me soon enough."

"I'm out of here," said Two. "This is over. It's just me and you against someone who knows these woods much better than we do. I don't want to say he's better trained but he's handing us our butts."

"That's it that's how we'll take him. He's been trying all along to keep us away from the cabin well we still have the RPG I've got strapped to my back. We go down a little bit further and level the cabin. I'm willing to bet the Colonel will come out to protect it then we kill him."

"Then we finish our job and afterwards pancakes."

"Sounds like a plan."


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

Finally it was late enough for most of the day sailors to be in their racks asleep while the night crew worked and kept the boat sailing. The night shift was a skeleton compliment composed of mostly watch standers. There were those that worked in the engine room and those on the bridge. The rest for the majority were asleep until the next morning.

"Come on let's go," said Alex as she peeked her head out of the A/C room. "Morgan for the record I had a good time this afternoon."

"And for the record I did too," said Morgan thinking that it was best if Casey never read that record because if he ever found out he'd be dead but it was worth it. "You only live once they say."

"What? But I'd like to make that once last a long time," said Alex. "Shush Morgan, the coast is clear come on we can go. Just stay behind me and let's try to go up to the sundeck they give off on to the VIP cabins Laszlo has to be using one of them as his office."

"Alex, Alex," whispered Morgan. "How do we know which one he's using as an office and which one he's sleeping in?"

"Easy, the one he's sleeping in will have him in bed and the office won't. Shush now come on and follow me." Morgan and Alex made their way up the ladders quietly to the sundeck.

"Okay we're here now all we have to do is climb up on the railing then pull ourselves up and over then we'll be on the balcony and we can go inside."

"But that's the outside of the ship if we fall off we fall into the ocean at night. No one will see us and we'll be in the middle of the ocean."

"If we fall off I don't think you'd want these people to pick us up because their liable to toss us off again just with a little add weight to make sure we sink. But think about the positive and not the negative."

"I'm positive this is a bad idea. Come on Alex there has got to be another way in that doesn't involve dangling me over the side of a moving ship."

"Well let's see the other opinion would be to go up and knock on Laszlo's door and ask him if we could come in have a peek at this evil plan."

"You know sarcasm isn't becoming," said Morgan looking at Alex. "Okay let's go dangle me over the side. Who knows I might meet the Little Mermaid or Charlie the Tuna."

Morgan and Alex made their way to the deck below then Alex helped Morgan up on the railing. Then he tried to reach up and grab the bottom of deck above. But unfortunately he was too short to reach it.

"This isn't going to work I'm too short," said Morgan as he balanced himself on the railing. "Let me come down we need to rethink this."

"No Morgan you can make it if you jump. I know what you're going to say but remember think about the positive. Think you're superman then up, up and away."

"Jump! Are you crazy? Superman? You mean go, went, gone. This whole ship is made out of Kryptonite," said Morgan as he looked down at her disappointing eyes.

"Morgan, listen to me I know you can do this. Just think you'll be as great as Chuck without the intersect to help you. Morgan, break out the Cobra."

"The Cobra, right... the Cobra, break him out and what is this just a few inches then I'll be in. Okay let me collect myself and okay here we go," said Morgan as he bent down like he was going to leap. "Hold on a moment when you said Superman did you mean Superman, Superman or Superman Smallville?"

"Come on Morgan you can do this let's go. Just bend down leap then grab hold and pull yourself up easy as apple pie."

"For the record there's nothing easy about making an apple pie," said Morgan as he caught Alex's look. "Okay here I go but Sarah wouldn't be pushing Chuck to do this."

"She wouldn't have to because he'd just do it without complaining about it," said Alex. "Morgan I'm..."

"Oh that's so unfair Chuck has the intersect," said Morgan as Alex tried to interrupt him but kept on talking. "So this little leap would be easy for him," said Morgan and Alex tried to stop him again but he kept on going. "Can you at least let me finish what I've got to say? Thank you, as I was saying we common mortals don't have that advantage. So there what did you want to say maybe start out with sorry?"

"You're right sorry now can you go open the door for me since you've already jumped up and swung yourself in. I assume no one is in or they would've heard your complaining by now."

"I'll go open the door come on up," said Morgan then he went inside and unlocked it letting Alex in. They'd just relocked the door when they heard people coming. It sounded like two men then outside they heard the helicopter start to warm up and the rotors began turning.

"Hide Morgan, hurry get out of sight," said Alex as they ducked behind a curtain. They hid behind the drapes just in time as two crewmembers walked in.

"What's going on? The First Mate grabbed me out of the chow line for midrats and told me I needed to come to help you."

"We've got to pack up some things to be taken off in the chopper. Word is the CIA moved a spy satellite overhead so the boss wants to run some things ashore just in case we're boarded. I don't know if it's true or not but it's got everyone all worked up on the bridge. Lay that case by your foot on the table and opened it up. I'll do the same with this other one."

"I take it that's the place to avoid right now," said the man as he laid the case on the table and opened it up while the other man did the same.

"Like the plague if you can. Okay help me, you grab one side of the model and I'll take the other then we slide it in the case then lock it. After we're done we'll do the same thing with the other one."

"Morgan we need to take a photo of those models," whispered Alex. Morgan took out his phone and was getting ready to snap two photos. "Morgan the flash, make sure your flash is off or you'll give us away."

"Oh right, I almost forgot," said Morgan as he switched it off. He took two quick photos holding his hand outside the curtain.

"Did you hear something," asked the one man as they slide the last model in the case. "I thought I heard voices."

"That was my stomach telling us hurry up because I'm hungry. I slept through lunch and dinner because I've got the midwatch. If I don't get down soon and grab something to eat I'm going to have to wait until breakfast."

"Okay, okay stop your complaining. Help me get these models on the chopper and you can go. I'll come back and gather up the boss' papers by myself."

"That's a deal," said the one man as he picked up the case. "Let's get a move on it so I can get out of here while there's still food to get."

"I'm coming," said the other man as he picked up the case then looked around the room like he was looking for something. He shook his head then left. "I guess I'm hearing voices."

"Come on Morgan we need to look at those documents before they get loaded on that chopper," said Alex as she ran out and opened the brief case and started looking through the sheets of paper.

"What is it? Do you understand it?" asked Morgan. But his attention was attracted by Oddjobs bowler hat lying on the desk. He just couldn't resist the temptation.

"Some of it I do. These are studies about the ocean floors in the Pacific and this one is a study about the floor in the Atlantic. But the rest of this I'm not sure about they have something to do with earthquakes and volcanoes. Morgan, can you put that thing down before there's an accident and you get us caught."

"What kind of accident could happen? Hey, did you see Goldfinger? When I was little I used to take my mother's saucers and throw them at trees and things."

"It's the 'and things' that sounds like you got in trouble," said Alex as she put a special lens on her telephone and started taking pictures of what she thought were key documents.

"Well one day I was bored and there was this car that drove by. It was his fault actually because he drove in front of the tree I threw at. I kind of hit him... I don't know why he got so mad... Anyway he gets out of his car and chases me a good three blocks before I finally lose him."

"Then I would think you would've learnt your lesson so put that thing down," said Alex but just then the door opened and the same man walked in.

"I did hear someone in here. What are you two doing in here this is off limits," he said as he started to go for the intruder alarm. Without thinking Morgan threw the hat.

"Morgan, what did you do?" said Alex as she ran over to check the man. There was little anyone could do for him. The hat brim was buried deep in the man's forehead.

"Did I? Please tell me he's not... well you know," asked Morgan as he walked up behind Alex bent over the man. "Oh my God I think I'm going to be sick."

"Morgan, you can't afford to be right now. I need the trash bag out the trash can and the shoe laces out of his shoes. Plus Morgan you need to take that brief case down to the helicopter without being seen."

"Oh Mamma."

"Morgan, look at me," said Alex as she got up. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Morgan, you can't freeze now. You can do this just repeat in your head what would Chuck do."

"What would Chuck do? Yeah okay... No Chuck would've darted the guy and he'd be asleep not forever."

"I don't know about that. What if he thought Sarah or Sam were in danger?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the dark inside the cabin Sarah and Casey heard gunfire outside the cabin. They knew something was going on outside but they had no way to communicate with anyone to find out what was going on. Then Casey's motion detectors went off so they knew roughly from what direction the people were coming from but not much more.

"That's the trail that comes down from the ridge. Let's see what we have," said John as he brought up a camera he and Sam had set up then went to IR. "I've got two incoming. That's almost an insult wait I've got two more that's better. Crap one of them found my camera."

[Outside on the trail]

"There that's how he's been picking us off," said One as he pointed at the camera he'd just taken out. "From now on the odds will be with us. Colonel Casey," radioed One. "I just took out your eyes but I thought you ought to know something. I brought an RPG with me and in a few minutes I'm going to level that cabin you're trying to keep us from. But it doesn't have to go down this way. If you give yourself up I'll give you my word we'll let everyone else live."

"What proof do I have that you'll keep your word," they heard back in mic. "Sounds to me like hollow words spoken by a hollow man."

"Tell me what you want us to do. You call it as long as it's within reason," said One. Two started to protest but One held up his hand.

"Okay let's try this you place the RPG on the ground in front of you then I'll come out. We can talk this out looking at each other face to face."

"If he can see us well enough to tell us to put the RPG on the ground in front of us why doesn't he just take us out before we can use it."

"Because he wants to take us alive," said One as he smile. "Okay I agree and if you can see me you can see I'm putting the RPG on the ground. Now come out and we can talk," said One then he turned to Two "Okay we're playing cat and mouse now so look alive if you see him take the shot don't wait and above all don't hesitate."

"Okay I'm coming in," said the voice over the radio. Then they heard the sound of rustling brush then they saw a silhouette of a man walking towards them with his arms up.

"There he is," yelled Two as he pointed and opened fire then One joined in. They fired until the man dropped.

"Cover me," yelled One as he ran in the brush to check the body to make sure. He had to know if the Colonel was gone and he wanted to put the last bullet in him.

"No, no he did it again," yelled One when he saw what they'd done. "We just killed Three. Crap, the Colonel had him gagged with his arms tied behind his back. What we thought were his arms were tree branches inside his coat sleeves to hold them up. His vest is missing... Hey did you hear what I said. Two...Two," yelled One. He jumped up to find Two missing but he RPG was still there. Two must've put up a fight he thought the Colonel didn't have time to grab it. He ran back and picked it up.

"Well it's down to you and me," One heard in his earbud. "I'm getting a little tired and I think I'd like to get this little game over with. I have my man to interrogate so I'm willing to let you go if you want to leave?"

"You didn't keep your word so now I'm going to teach you there are consequences," said One as he shouldered the RPG."

"You had no intention of keeping yours. Your contract is for the Colonel and Sarah Walker who happens to be my wife. Now let's let that soak in. My name you piece of... well I could call you by your given name Luke. This numbering system is... well not very personal."

"How do you know my name? Your wife? Wait a minute that can't be we were told her husband was dead."

"Oh I can assure you I'm quite alive and well which is more than I can say about two of your people and very shortly the third one. I won't let you hurt my wife and child. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure they stay safe."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," radioed Luke AKA One as he raise the RPG once more and pulled the trigger. There was a loud explosion and fired ball.

"That includes booby trapping an RPG. Goodbye Luke," said Chuck. He turned to the man he had tied up. "Come on Charlie I don't think you want me to leave you here tied up," said Chuck. Suddenly they heard the howls of coyotes. "They already know there's fresh meat on the menu tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan gathered his courage and took the briefcase out to the flight deck. He sat it on the deck. This was what he agreed to do with Alex so he wouldn't run into Laszlo. He'd just sat it down and let out a deep breath. Done he thought but as he was about to leave someone called to him from the helicopter.

"Hey where are you going? You can't leave that there," said a man getting out of the chopper. "Didn't anyone ever tell you about FOD on a flight deck? Where are the two deadbeats I told to bring this stuff down?"

"Brad," said Morgan remembering what was written on the man's name tag. "He told me he had a splitting headache and asked me to bring this down. I guess he forgot to tell me it was supposed to go on the chopper."

"Well that's still no excuse for leaving FOD on the flight deck. Stow it inside. I'll have a talk with Brad later and I'll take care of his headache for him."

"Is everything ready," asked Oddjob as he walked up to the First Mate. "Dr. Zorin wants this bird in the air right away. Who are you?" He asked looking at Morgan.

"He's no one and as a matter of fact he was about to leave," said the First Mate. Morgan took that as his cue to bow out and leave.

"Wait I need for you to run up to the VIP Stateroom and get me my hat. You know the hat I'm talking about? You can't miss it I left it on the hatrack by the desk. Laszlo, I mean Dr. Zorin will have a fit if he sees me without it."

"Yes Sir I'll be right back," said Morgan then he left thinking now what am I going to do? He went back up to the VIP stateroom and found Alex had taken care of the body. She'd pulled the hat and placed the man's head in the plastic trash bag tying it off with the shoelaces. As he walked in she was finishing cleaning up the blood.

"I delivered the briefcase like you wanted me to," said Morgan as he kept staring at the man with the plastic bag over his head hoping he'd see him breathe but no such luck.

"Good, now you need to help me heave this body over the side but we need to be quiet about it. We should drop him as the helicopter takes off and no one will be the wiser."

"About that Oddjob was down on the flight deck and wants me to bring him his hat. The one cover in blood now. Geez, what do I do? This is that guy getting even."

"Morgan, don't be silly. You have to take it to him he'll be waiting. Drag this body outside to the railing I've got an idea," said Alex. She ran into the head then ran water over it as Morgan dragged the body to the railing propping it up next to it.

"Don't go anywhere and by the way I'm sorry," said Morgan then he ran back inside. "Okay, I left him there now what do you want me to do?"

"You can take this hat down to Oddjob and tell him it's still wet from went it fell in the ocean. I think this will work."

"I think? Geez thanks," said Morgan as he ran.

[Meanwhile on the flight deck]

"Where is that guy at? I could've run up myself and been back by now. First Mate you need to take care of..."

"Here he is," said the First Mate with a look that told Morgan they weren't happy with him. "What took you so long? You kept Mr. Oddjob waiting and he doesn't like being kept waiting."

"I'm really sorry but I was trying to dry it with a towel. It's still wet from this afternoon when... well we all know what happened."

"I thought sure it'd be dry by now," said Oddjob as he grabbed it and it was in fact still wet. "He's right," said Paul as he turned the hat around looking at it.

"I did my best but I'm afraid it wasn't good enough," said Morgan. He was sweating bullets afraid Oddjob would notice the blood.

"You kept me waiting but I have to give it to you for initiative. Thanks you can go now. See now that's what you ought to reward," said Oddjob to the First Mate. "Your man saw a problem then took initiative to fix it most of the crew onboard would wait for someone to tell them to do something.

"Here comes the boss now," said the First Mate quickly changing the subject. Morgan had disappeared just in the nick of time so he didn't see Laszlo and more importantly Laszlo did see him.

"Is everything on board?" asked Laszlo as Paul put the wet hat on. Both he and the First Mate nodded their heads.

"Yes Sir per your orders your briefcase and the two models have been loaded. Are there any last minute changes or new orders?"

"No, once I leave you'll be in charge here. When you arrive in Hilo you're set to host a reception. Go all out and make it the biggest most lavish party these people have been to because for many of them it will be their last. If I'm right you'll have some uninvited guests but you can offer them a drink from me.

While this was going on Morgan ran back up to Alex and to help her dump what needed to be dumped over the side.

"It worked but how did you get the blood out," asked Morgan as they went out on the balcony. "He didn't notice a thing."

"I noticed a tag on the inside that said it was Scotch Guarded so the blood stains just washed out. It was still humid so I figured Oddjob or whatever his real name would never notice. The chopper is taking off let's get this done then get out of here before we're caught."

There was a splash on the starboard side but with the helicopter reviving up then lifting off no one heard it and all eyes were looking up as it took to the night sky. Soon it's running lights disappeared in the night sky and in the moonlight a fin popped out from underneath the water.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

Back in Langley the General was trying to follow everything that was going on and she realized she had too many irons in the fire but it couldn't be helped. Some attribute to General Sherman the quote 'war is hell' and of that Diane had no doubt but she also had no doubt that if Lazslo Mahnovski were a country members of congress even the president himself would be screaming to declare war. This was her war and she knew how to fight it well and yes it was hell.

"It's almost dawn," said Connie as brought the General a cup of coffee and placed it on her table. The General was looking at the globe but her mind was a thousand miles away. "You've been up all night you should get some sleep."

"What? Oh thanks just leave it there on the desk. Any word for down below yet something should be breaking soon. Rest comes at mission end this is the worst part waiting..." The General started to say when Roan and the Major came running it.

"We did it Ma'am we finally did it. It wasn't easy but we made it," said the Major exuberantly stating their success but forgetting what to say they'd succeeded at.

"I don't know where this we comes from," said Roan. "A little while ago you were going to send in a drone and take them along with him out. Connie could you be a love I'd like a cup of coffee too."

"Roan, go get your own but after I know what's going on. Hold up and back it up a bit," said Diane. "We succeeded in doing what? You were going to send in a drone strike to take who out, Laszlo?"

"Yes and it's a good thing he didn't," said Roan. "You have Agent McHugh on line one. They stowed away on Laszlo's yacht and are reporting in from well it's best if they explain."

"They did what? That's not what I told them to do," said the General as she punched in the button and brought them on speaker. "I thought my instructions were clear. You were to find leads to Laszlo then report them in and we would run with it."

"Sorry General but this opportunity arose and we took it. We are currently in a forward A/C room onboard the Xenia. We must be close to land because our phones just started receiving a signal so this is the first opportunity we had to report in."

"Somehow I doubt that but okay we can talk about protocol later," said the General as she took her seat so she could lean over the squawk box.

"I've sent you a data package with pictures of documents and two models we saw in Laszlo's stateroom before they were loaded on a helicopter. They know onboard that you've got a satellite watching them."

"Certainly they do Laszlo helped design them. Is Mahnovski onboard," asked the General. "If he is we can arrange for a surprise for him as soon as he pulls into a U.S. port."

"Yes Diane, I heard his voice last night," said Morgan. The General raised her eyebrow when Morgan interrupted.

"Ma'am you should know it was Agent Grimes who spotted the trail that led us here. If he hadn't seen it none of this would've been possible and we'd still be in the dark."

"Well it's good to see the diamond is starting to buff up well. Keep up the good work Agent Grimes you've come a long way. So do you know your destination?"

"Yes we're supposed to be arriving in Hilo Hawaii and like I said now that our phones have signals we can't be far away. Oh we also overheard a conversation while we were stowed away on the helicopter that brought us here that they're planning on bring Stanley and Ginger here onboard. That is Dr. Fitzroy and Dr. Hartley."

"There was a plane that landed in Seattle. Our men reported that the passengers boarded another plane then continued on to Honolulu. That has to be our bird," said the Major as he picked up another phone.

"I want our people to be at the airport in Honolulu. I'll forward you the flight information but we need to seize the plane and everyone on board it."

"You've done good work," said the General. "I want you to stay out of sight and wait for a boarding party we'll send in as soon as the boat ties up in Hilo. I don't have to tell you what Laszlo will do to you two if he finds you onboard."

"Yes Ma'am we are well aware of that," said Alex. "We should get off the line before they discover someone is calling out and try to trace this call."

"Yes, you're right. Well if you discover anything else that we need to know urgently then call but if not maintain radio silence. Keep your phones off and only turned them on every hour on the hour for a minute then turn them off. We'll monitor your signal and if the need arises we'll send in troops early. Beckman out."

"General," said the Major. "We should have our people abandon ship then send in a drone. We can take Laszlo out before he can do any more damage."

"There you go with the drones again," said Roan as Connie brought Roan his coffee. Diane looked at him then at Connie.

"You do know she works for me not for you and you've got two good legs so you can get your own like I think I told you. But aside from Roan's view of servitude I agree with him Major. Did you read the report on all the projects Laszlo worked on for us? One being the remote access controls for our predator drones if we send one after him he's liable to take control and minimum damage he'll do is to return it to sender."

"Oh... Ahm well I have our people looking over the pixs that Agent McHugh sent to see if we can figure out what Mahnovski's next move is."

"That's good but I want a copy sent to Castle. Have the intersect look at them and maybe Chuck can come up with something that will finally put us out in front. I'm getting tired of being behind the power curve."

"About Chuck," said the Major as he looked over at Roan but Roan waved for him to continue the briefing.

"What is it? Will one of you two speak up or am I going to have to drop kick the both of you? What's going on with Chuck?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck turned to his prisoner as the rain started again. In his ear Chuck could hear a man asking for a situation report. Chuck realized what he needed and what his prisoner could do for him. Lightning danced around them as the rains began to come down hard beating them as it fell.

"Listen, you're going to do me a favor," said Chuck. "I'm going to remove your gag but you're not going to scream. I'm going to put a radio next to your head and you're going to tell your man that your mission was a success. One took out the cabin and the targets were eliminated. However, in the heat of the action One and the Colonel killed each other."

"Okay say I do that what will you do for me?" said Charlie as he tried to negotiate. What will you give me in return?"

"Charlie, I won't gut shoot you here and leave you for the coyotes to finish you off. If you don't think I won't then you need to rethink that. I could always hike out of here and find your surveillance van. I think the guy in it might be a little more cooperative than you what do you think?"

"Go to hell," said Charlie then he spit at Chuck. "Dr. Zorin will just send in another team and another until the job is done."

"Wrong answer," said Chuck. He drew his Telek from his forearm stabbing Charlie in the leg. "Now that's a nasty wound. It won't kill you but you're not going to be able to run and the coyotes know that. Listen I think they might've found your other friends." In the distance they heard growling and yelping.

"You wouldn't do that to me. You can't you're an American agent you don't do that to people. You have rules you have to follow."

"You know normally you'd be right but you see as I explained to your friend Luke and it seemed to blow his mind..."

"How do you know our names? Who are you?"

"I was getting to that and listen up you're getting off track here. You see my pregnant wife is one of the people you're trying to kill and well I can't have that so you can see I have a personal interest in this. You have no idea what I've done or what I'll do to protect her."

"Well I think you might be a widower soon," said Charlie as he smiled back at Chuck through the rain. Chuck stabbed him in the other leg then twisted the blade.

"You're just not being to cooperative," Chuck said as he put his hand over Charlie's mouth. "I want you to listen and listen hard. Now you can't walk and to tell you the truth I'm tired of messing around with you. But before I go I'm going to cut off your hands then hang them around your neck so when the coyotes come, and they will come, you'll be waving stumps at them to fight them off." They heard a rustling in the brush and what sounded like a growl.

"You can't! You won't," said the man terrified.

"I can and I will. Do you see anyone out here to stop me? Give me your hand," said Chuck as he shoved Charlie over and put his knee in his back and grabbed the man's hand.

"No, no wait... Okay I'll do it I'll do it. Okay you win just give me a radio and I'll make the call," said Charlie as he tried to speak and breathe with his face in the mud.

"Remember I'm listening and we can go back to plan B if you try anything cute," said Chuck as the rustling noise got nearer. "If I were you I'd hurry up I think someone might still be hungry."

"Zero this is Two," said Charlie as Chuck held the radio. "Mission a success so to speak. Targets eliminated but I'm the sole survivor. I'll explain when I get back but for now radio Dr. Zorin and tell him the contract has been completed."

"Roger that I'll pass it on," radioed Zero. "But I don't know if he's going to want proof but I'll pass it on. Are you capable of making it back to the van or do you want me to come and help extract you?" Chuck shook his head.

"No stay with the van I'll be with you shortly. Two out," said Charlie then Chuck switched off the radio. "Okay I did what you wanted now you've got to get me out of here."

"I guess a promise is a promise. John, you can come out now," said Chuck as Casey walked out of the brush.

"Leave me with your new friend and go back to the cabin someone is waiting for you. But how'd you know it was me in the brush and not one of your coyotes?"

"Coyotes won't hunt in the rain and they're full by now so they're curled up in their dens nice and warm. You learn a lot by watching Animal Planet. John, I'm leaving him breathing with you."

"Yeah, yeah I'll try to keep him that way but I can't promise anything. He looks a little peaked to me probably has a bad ticker but I'll see what I can do. Just go I'll take care of this." Chuck looked at him. "I promise to try to keep him breathing just go. I swear this is the last time you leave me with your wife when she's pregnant... she's worse than when she's not."

Chuck walked down the trail to the front door of the cabin. He walked up on the porch and grabbed the door knob then hesitated. It wasn't that he didn't want to go in he just recalled all the times he'd been shot or shot at so he knocked.

"Sarah it's me, Chuck. Don't shoot I'm coming in," he said as he opened the door slowly. He caught a flash from his right side then felt a burning sensation as he heard a loud pop. Sarah slapped him hard enough to take him off his feet then she turned the lights on.

"That's for making me worry. You know you could've called or sent a text to say you were here, alive or whatever else," she said as she knelt over him then kissed him.

"I'm sorry but I've been a little busy with ditching a plane, flying halfway round the world, driving here on the nighthawk, taking out a wet team and getting the hit lifted on you guys."

"You got the contract lifted. But how? Chuck, Sweetie no more radio silence, please. I need you, we need you," said Sarah as she sat on the floor with him.

"I love you," said Chuck then he kissed her as they kissed there was a loud explosion not far away and the ground shook. "Wow did you feel that?"

"Yuck, I did too but before you two think it was the kiss. We've got a Black Hawk coming in they just took out the Surveillance van. You know there is furniture you can sit on but I'm thinking that hand print on your cheek is a welcome home greeting."

"We just find it more comfortable down here. You should try it'll give you a whole different perspective."

"Yeah I'm sure it will. Hey I just got a text saying they're here to take us back to Castle. Someone ought to wake Sam up and get Emma. I'm going to go back out and pack up our perp."

"John, send the lead Agent in. You can tell him I going to need a favor." John nodded his head then disappeared back out the door leaving the two of them sitting on the floor.

"You've got something planned? What is it?" said Sarah. "Don't make me torture you to get your intel. What's this?"

"It's a telek a Tuareg dagger. It's one of the few things I was able to save from the Lear. It's for you actually but I need to clean it up first," said Chuck as Sarah pulled it out to look at it.

"Chuck is this blood? What did you do?" said Sarah. He just looked away then tried to change the topic.

"John said we needed to get Sam and Emma ready," said Chuck as he jumped up. "Sam's probably still mad at me and this will give us a chance to talk." He said as he went to the bedroom door. Sarah got up and then remembered.

"No Chuck wait make sure Emma knows..." Sarah never finished. Chuck grabbed the door knob then tried it but the door seems stuck so he put his back in it. There were two loud bangs Chuck flew back from the door landing in the middle of the living room.

When Chuck came to he found everyone standing around him looking down. He reached up and caressed Sam's little worried face. Next to her were Sarah and Emma. Casey was standing in the room with a man in black talking off to the side.

"Knock, knock," said Chuck as he sat up. "I was missing getting shot by you." He said as he got up taking the vest off handing it to Casey.

"Nice grouping center mass" said Casey as Chuck rubbed his chest. "And through the door which makes it even more impressive."

"Chuck, I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you," said Emma. "I thought... well I didn't know it was you. I'm sorry."

"If she did she'd gone for a headshot," said Casey. Sarah gave him a look. "Okay, okay but you guys make fun of me and my itchy trigger finger. I only take out bad guys seems like all of you love to shoot the geek."

"Nerd Casey, if you don't mind," said Chuck as he put his arm around Sarah. "Agent, have you called anything into Langley yet?"

"No just that we took out the surveillance van and brought the jammer down." As they were talking Sarah and Casey's phones started ringing.

"Don't answer those. I need for you to send word to Langley that you got here too late. You were able to take out the wet team but arrived too late to help out the people in the cabin."

"I get it," said Casey. "Sneaky I like it. Chuck after a little persuasion got our perp to call into Laszlo that his men were successful. Laszlo will be looking for confirmation so undoubtedly he'll be listening into our transmissions."

"Exactly which will give him the confirmation he'll need then you two won't have to worry about some cowboy trying his luck."

"This was your plan all along wasn't it? I brought Sam here. You should've told me," she said as she pushed him away then walked outside.

"Sarah, Sarah wait let me explain," said Chuck as he ran out after her. "Come back at least hear me out."

"Chuck you go out there and you're liable to be turning the other cheek," said Casey as Emma took Sam back to the bedroom to change and get their things ready."

[Outside in the rain]

Chuck ran after Sarah grabbing her by the arm but she broke free then swung at him landing a right. She turn to leave he grabbed her again and she landed a left, right combination. Then she gave him a gut punch that dropped him to his knees.

"Augh not fair I was shot," said Chuck. He rolled over and got back up dripping wet and muddy grabbing her again this time he held both her arms and kissed her.

"No, no," she said as she tried to pull away. "You knew Laszlo was going to send those men yet you let me bring Sam here. She could've gotten hurt."

"If you remember correctly I told you to send her to Montenegro or Chicago. You decided to bring her here," said Chuck and as soon as he said it he wished he could've taken it back. He saw the look in her eyes that hurt him more than any of the blows she'd landed.

"So you're saying this is my fault and I put her in harm's way because I was too weak to say no to her. Is that what you're telling me?"

"No, this isn't your fault nor is it mine if anything its Laszlo's. Don't you see I couldn't come out and tell you everything. If Laszlo had been listening in he would've known my whole plan. What I just found out is that he thinks I'm dead too and now he thinks you guys are too so everyone is safe."

"Safe to hunt him down and put a bullet in his head," said Sarah. "How's your lip feel? You know you should really keep your guard up."

"I didn't want to hurt you. But I think if someone gave me as kiss it would make it better. Maybe I should go talk to..."

"You come back here buster there's only one person who's going to kiss those lips and that's me," said Sarah as she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. "You got that or are we going to have trouble."

"Can you show me that one more time? You know with the rain and everything it's kind of hard to hear." She kissed him again.

"Yuck," said Casey standing behind them. "Now that we've kissed and made up maybe you guys want to get out of the rain before you both catch pneumonia. Come on everyone's on the bird and I might have an ice pack you can put on that lip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oddjob sat at Laszlo's desk in his VIP stateroom on the Xenia. He was just hanging up his phone after receiving a call from one of their moles in Langley. He smiled as he dialed Laszlo's number he knew his boss would be happy at the latest news. He put the call on speaker so he could pour himself a drink from Laszlo's private reserve onboard because news like this needed to be followed by a toast.

"Oddjob what is it? I thought I told you not to call me while I was in transit. You're interrupting me from attending to my guests."

"I just thought you'd like to know the contract has been fulfilled and it didn't cost us a cent. Our people on scene called and said they'd finished so naturally I asked for confirmation."

"I'm assuming you got it but how is this not costing us anything. These people aren't the type to do pro bono work."

"That brings me to the good part. I was waiting for confirmation from them when I got called by our man in Langley who confirmed the hit had been executed and added that the rescue mission arrived late but surprised our party on station."

"So they confirmed the hit and did us a favor. You know if I wasn't about to bring the roof down on their heads I'd have to send them a thank you card. You know I just might anyway."

"I thought you'd want to know this right away and as far as everything else... well it's going as planned. We dock in the morning and I'm getting ready for our reception. I'll give your regrets to your guest."

"Please do that and keep me posted," said Laszlo as he hung up. Paul lifted his glass and took a drink as he got up and walked out on the balcony. "What this?" he said as he noticed scuff marks on the deck then he found a pair of shoes without laces. He shook his head then tossed them over the side then walked back inside for a refill.


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

Laszlo got off the phone with Paul then did a little dance as he went over and took out a bottle of wine. Everyone in the room could see he was exuberant at the news he'd just received. And he was beside himself with joy. He walked over and kissed Ginger as she was tied to her chair. She fought him turning her head.

"Hey leave her alone jerk," yelled Stanley as he fought against his bindings. "Let me out of this chair and I'll teach you some manners."

"Sorry, I just got a little carried away," said Laszlo. "I know how about a little wine to celebrate my latest victory? Chuck's taken care of and now his handlers you know there's no one left to stand between me and my objectives. Château LeFranc '86," he said as he uncorked it to serve. "This is a peppery Pinot with a stable on the label, and a stork on the cork."

"Don't you mean a peppery Pinot with a cork on the stork and a label on the stable," said Stanley remembering Chuck's mission reports.

"No, it's a stable on the label and a cork on the stork," said Laszlo. "I'm sure of it or at least I think it is. Here you drink and tell me what you think." He sat the glass in front of Stanley. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot your arms are tied. Well isn't that too bad I could get you a straw," he said as his men laughed.

"I don't have to taste it. That's actually a Burgundy from Bordeaux with the coil on the foil, and the fork on the cork. Someone ripped you off Laszlo and you didn't know even know it. Well I guess you can't be a genius in everything or is it taste and intelligence are two different things?"

"There is blood and sweat in this bottle! The pride of lords and peasants alike! You, Stanley wouldn't know the difference between this and a glass of Two-Buck Chuck."

"First of all, I happen to like Two-Buck Chuck. Great bang for your buck. Second of all, you are dangerously close to becoming a walking cliché, Laszlo. Winery I get it now I understand… yes it makes sense."

"What makes sense? I warn you I'm feeling good right now. Don't go busting my bubble," said Laszlo as he drank from his glass. He made a face the wine had turned sour and was vinegar now.

"I get what happened to you and why you hate everyone so much. It's because of your parents isn't it? They sold you to the government."

"What do you know? You read my file I was eleven and some agent saw me playing Tetris at an arcade. So he asked me if I could take all these tests. The next thing I know, he's offering to pay my way through school. My parents, like, they didn't know what to do with a kid whose IQ was higher than both theirs combined. So they signed me over and that's when I became property of the United States government."

"But there's more to you than that. Your parents were illegal immigrants. Laszlo Mahnovski isn't even your real name that's why you wanted to be called Max Zorin. What did they do? Seasonal hands I'm willing to guess who worked in Napa valley on farms tending vineyards. Is that where you learned about wines?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. This wine is gone someone take this away and pour it out. Then I want the guy who sold it to me shot in the face," said Laszlo as he handed the bottle to one of his men. "Stanley you want to see something. Ginger will appreciate this too." But, as he was speaking, one if his men came and whispered something in his ear.

"Okay tell the pilot to go ahead and land. I'll be right there," said Laszlo. "I'm sorry but we'll have to continue this conversation later. We're almost at the airport in Mexico City where I have to meet with some gentlemen in the air terminal. After I'm done and we've refuelled we'll be on our way for the Canary Islands, more specifically the Island of La Palma. Have you ever heard of the Cumbre Vieja?"

"It means 'the old summit' in Spanish but other than that no," said Ginger as she looked over at Stanley who shook his head.

"Very good Ginger, yes an old dormant volcano. Well, I'll leave that for you to think about until I get back. Oh by the way don't go anywhere," said Laszlo then he disappeared forward behind a curtain.

"What do you think he could be up to," asked Ginger. I didn't like the look he had when he talked about the dormant volcano."

"I have no idea and I didn't like it either. Laszlo is a raging lunatic and he has something evil tucked up his sleeves."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was still raining when Casey got Chuck and Sarah on the Black Hawk. He tosses them a Mylar thermal blanket to share then handed Chuck an ice pack for his lip. Sam looked at him puzzled reaching over touching it with her little hand. Chuck took it hand held it in his.

"It was slippery because of the rain and I fell down," said Chuck guessing what she wanted to ask then leaned over at Sarah and kissed her.

"Slippery right that's a good one maybe with a little help," said Casey as he shook his head. Both Chuck and Sarah gave him a look. "What? Don't be surprised when you get a call from the school someday telling you to come down because Sam punched some boy out and when you ask her why she's going to tell you it was because she liked him."

"Ignore him. Here let me look at that," said Sarah as she held the ice pack to his lip. "I'm sorry you were right I shouldn't have brought her."

"I never said you shouldn't as a matter of fact Sam's probably safer with us," said Chuck as he held Sam's hand with one hand and caressed Sarah's face with the other. He thought it strange that Sam had nothing to say when he checked her he found out Sam was fast asleep with her head tucked into Emma's side.

"Chuck, what's the plan?" asked Casey but before Chuck could answer a light came on in Johns head. He turned to the lead Agent. "Has anyone heard from our team on Catalina? Are they overnighting over on the Island?"

"Really I don't know. From what I was told we lost track of them shortly after they arrived on the island. If they're reporting in it's directly to Langley."

"Chuck do you know anything about this? Has Grimes called you to report in? I swear if he tries anything…"

"John, they're going to get married. Would it be so wrong if they were a little intimate? I don't understand you. They live in the same house and you don't…" Chuck started to say then he saw Casey's angry face. "I guess you don't."

"John, Alex is a responsible adult. No one is going to make her do anything she doesn't want to do. Kathleen raised her well so there's nothing to worry about."

"At least not from Morgan, Laszlo's a different story," added Chuck. Sarah rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

"Sweetie not helping," she said. "Look John, Alex can take care of herself. She's a strong responsible young woman with a gun. I'm sure she can handle anything that gets thrown are her."

"And she has Morgan to help her," added Chuck which didn't exactly made John jump up and down with joy.

The chopper dropped off team Bartowski on the roof of the Buy More where it hovered overhead then it returned to base with the downtown agents and their prisoner. John started to run down to Castle to connect with Langley to find out Alex and Morgan's status but Chuck grabbed him.

"Wait up John or you'll ruin everything I worked to get accomplished. Let me connect you to Langley just help me get the ladies down the ladder and into Castle first."

"Okay just make it quick," said John betraying his growing female emotions as he called them. "I swear if that Morgan has... well has gotten them killed I'll kill him again."

"John, relax before you bust a gasket or something. I'm probably the last person to tell you this because I can't take my own advice but we need to concentrate on Laszlo. If Morgan and Alex are in trouble it's because of him."

"I swear if that egghead has done anything to them I'm going to crack an egg and make an omelet," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles.

"Okay let's talk to the general and see what the situation is," said Chuck as he sat behind the computer console and established a peer to peer connection with the General's work station directly.

"Oh thank you Roan that feels so good," said Diane as Roan stood behind her giving her a neck message. "You know all the right places to touch," she said as her screen came on with the whole team plus Sam standing there watching.

"What are they doing," asked Sam as the General buttoned up her uniform quickly straightening up her hair. Emma rushed Sam off into the back. "But I want to know? You guys never tell me anything."

"When you're older your mother will explain," said Chuck as Sarah gave him a look. "Listen if she'd been a boy I'd be game but she's a she and this is way outside my comfort zone."

"First of all," the General started off saying as she composed herself. "It's good to see you're all alive which is contrary to what I was told in my briefing and second of all Chuck, how the Sam Hill did you connect to my computer?"

"I left a back door in case of emergency so that you and I could communicate directly with you without anyone else knowing. Laszlo is under the assumption that we're all dead and I want him to keep on thinking that."

"Well this back door had better stay closed except for emergencies or I'll be kicking your backdoor. That being said if everything works out right Laszlo's days as a free man may be numbered. As we speak a team is getting in place to apprehend him. Agents McHugh and Grimes discovered some vital information. It seems Laszlo is onboard his yacht the Xenia pulling into Hilo, Hawaii. We've arranged for a boarding party to greet him and to retrieve our two Agents."

"Retrieve?" said Casey as his attention suddenly got piqued. "Are they being held hostage? If they are I could go there and try to negotiate their release."

"No offense John but your idea of hostage negotiating is down the barrel of your Sig. Asking them if they want a headshot or gut shot isn't really negotiating. You're liable to get them both killed..."

"Says the man who stabbed his prisoner in both legs, threatened to cut off his hands and then feed him to the wolves."

"Desperate _times require_ desperate measures and for the record I didn't cut off his hands nor did I feed him to the coyotes John. If you're going to tell a story at least get your facts right."

"How about fist, face, hurt," said John as he cracked his knuckles. "You want to keep it up Bartowski and we'll take this to another level."

"You know cracking your knuckles like that all the time can't be good for them," said Chuck as Casey growled.

"Gentlemen," said the General. "Can we get back on topic and you set all that aside for now because they're not being held prisoner. They've stowed away onboard the yacht and thus far have avoided capture and detection. I have to say I'm starting to see a glimmer in your rough diamond Casey."

"Now that's my daughter," said Casey radiant with pride. "General, I'd like permission to fly to Hawaii and assist with the boarding party. I'd like nothing more than to slap cuffs on Laszlo."

"I think all of us would but no. If something happens at the last minute and Laszlo gets away then you'd blow your cover and he'll realize what happened at the cabin was a hoax. We have another problem but first Chuck I've a tasking for you. Alex sent back photos they took of some sort of plastic model Laszlo had built and there are pages of data our people have looked at but came away scratching their heads..."

"Was that the only thing they were scratching," said Casey. This was the second time the General shot down his request and it was starting to rub him the wrong way.

"Sure ma'am I'll break out the intersect look at them," said Chuck. "Maybe I'll flash on something that will help us figure out what Laszlo's up to."

"My thinking exactly," said the General. "Now for our other problem Dr. Stanley Fitzroy and Dr. Ginger Hartley were taken from Bethesda. Alex and Morgan uncovered that Mahnovski was behind their abduction."

"Do we know why," asked Chuck. "I'm sorry but with everything he's got going on I don't see how they'd mean anything to him."

"Nor do we at least for now. Anyway we thought we found them when we tracked down their plane but when our people arrived in Honolulu to rescue them the plane was empty. We're trying to figure out what plane they're on now because that's the only way they could've gotten out."

"General, you need to initiate an internal audit to look for a mole. Someone said once to trust people is nice but to trust no one was better. I think this is the case."

"Agent McHugh mentioned that Laszlo knew we had a spy satellite overhead. However, that could be attributed to the work he did for us. My experts believe he left dormant programming that activates when near his location alerting him to their presence which renders our satellites useless against him."

"Ma'am you said out satellites. I may have an idea about what to do about that. I'll be signing out now and looking over the pics that Alex took then I'll get back with you," said Chuck as he started to sign out.

"One last thing Chuck," said the General. "The next time you violate my privacy as little heads up would be appreciated."

"What Diane? You don't like it now that the shoe's on the other foot," said Chuck with a big smile. The General did not look amused. "I'll put a little music lead in before we sign on. Are you in to the classics? I was thinking about maybe a little Bach, 'Toccata and Fugue'."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On board the Xenia the crew was working furiously preparing for their port visit and more. The yacht's current position found it sailing off Hawaii navigating around the coast of the big Island. The First Mate was on the bridge looking over the charts searching for a safe course into port that would accommodate their draft when the Third Mate came over to relay information.

"I see you're busy and I hate to dump this on you but I need your input. It looks like we might've lost someone. Brad didn't show up for his watch so I was notified and when I went to check out his rack it didn't look like he'd slept in it."

"I saw him the other night when the boss left on the chopper. To tell you the truth we're not missing much. Make entries in the logs then get ready to receive the chopper. The boss' guests will be arriving soon and Oddjob wants everything ready. That's another one I wouldn't mind tossing over the side."

"Don't you think I should organize a search party to go look for Brad? He might still be onboard and you know someone might ask later if we tried to find him."

"Like who? Who really cares what happened to him? So say we search the ship and confirm the idiot fell overboard. The boss isn't going to allow us to go back to look for him and if we find him I'm liable to float test him for dereliction of duty. We have deadlines to keep and right now I'm having trouble plotting us a course that takes us in with our additional draft. Just go do whatever you've got to do but the chopper needs to be met.

[Below deck]

Morgan and Alex were still in the A/C room talking out what they should do while they were waiting to pull into port. Alex was arguing in favor of exploring the yacht to gather more intel while Morgan was arguing that whatever there was onboard they'd discover it soon when they pulled in so there was no reason to take the additional risk. Suddenly the hatch for the room opened and another man came in carrying a clipboard. Alex had to think fast.

"I see why you wanted to get me in here now," said Alex angrily then she slapped Morgan across the face and pushed past the guy in the hatchway.

"Buddy I was going to tell you that you're not authorized to be in here but I think she already took care of that for me."

"What can I say women and mixed signals the story of my life," said Morgan as he started to walk away.

"Hey, you what are you doing down here," he heard a voice behind him. Morgan looked around then pointed at himself. "Yeah you, I'm talking to you. Never mind just get topside to the flight deck the chopper's coming back in and we're going to need to get the guests situated."

"Right away," said Morgan as he started to take off.

"Hey where are going that's not the right direction. Listen I've got my eye on you now follow me," said the man. Then he led Morgan up to the flight deck so there was no way he could slip out. Years of working at the Buy More doing the bare minimum made him an expert slacker all of which he planned to put to work now.

"This should be the last one," said the man who brought Morgan up. "I've got everyone ready like you asked. What do you want us to do?" Morgan recognized the man for what he was a brown noser first class.

"Thanks," said the Third Mate. "You can fall in with the rest of the men and stand over there out of the way from the chopper. I don't recognize you," said the man looking at Morgan.

"He's new," spoke up the guy who caught Morgan and Alex in the A/C room the day before. "He's sailed on other boats like the..."

"That's right," said Morgan as he cut off the man before he blew his cover. "But I can say without a doubt none of them have been like this one. I can tell you this is a fine vessel Captain."

"I'm not the Captain and get back in the group with everyone else. Okay once the chopper's on deck the VIPs will be taken to their staterooms," said the Third Mate as he handed out a printout of the stateroom assignments. "I want you to memorize this. Once the VIPs are stowed away then we take their luggage to them. If any of the VIPs have a special request bring it to me and I will handle it. Does anyone have any questions? Now is the time to speak up not when one of our guests comes screaming at Oddjob or the First Mate."

They heard the Sikorsky S-76 nearing the ship. One of the people pointed it out as it swung around the ship then sat down on the flight deck. Alex saw it too she'd heard the chopping getting near so she made her way topside in time to see Morgan herded in with the rest of the work detail

"Geez, if Laszlo was onboard he'd spot Morgan and blow his cover," she said to herself. She tried to get him to see her so she could signal for him to get away. However, as she was standing there Oddjob walked by.

"Don't you have someplace to be?" he said. "These people are nervous types and don't like people staring at them. If you're not here to work you need to go find something to do."

"Yes, Sir I was just curious," said Alex as she tried one last time to catch Morgan's attention before she had to go.

"You know what they say about curiosity and the cat," said Oddjob. "Now move along before I talk with the Captain and the First Mate."

Morgan didn't need Alex to remind him about Laszlo. As a matter of fact that was about all he could think about as the helicopter sat down. The rotors stopped turning afterwards the side door opened up and a group of men got off. There were a couple governors, a senator and a couple congressmen along with some professional athletes but no Laszlo.

"Crap," said Morgan as he realized what was going on.

"Crap? I would hardly call my stuff crap," said one of the Governors who overheard Morgan. "Grab my crap as you called it and show me to my cabin."

"Come on Joe give the little guy a break. Someone had a sense of humor you brought the most 'crap' and they gave you the shortest crewmember to carry it."

"I'd complain to Dr. Zorin but he's not even on board to act as host."

"That's right," said Oddjob, "and he extends his deepest regrets but he had a sudden emergency. But he hopes you like his caviar and champagne. We're pulling in soon in Hilo taking on party supplies then anchoring out for an evening of fun and festivities."

Morgan lugged the bag up to the governor's stateroom as he led the way up banging into everything on the way. When he got to the door he opened in then walked in leaving the man in the passageway.

"Here's you go," said Morgan as the tossed the bag on the bed then started out.

"Aren't you going to put my things away? You're not trained very well."

"That's what people have been telling me for years. You can keep the tip too. Something tells me you might need the money after the next election."

Morgan ran out of the cabin then looked for a quiet place to call Beckman. He understood what was about to happen and he had to avert it at all costs even if it meant he had to risk blowing his cover.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Chuck

Alex had to leave the topside going down below decks after her run in with Oddjob. She hoped everything would work out for Morgan and she promised herself she'd go back to check on him as soon as she could. However, she had a golden opportunity to look around below decks seeing as most of the crew was involved with receiving the guests so she took off to see what was hidden down below.

"What's this," she said to herself. She'd been wandering around up forward under the forecastle just past the crew's quarters when she found a hatch in the deck that seemed to lead down to a deck that had no other access. She was about to climb down to check it out when she heard voices from coming from below so she hid herself and listened.

"Hey Will where are you going with your badge on? You know all the film badges are supposed to be locked up down here. The boss doesn't want to get the crew nervous."

"Thanks I almost forgot. I'm just tired I guess they're running us ragged to meet their schedule. I supposed they don't care if we make a mistake."

"Before they can get out of the blast radius somehow I think they do but you do have to wonder with our marching orders. Anyway the project is almost completed and we haven't gone boom yet. You know with the money they're paying me I'm going to find someplace afterwards where I can sit on a beach. Someplace where the beer is cold and the women are hot if you know what I mean."

"Oh I hear you all right I could go for a few of those fruity drinks with the little umbrella but for now we have to put up with SOS and powdered eggs. Come on I'll buy you breakfast."

"I bet those people who just flew in aren't eating powdered eggs and chipped beef on toast. Someone told me they had quite the spread out for them on the flying bridge including real Russian caviar and champagne."

"Every man who's about to die ought to have a last meal. They just don't know what's about to happen to them," said the one man as he climbed up then waited on his friend.

"But we do... Yes lambs to the slaughter just they don't know they're standing in the slaughterhouse and the axe is about to fall, fat dumb and happy all the way to the end."

"Now you've got me thinking about lamb chops. We're supposed to be anchored out for a bit this evening I might take a boat in and try to get something decent. Do you want to come with me?"

"Come on we can talk this over breakfast. Personally, I don't want take any risks and stay on board until after X hour just to be on the safe side. We're getting good money for what we do but it doesn't do us any good if we're dead. You know it makes it kind of hard to spend it," said the one man as the two walked back down the passageway.

Alex hid and waited for the men to disappear down the passageway out of sight then she sprang into action. She had a notion what they meant when they talked about badges so she climbed back down to check to see if she was right. She picked the lock on the badge locker and there they were. The same types of badges people who handle nuclear ordinance have to wear. On the one bulkhead was another hatch with a door but it was locked with a numerical keypad.

"Crap now what," she said to herself then she searched the lockers until she found a container of talcum powder.

"I guess this will have to do," said Alex as she took a handful then blew it on the keypad. Finger prints came out not clear enough to run but they were there.

"Okay in the western world it is only natural that the numbers go from top to bottom then right to left," she said to herself as she pressed button after button but one seemed to have a number of finger prints overlapping.

"Sneaky," she said as she pressed that one twice. The door opened and the lights came on inside. Looking around she was in a lab of some kind and in the middle was a device that was being assembled. The casing was set aside with Korean writing on the outside so she grabbed her phone and took pictures. On the table next to the device was a Geiger counter she picked it up and it confirmed why everyone had to wear a badge inside. The dial bounced all over the place the whole room was radioactive.

"I got to get out of here," said herself. She made a hasty retreat and was about to go back up the ladder when she heard voices coming back down. "Crap I need to hide," she said but looking around the room was empty other than some changing lockers. Now the voices were near.

"Come on we don't need to go back inside," said one man. "There's nothing to worry about we can put it away when we get back."

"No you know how Oddjob gets if things are out of place. He already yelled at me once for this I don't intent to have to hear him spew on again."

"He did really get on your case for leaving the Geiger counter out but in a way he was right. If the ship took a roll it would've been all over the deck then we'd have to improvise."

"Whose side are you on? It was just for a few seconds and I was right there and with the extra draft we're not rolling," said Will. He caught his friend's look. "Okay not that much. But there was no reason to make a capital offense out of it. Geez, someone needs to talk to Kowalski he's getting his talcum powder everywhere. It's even on the keypad."

"Come one let's hurry up I'm hungry and they won't be serving breakfast for very much longer. If we miss breakfast we'll have to wait for lunch."

As soon as the men went into the lab Alex emerged from one of the lockers. For once it was good to be petit. She made her way as fast as she could up the ladder.

"Time to report in and find Morgan," Alex said as she hurried along but back in the lab things were happening.

"That's strange," said Will. "I could've sworn I left this on the other side of the warhead. I was working over there and now it's here. Something is off."

"The talcum powder on the keypad," said the other man. "What if? Oh crap there goes breakfast. We need to call Oddjob."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan ran as soon as he could get away from his servant duties. He made his way back below decks back to the A/C room where he could make this urgent phone call then find Alex. They were already navigating the channel getting ready to pull into the harbor. Morgan thought about calling Chuck but Chuck would have to call the General which would just add one more step and in two steps it would be too late.

"Agent Grimes why are you calling me," said the General bluntly. "This may be hard for you to understand but there is something called the chain of command..."

"Sorry Diane but there's no time. Just shut up and listen," said Morgan then his brain caught up with what his mouth had already said. "Shut up with all due respect that is... Oh just listen it's a set up you've got to call the boarding team and tell them to stand down before it's too late."

"What do you mean it's a set up," said the General as she put Morgan's call on speaker for Roan and the Major to listen to. "Why do I need to put the board team on standby?"

"Laszlo isn't onboard. He got off the other day by helicopter and last night they flew in two governors, a senator and a bunch of celebrities for this mega party in the harbor this evening but Laszlo didn't return with the chopper."

"So we'll end up with egg on our face when we board. I bet this senator is on our Senate oversight committee. Major call our men and have them stand down and wait for further instructions. Good work Agent Grimes I can start to see a sparkle in that diamond. What word do you have about Agent McHugh?"

"I'm going to look for her now but we got separated when the guests arrived. I was shanghaied into carrying luggage for a cheap governor who didn't even leave a tip. Can you believe he wanted me to put his clothes away for him? I don't even put my own away."

"Somehow I can. Agent Grimes next time just tell me your team got separated and now you're trying to find them. The rest I'll read in your after-action report. Now would be a good time to hang up and go look for Agent McHugh. Keep me informed Beckman out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the flying bridge Oddjob was playing host to Laszlo's guests. Joining in on small conversations and making sure each guest was taken care of. At the same time he was taking care of his guests he kept an eye on the pier where they were preparing to pull up to. There was a line of black Escalades with tinted windows lined up to receive them then strangely they just started up and drove away.

"I'm sorry," said Paul AKA Oddjob looking at his watch. "But I have to report into my boss and tell him that we're pulling in. Maybe he'll be done with this emergency and can join us."

"Tell him to take his time just keep the champagne and caviar flowing," said the Senator laughing. "But joking aside maybe when you come back you can enlighten us a little about this geothermal power system he's proposing. My constituents would love to hear about anything that can make us energy independent."

"I have some reports for you all to look over and I'll do my best to explain how this is supposed to work. But for now if you'll excuse me I'll be right back," said Paul then he quickly disappeared down to Laszlo's stateroom where he could call his boss in private.

"Laszlo… I mean Dr. Zorin I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you but I had to call something strange just happened," said Paul. He sat down at Laszlo's desk and put the call on speaker so he could relax.

"I'm in the middle of a meeting here with our supporters Oddjob and you're interrupting me for something you call 'strange'? This had better be important."

"Well we're pulling in now and the boarding party you thought would greet us was waiting on the pier like you expected but they just turned drove away right now without boarding. It was as if they knew you weren't on board."

"Someone warned them. That's what it has to be Oddjob we've got a mole on board. You need to start scanning bandwidths looking for unauthorized communications. See if you can pinpoint a location on board ship," said Laszlo. As he was speaking a man knocked on the stateroom door then came in.

"You're supposed to wait until I tell you to come in before you walk in," said Paul. "I'm on the phone with Dr. Zorin or can't you see that. You're here so tell me what you have to say."

"Sir we think there's been an intrusion in the lab. We can't be for sure but certain items were moved around and then there was talcum powder on the keypad."

"Talcum powder where?" said Paul. "You people smoking something down there. It doesn't make sense. If the CIA knew about the warhead why did they pull their men out? I would think we'd be drowning in agents by now."

"No I believe him," said Laszlo over the phone. "It makes perfect sense if you think about it. They just found out about the warhead so they pulled back until they could get decon gear. Don't worry they'll be back but in the meantime have the lab people remove the warhead to the boat and you review security footage from the lab. Our mole might have made a mistake and gotten filmed."

"You heard Dr. Zorin what are you waiting for? Now go get it done and make it fast because we don't have much time. There will be a boarding party arriving soon and not the friendly kind. The first place they're going to go look in will be your lab," said Paul as he entered his password then scrolled through the security footage from the lab.

"Did you find something?" asked Laszlo holding on the line. He heard Paul's exclamation of joy. "Good send me a copy."

"Yes I've got our little mouse and say cheese. I'm printing her photo as we speak. I've also sent you a jpeg. I'll make sure to get this out to the crew then we'll do a little pest control."

"I know her," said Laszlo. "We met at Los Robles her name is Agent McHugh. They called her Alex and she's John Casey's daughter. I guess he never taught her to look for video surveillance when entering a room."

"Casey... Casey, isn't that the Colonel you put the contract out on that we put down? I guess she's trying to make this a family thing."

"Which I'm willing to give her," said Laszlo. "Do this for me make an effort to take her alive then hold her for me. I want to be the one to pull the trigger on her. It seems only fitting after all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was in Castle looking over the photos of the documents Alex and Morgan had sent back. Plus he was trying to make sense out of the models Morgan had photographed. Morgan evidently tried to cowboy it by taking a photo without looking to see what he was photographing. The photos were out of focus and askew. But not to worry he had an app he was running on them to clear them up. The documents they had photos of had to do with ocean beds and tidal conditions along with a study on acoustic vibrations. But he had a lot of data but noting to tie them all together.

"Come on Chuck you can do this if you concentrate what's the missing piece?... Augh nothing I'm just too tired. Okay I'm just going to close my eyes for a few minute," he told himself as he leaned back in his chair. "I can't do anything until Morgan's photos are cleaned up any way." He closed his eyes and it was lights out.

"I'm back Sweetie," said Sarah as she walked back into Castle. She ran Emma and Sam home so they could get a good night's sleep which was what she found Chuck doing at the console.

"My poor baby," said Sarah. She went back to detention grabbed a blanket then brought it out and put it on him. Chuck had gone for some time without sleep and the intersect in him was telling him he need to go into standby mode for a while.

"I'm late getting back because Kat called me worried about Alex and Grimes so I went over and talked with her. She's not happy but..."

"Shush," said Sarah. "Chuck's asleep and unless it's an imminent threat of thermonuclear war let's let him sleep. I don't expect Kat to be happy. What did you tell her she was doing?"

"Just that they were out on mission and were away from any place they could call from. I didn't want to lie so I tried to sat as close to the truth as I could." But as they were speaking Casey's phone rang he took it out it was Alex.

"Alex, where are you and the Troll? You know we're going to have as nice sit down when you get home about going off without telling anyone. ... Hold on hold on I'll put him on the line."

"Time to get back to work," said Casey as he kicked Chuck's chair. Sarah gave John a look but she couldn't stop him. "Alex, I'm putting you on speaker but you're going to need to try to speak up it's hard to hear you."

"Geez, thanks for the wakeup call John," said Chuck as he stretched and yawn. "I guess I was sleeper than I thought."

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him in time. But you know how he is," said Sarah as she kissed him. "Alex needs to talk to you."

"Yeah, yeah just talk to Alex she's in an A/C room on the crazy egghead's boat and she found something she wants you to look at."

"Chuck I just sent a few pixs I took inside a lab I found onboard the ship. The workers wear radiation badges and when I passed a Geiger counter over the device in the photo the needle jumped all the way over."

"Okay I got them and I'm bringing them over the monitor to get a better look at... Oh my God," said Chuck as he flashed. He saw missiles on the back of Soviet trucks, Mayday celebrations and Red flags. Then he saw mushroom shaped clouds. "It's a nuke. It's a North Korean warhead for their Musudan intermediate range ballistic missile."

"What is a commie warhead doing on Laszlo's boat? I'm calling Beckman. Alex you stay put where you are and wait for our team to arrive. I don't know why they haven't boarded yet," said John as he brought Beckman up on the monitor going split screen.

"General, we have a problem on the Good Ship Lollypop Alex found a nuke onboard. Chuck flashed on it and I'm uploading the photos to you. Where's our boarding party?"

"I turned it off when Agent Grimes called in..." Casey cut her off as he went into a tirade about Morgan.

"He did what! They don't have to worry about killing him I'm going to do it for them. I'm going to strangle him with my own bare hands. I'm going to strangle him until his eyes pop out then I'll use them to play pool..."

"Colonel, contain yourself Agent Grimes was right in calling off the boarding party. At the time we didn't know about the nuke and Laszlo slipped off the ship bringing onboard a group of high ranking politicians and celebrities..."

"So we'd look like the village idiots when we raided his yacht looking for Zorin accusing him of being Laszlo. Without Laszlo being onboard there'd be no way to prove that Zorin and Laszlo are the same person. Remember when you said he knew there was a spy sat overhead that's what tipped him off."

"I really need to get off this line and go look for Morgan," said Alex. "We've been separated for a while and I need to make sure he's okay."

"Wait Alex, a quick question when you went in the lab what precautions did you use again the CCTV cameras they had in place," asked Chuck as he pointed them out in the background of the photos she took. They were without any doubt pointed right at her.

"Oh crap, there were cameras," said Alex. "I was thinking so much about getting in I forgot to check. Maybe they didn't see me."

"Impossible," said Chuck. "Listen, you have to assume your cover has been burned. Now you need to get off that ship as quickly as you can and Morgan will have to take care of himself. Alex, I don't like this anymore than you do but you're radioactive right now if you get close to Morgan you could blow his cover too."

"The boarding party has been turned around and they should be back on the pier in twenty," said the General. "Colonel and this goes for all of you there's nothing you can do for them right now so stay put. Chuck, if Laszlo isn't on that yacht where is he? Those documents that were sent to you hold the key decipher them and we might be able to get out from behind this. I expect everyone to follow orders. Beckman out."

"Alex by now they've distributed your photo to the whole crew. Worst case scenario they'll institute a ship wide search compartment by compartment. If you can make it topside avoid making contact with any of the crew. Once you're there you can jump ship. You should be close enough to swim ashore but you have to avoid detection at all cost."

"I'll try. Dad, I'm sorry I screwed up and if I never get to tell you this again I love you."

"I love you too," said Casey then the line dropped. "To hell with the General and her orders I'm going. I'm sorry Chuck if I'm ruining your plan but I can't..."

"I'm coming with you," said Sarah. "You're my partner and Alex is my trainee. If she screwed up it's my fault."

"We both are," said Chuck. But as he was talking the computer came back with a positive hit on Laszlo. Mahnovski's photo flashed on the monitor with a hundred percent match in the airport at Mexico City.

"No you two stay here I can manage alone. The General's right we need to get Mahnovski and Chuck you're the man to do it." John walked back in the armory and came out with a Makarov 9, loaded it and pulled Chuck's dart pistol replacing it.

"No John, I can't carry that you know how I feel about guns."

"Chuck, I saw the way you took care of those perps in the woods. Keep in mind that Sarah and Walnut will never be safe as long as Laszlo breathes air. If you keep that in mind when the time comes you'll make the right decision. Look you've got another hit," said John. When Chuck turned his back Casey darted him.

"Are you going to tranq me too," asked Sarah as John pointed the dart pistol at her.

"No, but only because you're pregnant put the cuffs on," said John as he handed them to her. "Chuck can take them off when he comes around. Don't argue with me you know what I'm doing is right and if it were Chuck or Sam on that ship you'd already be out the door. You need to stay here and keep him focused."

"Take the Lear it's gassed up and ready to go. I won't mention anything about you taking it so you should be able to file a flight plan with no hassles. I only ask you keep us in the loop take one of the burner phones and John good luck."

"Thanks, tell Chuck no hard feelings but a father has to do what a father has to do no matter if he's twenty years too late."


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Chuck

Morgan was looking for Alex when he ran into the Third Mate who called him over with a group of other crewmembers. Morgan thought about trying to vanish but it was too late so he took a deep breath and walked over to see what was going on. The Third Mate looked around satisfied he had enough men to begin.

"Here take one then pass the rest around," said the Third Mate. "I want you guys to keep an eye out for this woman. If you see her call me or the First Mate right away we'll take care of her."

"Sounds like you want her for something bad. What did she do?" said Morgan hiding in the back so the Third Mate couldn't see him.

"Yeah" said another crewmember. "Is she armed and dangerous? I think we need to know how to handle her in case we have to."

"You're to handle no one. It's just... well just somethings have gone missing and we need to talk to her," said the Third Mate. He tried to see who the agitator was asking questions but in the meantime Morgan had moved.

"Yeah, like we haven't heard that excuse before. Is there some sort of reward," said Morgan from the opposite side. "I'm willing to help out like the other guy but I've already got things to do unless it's worth my while." There was a mumble from the rest of the group with a lot of head nodding. They were in agreement.

"I'll talk to Oddjob about a reward but I can't promise anything," said the Third Mate. He started walking out among the group to try to figure out who was making this difficult so Morgan circled around to stay at his back.

"What's going to happen to her anyway? It's not like each and every one of us couldn't one day be accused of the same thing so you people can get rid of us without giving us our pay?"

"Yeah like those yardbirds you guys flew off," said another one of the crewmen. "I heard it said that they got dropped off in a mine field or something."

"Actually I heard it was a firing range and they ended up being the targets so you people wouldn't have to shell out a cent," said Morgan. His plan seemed to be working he started hearing other people complaining under their breaths about the way they were being treated.

"Just call me Mr. Christian," Morgan mumbled to himself. It seemed his little plan was working and if he pushed a little harder they'd have their mutiny on the Xenia.

"Okay, okay this is the deal I'm willing to guarantee a thousand dollar reward for the guy who sees this woman first and here's the thousand dollars," said the Third Mate as he pulled it out of his wallet. "There it is you can see it. This goes to the first person who helps us find her."

"I could use a grand," said one of the men as the others agreed with him and it the moment Morgan hopes for mutiny vanished. He couldn't come forward to lead the mutiny without blowing his cover and the herd was satisfied with the Third Mate's visual. The only thing left was to make sure he was the one who found Alex first and he had an idea where to start looking. He had only one problem he had a tail following him.

At first he didn't notice him but later as he walked down the passageway he'd turn around suddenly and find the same guy following him. He took the guy on a tour of the ship to make sure. Finally Morgan had enough so he made a turn through one of the through deck passageways then waited. He didn't have to wait long before the guy turned the corner but to his surprise Morgan was waiting for him.

"Why are you following me," said Morgan as he pinned the man against the bulkhead but the man shook free. "I know you," said Morgan.

"That's right I was the guy who caught you making out in the A/C room with this woman," said the man pointing at the photo the Third Mate handed out. "I bet you didn't know your girlfriend was a thief or are you in on it? I should go to the Third Mate and have a nice long talk with him."

"No don't," said Morgan. "Okay I feel really stupid. I guess she just used me as a patsy so she could get at the guests' staterooms. So you can see why I have to find her."

"I feel for you buddy," said the Engineer. "All the women I've known have done me wrong in one way or another..."

"I bet that includes your mother," said Morgan. "I mean... well thanks for understanding but why are you following me? You want the reward don't you?"

"I was thinking we could split that money down the middle. Five hundred dollars would go a long ways to making sure I keep my mouth shut and forget what I saw."

"So let me get this you want me to split the reward with you because if I don't you're going to tell the Third Mate you caught me and this woman making out. You realize that's blackmail."

"Harsh words but that about sums it up," said the man. "So what will it be friend? I talk with the Third Mate and you take your chances or we work together and make some cash."

"It looks like I don't have any choice," said Morgan. "Come on I think she's in the A/C room but we need to make sure. Do you have your clipboard so you'll look all official?"

"Sure no problem," said the Man as he pulled out a clipboard from a pouch he was carrying. "Now what do I do?"

"Easy follow me," said Morgan as he and the Engineer went over to the A/C room. "You check inside like you're taking the readings like when you caught us the first time. If she's in there just tell her to chill then you go about your work write down the numbers them come out. We can call the Third Mate and keep a watch on the hatch for the A/C room."

"Smart move," said the Engineer. "Like this she'll trap herself in and we'll each be five hundred dollars richer. That will buy a lot of shots at the bar."

"Yes it will," said Morgan as he led the man over to the hatch. "Hold up a moment," said Morgan as a group of crewmen came by searching.

"We can save you the trouble here we just checked inside although I heard someone say they though they saw her back aft. I wouldn't swear to it but that's what I heard," said Morgan. "I don't know about you guys but we're kind of tired of looking. Besides you don't really think the Third Mate's really going to pull money out of his own wallet and pay us. When has that ever happened? I can tell you when never."

"You know the short guy's got a point. We screwed up what we should've done was one of us should've asked to hold it."

"That's genius," said Morgan. "But it's not too late you guys could go to the Third Mate and tell him that then when he tells you guys to get lost you could drop that the woman was last seen in the aft section. That might get him to change his tune real fast."

"Why don't you come with us and tell him what you just told us?" said one of the men. "You make it sound so much better than what we could do."

"I can't I got to take readings with this guy. The Third and First Mates are mad at me for an incident that happened with that cheapskate governor. This is my punishment if I go up he won't even let me get out a word before I get told to go back to work. If you want this you need to muster up some courage and do it. If you don't well I wouldn't count on seeing that grand."

They waited for the men to disappear down the passageway then as soon as they were gone. Morgan nodded to the Engineer.

"Okay go for it," said Morgan. "I'll wait here but remember just go in take the readings then once you're done come out."

"I got this don't worry partner," said the man. He walked in with clipboard in hand. That was when Morgan got a quick look in the bag he was carrying around his neck. Inside was a pistol he couldn't see what kind but it was definitely a pistol.

"Crap," said Morgan as the man went inside. What would Chuck do he repeated to himself as he looked around. Near the hatch to the A/C room was a fire station and a part of the station was a large spanner wrench.

"Look who I've found," said the Engineer as he pointed a TT-33 at Alex. "Oddjob and the First Mate want to have a chat with you. But first I need to get rid of your boyfriend. If you don't mind you can call him in."

"She doesn't have to butthole," said Morgan as he slipped up behind him and whacked him across the back of the head with the spanner. His head made an odd metallic ping then he dropped. Morgan took off his shoes and removed his shoelaces using them to tie him with.

"Okay come on Alex we need to get out of here. The whole crew is looking for you," said Morgan as Alex looked over the man's clipboard.

"Morgan, look at these the numbers here don't have to do with air conditioning. There measurements of rads," said Alex. She went back over to the dials the man checked. "He was measuring the radiation throughout the yacht. I found a nuclear ordinance in a hidden lab up forward."

"What? We need to get out of here. Listen I sent all the crew back aft to look for you so if we go forward we should be able to get off."

"No first we should check in with Chuck. I called him a little while ago and got the boarding party turned back on so if we stay put the cavalry should be arriving soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Castle Chuck was still out and Sarah was handcuffed to her chair when Chuck's phone started to play its ringtone. She called to Chuck but he was still lights out and it didn't look like the music was going to wake him so she pulled a hair pin. She looked at the clock on the wall and was out of her cuffs and answering his phone before the second hand moved.

"Not bad for a pregnant woman," she thought as she answered his phone. "Alex, what is it? ... You're with Morgan good. Try to stay together help is on the way. ... What a ship wide monitoring system? You need to talk to Chuck? Okay one second and I'll get him," said Sarah.

"Sorry but I need you to wake up," she said as she kissed him. Then she took out a vial of smelling salts broke it placing it under Chuck's nose. He jumped back looking around dazed then realized what happened.

"Oh Casey, you... Oh you," said Chuck as he looked up at Sarah. "What's going on? How long have I been out?"

"Chuck, it's Alex she's with Morgan and they need to talk to you," she said as she put the call on speaker.

"Chuck I've got radiation readings that have been taken throughout the ship. I don't know if that makes a difference."

"No not really they probably wanted to monitor the crew to see how long they'd hold up. I bet you've got some high readings.

"Yes but I'm looking at the dial now and the readings have dropped drastically, what does that mean? They've closed it up?"

"Or they've removed it from the ship. Laszlo must've guessed our next move. I'm so getting tired of this," said Chuck. "Maybe he is smarter than us."

"Sweetie you're still tired that's all. You're the smartest person I know intersect aside. If you put your mind to it I know you can solve this."

"Chuck, I hear people yelling outside the hatch in the passageway the boarding party is here. We're going out and meet them then start a ship wide search.

[On the Flying Bridge]

"What is the meaning of this?" yelled the Senator. "This is an outrage where is your warrant? I want to speak to your boss." The two governors had the same reaction when men in full tactical gear ran up the brow and seized the vessel. The guests were kept on the flying bridge while the crew was all taken to the fantail for interrogation. The Station Chief coordinated the search from the Flying Bridge as he tried also to calm nerves.

"Sir we found these two down on the main deck forward," said one of his men. "They say they're with us."

"Agents McHugh and Grimes I presume," said the Station Chief. "My name is Chief McAlister. We were here earlier then got ordered to stand down then sent back again..."

"Hey that's the guy who carried my bags," said one of the governors. "I don't know what game you guys are playing but the President is going to hear about this."

"Have your people found the Nuke yet? We believe that they got rid of it just before you arrived. Look at this," said Alex as she handed the Chief the clipboard. "These are rad readings all way above the norm. This is the reading I took now see the drop."

"Boss we're in the lab or I guess it was a lab," radioed a man. "There's absolutely nothing here the place is clean."

"I want you to run a Geiger counter in there," said the Chief looking at the reading. "What do you have?"

"Geez, everyone out of here now," said the man. Everyone heard the agent over his open mic. "I'm sorry the needle on the Geiger counter jumped to the far right and isn't moving."

"Get everyone out of there and make sure that room is sealed," said the Chief. "Gentlemen you can call the President if you want but I've got enough evidence that indicates a nuclear device was smuggled on the island which gives me the right to detain every one of you under the Patriot Act. Agents how do you think the press will feel about this?"

"I'm sure they'd love to have the piece. Elected officials smuggle North Korean warhead into the United States," said Alex as she shook her head looking at them.

"If we were playing Monopoly," said Morgan. "This would be a 'Do not go pass go. Go straight to jail card and do not collect two hundred dollars'."

"Listen we don't know anything about a nuclear device we were just invited here to talk about geothermal energy. As you may know Mount Kīlauea is the most active of the five volcanoes that make up the Hawaiian island chain. We're here to see a proposal by Dr. Zorin to harness that energy like they do in Iceland."

"That's right," said one of the governors. "The first step was to make the Big Island energy independent then the rest of the chain before turning to the mainland."

"As a plan it sounds interesting but why the nuke?" said the Chief.

"I don't know, we're missing something here. We need to interrogate Oddjob, I mean Paul along with the Third and First Mate as well as the Captain," said Alex but as she was talking the Chief held up his hand then touched his ear.

"You found him in his stateroom and there's no sign of the others? Okay but tell the guys to keep on looking. It's not like they could just up and disappear."

"What is it," asked Alex. "You can't find them can you? They disappeared with the nuke."

"They all disappeared except for the Captain. My men found him in his stateroom with a bullet in the head. It looks like he's been dead for days."

"And I know when," said Morgan. "It was when Laszlo threw his man overboard then executed him that was probably when the Captain told Laszlo he had enough and took a bullet defending his men. Think about it no one's seen him since then."

"Admirably as that might be we still have a nuke floating around on the island."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laszlo finished his meeting in the air terminal and happy with the results he came back on board the plane happy and exuberant. As soon as he boarded the engines began to rev up and the bird started to taxi over to get in the queue for takeoff. Both Ginger and Stanley noticed how happy he was which they could only interpret as being bad for them.

"So you're looking really peachy today. I guess things went well for you in your meeting of bad guys with screws loose," said Stanley trying to get a reaction and just generally pissing Laszlo off. He didn't see why he should be in such a good mood.

"There you go poking the bear but I'm not going to let you get to me. No so far everything I've planned has come to fruition so there's nothing you can say that will bring me down. In fact let's go back to our conversation before we landed. You don't know it but I saved your lives so you should be thankful to me."

"So your kidnapping us then drugging and tying us to these chairs as well as me being pistol whipped was all for our own good? I'm sorry but I'm having a hard time seeing that."

"You do now but soon it will all be clear. I just finished meeting with a group of rebel leaders from countries up and down the Atlantic and Pacific seaboards. Soon there will some massive governmental changes as my new friends come to power. I won't rule the world but a good half of it for sure or at least the leader in charge of his country will be beholding to me."

"Now I know you're crazy. How are you going to change that many governments and what overnight? You think the U.S. government is going to just standby as your cronies try to seize power?"

"They will be busy with their own problems and when I tell you they will be busy they will. That you can take to the bank," said Laszlo as he pulled out the two models. "I told the idiots I was going to make them energy independent and they all bought it. But it allowed me to build platforms to drill from and now the time is almost ready. "Look at my handy work and be amazed. People will call me the new Noah and I will create order out of chaos."

"You can't be serious," said Ginger. "You'll kill millions of people and for what revenge?"

"Don't you see Rostand was right when he said, 'Kill one man and you are a murderer. Kill millions of men, and you are a conqueror. Kill them all, and you are a god.'"

"I thought you were crazy," said Stanley as he looked at the model. "But you're beyond crazy you're insane."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Castle Alex was sending Chuck the information they found on the Yacht. She found a dossier on the geothermal project. He thumbed through the images on his tablet. They seemed to be the project that half of the data Alex had supported. The same papers she'd photographed from Mahnovski's briefcase that he'd taken with him which seemed to underscore their importance. However, if they were important Chuck wasn't seeing it.

"Anything yet?" asked Sarah. Chuck just shook his head no. "Well, why don't you come home with me? You can shower and catch a little sleep then come back at it. You could just be too tired to connect the dots."

"You might be right. I just wish those last two photos would finish processing. According to Alex and Morgan neither of them got a good look at the models before they were boxed up. If I take a shower do I have to take it alone?"

"Why are you suddenly afraid of water Agent Carmichael. Hydrophobia I believe it's called but I think I could arrange a security detail. How many agents would you like guarding you?"

"I think I can get by with one... or better one and a half," said Chuck as he kissed her.

"That was a prudent answer and the agent in question appreciates it as well as accepts the mission," she said as she kissed him back. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said but as they were kissing a screen came on the monitor indicating the two photos had been processed. "Tell me I have to look at these, please."

"Sweetie, we'll put a bookmark where we are and continue afterwards but for now... yes I'm sorry but you need to look at them.

"Okay, but I'm not... Oh my God augh we need to get the General on the horn and she's going to need to advise the President. Laszlo isn't insane, Laszlo is pure evil well he wanted to be Zorin and he made it... if not worse."

"Sweetie you're not making sense. Can you please try to explain to me what's going on and why you think Laszlo is evil?"

"Okay but let's get the General up. We don't have much time."


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own Chuck

As soon as Chuck saw the two models he flashed. He had to brace himself against the table because the flash was so violent. He saw tsunamis through the centuries along with all their death and destruction. He saw bodies, lots of bodies, floating in the water along with the debris. He saw cities and populated areas wiped away like a stain on a piece of cloth in the washing machine.

"Chuck, Sweetie, are you okay," asked Sarah. No other flash had affected him as much as this one. She took a tissue and dried his tears. He'd been crying without realizing it.

"Laszlo isn't insane he's pure evil. Casey's right," said Chuck as he looked at her. "He has to be put down. I need to talk to the General... Sarah we need to get everyone on the Lear and leave. We need to evacuate the Buy More... no we need to evacuate everyone. How do we decide who lives and who... well doesn't? Do we have that right? But if we don't then what happens, everyone is lost."

"I'm sorry Sweetie," said Sarah as she slapped him. There was a loud whack as her hand left a red mark on his cheek.

"Ouch, that hurt," he said as he rubbed it. "I think you've been hanging around Casey too long. Can we try a kiss maybe next time?" She bent over him and kissed him.

"Now that's better, much better" said Chuck as he kissed her back then he took a deep breath. "Right what to do."

"I'm sorry Chuck but you weren't making any sense. Let's start again. You were starting to spiral and to tell you the truth you were making me freak out."

"I'm sorry but we need the General," said Chuck as he brought her up on the monitor. She was kicked back in her office with her feet up on the desk and a glass of Scotch in her hand. "I see we're enjoying a little down time there."

"If you have to know," said the General as she moved the bottle and glass out of sight. "Roan and the Major are in the Situation Room monitoring the progress of Agents McHugh and Grimes. I assume you have something to share?"

"General, this is far worse than we thought. Please tell me Morgan and Alex have already found that first nuke?"

"First nuke? What do you mean first nuke? Are you saying Laszlo has more than one? Did he find some two for one sale?"

"From the model and the photos of the documents Alex sent us I believe there has to be at least two. One Laszlo intends to use in Hawaii and another that I believe is currently somewhere on the island of La Palma in the Canary Island chain."

"Well that's kind of good isn't it because it limits the number of people exposed to radiation and fallout? Maybe this is the break we've been looking for."

"No General it's not. This has the potential of effectively crippling the United States and we may never recover from this if Laszlo's plans go through. You're going to need to notify the White House and we're going to need to evacuate our government. But after that how do we decide who gets notified and sent to safety? That will be your call."

"Chuck, Sweetie," said Sarah as she kissed him. "You're starting to freak out. Now was that better than the other method."

"If you're talking about slapping him I'm about to. I swear I'll reach through this monitor and knock you sideways if you don't spit it out."

"It's simple," said Chuck. "Look at my coffee cup, see the coffee inside. Now I take this sugar cube and drop it in what do you see? I see the extinction of the dinosaurs. I'll explain..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laszlo seemed giddy as he went about preparing his own version of show and tell. He pulled out the models he had brought on board with him and set them up on the conference table in his converted DC-10. Laughing and giggling he set them up so that Stanley and Ginger could get the full picture and see the effects of his plan.

"I think you're really going to like this. I know my backers in this new world order did when I presented this to them and I didn't have to toss anyone out of a dirigible."

"You're criminally insane," said Stanley. "Someone will stop you. You'll never get away with this mad plot of yours."

"Who's going to stop me? Who? I've neutralized everyone that could possible hurt me and even if they did they'd need to be in two places at the same time. You see this is the Island of Hawaii or the Big Island as they call it. You see this area this is the southern slope of the Kīlauea volcano called the Hilina Slump. It's slowly sliding into the ocean. Well what would happen if I could speed up that process," said Laszlo then he pushed a button and red lights traveled across the plastic model of the Pacific Ocean to the West coast where the whole cost lit up almost to the foothills of the Rocky Mountains.

"Why Laszlo? Why do so many people have to suffer? What kind of revenge is this? Do all those people have to suffer because of what happened to you?"

"You're right there needs to be more and that's where this other model comes in. These are the Canary Islands and this is La Palma. The island is actually a dormant volcano that reaches up from the ocean floor. This part," said Laszlo as he indicated a place on the island. "This is called Cumbre Vieja and a riff was discovered which some say indicates that mass is ready to slide into the ocean..."

"Let me guess you're going to help it along with a little push," said Stanley. For once he was happy he came from the Midwest none of his relatives were on the Eastern seaboard but they both had friends.

"Watch this but you need to pay attention," said Laszlo as be pressed another button and the red lights raced across the Atlantic Ocean. "Look all gone, New York, Boston, Washington and all of Florida wiped away clean. The whole East Coast will be a tabula rasa that includes your precious Langley. This will be my revenge and my masterpiece."

"You're mad Laszlo," said Stanley. "Yes certifiably stark raving mad."

"You've been awfully quiet Ginger? Do you feel the same as Stanley? Or do you have a more open minded view and see the beauty of my plan?"

"Beauty! I feel... well I feel sorry for you Laszlo. You've been so deeply scarred that you feel you have a right to hurt so many people. You ask me what I feel, I feel pity too. You're like a broken vase trying to put itself back together but there are just too many pieces missing."

"I don't want your pity," yelled Laszlo as he pounded his fist on the table. "I don't care if you feel sorry for me and I certainly don't want your pity. Oh no you should feel fear and terror. I'm about to pull down the very institutions that made me..."

"Then what," said Ginger. "You're still going to be the same scared little boy afraid of the dark. But you do this and there will good reason not to turn off the lights... can you live with yourself afterwards knowing what you did?"

"The answer is like a baby," said Laszlo looking Ginger in the eyes. But as they were talking one of his men walked in and whispered in his ear. "I'll take the call up front."

He noticed the change of expression on Laszlo's face. "What did something go wrong with your perfect plan? Did someone throw a monkey wrench in the works," asked Stanley. Laszlo gave Stanley a look then started for him but he stopped then simply turned and walked out without saying anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan and Alex along with the Station Chief McAlister were racking their brains trying to figure out where the nuke went along with the missing men. The yacht was only so big and there were only so many places these people could've gone yet it seemed they had vanished into thin air. Oddjob had done a good magic act but there was something they were missing both Alex and Morgan felt it.

"Why are we still alive," said Alex. Then she caught the look of the Chief and Morgan. "No I mean why didn't they scuttle the yacht? They had time and opportunity. Or if not scuttle blow it up?"

"I don't know," said the Chief as he tried to understand what Alex was getting at. "Maybe it wasn't important so there was no reason to blow it up."

"Exactly but those workers we heard from the crewmembers that Laszlo was responsible for getting killed on San Clemente. Why them and not us? A bomb with a remote would've taken everyone out including the boarding party."

"Because they were important and, or knew too much," said the Chief. "I'm going to get all information we have on those workers. Maybe there's something there," said the Chief as he waved for one of his men to bring him a tablet. He pulled up the files on the men they had identified. "I don't see anything that sticks out."

"Can I look at that," said Morgan as he started glancing through their personnel files. "Did you notice this they all served in the Navy on subs. Two of them were qualified high pressure welders and this other worked as a Machinist Mate. I think I know where our missing nuke went and where our people disappeared to but I'm going to need a little latitude to prove it." Both Alex and the Chief looked at each other but agreed.

"Okay bring out our prisoner and let's take a trip down below," said Morgan. They all went down to the hatch leading to lab that was closed because of radiation contamination. Alex pulled Morgan off to the side.

"Morgan, are you sure about this," said Alex. "You know what you're doing and you're okay with this?"

"Am I sure... No. But does it have to be done, yes. So let's get this over with," said Morgan as he went over the guy he'd laid out before. "Nasty goose egg you've got there buddy sorry about that."

"What do you guys want from me? If you expect me to snitch well I'm not saying a word so you can just forget it and let's move on."

"Why do they always say that," said Morgan as the Chief and Alex nodded their head. "Listen we already know your friends snuck off the ship using a submarine so just humor me and tell me how before things get ugly."

"You know where you can go and what you can do with yourself," said the man smiling over at Alex. "But I can't blame you for wanting to hook up with that."

"You want a matching goose egg on your head just keep it up. Take off his cuffs," said Morgan. "Go ahead." The Chief reluctantly took off them off wondering what Morgan was up to.

"You want a fair fight or something?" said the man as he rubbed his wrists. "Is that what you want I'll be more than happy to accommodate."

"No," said Morgan. But you're going to need your hands free. You know all about rads and maximum doses. Well you're going to need this," said Morgan as he handed him a Geiger counter. "Here's also a radio so you can call and tell us how Oddjob and the rest got off this ship." Morgan opened the hatch to the lab then pulled a pistol waving for him to get inside.

"Hey you can't do this to me," protested the man. "The rest of you can't just stand there you've got to do something. You can't let him do this to me?"

"Just tell me what I want to know and we can move on," said Morgan. But the man remained silent. "Well sorry douchebag I hope you don't want kids." The Geiger counter started going crazy as Morgan motioned him to get in.

"Wait! Hold up," said the guy. He went over to the keypad entered a second code then a panel opened inside the contaminated room. It revealed a hatch that led down to a scuttle in the deck with a docking port for a mini submarine.

"Okay let's go," said the Chief. "We need the Navy in here now. We can bring in a couple of destroyers to help find our missing nuke. I'll get us a chopper to take us out. Good work there Agent Grimes."

"Gee thanks," said Morgan. He waited for the Chief and everyone to disappear. "Alex did he say he's going to put us on a helicopter. Doesn't he know those things are dangerous?"

"Morgan, you're doing good. You heard the Chief and I have to say you're really impressing me too," said Alex as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I am? Well, to tell you the truth I'm impressing myself. I only wish Casey were here to see too."

[At the airport]

"This is Colonel Casey I just arrived and need to be taken to the Hilo harbor. I'm here to provide assistance with locating the missing special package. ... They're going where? Okay have the bird swing by the airport they can pick me up then we'll make our run out to the O'Kane."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laszlo was talking with Oddjob as their plane was making its approach into the airport in La Palma. Mahnovski wasn't happy at the situation but from where he was there was little he could do except move a spy sat overhead to get a better view of what was going on. And what he saw he didn't like. There were two destroyers looking for his mini sub but it didn't seem they were having any luck finding it.

"Yeah I see what's going on above you," said Laszlo. "Wait a little while then house the round in the chamber as quickly as you can. Don't worry I'll put together an extraction plan."

"But how am I supposed to make it over to the chamber if the destroyers don't go away. I need a distraction or something."

"Don't worry; we still have time before you have to house the round. Getting in a panic won't help anything and if you get an early window go for it. You only have to get the device in place I'll handle the rest. The Navy is more a nuisance than an actual problem. You've got plenty of oxygen reserve and once this is over you all will be richly rewarded so you just have to be patient."

"That Agent McHugh this is her fault and I found out later she had another Agent with her. I don't know his name but he's the one to watch out for. He moved among the crew like he was one of them, a real master of disguise. If he wasn't working for the other side I'd even go so far as saying he was impressive. I'm sending you a photo now but something needs to be done about them."

"Well if you do your job like I asked you to they'll be buried in a mile high wave of water. I think that ought to take care of them for you. I'm getting the photo now. A master of disguise you say... ahem his name is Morgan Grimes and there are a lot of words I could use to describe him but I don't know if I'd use the word impressive. Put the First Mate on the line I have some last minute instructions on his approach to the chamber."

"Dr. Zorin you want to talk to me about our approach? I can assure you I've got a course already laid out. As soon as I get a window we'll be in an out before those surface riders will know what we're up to."

"That's excellent but I want you to take us off speaker. I want to talk just to you," said Laszlo.

[Onboard the Mini Sub]

The First Mate took Laszlo off speaker so he could hear him in his headset. He looked over at the Third Mate and over at Oddjob as he nodded his head.

"Yes Sir I understand the course you want me to take but it could be a dangerous one. … Yes Sir I concur. Nothing ventured, nothing gained as they say. … Yes Sir I'll keep that in mind and I can assure you I'll take all the necessary precautions. … You can count on me Sir. … Very well I'll tell him and good luck Sir," said the First Mate then he disconnected the connection and retracted the antenna.

"What did the boss have to say to you that he couldn't say in front of the rest of us," asked Oddjob. But the First Mate raised his hand.

"I'm taking us back down to the bottom where we'll rest. Mr. Oddjob… I mean Paul let me do this maneuver then we'll talk but first let me do this."

"Sure we can talk later," said Paul. He wasn't born yesterday and he knew that look. Laszlo had given the First Mate special instructions that might have to do with navigating the mini sub. However, more likely he had been given orders to jettison ballast which could be him, the Third Mate or both. He needed to keep his eyes open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Back in Castle]

The General listened to Chuck about the situation. Chuck pulled up charts and studies that had been done on this phenomenon which were in the intersect that the rest of the scientific community had ignored. General Beckman sat there calmly and placidly listening to Chuck all the way to the end of his briefing.

"Chuck, I have two questions for you before I talk with the President. The first is there any way to stop this tsunami wave once it's in motion?"

"Not unless you can generate a similar wave running in the opposite direction but I'm not sure that would work or risk making a bad situation even worse. However, in theory the two should cancel each other out."

"Okay I think I know the answer to this but on which coast would the damage be worse, the East or West coast? I'm not just talking about population but also national infrastructures."

"West Coast has a dense costal population then you have Silicon Valley and then all the military installations including Third Fleet but on the East Coast you have New York city with Wall Street, the Capital, Norfolk, Fort Meade, all of Florida. Please don't make me play Solomon here especially since you've already made your mind up."

"I'm sending the Hypersonic for you," said the General. "I want you and the Colonel on it to stop Laszlo in La Palma…"

"General, I'm not going anywhere unless my family is safe," said Chuck. "You can't expect me to worry about saving you while I risk everything I've been fighting to save. If you want me then we all ride together."

"They can take your Lear but I want you in the air without distractions. Let me speak to the Colonel maybe he can…"

"He can what? Dart me and throw me on the plane. General, let me make something clear which should already be but evidently you need to hear it again. You need me I don't need you. I will have everyone at the airport in an hour we all leave together or no one does."

"You know Chuck one of these days I may have to shoot you," said Beckman. "Very well I need to brief the White House."

"Oh by the way General when Director Trotski calls complaining that we hijacked one of his spy satellites tell him it was just a loaner. I'll give it back to him once the mission is over."

"Laszlo can track our satellites but he can't track the Russians'. Very good Chuck, I hope you'll send feed through to the Situation Room."

"Naturally General, but if you want to reposition or redirect it you'll need someone who speaks and reads Russian. There are vocal commands that need to be given as well as written ones."

"Here's an oh by the way for you. You can't tell anyone about this outside of your team at Castle. This is imperative because if the general population found out there would be mass panic and chaos in the streets. That goes also for your employees at the Buy More. Agent Carmichael, do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am I understand," said Chuck with that the General signed off and the screen went blank. "Sarah, I so don't understand. I should tell Big Mike. The man was nice to me and hired me when I got kicked out of Stanford. Then there's Skip and Fernando they… well they did… okay I can't think of anything but they don't deserve to end up like the unicorns."

"Unicorns," said Sarah as she took Chuck out through the Orange orange to avoid the people in the Buy More.

"Yeah you know the song how they were supposed to be put in the ark but go left out. I can't believe that people thought that song was funny. It was a masked tragedy, a genocide of Equus monoclonius."

"Sweetie I'm calling Kat we're taking her with us."

"We can take her with us but we can't take any unicorns."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laszlo's plane touched down at the airport and then taxied over to the apron. There was a Mercedes SUV waiting for them. Laszlo had Stanley and Ginger taken off the plane with their hands handcuffed behind them. They were then loaded up in the back of the vehicle while he sat up front. In the back Stanley found one of Ginger's hairpins on the floorboard he picked it up then slipped it up his sleeve for later use.

"Okay let's go," said Laszlo as he tapped on the driver's back. "We're going to my other yacht, the Tempesta. I think you'll like her I do. Oh and you get to meet my other assistant. You'll like her too. Her name is May Day."

"Well that's one strike again her."


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own Chuck

Chuck sat on the hypersonic looking out the window as Sam slept next to Sarah. She curled up with her arms wrapped around her like a monkey. Sam made little grunts and sounds of protest as Sarah tried to extract herself so she could go talk with Chuck. If she didn't feel she had to she wouldn't have moved Sam but she knew that look on Chuck's face. Finally she was able to break free and had Emma take her spot just in case Sam woke up.

"Charles Irving Bartowski snap out of it," said Sarah as she sat down next to him. "Did I sound like your mother just then?"

"Kind of but why would you want to sound like her?" said Chuck as Sarah took his hands in hers. "I can't help but wonder if I sent Laszlo over the edge."

"Chuck, he was already over the edge before you met him. Laszlo is a sociopath with an exaggerated IQ which makes him extremely dangerous. Chuck you can't blame yourself for every nutjob we've come across. He's tried to kill us once and if he gets the chance he'll try again. That's something you should keep in mind. "

"I know he will and I also know what I have to do but it doesn't mean I have to like it," said Chuck. Sarah caressed his face then kissed him.

"I'm glad you don't. That means the man I fell in love with is still in there," said Sarah as she rubbed his chest. "Sweetie just promise me when the time comes I want you to be safe."

"You know I can't promise that... but I'll try. Sarah," said Chuck as he looked in her eyes and felt his heart melt. "My God you're so beautiful."

"Even when I'm big as a barn or I look like the Goodyear blimp?" she said as she laughed but he reached over and kissed her.

"Oh how much I love you. Please remember that so don't hate me," he said as caressed her face. Chuck was holding something back she knew it.

"Why should I? Chuck, what did you do? If it's about threatening to feed the perp in the cabin to the coyotes... well you didn't."

"It's not what I did but what I'm going to do," said Chuck but Sarah cut him off she knew what he was going to say.

"No Chuck absolutely not, there's no way am I going to stay in the plane while you go off after Laszlo. It's not happening so you can get that out of your head. You don't have any backup in case you haven't looked around."

"Will you listen to me I'm sorry but the decision has already been made out of necessity. The Hypersonic can't land in La Palma, the landing strip is too short, and so I'm going to have to make a HALO jump. Not bad for someone who used to be afraid of heights?"

"Don't change the topic I don't like this. Are you sure there's no place we can land or are you just telling me this? There's nothing nearby then we could fly back out on a smaller aircraft?"

"No and even if there were we'd be wasting time and time is something we don't have a lot of. This is the only way. I'm sorry I don't like the fact that I had to bring you on this plane in your condition but flying on this or facing a tidal wave... well this is the lesser of the two evils."

"I still don't like it Chuck this sounds like a suicide mission. You haven't told me what you're going to do for backup? John isn't here but the General doesn't know that so she's thinking John's with you."

"I made contact with an Agent that was operating in the area and so I made arrangements to rendezvous in Puerto de Santa Cruz de la Palma."

"How do you know you can trust this person Chuck? You're too nice and people take advantage of that. You know Laszlo has moles everywhere. How do you know this agent isn't one?"

"I just do. Listen I can trust this person. Take my word for it and of that I'm absolutely certain. If you trust me you can trust her."

"It's not that simple. Have you done a full background check? Did you flash on her and even then people can have dirty rotten secrets that no one knows about not even the intersect."

"I don't want to flash on her," said Chuck as he shook his head. "No that would be too embarrassing and I don't know how I'd undo that."

"Chuck? Why not? This is the person you're trusting your life with. The person I'm trusting to watch over you. No Chuck, if you don't want to do a background check I will and why does it have to be a she? If it were Carina I wouldn't have that much of a problem with it..."

"But you would and that's why I didn't call her. Besides Carina is a nice person but she can be a little cheeky at times. No it's...

"Zondra is a nice person and a competent agent. I can understand your choosing her even if she can be a little..."

"Yeah she can be a little all right but no I'm not bringing her along. I'm taking the only person I trust besides you and Casey..."

"You're meeting your mother, aren't you? Why didn't you tell me that right off the bat? Okay I can see you wanting to take Mary and if there's one person that won't stab you in the back that would be your mother," said Sarah as she looked over at Emma.

"But she might shoot me in the front," said Chuck trying to make a joke but Sarah wasn't laughing. "Listen we'll meet up after this is done then go home and stay inside for a week. We can order takeout and never come out."

"And what do you propose to do with our daughter? I'm done with sending her all over the planet to stay with people and I think she is too."

"We need a babysitter to take her to the park and play while we stay home and play," said Chuck as he reached over and took her hands.

"You realize this is all contingent on you coming home safe and sound from this mission," said Sarah. They were talking when the co-pilot came back.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Agent Carmichael but we're almost over the target site. You can go aft. That will give you access to the wheel wells. The pilot with open up the landing gear doors then you can make your jump. There's a chute and oxygen along with a polypropylene knit jump suit for you in the back and good luck."

"Come on I'll help you change but I expect to be kept in the loop," said Sarah as she went back with him. "As soon as those feet hit the ground I expect a message saying the eagle has landed or something like that. You got that buster or I'll come looking for you? This radio silence is for the birds."

"You need to coordinate with Alex and Morgan. They have to find that delivery system," said Chuck. "The part that's not clear in all of Laszlo's calculations is how he intends to move that much mass with one warhead. If we find the delivery system and subvert it then we have a chance."

"I'll make sure they know. Chuck, come home to me," she said as she kissed him. "Or I'll kick your butt. I love you."

"I love you too," said Chuck as he climbed down in the wheel well. He looked back at her one last time before he closed the pressurized hatch. "I'm in position," radioed Chuck.

The sun was already up when a lone parachutist came flowing down on the outskirts of the city of Santa Cruz. Once down Chuck undid his harness stepped out of his chute and changed his clothes as by standers just stood there watching in amazement.

"What's going on," Chuck heard one person ask to another in Spanish but the woman just shrugged her shoulders.

"Publicity for a new perfume pour homme," said Chuck as he picked a bloom off a Red China Hibiscus and put it in the woman's hair then he went looking for a taxi. While he was looking for a taxi he texted Sarah and sent her a message that read: _The Golden Crane is standing on one leg_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laszlo was driven from the airport to the marina where he boarded his yacht. He had things to take care of with his new assistant so he had Ginger and Stanley taken to one of the staterooms. They were locked inside still handcuffed. Stanley waited until he was sure they were alone then he got the hairpin out.

"Stanley, we can't stay here we need to get word out. Laszlo has to be stopped. Do you think it's true what he said about Chuck and Sarah?"

"I think that's what he'd like us to believe and or it's what Chuck wants him to believe," said Stanley as he straightened out the hairpin then force it into the teeth of the handcuffs using it as a shim and presto he was out.

"How'd you do that," asked Ginger as Stanley came over and undid hers. "Where did you learn how to pick handcuffs?"

"It's not picking but I read about this in one of Chuck's after action reports about a mission on an Amtrak train traveling from Chicago to Washington. But that's not important now we have to figure a way out of here and off this boat."

Their stateroom had a balcony but the problem with going out on the balcony was that it risked exposing them to anyone in the stateroom next to theirs and they could hear muffled voices coming from that direction.

"Listen Stanley," said Ginger, "I know you don't want to hear this but we both are probably not going to be able to make it out of here. Let me go out and distract them then you make a break for it. One of us needs to let someone know what's going on."

"We're not there yet I've got an idea," said Stanley. He took a lamp ripped the chord off then bared the ends of the wires. Keeping the ends separated he plugged it in. "Okay you need to be ready for anything."

Outside the door were two guards Laszlo left to guard them. They both were bored and wondering when they were going to be relieved then they heard a noise from the inside along with the muffled sound like someone running.

"Crap they're loose inside and are getting away," the one yelled as the other dug out the keys for the lock. He unlocked the door and grabbed the doorknob when he got knocked backwards. The other man was looking at his partner laid out on the deck so he didn't see Stanley come out. The last thing the man saw was a set of handcuffs come at him used like knuckledusters.

"Stanley, when did you go through field training," asked Ginger as Stanley recovered their weapons then dragged them inside and closed the door.

"I haven't I just do a lot of reading. Put your cuff on this guy while I take care of the other one," said Stanley they handcuffed their guards inside then locked the door with the key breaking it off afterwards in the lock.

"Where to now Stanley," asked Ginger impressed by Stanley's transformation into a short nerdy James Bond.

"This way," said Stanley as he checked out the emergency exit map posted conveniently on the bulkhead. "Oh crap," said Stanley when they got topside. They discovered that the yacht had set sail since their arrival and they were a couple of miles away from shore.

"I'm not going back," said Ginger. "I've had about as much as I can take of Laszlo and we need to get word out about his evil plan."

"Then I think we're going to have to take a bath." Stanley grabbed a life preserver then they climbed over the railing and dove in. Either the lookouts were asleep or busy doing something else because they got off the boat without being seen. But now they had to fight the currents and hope they'd help take them back to shore before it was too late or Laszlo came looking for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck walked down by the pier and there sitting in a little café outside was his mother. So much for trying to look inconspicuous she had a light tan trench on with dark sunglasses. Chuck shook his head as he came over and sat down. As he sat down the waitress came over to take his order.

"I'll have whatever she's having and bring her another," said Chuck. He pulled up a chair next to his mother.

"Yes Sir two Campari sodas coming right up with extra ice," said the waitress as she wrote down the order then disappeared.

"You know one thing I've never gotten used to is why do Europeans ration out ice. It's almost like they count each cube."

"Hi Mom, you know Mom your clothes don't exactly say incognito. Actually you're risking becoming a cliché," said Chuck as the waitress brought back their drinks. Chuck dropped a twenty euro bill on her tray and told her to keep the change. He held up the glass to look at it his mother was right there weren't that many ice cubes.

"Says the man who skydives into town during broad daylight," said Mary as she looked at him over her sunglasses. "You're looking well Charles. I hope you've brought me more photos of my granddaughter. I heard Sarah had a scare in Australia. You were right to come on this mission alone."

"Thanks for coming Mom. I'll be honest with you I don't see any happy endings in this one," said Chuck as he took a sip.

"I gave up on those when I left you and Ellie. You called and I came. Diane brought me up to speed but we have a problem Laszlo set sail a few hours ago. So why don't we call in an air strike and be done with it?"

"I'd like to but apart from the fact that he may have our drone override controls we need to find out how he plans to trigger these slides. One warhead isn't enough so he has to have a way to amplify their effect."

"Well your answers are at sea right now probably getting into position to detonate the payload and send half this island into the ocean," said Mary as she stirred her drink with her straw then finished it.

"Not yet he's waiting for high tide when he'll get the maximum effect. What place around here has the most camera coverage?"

"I guess that would be the new Casino," said Mary as she looked at him and realized what he had planned. "Oh Charles, I'm not going to like this and I know Sarah won't go for it either."

"We need to get Laszlo to come back into port and I can only think of one way for sure. But first I'm going to need a dinner jacket and you're going to need an evening dress."

"I can't talk you out of this, can I?" said Mary. "You know when I was gone I imagined what it would be like to one day come home. I can tell you in all of my wildest imagination this is not one of the scenarios I had."

"Why Mom, don't you want to bet some money in a casino with your son and have some fun before the world comes to an end."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laszlo was beside himself on the flying bridge as he was yelling at his men. He couldn't figure out how two people managed to get away onboard a yacht at sea and no one saw them. The more his men tried to come up with excuses the angrier he became until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, okay so you lost them I guess this could happen to anyone," said Laszlo as he pulled the two guards outside of Ginger and Stanley's door aside. "We all have off days I guess so I shouldn't hold this against you two. You've been good and faithful servants to me so that says something, right?"

"Thank you Dr. Zorin for understanding that little guy is sneakier than he looks. I don't know how he got the upper hand on me."

"That's easy he's smarter. It's all right to admit someone is smarter than you although I've never had to do it but it's okay not everyone can be like me and I guess in a certain way Stanley is almost my equal but you two are like amoebas to me," said Laszlo.

"Right Sir," said the one man as he looked at his partner. The man elbowed him then nodded for him to agree.

"That's right Mr. Zorin," said the man looking around to where Zorin had led them. They were standing on the edge of the deck looking at the water as the boat cut through the waves.

"I know I'm right," said Zorin as they continued to look out at the island. He snapped his fingers behind his back and a dark skinned woman stepped up with a Walther PPK she shot both men in the back of the head. They fell overboard while Laszlo got a little blood spray on his face.

"Oh a little close there May Day," said Laszlo as he laughed. He waved for one of the crew to bring him a wet towel. "I expect this mess on the deck to be cleaned up and no more screw ups or May Day here will handle them for me."

"My name is actually Maria," said the woman as she put her arms around Laszlo. "But I'll be whatever you want me to."

"Now that was something Oddjob was missing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Off the coast of the Big Island the O'Kane and another Destroyer were prowling back and forth in a search patter. From Chuck's indications they were looking off the coast of the Hilina slump but so far nothing. Morgan, Alex and Casey were all on the bridge with the CO but so far nothing.

"We're playing a waiting game right now. They're sitting on the bottom waiting for us to get tired and give up."

"But we're not," said Casey. "Something isn't right here. Just call it a sixth sense but something just seems off." As John was talking his phone rang it was Sarah. He answered it putting it on speaker.

"What do you have for us? We're searching but it's like looking for a needle in a haystack," said Casey. "That sub could be anywhere."

"John, Chuck covered for you with the General. She thinks you're here so if she calls you need to make yourself disappear. Chuck called Mary in for back up seeing that he had to parachute out over La Palma. I got a text message saying he got down okay."

"That's all nice and everything but what did you call about," said John.

"Thanks John we miss you too. Chuck said to keep an eye out for some sort of delivery system. The nuke isn't enough to cause the Hilina slump to slide into the ocean so Laszlo has to have some sort of system in place to amplify the effect."

"Did he have any idea what we should be looking for? Or what this amplifier would look like? We're not having much luck finding this sub."

"No he had no idea just that there had to be a system. Keep an eye out, you know what's at risk here so we all need to do better than our best," said Sarah. But as he was finishing Casey saw Morgan walking toward the Commanding Officer

"Captain, what's that over there on the horizon?" said Morgan. "It looks like an oil platform but there's no oil out here to drill for."

"I need to go and grab the Troll," said Casey as he hung up and went over to Morgan. "I'm sorry if he's bothering you. Morgan don't..."

"No Colonel, he wasn't bothering me and you know you're right... I don't know why we've got an oil rig in these waters."

"Sir it's signaled in the charts as some sort of geothermal terminal. I guess they pipe steam ashore to make electricity."

"Alex, remember what the jerks said on the Xenia. Where's the Station Chief at? He was there too. They said they were invited onboard to hear about Laszlo's plans to make us like Iceland."

"Making us like Iceland how by turning us all into Vikings and eating stinky fish," said Casey as he shook his head.

"No Morgan's right. Would it hurt to send a boarding party over there and check it out? We still can keep looking for the submarine at the same time."

"Your idea Grimes so you're coming with me. Daughter you stay here. We'll take our men over Skipper if you don't mind giving us a ride."

[On the Rig]

"We've got a problem," said one of the men in the control room. "The Navy ship is sending over a boarding party."

"Let me get a message down to Paul in the sub. I'll find out from him what he want us to do. Stand by the missile batteries."

"Starfish this is Medusa we have a situation..."


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own Chuck

Chuck walked into the casino dressed to kill in his white dinner jacket, and black bow tie. He adjusted his cufflinks as he walked in giving him a chance to survey the floor. Making his way to the cage Chuck purchased twenty thousand Euro in chips. As he was procuring chips Mary walked in he caught her attention then he passed off ten thousand to Mary. Chuck walked the room looking for where he could be seen then walked up to the Black Jack table and asked if he could join.

"You know the Roulette table has more cameras," radioed Mary. "I hope this means you've changed you mind."

"Not at all the object isn't to get seen but get noticed and I'm about to do that," radioed Chuck back. "Excuse me," he said as waved for a waitress. "I'll have a Martini stirred not shaken with three olives."

"Gentlemen and ladies please place you bets table limit is 500," said the dealer. Chuck put 500 in his betting circle and the waitress brought him his Martini.

"Whose risking becoming a cliché," radioed Mary as she tried her hand at Roulette riding on black. Chuck smiled as the dealer gave him his cards.

The dealer dealt Chuck a pair of eights while the house had a Jack and seven showing. The man next to him had a pair of tens showing. Both men split Chuck placed another 500 euro in his betting circle. The cards where dealt and the man next to him got two aces. Chuck got a ten on one hand and a five on the other. Chuck laughed as he shook his head then finished his Martini.

"Excuse me sir would you like to stand or take a hit," said the dealer. The other players at the table were becoming annoyed at Chuck as he procrastinated.

"I'd like my cards off the top and not the second card like you just dealt," said Chuck. You could hear a pin drop at the table. "And these cards," said Chuck. "Let me see that next card is the ten of diamonds which would bust me."

"Is there a problem here," asked the Pit Boss. Seeing a crowd start to gather at the Blackjack table he had a sixth sense that something was wrong.

"There is no problem as long as we get a new dealer and we get a deck that isn't marked. If you don't mind," said Chuck as he reached over and took the deck for the dealer. He began naming off the cards then turning them over. "You'll probably find the house deck in his pocket. This is his private stock." As Chuck was talking the man next to him slowly tried to ease up and disappear. "I think you might want to talk to this gentleman about why he's so lucky."

But the man ran for the doors trying to get out as fast as he could with security from the casino on his heels. Chuck's display also got him what he wanted all the cameras in the casino pointed at him.

"I think the casino owes you a debt of gratitude," said the Pit Boss. "Is there something we can do for you besides giving your wagers back mister... I'm sorry I didn't get you name?"

"Carmichael, Charles Carmichael but my friends call me Chuck. No I'm fine... wait there is something. I think I'll go over to the bar and have another Martini. When you get a phone call for me shortly can you make sure it's forwarded to me over there. Thank you," said Chuck as shook the man's hand then walked off.

"You think that will do it," radioed Mary as she watched from a distance.

"We'll see very shortly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah flew with the rest to RAF base in Mildenhall where they deplaned before being whisked off by Cole and Carina to MI6 in London. Already there were special alerts being posted about exceptionally high tides in the South of England and Ireland as a way to get the populations geared up in case they had to evacuate. However, across the pond it was business as usual. It was decided that because of the impossibility to evacuate the great numbers of people involved the best thing was to prepare quietly.

"The Chief wants to talk with you," said Cole as he tapped Sarah on the shoulder. "Carina will run every one to our place then come back."

"You guys look hungry," said Carina. "Let's run home then walk down to the Boar's Head for something to eat then after I get you tucked in I'll come back."

"Then be a love," said Cole as he kissed Carina. "Can you bring back a couple orders of fish and chips for us? Come with me Sir Reginald is waiting." Sarah followed Cole up to the Chief's office. His office was almost identical to Beckman's just the flags were different.

"Come in," said Sir Reginald as he invited Sarah to sit down. He'd been told about her condition as he put it.

"Is she there," said a familiar voice from a monitor on Sir Reginald's desk. "I don't understand what's taking so long?"

"I'm here Ma'am," said Sarah as Sir Reginald put Beckman on the monitor behind his deck. "Is there word from Chuck?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing? We just got CCTV video of him in a casino causing an incident. So much for clandestine I guess. Word has it that Laszlo is on board the Tempesta his private yacht but it put out to sea before Agent Carmichael arrived."

"The last communication I got from him he said he had landed on the island and was proceeding. I assume to meet Mary. Was she in the casino with Chuck?"

"If she was she had the good sense to avoid the cameras but is this the time to go to a casino when the world is about to go to crap?" As they were talking Cole's phone rang his Chief gave him a look but he had to take it.

"I'm sorry it's the boys downstairs they've got information," said Cole. "You know where I am? ... What? Okay tell me what you've got. Thanks I'll be down in a bit."

"Hold up a minute Diane and take a breath I think we've got something," said Sir Reginald. "What is it section chief?"

"We just got word from our contacts in La Palma that the Tempest was just seen heading back into harbor."

"Of course Chuck figured Laszlo had tapped all the CCTV feeds on the island to make sure he knew who was who and got a facial hit on Chuck. Don't forget Laszlo thought Chuck was dead and he holds a personal grudge against him. Laszlo believes Chuck was his friend who sold him out and turned him into the agency. Oh Chuck, I hope you know what you're doing?" said Sarah as she looked at the feed of him in the casino.

"There is another piece of news. One of our fishing boats we have trailing the Tempesta picked up a couple a couple from the ocean after they jumped ship. They say they're two of your people a Ginger Hartley and Stanley Fitzroy."

"Yes they're ours. We need to debrief them as soon as possible they might have information about Laszlo's evil plan. I saw you're calling for abnormally high tides in the south," said Diane. "I take it that's your way of bracing your civilian population."

"We had to do something you guys have a six hour warning but ours is minutes so we had to get something in place."

"No you did the right thing and I wish there was something I could do here other than man my office. The President and I have decided we'll man our offices come hell or high water. It will take a lot more than a megalomaniac with an oversized hat to scare me out of my office."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours earlier onboard the Tempesta they were sail for a preset destination to night over before imitating the countdown that would change everything. Laszlo had his contacts looking for Ginger and Stanley ashore but if they didn't show up or better wash up that just meant the ocean got them.

"Too bad," said Laszlo as he sat on the flying bridge watching the deckhands clean the last stains off the teak deck.

"Too bad what?" asked May Day as she handed him a Cherry soda. "Too bad I shot those men and their blood's stained your teak deck or too bad they let those two people escape?"

"Can I choose all of the above? But they've almost got all the stain up so it's not that. However, I thought Ginger and Stanley were smarter than this. I mean did they really think they could just walk home?"

"Sometimes wild animals will chew their legs off to get out of traps so I don't really find it surprise. If anything I admire their choice most people would've given up but they didn't."

"There's courage my dear and then there's stupidity. You look at this like they were courageous while I look at it as being stupid. Dead is dead after all."

As the two were talking and relaxing on the flying bridge the First Mate came looking for Laszlo carrying a tablet.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," said the First Mate but the Skipper asked me to bring this down to you. The guys in comm sent it up we got a facial hit..."

"Good so Ginger and Stanley got to shore. Have our people pick them up then take them to the airport. Arrange for our chopper to fly them back out to us. Stanley and I are going to have to have a talk I can see."

"Sir, I'm sorry but it wasn't them that we got a hit on," said the First Mate as he played back the footage they recovered from the casino CCTV cameras.

"That's Chuck so he's still alive and here. He could be a problem," said Laszlo as he played back the footage again.

"It looks like he posed for the cameras looking right up at them," said May Day. "It's as if he knew you'd be looking at it."

"I'm almost sure he did. He's daring me and I'm almost willing to take the dare," said Laszlo as he played the video again. May Day realized Chuck had gotten to him.

"If you want why don't you just send a couple guys and have them end him in the casino. It doesn't look like it would be that hard."

"You can try but I've sent other people and none of them have been about to take him. I tell you what. Why don't we invite him on board with us?"

"Do you think that's wise considering you just said he was dangerous for our plans?" said May Day but she saw that look in Laszlo's eyes he'd already made up his mind. "Tell the Captain we want to go back into port and pick up a passenger then connect me to the casino I want to talk with Chuck."

"You're letting him get to you," said May Day. "This is exactly what he wanted and you're falling for it. Don't be stupid let me send two of my men."

"Did you just call me stupid? I don't let anyone call me stupid not even my mother God rest her soul. She only said it once," said Laszlo as he pulled a Desert Eagle and pointed it at her.

"Calm down I wasn't calling you stupid I was calling Chuck stupid for obviously underestimating you. He might be trying to play you but you've seen through him showing who the real genius is."

"Why didn't you just say that," said Laszlo as he put the pistol away. "You're right he has underestimated me and I'll prove it. I'll keep him alive until after my big bang theory is proven so he can see it in all its glory."

"Right, let me go down below and get you another cold Cherry Coke," said May Day as she got up and followed the First Mate. "Patch that call through for the boss then call our men in the police and have this Chuck detained permanently."

"The boss won't like it if he finds out you countered his orders then went behind his back," said the First Mate. "We're already trying to clean one stain off the teak decks. Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive. Someone has to look out for him and this Chuck guy has gotten to him. Don't worry if this backfires I'll take the blame."

"Yes ma'am," said the First Mate but what he wanted to say was he was sure she would. But he was between a rock and a hard place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Morgan lifted off the flight deck with a boarding party headed towards the platform. The mission was simple a routine inspection. Casey had some doubts if Laszlo would be so dumb as to lay a key piece of his plan out in the public like that. However, both the CO of the O'Kane and Morgan thought it worth checking out and they did have the dead time to kill until they could find the missing sub with the nuke.

"Oh Momma," said Morgan as the Sea Hawk took off. It was the same bird they flew in on. Morgan reached over and grabbed Casey's hand.

"Will you keep your hands to yourself," said Casey as he pulled Morgan's hand off. "Listen this was your idea so at least you can see it through. I just hope this isn't a waste of aviation fuel and my patience."

"There's not a lot of that for sure," said Morgan but as Casey was growling the helicopter dipped as a streak flew past the side. "What was that?"

"We're under fire. Everyone buckle up and try to hold onto something" yelled Casey as the chopper fired two Hellfire missiles in return.

There was series of explosions on the platform The co-pilot made a frantic call back to the O'Kane as another volley of missiles came at them The chopper dipped down close to the ocean's surface were the sun off the water would help mask their IR footprint then fired chaff. The Sea Hawk shook from the shockwave of a near hit taking some chaff. Then it opened up its mini gun strafing the side of the platform.

"Get up on top then hover for a second," radioed Casey. "Tell the O'Kane we need to take this intact so we can't shell it or we risk sinking it with all its intel. Just give us a little while."

"Roger that Colonel," said the pilot. "Okay go, go, I can't hold this for long."

"You heard the man," yelled Casey. "Okay girls everyone out. Not you Morgan I want you to ride back to the ship and assist with Alex." John Jumped before Morgan could argue. The other agents all jumped but Morgan wasn't going to be left behind.

"You only live once," said Morgan as he followed the last man out.

"I thought I told you stay in the chopper," said Casey but as they were arguing a missile launched from the platform's patrol battery got a skin to skin hit and the chopper disintegrated.

"You were saying John," said Morgan.

"Just keep up," grunted Casey then he turned to his team. "You two need to need to neutralize those missile batteries. The rest of us work our way below decks everyone is considered a hostile."

[Onboard the O'Kane a few minutes before]

"Sir the chopper radioed back saying it was a trap and that they were answering fire. The Colonel wants us to hold return fire he's trying to take the platform intact."

"The choppers gone," yelled the port lookout from the bridge wing. "My God it just went up like a match. It just took a hit."

"Let me see," said the Old Man as he came out with binoculars. "Just calm down we'll make those bastards pay. Man the 5-Inch/54 then give me something I can shoot."

"Sir," said the Officer of the Bridge. "Sonar just picked up movement on the bottom near the platform."

"Captain," said Alex. "This might be a diversion to get the sub in place."

"In place for what? Which one is the diversion and which one is the target? The Colonel will have to deal with the platform. "Bridge officer give the order to man the tubes let's go fishing. Radio the Hamilton and have them assist tell them there's a case of beer for the wardroom that lands that fish."

"Roger that sir."

Alex looked over at the platform as they moved off. She didn't like this feeling of helplessness she should've gone with them and if her father came back she caught herself thinking.

"No Alex when he comes back," she said to herself. "Dad we're going to have to talk about my role on the team. Being sideline just because I'm your daughter isn't right." Now she just had to muster up the courage to tell Casey what she thought which wouldn't be easy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the casino sitting at the bar Chuck was finishing his second Martini looking at his watch. He thought Laszlo would've called by now but then he reasoned this was like picking up a date. You don't want to show up too early because it's a sign you're desperate nor too late because that would mean you don't care. So when Laszlo finally called Chuck checked his watch and it was in the middle of the time he'd expected.

"Mr. Carmichael your call," said the Pit Boss as he brought over the phone.

"Can you put it on speaker and barkeep can I have another," said Chuck as he dropped chips on counter along with cash to cover his bar tab.

"I see you're still with us," said Laszlo. "I have to say that's most impressive. I guess you're here to try to stop me."

"That would be a pretty good guess," said Chuck as the bartender sat his drink in front of him. "If you want to stop me then come down to the pier we're pulling back into the marina. Too bad about Stanley and Ginger they tried to escape and found the distance from my yacht to shore was too far."

"If anything happens to them I'm holding you responsible," said Chuck as he took another sip. "So is this where you invite me onboard your yacht to tell me you evil plans."

"It would be dryer if you just walked onboard across the brow than trying to sneak on by swimming around in the marina."

"That goes without saying, but where would the surprise be if I just walked across the brow and said hi. It seems almost...well I don't know anticlimactic. You'd just shoot me down like that. Where would the fun be in that? It definitely wouldn't be very much like Zorin or Bond."

"No I guess it wouldn't. Okay I'll guarantee you safe passage onboard my yacht. I ordered May Day not to do anything but she's a little over protective of me and I'm almost sure she didn't listen to me. So this is the deal you make it to the yacht and once onboard I'll guarantee your safety but you just have to make here in one piece. I think for someone like yourself Mr. Bond this shouldn't be a problem.

"Very well Dr. Zorin then I'll be seeing you soon. You might chill a cherry coke for me," said Chuck as he hung up.

"You can't be serious about going onboard like this," said Mary as she sat down next to him. "You'll be walking into a trap and you can't believe he's actually going to honor anything he promised."

"His psychosis has gotten worse I think it has to do with the stress he's been under since he broke out. Did you hear him he called me 'Mr. Bond'? He's quickly losing touch with reality so he has to be stopped now. Hold this for me and give it to me when I ask for it," said Chuck as he handed Mary his Makarov.

"You're also going to this meeting unarmed," said Mary as she took his weapon and placed it in her bag. "Charles, I don't like this one bit."

"It doesn't make me feel too peachy either but it has to be done. I've got around 112,642,503 people who are counting on me so I have to succeed. Failure here is not an option," he said as he downed his Martini then started heading for the exit.

"Stop right there, don't move" said a policeman pointing a pistol at him then he motioned for his partner to go over to cuff Chuck. "We need to take a ride somewhere quiet and discreet."

"I do need to go somewhere," said Chuck. He waited until the crooked cop was right behind him then he stomped his foot. The man yelled in pain making the one in front of him jump. He fired a round but Chuck dodged it but he shot his partner behind him. Chuck blocked the gun arm c-stepped behind him spreading him eagle over his knee them he delivered an elbow strike to the man's sternum. Chuck dropped him to the ground kicking away his weapon.

"I'll take your keys," said Chuck. "Thanks for the transportation. Oh someone might call and ambulance after I leave. Mom do you want me to drop you off anywhere?"

"No I'm fine. You just watch your six with Laszlo... he's crazy," said Mary as she downed her drink then walked out after Chuck left stepping over the two men who were down rolling and moaning.


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own Chuck

Earlier in the mini submarine sitting on the bottom off the Hilina slump down from Mount Kilauea. Paul had some serious decisions to make. He wasn't sure what orders the First Mate had been given by Laszlo but he didn't trust him. As he was trying to figure out what to do they received word from the platform above saying they were about to be boarded.

"Oddjob they're waiting to hear from you," said the First Mate obviously frustrated with him. They were all three trapped in the submarine like Sarte's characters in 'No Exit' for truly they had no way out. "Come on man they're waiting for an answer?"

"If they engage the chopper then the Destroyers move in on them they'll have no escape. They could be sunk before they're in position."

"But we were going to sink it all along so what's the problem. If they defend themselves then maybe they're draw fire away from us so we can place the charge in the chamber then they can sink over the chamber to cap the breech. The bottom line is either they scuttle the platform or the Navy ships sink it but if they move now the result is the same they have to close the breech.

"Medusa this is starfish," radioed the First Mate. "Defend yourself as best you can and bring the platform into position. Third Mate fire up the engines and bring us about we have to make it to the firing chamber before the platform seals the breech. Paul, go in the back and check on the warhead make sure those tech rats have it ready for placement.

Paul disappeared into the back of the small sub but before going he gave the First Mate the once over. Paul was going to say something about who was in charge but for now he let it go. He went back to where the two technicians had reassembled the warhead after shipping.

"How's it going back here?" said Paul trying to regain composure. He was still milling over how to handle the First Mate. "Times up we need to place the warhead in the chamber tell me it's ready." said Paul as he looked at the two lab rats.

"Look you want to try to reconnect everything that needs to be connected and be constantly told to hurry up. These babies were smuggled out in parts then we had to painstakingly reassemble them without the whole thing going boom or our hair falling out."

"That lab on the ship was contaminated because we had to rush this along. You'd think Dr. Zorin would understand seeing as he was one of us but no he didn't."

"If you guys are done complaining is or isn't it ready," said Paul wondering why the doctor put up with these guys and for that matter why did he.

"Of course it is. We might complain but we're also the best on the market at this type of work," said the one and the other nodded his head then they gave each other a high five.

"Speak to me back there," radioed the First Mate. "Is the payload in the harness for delivery? We're almost over the receiving chamber."

"Everything is ready back here," radioed Paul back up over the subs 1MC. "We're on our way forward. Give us a few minutes then you can..."

The First Mate switched off the aft mic then reached up past the Third Mate to throw the toggle switch that sealed the water tight hatches then flipped another opening the bay doors to place the warhead

"You got anything to say," asked the First Mate. The Third Mate shook his head. "Good now take us into position before one of those surface riders decide to launch a torpedo and ruin our day."

The Third Mate turned on the lights and external cameras. He almost jumped out of his seat when he turned on the bay camera and got a close up of one of the techs staring back at him.

"Geez he must've grabbed the camera mount when you opened the bay doors," said the Third Mate. He oscillated the boat from side to side as they made their way to their objective until the man broke loose then floated out of the bay. The last the Third Mate saw him was in the aft camera feed as he drifted off in to the abyss.

"Good now we've got a clear view. There it is dead ahead of us the housing chamber," said the First Mate. Suddenly the lights blinked off and on, alarms sounded as the sub spun out of control. The First Mate went flying bouncing off the bulkheads until the Third Mate regained control.

"What was that," asked the First Mate as he got up off the deck. He really didn't need to ask because they both knew what it was.

"That was a proximity explosion from a torpedo we need to sit down on the bottom and wait. The next time we might not be so lucky," said the Third Mate as he cut motors and started their descent.

"No we need to keep on going. We have to place the warhead in the chamber now because once the platform comes down it will be too late."

"And if we take another torpedo like that one but a little closer we won't be around to place anything anywhere."

"I told you to place that warhead and that's what we're going to do," said the First Mate. He pulled a TT-33 pointing it at the Third Mate. "That's an order."

"Are you as crazy as our boss? You shoot that thing in here and the bullet goes through me then bounces around a bit. Well I hope you were good at dodgeball and can do some serious shoring by yourself. Okay let's do this let's try to edge our way over moving a little bit at a time then when we're close enough we give it everything we've got drop the load then haul. However, you won't have long."

"Okay sounds like a plan," said the First Mate as he put his weapon away. "See you can come up with good ideas when you put your mind to it. All you need is the proper encouragement."

"Yeah sounds like a plan all right," said the Third Mate. It sounds like a suicide mission to me he thought but didn't say anything. He just smiled at the First Mate as he moved a little closer.

[Before In The After Compartment]

"Hey what's going on," yelled on of the Techs as the hydraulic arms began to move and water started flowing the compartment.

"This is the First Mate following that worm Laszlo's bidding," said Paul as he looked around the space. "He's getting rid of ballast."

"He's doing what? What ballast?" yelled the other Tech as the water level started to raise rapidly and everything loose started falling out the bottom.

"That would be us," said Paul as he fought to stay afloat gathering as much air as he could. He saw the one Tech go under and the other one grab hold of the video camera like that was going to save him.

Paul took a couple deep breaths then dove under. This was where they used to send out and recover divers so if he was lucky in the scuba locker there would be oxygen tanks. He found the locker then pulled a knife prying the door open but he was out of breath. He came back up to find a small pocket he took a breath then went back to the locker. The first tank he grabbed was empty suddenly it looked like this was it then bubbles came out of the second one. He had hope again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Tempesta pulled back into the berth she'd left from and as she pulled back in there on the pier waiting was Chuck. He waved to Laszlo who waved back like old friends and as soon as the brow was down Chuck walked up. But at the top he was greeted by two armed men who covered him while a third man frisked him.

"He's clean," said the man as he shoved him around. An attractive dark skinned woman walked up the port side towards him.

"No weapons," said the woman with a thick accent that some might have found sexy. "You just stroll up here like this unarmed. Either you're very brave or very stupid... which one is it?"

"Who said I was unarmed. I didn't need to bring a pistol the way I see it you've provided me with a number of them. Oh and is it you I have to thank for the ride? How helpful of the local authorities to provide transportation for a poor lost tourist. May Day I presume," said Chuck as he took her hand and kissed it. "What is your real name off this tub?"

"Maria Sgozzare, when I'm not on board this tub as you say and so you're Charles Carmichael. I'm sorry for staring but you have to excuse me but you don't seem all that... well I was expecting Daniel Craig or Roger Moore... then you show up."

"Ouch that hurts but personally Sean Connery is my favorite followed by Timothy Dalton. But you certainly don't look like Grace Jones."

"I hope you mean that it a good way," said May Day as she started to get close to him but Chuck moved back. He could smell her perfume which took him outside his comfort zone.

"What Mr. Carmichael don't you find me attractive?" said May Day but luckily for Chuck, Laszlo interceded so May Day had to break off their conversation.

"May Day will you leave our guest alone and bring him up to my stateroom. We have somethings to talk about and tell the Captain we can pull out again."

"Well maybe later after you've had a good look at me you can tell me who I resemble," said May Day Then she motioned for the two armed guards to take Chuck up to Laszlo.

Mary watched what was going on from a distance in a small speed boat she'd rented when she arrived anticipating that it'd be needed and she was right. Listening in she following what was said through Chuck's open mic; however, as soon as he went inside the ship the audio died.

"Crap Chuck," she said as she looked at her watch. Suddenly the ship slipped its mooring and started out. She waited and watched then followed them out into open water. "Chuck, I don't like this," she said as she manned the helm trying to stay far enough behind not to be noticed but close enough that if she opened the throttles she could be there in minutes.

[Onboard in Lazslo's Stateroom]

"It's been a while hasn't it Chuck," said Laszlo. Can I offer you anything? A drink or a snack? I know how about a cherry coke. Please I was going to have one you can have one with me."

"How about a gun so I can shoot you? But I don't think you'll give me that so the cherry coke will be fine. Besides it hasn't been that long ago," said Chuck. He walked over and took the glass from Laszlo then walked back over to a chair then sat down crossing his legs.

"Laszlo don't tell me you already forgot? Don't your remember calling me while I was on a Lear flying from Morocco to Burbank. You sabotaged my plane so I ditched it in the Atlantic not too far from here but far enough. I take it that was the plan. Does any of that ring a bell?"

"Something I recall, but I knew you'd make it Chuck you always do. You're an intrepid spy and I admire your steadfast commitment to country and Queen."

"Queen?" said Chuck but before he could say much more he began to feeling dizzy. He tried to get up but fell back in the chair. "Laszlo what did you put in my coke?"

"Just something to keep you from interfering with my plans don't worry you won't be out for long. I want you bright eyed and bushy tailed to witness my revenge. Soon it will be complete then no one will be able to stop me James not even you."

"Laszlo you're schizo...," was all Chuck could get out before he completely blacked out. Chuck slumped forward.

"I want you to bring him up to the conference and tie him to a chair. He won't be out for long so you need to hurry."

"Why don't you let me put a bullet in his head right now," said May Day. "This game of cat and mouse you two have going will backfire on you."

"I know what I'm doing," said Laszlo as his men took Chuck out. "You're not questioning me or my judgement are you May because we both know what happens to people who do and I like you May but don't push your luck."

"No of course not now let's go see if our sleeping beauty is awake."

"Yes let's go have some fun."

[In the Conference Room Onboard the Tempesta]

When Chuck came to he was tied to a chair in what looked like a large open room with a large table in the middle and chairs that were bolted to the floor. Laszlo was talking with May Day at the end when they noticed Chuck was coming around.

"Oh I'm glad to see you're with us again. I'm sorry about the drink but I couldn't have you running around doing any of your usual heroics. I'm sure you understand."

"Laszlo, I know what's wrong with you. You're suffering from bipolar-schizophrenia with medication you can lead a normal productive life. This need for vendetta you concocted is all in your head. Laszlo listen to me before it's too late."

"Somehow I expected more Mr. Bond. This appeal to emotion that there's something wrong with me, with my mind, is somehow demeaning and beneath you..."

"Tell him Maria that my name is Charles Carmichael and your name is Maria. Tell him his name is Dr. Laszlo Mahnovski for God's sake tell him the truth."

"Tell him what truth Mr. Bond," said Maria. "From where I'm at I have a nice view of everything that's going on and Dr. Zorin is in complete control," said Maria as she pulled the cloth off Laszlo's models. "What I see is a new world order and us at the top of it."

"Nice try Mr. Bond but May Day knows to agree with me. Bad things happen to those who don't which you will find out shortly. Come love we have a world to dominate." Laszlo and May Day left the stateroom heading towards the flight deck. "Once we're gone you can kill Mr. Bond," said Laszlo to one of his men as a helicopter landed on the flight deck and they boarded.

[Back in the Conference Room]

On the table in front of Chuck were the two models looking at them then he flashed. He saw Hiroshima and Nagasaki. He saw the Bikini and the Los Alamos experiments. He saw tremor shakes from the nuclear blasts register on the Richter scale.

"Geez, I need to get out of here," he said as he fought against his bonds. Chuck heard the sound of a helicopter and knew it was the rats abandoning ship. He got one arm loose enough to use the cutting edge of his cufflink to sever the ropes.

"Mom can you hear me, Mom come in," but there was nothing. The ship had to have some sort of signal dampener inside. He had to get word out. But as he was trying to contact Mary he heard footsteps coming from the passageway outside in his direction. He grabbed can of hot cherry coke that was left on the counter and shook it then as two men came in with weapon drawn he jumped into action.

"Are you thirsty," said Chuck as he popped the ring on the soda and sprayed them both in the face with cherry coke blinding them. They fired wildly but Chuck managed to shove them off to the side and ran outside. He pulled the door shut grabbed a fire extinguisher then knocked the doorknob off the door.

"Get off me and get after him," yelled the one man as he shoved the other man off. "Get up and let's go," he said as he grabbed the doorknob but as he pulled the knob came out in his hand. One man kicked the door down while the other called away the alarm.

"Crap I spent a lot of money on these clothes," said Chuck as he came out topside. Sirens started sounding and he knew they were for him. "Mom I hope you're nearby," radioed Chuck as he continued forward.

"There he is! Someone get him. Go around and cut him off," he heard yelled behind then there was gunfire and bullets whizzing past him.

"Somehow I think I made the wrong impression," said Chuck as bullets whizzed by ricocheting off the bulkheads lodging in the teak deck.

"You're mine," said this big guy as he jumped out in front of Chuck cracked his knuckles before trying to grab him.

"You never played baseball friend," said Chuck as he went down feet first sliding between the man's legs like he was trying to steal a base. He got up on the other side of the man then continued running.

"Charles starboard side bow dive off and I'll pick you up," radioed Mary. Chuck ran as fast as he could then he dove over the railing and into the water as bullets whizzed past him. Mary got him aboard her speedboat then raced off. They hadn't gone two hundred yards when there was a loud explosion behind them. The yacht was engulfed in a fireball and fiery debris speckled the surface of the water.

"Laszlo is trying to cover his tracks. I think he might have finally gone over the edge," said Chuck as he watched the yacht burn. "I need to get word to Casey and while I'm doing that we need to get to the Cumbre Vieja," said Chuck as he pointed it out. "Laszlo has a mining operation up there but first Casey."

"You're going to have to go through Sarah she's established a relay. The powers to be are moving quietly some of the gear from Langley and Fort Meade to a more secure location."

"Just like them protecting the equipment but leaving the people behind," said Chuck as he established a link with the satellite then contacted to Sarah.

"Chuck you're wet what have you been up to or do I really want to know? We've set up a temporary unified command here in Sir Reginald's office."

"That's good but I need to get word to Casey. I saw Laszlo's models up close when he invited me on board his yacht today."

"He did what! That's why you're wet. What did I tell you before you took off? Do I need to come down there because I will if I have to?"

"I have no doubts about that but Sarah that's not important now. Listen Casey has got to keep them from sealing the breach. How to explain this... Okay Laszlo had a series of tunnels dug under the Hilina slump connected to a shaft that leads out into the ocean. The thing is like firing a shotgun in the mud. He's built this in a way to direct the force of the nuke down and out. The water in the tunnels now will vaporize and expand then this expansion will break the slump away from the rest of the island sending it into the ocean."

"But if the breach isn't caped what will happen? All that radioactive steam with end up in the ocean contaminating the area around it then the currents will spread it over the rest of the pacific. It doesn't sound much like a win."

"I agree ideally what would be a better solution is a partial blockage that would let enough steam off that it wouldn't break the slump loose and it doesn't spew that much radioactive steam in the ocean. The best solution is they recover the nuke and disarm it but that's going to be almost impossible. I need to go now we're almost ashore. We're going to go climb into a volcano."

"I hope it's dormant. I love you and be safe which given everything is hard to promise I know."

"I'll do the best I can do I love you too," said Chuck. Then the screen went blank.

"Chuck will get the job done," said Cole as he walked up behind her. "Don't worry he can take care of himself and he knows what he's up against."

"Cole, I do too and that's why I'm worried he might be thinking about saving the lives of over 11,000,000 people but I only care about one. I need to contact the O'Kane and get this message to Casey. Shouldn't Carina be back?" said Sarah trying to change the subject. "I wasn't hungry before but I'm starting to get that way and so is Walnut."

"Walnut? That's what you guys are calling your baby, Walnut? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? I would go with..."

"I get it all right. Ha, ha, very funny now if you don't want to get my fist you can move along and find out what's taking Carina so long while I talk with Casey," said Sarah as she cut him off. It was bad enough that she got sidelined because she was pregnant now she had to hear pregnant humor well enough is enough.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it I was just..."

"I know what you were doing so let's drop it. It's a sore subject with me right now. How would you like to be sidelined on an important mission for something you had no control over?"

"I'm sorry I was just trying to make you feel better," said Cole as he pulled out his phone.

"Well it didn't work and you can go outside to make your call. I need quiet in here when I call Casey." She took a deep breath then let it out. "I'm sorry I guess I'm on a short fuse right now."

"I'd say something else," mumbled Cole low enough she couldn't hear him.


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own Chuck

Alex was out on the bridge wing on the O'Kane looking at the platform. The wind was carrying the sound of small arms fire and as she look she started wringing her hands nervously. Her finger suddenly got an incontrollable itch. She couldn't help but feel she belonged there with them. Each time there was a lull in the fighting her heart sank wondering if her father and Morgan were okay. Her place was there not here where she was and she knew it. The CO read her mind and, walking out on the bridge wing, he handed her a pair of binoculars.

"These might help some but they aren't x-ray so we can't see what's going on inside," said the CO. "I'm sure the Colonel will have the situation in hand soon. I've known people like him they always come through."

"Doesn't mean I can't worry," said Alex as she took the binoculars. "Thanks, any word on the submarine?"

"No, it's gone back into hiding but I think we shook it up a bit. The lookouts spotted debris. Now we patrol and wait. I know that's not easy when you have people in harm's way but that's all you can do."

"Sorry Sir to interrupt," said the XO. "But Agent McHugh you've got a call in Combat and Sir one of our lookouts spotted a swimmer. We think he's from the sub and he's alive."

"Good, let's get him onboard then bring him up here for us to have a little chat," said CO. "I think Agent McHugh could use my at sea cabin to interrogate him." Alex agreed she and the CO went back to Combat where she found Sarah on the screen.

"I asked to speak with John," said Sarah. "Alex report what's going on? Has John engaged the platform?"

"He's on the platform with some of your people and they are currently engaged in a firefight. He asked us not to engage risking friendly fire but the platform is armed with patriot missiles. Who are these people?"

"Sarah this is Commander Nelson, he's the CO of the O'Kane. He and the Hamilton are providing support. There's also a mini submarine we're hunting that's carrying the nuke..."

"Then they haven't chambered the round," said Sarah. She saw their perplexed look in the monitor. "I'll try to explain it the way it was explained to me. Think of it like a very large weapon firing a nuke as a blank..." Then she went on to describe what Chuck had explained to her. "... so you can see ideally you sink the sub before it can chamber the round or the stop that platform from closing the breech."

"Which means if we find the breech we find the sub," said the CO. "That may sound difficult but we just might be able to do that. We have our swimmer and he'll know where it is. Also a platform is usually towed into position but this one has to have some sort of propulsion system. If we target the legs below the water line we might be able to disable its maneuverability."

"Well I'll let you go it seems you know what you're doing. Alex and Commander Nelson I don't have to impress upon you that 48 million Americans are depending on you."

"I think you just did," said the CO. "When can we expect assistance? We're starting to feel like the Texas Rangers."

"Sarah, and Chuck how's his mission coming?" asked Alex as much as theirs was important so was Chuck's.

"Alex I can't comment on ongoing operations. The last I talked with Agent Carmichael he was climbing into a volcano with only one other agent, Commander to keep 112,000,000 Americans, who will never know what happened today, safe. But in the end we all do our duty. I'm sorry I'll pass along your request for assistance. Agent Carmichael out."

The monitor went blank and the CO stood there as if he were thinking. Alex had already figured out what he wanted to ask.

"Chuck, the other agent she was talking about, is her husband if you're wondering how they both have the same last name."

"So let me get this right," said the Commander as he lowered his voice. "This same thing is going on in the Atlantic?"

"What do you people say I can neither confirm nor deny but right now we have to handle our AOR and hope other people do the same. Now let's go talk to our mystery man," said Alex.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Boar's head the girls were having a pub dinner of fish and chips with a dill pickle on the side. They were chatting and eating with the objective to distract Sam from thinking about her parents and why they weren't with them. Carina thought that if they could keep this up long enough Sam would get tired and go to sleep when she woke up then they could deal with the situation. But the object was to make sure Sam got a good night's sleep.

"I have to say as pubs go the food here is good. I like the homemade fries I mean chips and they actually batter their own fish," said Emma. "I need to talk to Jack about an English pub in the casino."

"I think it would be a hit especially with the tourists and could generate you more business. But I don't know where you're going to find someone who knows how to cook it and not like this," said Kat as she sipped on her beer. "Carina what do you think?"

"Yes absolutely," she said as she stifled a yawn. Carina looked at Sam who looked as bored as she did but she noticed Sam was watching a man at the bar. "What are you looking at?"

"That man over there. Do you trust me enough to lend me five dollars?" said Sam as she kept an eye on the man.

"You mean five pounds. Sure I can always get it back from your mother," said Carina as she handed it to her. "We should order takeout now for the Sarah and Cole," said Carina as she called over a waitress and placed the order asking also for extra pickles but as she was ordering they heard a small roar for the bar then Carina noticed Sam was gone.

"Crap I'll be right back," said Carina as she got up and went over to see Sam flopped on a bar stool with her five pound note on the bar.

"What's the matter are you afraid? Are you a Fraidy cat? Here's my five pounds now let me pick a card and see if you can find it."

"I don't want to take your lunch money darling so why don't you just go run along back to your Mum and get out of my business."

"You know you eating chicken could be considered cannibalism," said Sam as she tapped the five pound note. "I do believe I see feathers sprouting."

"Are you sure you're a kid or a midget either way you're bothering me so why don't you just move along and get out of my hair."

"First of all I don't know what a midget is and second of all you took all these other people's money so why won't you take mine that is if you can?"

"Okay but you asked for it," said the man. "I've got psychic powers that allow me to see what you're seeing so go ahead and pick a card any card then put it back in the deck."

"Psychic powers, really," said Sam as she picked a card looked at it showed the people behind her then she started to put it back in but as she was putting it back in she sneezed on the deck.

"Geez don't get your germs and snot all over my cards," said the man as he held the deck up then nothing. They waited and waited but he didn't seem to be able to find her card and in the end more out of desperation he showed them a two of hearts.

"Nope not even close," said Sam. The crowd roared and cheered behind her. By then she had a small group gathered around her. "I tell you what I'll let you try to win your money back double or nothing if you let me try to find your card. That is if you've got the guts."

"You sure you're just a kid," said the man. The men in the crowd were egging him on to accept the bet when Carina pushed through.

"Kiddo didn't anyone ever tell you you're not to run off like that," said Carina. "Don't worry I saw the whole thing. Here let's make it even more interesting there's another thirty pounds so the bets fifty pounds. Are you willing to put you money where your mouth is? Or are you all talk?"

"Okay, here's the deck now let's see what the half pint squirt can do," said the man. He put a fifty on top of the bet then Sam fanned the cards letting the man pick a card. She watched him as he tried to put it in backwards but she caught it. Sam pulled the card then turned it over on the bar.

"Your card was the Ace of diamonds," said Sam. The man growled but before he could do anything Carina stepped between them.

"You're not going to be a sore loser are you," said Carina as she got up in the man's face.

"Okay enough here," said the barkeep. "This ends here, children oughtn't be playing games of chance and especially not in my pub. Carina your orders are ready to go. Rusty you lost so go suck it up the house will offer you a pint to cry in. Your niece there she wouldn't happen to be part cockney now would she?" There was a round of laughter in the bar as Sam looked perplexed.

"I don't think so," said Carina as she laughed too. "Come on ladies we need to get home so I can get this food to the hungry."

"Sam you know your mother doesn't want you doing things like what you just did back there," said Emma. "Jack and I are going to have to have a nice long talk."

"Why is he going to teach you a trick? You know once you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker besides he was cheating."

"Sam, and that justified your cheating? Cheating is still cheating even if you cheat a cheater," said Emma but Sam didn't seem to get the point.

"I dare you to say that fast," said Carina. She saw Emma's look. "Okay, okay not helping I get it but can you tell me what went on back there? How did you know he was cheating?"

"It's an old trick," said Sam. The irony of what she said almost caused Carina to laugh but she stifled it but not before Sam gave her an upset look.

"Okay already I'm sorry. Continue I want to hear this so Rusty was cheating and you took a card but he couldn't find it. If he was cheating how is it he couldn't find it?"

"Easy because it's right here," said Sam. "I just pretended to put it back in the deck. The cards were shaved on one side if you pull a card then turn the deck you can rub your finger along the side to find it. But he'd cheated other people there so he couldn't say anything."

"You remind me of someone I used to work with," said Carina as they walked back to her place. Suddenly a car pulled up cutting them off then Rusty and two men got out carrying bats.

"I want my money back," said Rusty as he and his men walked towards them looking menacing. "You cheated me and I want it back."

"You ever heard never bring a knife to gunfight," said Carina as she pulled out her Beretta cougar. "There's a badge that goes along with this DEA on special assignment. This just isn't your night."

"Oh Rusty you idiot, you told us this would be easy pickings. Just a group of old hens now look what you've gone and done. Hey lady this is between Rusty and you we were just on our way home," said the one guy as he dropped the bat and so did the other man.

"Hold up and if we'd been just a group of women that would've made it okay? I don't think anyone is going anywhere. Pop the hood on the trunk," said Carina then she moved back.

"Come on lady don't be like this. You seem like nice people why don't you just let us..." Carina cut him off by cocking the hammer.

"I know I don't have to do that but it gets my point across. Now shut up," she said as she glanced inside to make sure it was empty. "Now I want all of you to pile in. Move it now or I'll start shooting out knee caps then I'll just take your car and leave you for the rats to feed on."

"Chuck left some people for the coyotes to eat before we flew here," said Sam as she yawned. "But they were bad men." Carina looked over at Emma and she nodded her head.

"Now that's another story I'd like to hear," said Carina as she closed the trunk. "You guys get all comfy in there until the police arrive. You know little squirt this reminds me of what it was like going out with your mother. You look sleepy let's get you home and into bed," said Carina as she picked up Sam then they finished walking back and by the time they arrived Sam was fast asleep in Carina's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the platform Casey and his team were clearing level after level. Casey couldn't understand why Laszlo's men didn't charge them. They were numerically outnumbered as well as initially lacking in fire power. John quickly recovered the weapon from the hostiles he downed and had his team do the same.

"Grimes, don't make me regret this," said Casey as he handed him a Chinese type 56. "Remember to keep the barrel down and point it preferably not at us."

"Chinese knock off AK47 you can tell by the hooded front sight and it feels a little bit light. Maybe a few ounces," said Morgan

"Impressive but you're still worse than Bartowski when it comes to being the bullet magnet. Morgan you're the poster child for friendly fire. Alex will kill me if anything happens to you so stay close."

"I know it's because you care about me Big Guy and I just want you to know I care about you too. Underneath that gruff exterior is..."

"Is someone with a loaded weapon and remember that," said Casey. "Down," he yelled as he pushed Morgan to the deck. They'd walked in on a group of perps who opened fire then Casey returned it taking them out.

"Geez thanks John," said Morgan as he got up. "I don't know which hurts more getting shove into the deck plate or taking a round in the vest."

"You could've taken the hit in the head then my ears wouldn't have to put up with your constant whining. I don't get it why aren't they standing and fighting. They could push us off this platform if they wanted to."

"John let's not give them any ideas okay but maybe their lab rats and technicians not ardent government assassins. You know they could be as scared as you..."

"I'm not scared Troll," said John as he shoved him to the deck again then dropped two more who were scurrying for cover.

"Okay then as scared as I am," said Morgan as he went over and recovered their ammo. "What I'm saying is they don't know how to fight. If you ask them I'm sure they'd love to surrender."

"There you go Grimes," said Casey there's a group in front of us. You can try your theory out go ask them to surrender and let's see what happens."

"I just might do that John," said Morgan as he walked out from behind cover. "Yo'dudes I know you don't want to die and you know what neither do I, so why don't you surrender."

"Why don't you surrender to us," said the one guy. "Except we're not taking prisoners so sorry for the bad luck."

"Me too," said Casey as he dropped them in a hail of lead. "I'm glad to see your plan worked like a charm. We should keep this up and we'll have them cleared out in no time."

"Keep what up... Oh I get it you use me as bait then they drop their guard and you take them out. Very funny John, very funny," said Morgan. Suddenly there was a loud explosion and it felt like the whole platform shook.

"What the heck," said Morgan then there was the sound of another explosion and everything shook again. "Are they trying to blow up the platform with us onboard?"

"No that was a 5inch/54 from the Hamilton or O'Kane," said Casey as he was talking Morgan saw movement in front of them.

"This one is mine," said Morgan but Casey grabbed the weapon from his hands in time as one of their agents came running back.

"Idiot you almost shot one of our own. No more bullets for you," said Casey as the man came up to them winded.

"Colonel the Chief asked me to come up and get you. We've got the rest pinned down below. They've set up a defensive posture inside the control room. We've been in contact with the O'Kane and word is we need to keep them from scuttling the platform."

"Scuttling? Like sinking this with us on board," said Morgan. "I get claustrophobic. I didn't even watch the Poseidon Adventure for that reason now I'm going to have to live it."

"So they're all inside the control room then we need to root them out."

"Easier said than done we don't have any flash or smoke grenades to get them out and we don't have the personnel for a direct assault."

"I can get them out," said Morgan. "Go to the cleaning lockers and bring me all the Windex and Clorox you can find. I'm going to need a bucket to mix it in."

"Grimes what are you up to," said Casey. "We don't have time for your crap. Leave this to the professionals."

"Listen John I know what I'm doing and if it saves even one of our guys isn't it worth it. This was something Big Mike used to get Jeff and Lester out of this office one Christmas after the holiday party. They drank too much and refused to get out.

Morgan and Casey went down to the control room to find Laszlo's men barricaded inside and their man was right they didn't have the manpower to overrun them.

"Here you go but are you sure about this," said the Chief. "You mix that stuff together and we're all going to be doing more than just crying."

"That's why I'm going to put it in that air duct up there. It supplies the fresh air inside the control room. We fill this up then place the bucket in the duct then when the blowers kick on it won't take long before they come running out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A half hour before on the O'Kane the CO and Alex walked out of Combat to interrogate their water rat. Alex had no intention of going easy on him and considering what was at stake the Skipper was willing to grant a lot of latitude in the forms of interrogation. However, Alex was taken aback when she saw who she had in front of her.

"Oddjob, said Alex. "Oh how the mighty have fallen. Commander this was Laszlo's right hand man and the one who busted him out of prison."

"Really it wasn't much of a prison your secret lab, Los Robles in the national forest but to set the record straight I just went and picked him up. The busting he did to cover his tracks."

"So you two know each other is this going to be a problem?" asked the Commander. "Because time is ticking and we need answers."

"A problem? He had people trying to track me down and kill me," said Alex. "But I have no hard feelings because he didn't succeed."

"Again to set the record straight I ordered my men to apprehend you. Laszlo wanted the honor of putting the bullet in your head. He felt it was some sort of family tradition after he killed your father."

"My father, the Colonel, is over on your platform taking it from your people. Do you have anything else you'd like to set straight for the record?"

"Just that he needs to be in a hurry because it's almost in place, here let me show you," said Oddjob as he took them over to the chart.

"How do we know we can trust you," said Alex. "Up until a few hours ago you where Laszlo's most trusted advisor, his right hand man, now you're turncoat."

"He ordered the First Mate to jettison me with the other Techs that helped assemble the warhead like old trash. I survived because I knew where the scuba tanks were. Laszlo really thinks he's Max Zorin now and he's found his May Day so out with Oddjob and in with May. You can send me to Supermax I don't care but I'm going to teach that butthole a lesson about what it means to betray a friend. The conduit is here," said Oddjob. "By the way..."

"To set the record straight what?" said Alex. She didn't like Paul and she didn't mind letting him know that.

"My name is Paul and I want Laszlo to know I was the one who told you how to stop him. Now you can take me to whatever prison you want."

"You're planting your posterior in my chair and if you even sneeze the wrong way Master at Arms you have orders to shoot him in the head." Alex smiled at the Commander evidently he didn't care for Paul either.

"Sir the sub just appeared on the scope it seems they're making a run for that breech."

"Well it's time for us to earn that case of beer. Man the torpedo tubes and tell the men down in sonar there'll be a special liberty call for them if we land this fish."


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own Chuck

Once they got ashore Chuck looked for transportation to take them to the top of the old summit, Cumbre Vieja that was at the center of the island. They met a guy coming to market driving an old Norton 250cc with sidecar delivering fruits and vegetables. Chuck gave the man enough euros to buy two new bikes then, after getting the chicken and eggs out of the sidecar, he loaded his mother onboard and they took off heading up the dirt road to the summit.

"This takes me back some years," said Mary as the wind blew through her hair. Chuck opened up the throttle sliding around on curves as he made his way up. "This reminds me of a mission I was on with your father. He was working in a lab that was compromised and I had to get him out. But I was driving and he was riding in the sidecar eating gnats."

His mother never talked much about when she and his father were in the agency together. He never wanted to pry out of respect and he didn't want to open any old wounds so these moments where rare.

"So what happened," asked Chuck as he looked of at Mary. "Were you chased? Did you get away or were you captured?

"Tree," she yelled gesticulating. Chuck was puzzled by what she said he continued to look over at her.

"Tree? You mean you ran into a tree? Or did you hide in a tree? I guess the tree would have to be big or..." said Chuck but his mother cut him off.

"No you're about to," she yelled as she pointed at a tree directly in front of him. "Look out there's a tree in the middle of the road". Chuck flashed leaning over hard he raised the sidecar and they passed by it cutting off some low branches. Mary threw out branches and leaves along with a few feather.

"So you were talking about how this reminds you of a mission you were on with Dad," said Chuck but he knew the moment was gone.

"Eyes front let's table this until later," she said. But Chuck realized later meant never but there was little he could do about it and he had to get his head in the game. They continued on the dirt road heading up to the summit kicking up dust as Chuck put the bike through its paces.

"Chuck, what's the plan?" yelled Mary over the noise of the bike and the drive. Each pot hole reminded her and her kidneys she wasn't as young as she used to be.

"We drive to the summit foil Laszlo's evil plan by deactivating the nuke then shoot him in the face. If I were Casey I'd then add go out for pancakes. Piece of cake no?"

"A little more detail would be appreciated but we can fill it in as we go I guess. We must be getting close to something," said Mary as they started running into no trespassing and trespassers will be shot signs.

"They don't seem to be friendly around here," said Chuck as he pointed out the placards posted by the road and the long fence with barbed wire on the top.

"Charles, this road has to lead to a gate or entrance of some kind," said Mary then a gate with armed guards came in sight. "There... up ahead is something."

"Do you hear that? It's a helicopter probably the one Laszlo left on. Hold on it's time to take a peek," said Chuck as he ran through the gate. They heard men yelling behind them as they blew through then they heard the sound of small arms being fired followed by the whizzing sound of bullets flying past them.

"Over there," yelled Mary she pointed to an old trail that cut across the top of the summit. Chuck drove until he got into a grove of trees where they could ditch the bike but stay hidden out of sight. "Chuck look below," said Mary as workers in white lab coats attached the warhead to a cable hanging down from the helicopter hovering overhead.

"Okay that's how they're going to put the warhead down the shaft but how are they going to cap it," said Chuck. "There is May Day and Laszlo." They saw them walking below doing what looked like an inspection of the shaft. He saw Laszlo toss May Day what looked like a piece of C-4 with a remote wireless detonator.

"Look," said Mary, "Laszlo's pointing at the charge then he's pointing down inside the shaft. They have to have charges set up in the shaft so after they place the warhead they're going to seal it by caving it in. What do you want to do? Charles, Charles did you hear me?" said Mary as she looked around but Chuck was gone.

[Down Near the Shaft]

Zorin and May Day were doing a last minute inspection making sure everything was ready for Laszlo's revenge. He walked over and made sure personally that the cable was attached securely to the warhead then signaled for them to lift it up then watched them lower it in.

"I'm sorry you lost me on this one Laszlo... I mean Max. The device you constructed in the Pacific was based on water or steam expansion to move the slump. Here it's dry I don't understand, why?"

"That's why I'm the genius and you are the minion my love. It's simple," he said as he tossed her a C-4 charge with wireless detonator. "We place the warhead at the bottom of this shaft. Below are ventilation shafts caused by the last eruption then we seal this tunnel with charges like that placed in the wall. Once this is closed we detonate the warhead hot gas expands heating the whole backside of the summit to molten temperatures. The plugs at the end of the vents are reopened but without magma to stop the back flow of ocean water. The cooler ocean water with make contact with the hot rock and crack," said Laszlo as he held out a pencil snapping it in half at the same time for effect.

"You mean it will be like putting a hot glass bottle in cold water," said May as she looked down in the shaft. She heard voices from workers below.

"See I knew my genius would rub off on you. Very good my lovely an excellent example but yes exactly like that. Then the broken part will simple slide into the ocean."

"Max, there are people still down there. Shouldn't you be evacuating everyone they are your workers?" said May as she saw people moving around below.

"Inferior souls who are actually giving meaning to their lives by doing my bidding and in the end give tribute to my intellect by sacrificing their meaningless existence for my project. They're pawns on a chessboard or fodder for cannons. Now let's go someplace where we can get out of this heat. I need a cherry coke. Don't look at me like that, I sent them down a couple cases of cherry coke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Pacific on the ocean floor, the mini sub was making its run to the shaft. They were hauling as the rig above was slowly moving in place. The O'Kane had damaged its propulsion system but that had been calculated in and now the currents were taking it into position. The First Mate knew it was now or never and the warhead had to be dropped.

"You've got us moving too soon, the surface ships have got to have us on their sonar now. If we don't hide soon we're done for."

"No keep on going the platform is almost in place we need to get the bomb in the breech before they seal it or all our effort has been wasted. Don't expect a hero's welcome when we surface."

"But at least I'll surface. You're as insane as the nutjob we work for. No, I'm taking us to the bottom where we can hide. Shoot me if you want but remember if the bullet passes through me you're in deep kimchi."

"Who said anything about shooting," said the First Mate as he flipped the toggle for autopilot shoving a knife into the Third Mate at the same time. "Dr. Zorin told me to get rid of all obstacles that includes you." He pulled the Third Mate out of the seat then proceeded to the breech as fast as the electric motors of the sub would take them.

"You're insane," moaned the Third Mate as he bled out on the deck. "You're never going to make it out of here alive."

"There we are it's just ahead," said the First Mate. Then there was a loud explosion the lights blinked and the sub shook. Warning alarms started screaming as water began to leak inside.

"I got this now," said the First Mate as he held true to course. Resting the sub on the porthole he dropped the warhead down the shaft.

"Medusa this is Starfish mission accomplished seal the breech," radioed the First Mate as he started humming 'She'll Becoming 'Round The Mountain' when the sub disintegrated from a direct hit.

[On the O'Kane]

There was a series of cheers on the bridge when Fire Control called up to tell them the bandit had been eliminated. But the CO called everyone to order reminding them that men were still fighting on the platform.

"Everyone calm down this isn't over yet we've still got men on that rig. Call the Hamilton and let's begin circling the rig. We can test their defense perimeter. If the Colonel has taken out her missile batteries we can send over our own boarding party.

"Sir, sir," said a man as he ran on the bridge then over to the Skipper. "This was intercepted by Comms a message the sub communicated with the platform right before we got it." He handed the CO a piece of paper he read it then he passed it to Alex.

"We were too late he seated the nuke before we got him," announced the CO which took the wind out of everyone's sails. "It's now up to the Colonel on the platform. Let's draw a little fire and see what happens. Set a course running parallel with the platform let's take her in close. Sound battle stations. Let me talk with the CO of the Hamilton."

"He's on the horn Sir," said the officer of the deck. He handed the mic to the Skipper as the Boatswain's mate of the watch sounded all hands to battle stations.

"Bill I want you to hang on our starboard side as we make a run then when we draw fire you drop back and take out their defense positions. If I'm right once they've targeted us with their automatic fire control radars it will take them time to disengage from us then switch to you so in that meantime you can take out their batteries."

"Roger that let's light them up."

[Meanwhile Outside the Control Room]

Morgan had his toxic cocktail of bleach and ammonia now he just had to get it to his delivery system which was the air duct. The only problem was that the duct was suspended twenty feet off the deck over an open hatch that led straight down to the ocean below.

"Looks like someone is going to have to climb up there then open the access hatch on top of the duct. They could then drop a rope and pull up your bucket put the bucket inside then climb back down."

"Yeah that would work but where are you going to find someone to volunteer. All your men are keeping the men in the Control Room boxed in."

"Everybody except one," said Casey as he looked at him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh no, no way I'll get a nosebleed and aren't you always calling me Troll? Well Trolls live underground not up in the air."

"Grimes remember this was your idea and you're saving the lives of your fellow agents. It's time to show me what you're made of. I'd do it but the duct won't support my weight."

"Yeah I was going to mention that. You know you really ought to lay off all those hot pockets and get some fiber in your diet. Do you eat your own muffins? Or do you just try to make the rest of us suffer?"

"How would you like me to... Oh I get it... you get me mad I break something then you can't climb up there. Well it's not happening."

"It was worth a try. Okay but I warned you don't stand below me my stomach already feels queasy," said Morgan as he grabbed the first rung of the ladder and started going up carrying rope wrapped around him.

"Don't worry Morgan," said Casey up at him as he was halfway up. "I can always break something when you come back down. And for your information yes I do eat my own muffins. It's just you Philistines don't appreciate them."

"That explains a lot. I hate to tell you Big Guy but the rats and ants don't like them either," said Morgan as he was almost at the top.

"What did you say? Grimes, you need to speak up," yelled Casey. "You're going to have to repeat your last I didn't hear it."

"I said I'm almost there stand by with the bucket of ammonia. I'm dropping the rope now," said Morgan after he opened the access panel on the duct.

Morgan lowered the rope and Casey attached it to the bucket then Morgan pulled it up. Chief McAlister watched Morgan with his men as they kept the pressure up on the men in the Control Room. The bucket of Ammonia got put in with no problem then Morgan sent the rope back down for the bleach. However, as he was pulling it up there were some loud explosions and the whole platform shook. Morgan had to grab on to the duct and held on to the rope with his teeth.

"Casey what the heck," yelled Morgan but with the rope in his mouth that was about all that was discernable.

"Stop screwing around up there and get this done," yelled Casey. "That was the O'Kane or the Hamilton taking the platform under fire. We need to hurry up so get in gear up there and finish what you started. Don't make me come up there."

"I'd like to see you up here trying to hold on and pull up this rope at the same time... oh that's right you can't because you're too heavy not to say..."

"Grimes remember you have to come down sooner or later. Now hurry up and finish or I'll declare squirrel season," said Casey.

"Just about done," said Morgan as he added the bleach then closed the panel. There were another series of explosions after he had everything buttoned up. The platform shook again but now Morgan was feeling a little light headed from breathing the fumes and lost his grip.

"Crap Grimes," said Casey as he grabbed the railing reached out caught Morgan with one hand then pulled him back in holding him in his arms.

"I knew you cared John," said Morgan. Casey promptly let him drop on the deck plate. He made a loud thud when he hit and a low moan

"No get up and stop screwing around let's see if your bright idea actually works," said John as he walked back over to the Chief.

"Did you get it in," asked McAlister both John and Morgan nodded their heads. Then there was another loud explosion and the rig shook. "I don't know how much more this thing can take. I wish we knew what was going on."

"No more word from the O'Kane," asked Casey. "Something must've changed if they're shelling us now."

"Here we go," said Morgan as they started hearing people inside coughing. "It won't take long now before they start pouring out. Tell your man to standby and be ready."

[A Little While Before Inside the Control Room]

"Dr. Zorin we're trapped inside the Control Room. You promised us an exit strategy well I don't see one. We don't have anywhere to go I'm requesting permission to surrender. It's useless to continue," said a man in a white coat to Laszlo on the monitor.

"Did the warhead get seated?" There was a pause as the man obviously was thinking about what to say. "It was an easy question. Did the warhead get seated? You can give me a simple yes or no but if that's too difficult you can either nod or shake your head."

"Well technically yes it did but there could've also been damage done to the shaft which will make our sacrifice useless. So I think..."

"You're not being paid to think you're paid to follow orders and your orders are to continue on with the mission at all cost. I don't want you to think I'm heartless. Once you're in place you can surrender but not until you're lined up. You know what will happen to you and your families if you disobey."

"Yes, we're all well aware," said the man as he started coughing then he looked around to see everyone else coughing too. His eyes began to water and his throat started burning. "My God they're using mustard gas."

Laszlo sat comfortably halfway around the world in his mining offices sipping on his cherry coke. He watched his men start to run out of the Control Room in mass panic then he saw on his monitor Colonel Casey and Morgan walk in.

"Colonel Casey, Morgan you surprised me and that isn't easy to do. Colonel you and Chuck have a certain knack for resurrection. I guess that means the other Agent is still alive too. Well I'm going to have to see about that but you two I can handle now," said Laszlo. "Do you like my pretty button, magenta? Everyone chooses red but I thought I'd be different."

"You're different all right, a different kind of crazy," said Casey. "I'm going to enjoy putting a bullet in your head and draining off a quart of genius. You should invest in some corks because you're going to need them to keep your brains from pouring out."

"Funny man John," said Laszlo. He pressed his magenta button. The whole platform shook then began to settle. "While we were talking I calculated the drift factor in my head and guess what you're close enough to close the breech and there's nothing you can do about it. Oh if you want to live I'd start running," said Laszlo as he laughed.

"Come on Morgan let's run," yelled Casey. Morgan picked up a pistol and emptied it into the monitor. Sparks and flames shot out before it went blank.

"Now we can go," said Morgan as he tossed the empty pistol. They ran as fast as they could as water rapidly filled the platform. Deck after deck behind them filled with water as they ran up the ladders until they were topside as it went under.

"Hold onto something that floats if not the rig will suck you down with it," yelled Casey as he fought to stay afloat. Morgan had a hold of a floating barrel when he saw Casey go under.

"No, no," said Morgan. He dove under after him he found Casey a few feet underwater. Grabbing the back of his jacket he pulled him up as he swam for the surface. Breaking surface he found the motor whaleboats of the O'Kane and the Hamilton picking up survivors.

"Help me get him on board," yelled Morgan. The men on board pulled Casey in then Morgan climbed in. "Lay him out on deck," said Morgan as he straddled John. "John, this is for your own good." Morgan bent down like he was going to give him mouth to mouth but Casey's eyes opened up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" said Casey as he looked up at Morgan's eyes looking down at him. "Get off of me."

"I was just going to give you the kiss of life," said Morgan as Casey shoved him off.

"And I'll give you the kiss of my fist if you don't get off of me."

A little while later they were back onboard the O'Kane changed into coveralls. The CO received them in his stateroom.

"I can't put into words how I feel," said the CO as he looked out the porthole to where the rig once stood. "We did our best and some of our best gave even more but we couldn't stop him. PACFLT has ordered all ships available to standby and be ready to take on as many passengers as possible then put to sea. The Air Force and Marine Air Commands are flying east to safe ground. All this is taking place because we couldn't stop one lunatic."

"What are your orders," asked Casey. He already had an idea what they were. "I take it there's a reason we're still sitting here waiting."

"Yes we're the sentinel standing watch over the apocalypse. Our data flow is being sent directly to Pearl where analysts are looking it over. As soon as the event takes place they will use us to determine the magnitude and the area that will be affected."

"How do you know when the 'event' will occur? It could be now or a couple of days from now. We still might have time to remove that rig."

"That was debated back in Pearl too but there's just not enough time even if we had the resources. Dr. Zorin was kind enough to provide us with a countdown clock that appeared in Combat. We have less than half an hour. If you're thinking about firing torpedoes we thought of that. We risk ensuring the breech has an even more secure seal. No at this point there's nothing that can be done. I have a chopper coming to take your people off."

"With all due respect I'd prefer to stay," said John but he looked back at Alex and Morgan. "However, you can send the rest of my team away."

"No Dad, if you're staying so are we," said Alex. Morgan nodded his head then took Alex's hand.

"Colonel, Commander this is a useless conversation," said McAlister. "Where would we go to? We'd never reach our families in time and the blast will create an EMP that will knock the chopper out of the sky. Even if we make it to shore the tsunami that this thing creates will come crashing back on the islands with worse force than when it hits the east coast."

"Then the only thing we can do is wait it out and prepare for heavy seas."

"That's probably an understatement," said Casey as he pulled out cigars and passed them around. "You know what they say something's got to kill you."


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own Chuck

Sarah was still minding the shop when Carina came back with fish and chips for her and Cole. Carina was laughing when she walked in and had that look that Sarah recognized from her CAT squad days. The one that said she'd done something or gotten into something that if she'd used better judgement she wouldn't have. However, that was Carina not one for long drawn out complicated plans. She was the kick the hornet's nest type but she had a unique ability to walk through without getting stung.

"Okay out with it," said Sarah. "This is worse then when you used to come back after your exploits with bragging rights. Cole, I don't know how you put up with her. Carina come on you know you're dying to tell us."

"Well okay, but only because you insist; however, I've got to stipulate one thing beforehand that you can in no shape or form get upset with the parties involved."

"What? What kind of stipulation is that? How am I supposed to agree to something like that when I don't know what I'm agreeing not to get mad at or whom?"

"Just say yes," said Carina as she stole one of Cole's chips. "You know the Boar's head makes the best fries in town. So back to our original dilemma just say yes and take my word for it."

"The last time I took your word for 'it' I was being chased down an alleyway in Islamabad by a group of blood thirsty angry men waving swords because you had to tell their captain that he needed to brush his teeth."

"Oral hygiene is important if you want to prevent cavities and preserve your teeth into old age. Something he just didn't understand."

"Yeah and he was picking his up from the street after you knocked them out. I guess that helped him preserve them in his pocket."

"See now you understand," said Carina as she laughed. "But you have to admit we never had a dull moment together."

"That I do. Okay I agree only because you remembered to get me extra pickles. Only you and Chuck remember I like extra pickles," said Sarah looking at her watch thinking it was about time for Mary to check in.

"Well our meals were basically free thanks to your daughter," said Carina as she laughed. "Boy the apple certainly didn't fall far from the tree there."

"Hold up, come again," said Sarah. Carina caught her off guard she'd been thinking about Chuck onboard Laszlo's yacht. "I think I'm going to have a hard time keeping my promise. Please tell me there wasn't a pea and three shells involved."

"I need to see her do that one but no this has to do with finding your card in the deck. Before you forget about your promise it wasn't her fault. There was a hustler ripping people off and she took him to the cleaners. Boy did she ever," said Carina as she laughed.

"Only you would think a quasi-five year old card shark would be funny. Well her mother doesn't and that promise is getting harder to keep."

"Oh lighten up a bit and imagine what it was like. It was funny to watch a hustler get hustled by someone better but it's hilarious when that person could barely reach the bar for her bar stool."

"Do you see me laughing it's because I'm not. I'm going to kill Jack when I get my hands on him this is his doing. He knew I didn't want this for her but he taught her anyway."

"I don't know what you're all bent out of shape about. Let me think, what did she say to Emma when she talked to her? If you know all the tricks you'll never be fooled."

"If you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker is the way it goes and that was and is the motto of the Burton household along with do unto others before they get a chance to do unto you. You don't understand because you didn't grow up with a conman as your father."

Their conversation was cut short when the monitor blinked and General Beckman appeared. This time she didn't try to hide the glass of Scotch.

"Agents I'm glad you're both here," said Beckman as she came on the monitor. "I've just briefed the President. Colonel Casey and his team were unsuccessful in stopping Laszlo from housing the warhead and closing the chamber. In less than fifteen minutes the warhead is scheduled to detonate. It will then take four hours for the wave to cross the Pacific pushing over a mile high wall of water if our experts have done their calculations correctly. At this point and time there is little that anyone can do except pray."

"What is the evacuation plan? Some people could escape into the mountains," said Sarah. "But we need to move now if we want to establish safe routes and if..."

"If what? To prevent mass panic or to avoid riots and violence in the street, no nothing will be put out until the event has occurred. Then those who are lucky will be directed to the mountains like you've suggested and the others will be taken onboard our ships that will try and weather it out in deep water."

"And those who can't go in either direction will be screwed like the unicorns," said Sarah. "That's what you mean after all. There still is hope. Chuck is on the trail of Laszlo. I expect Mary to check in soon."

"Never has it been so true that Chuck has the weight of the world resting on his shoulders. When you talk to him he needs to be reminded of that."

"With all due respect General, Chuck is well aware of that and he is doing everything he can to avert this disaster."

"I'm sorry Agent Carmichael I didn't mean to imply anything less. Chuck always does his best but this time we need more than his best. Colonel Casey, Agents McHugh and Grimes are onboard the USS O'Kane a few nautical miles away from the event site. They were given the option to evacuate but chose to remain with the Captain and crew."

"But General you could order them to evacuate," said Sarah. "Please General you could make them go somewhere safe. We need them on the team."

"As much as I'd like to, and I agree, I salute their resolve but Agent Carmichael, Sarah, evacuate them to where? When this bomb goes off and triggers this Tsunami there will be no place safe to evacuate to. That's the reason I'm not going to order them to retreat. There's no place to retreat to. I'm just giving you a heads up in case you wish to call and say your good-byes. Beckman out."

"Good-byes my butt, I need to contact Chuck right away," said Sarah. "He's the only person who can do anything right now. He has to be able to do something... he just has to," repeated Sarah as she tried to raise Chuck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laszlo and May were in the air condition construction site offices when one of their men knock on the door then ran in. Laszlo was looking over the map of the Pacific Rim with areas marked off in red that would soon be flooded. When the man came in he found Laszlo soda in hand laughing looking at the map.

"Well speak up man you came in for a reason," said May because the man pause looking at the maps that were hanging on the wall.

"Oh yes, sorry, the front gate just radioed in saying a man and woman just breached the outer perimeter on a motor bike. Do you want us to take a detail of men and track them down?"

"If you have to be told what to do then you need to be fired," said May. "Get the men together and find them. Shoot on sight."

"No hold up," said Laszlo. "He was right coming here my dear. You see all the men are down in the tunnels preparing it for the next phase. No just go and reinforce our numbers by the shaft entrance that's where Mr. Bond will be headed. Come on we need to jump in the chopper as soon as the warhead is seated or we won't be able to make our plane."

"This Chuck guy... I'm sorry Bond certainly doesn't like to stay dead does he? The next time we meet I'm going to have to make sure he stays dead," said May as they left the building. The next thing May knew Laszlo was lying on the ground with a bloody nose and she had a TT-33 pointed at her.

"You were saying," said Chuck as he covered both with TT-33s in both hands. "Laszlo it's over you're going to deactivate both warheads or..."

"Or what you're going to kill me?" laughed Laszlo. "Go ahead shoot me I don't care. Everything is automated I don't have to lift a finger. The Pacific warhead is in the breech and it's been sealed. I'm just missing this one then boom everything you know goes away and you can't do a thing about it."

"We'll see about that," said Chuck as he ran to the shaft dodging bullets and knocking people out of his way. Suddenly guards started dropping in front of him like flies.

"Charles you need to learn to wait for back up," radioed Mary. "I'm not getting any younger here. What's the plan?"

"You're not going to like this," radioed Chuck as he holster on one of his pistols then leaped catching the cable the warhead was attached to. He hooked his leg around the cable and hung upside down then slid down the cable with pistols drawn.

"I've got to take out some of these charges," radioed Chuck as he slid down firing at the C-4 targeting the detonators. "If I can take out enough the shaft won't seal tight enough so the pressure and heat won't be enough to open the sea plugs."

"But Chuck how are you getting out," radioed Mary. "Chuck, no there has to be another way come back out of there."

"Just tell Sarah I love her and ask Sam not to hate me too much," said Chuck as he reached the bottom of the tunnel where the warhead was.

"You can tell her yourself she's on the phone now," said Mary as she answered the phone firing at guards trying to reach the shaft. "Sarah, I've got you on speaker because... well we're a little busy right now. But don't go away I'm leaving my mic open so you two can communicate. There are things you two need to say."

Mary was doing a good job of keeping men away from the shaft entrance which got Laszlo angry and nervous.

"Well just don't stand there do something," yelled Laszlo as he shoved May over the lip of the shaft. She grabbed the cable and headed down as she growled at him.

"You and I are going to have to have a talk when I get back," said May Day as she lowered herself down. She saw Chuck below but when Laszlo shoved her she lost her pistol when she grabbed the cable.

"Chuck look out you've got company coming down," radioed Mary. "Sorry Sarah but this really isn't a good time. "Oh no, you don't," said Mary as she saw Laszlo make a break for it running back inside the offices she had him lined up but when she pulled the trigger... nothing she'd run out of ammo.

[At the Bottom Of the Shaft]

"Chuck, I'm looking from above and I don't see you. I found Mary and I see everyone scrambling but I don't see you."

"Sarah, you need to speak up louder I can barely hear you. I'm removing the outer cover of the warhead now," said Chuck as he loosened the wingnuts taking off the outer shield cover.

"Outer plate of the warhead! Chuck, you're in the shaft with the bomb, aren't you? What the heck were you thinking?"

"112 million people, hey I know this bomb," said Chuck but suddenly Sarah heard the sounds of scuffling and fighting. May slid down landing on top of him.

"You're not going to screw this up," yelled May as she pinned him to the ground and whaled away at him. "I'm going to end you right now," she said as she pulled a boot knife and tried to stab him. Chuck rolled at the last minute so she stabbed dirt then he threw her off.

"Listen May I don't like to hit women. I wasn't raised that way," said Chuck as Sarah yelled in his ear to deck her. "May look around you there is no we here. It's just you and me Laszlo is top side…" Chuck never finished there was a loud explosion and debris started falling in on them and the bomb.

"Grab this and help me pull or stab me and kill me but if I die you die too. Your partner is sealing the shaft with you in it. Do you want to die today?"

There was another explosion above Laszlo was taking the C-4 charges setting the detonators for thirty seconds then tossing them in. After he was happy with his handiwork he ran to his chopper that was waiting.

"Take me back to the airport we need to get out of here," said Laszlo boarding his helicopter then pulled out a controller board with a series of toggle switches.

There were two loud pings a couple rounds passed through the cabin. Laszlo saw Mary taking aim at him so he threw a toggle switch that activated a loud siren. It was a warning siren that announced in the campsite that a blast was imminent. Mass mayhem erupted as guards, workers along with cats and dogs went scrambling to get out of the blast site. Laszlo got what he wanted people got in the way so Mary couldn't get a clean shot off.

[In London across the Thames in Vauxhall]

"Chuck, Chuck can you hear me," yelled Sarah but all she was only getting was static and the images she was seeing were not encouraging. Smoke was rising from the mining shaft Chuck was in. Suddenly Mary came on the line.

"Sarah, I'm sorry Chuck is trapped down the shaft with the warhead. I don't know if you can hear but sirens are sounding the incident is about to occur. I don't know if Chuck had time to tell you but his last words to me were to tell you that he loved you. I just want to add you've been the best daughter-in-law a mother could ever have or want. When you see Sam hug her for me and give Walnut a kiss for me when she's born…"

"No I won't accept that it's not over. Chuck said something before we lost transmission. He said he knew the bomb. He might be trapped down there for now but the game isn't over until the fat lady sings. If there's a way out he'll find it. My Chuck will come home to me."

"Let your friends take care of you," said Mary as she paused. "I'm going to look around to see if I can find another way in. I see people running out covered in dust so there must be another way out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Pacific Casey, Alex and Morgan stood vigil with the CO on the bridge of the O'Kane. They rigged a digital clock on the bridge so they could watch the countdown. Everyone who could was allowed to call home but they were all warned not to say anything about what was about to happen. The Skipper came out of his at sea cabin wiping his eyes.

"Captain on the bridge," yelled the Boatswain's mate. The CO waved for everyone to carry on as he walked over to the Colonel and Chief.

"Well we're almost there," said the Commander. "There's very little to do now. I just wanted to say it was a pleasure meeting you people. XO let's do a quick systems test before… well before. Quarter Master make sure you get the names of all our guests down in the deck log. Officer of the Deck you stand relieved it's only right I take her on this trip."

"Quarter Master note in the log I've been relieved the Captain has the con," said the OOD. The rest of the watches answered up acknowledging the Captain was now sailing the ship. At the twenty second mark Morgan and Alex walked over to Casey.

"Somehow I feel there ought to be a band playing 'Nearer My God To Thee'," said Morgan as he looked away.

"This isn't the Titanic," said Casey as he grunted. "Grimes, I might've given the impression that I was giving you a hard time but I just wanted the best for my Alex and well I think maybe you are."

"We have to be fifteen seconds from the end for you to say that," said Morgan as Casey growled. "Okay, okay I just wanted you to know that well Alex and I were going to elope and get married in Mexico when we got back. We talked about it among other things while we were stuck in the A/C room but I'm glad we didn't. Alex wants you to walk her down the aisle and I just wish we had the opportunity to do that."

"Just exactly what else went on in that A/C room that you're not telling me? Grimes, I think I could set a new record here before our time is up," said Casey as he grabbed Morgan by the collar.

"Hold up Big Guy something is wrong. Look the clock has zeroed out but nothing. Where's the big bang and tidal wave? Looks like we get to live another day."

"Depends what went on in that A/C room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and May got up disorientated covered in dust coughing. Chuck fanned the dust to clear it away from over the bomb so they could get a better look. He loosened four wing nuts to take of the side panel that revealed the heart of the bomb.

"Let's start by yanking this wire," said Chuck. "That's to Laszlo's remote detonator now he can throw his magenta switch all day and nothing will happen."

"I wish I could be in the chopper now and see him have his little fit when nothing happens. He's going to be fit to be tied. Chuck is it supposed to do that," asked May as a green light came on indicating it was now armed and the display began a count down from the twenty minute mark.

"Okay I'm going to need your help here when I pull out this cylindrical thing you need to turn the top section carefully. Here okay turn that hockey puck-looking thing on the end there clockwise. That's the detonator. I need you to twist and pull gently. Boy, are there a lot of wires."

"Didn't you say you saw something like this before," said May as she gingerly twisted the detonator pulling it free exposing even more wires. "Okay Chuck what's next. Come on show Laszlo who's smarter."

"It isn't about being smarter," said Chuck as they worked together to deactivate Laszlo's warhead he'd converted into a bomb.

"What we have here is a North Korean warhead that is actually based on next-gen Chinese technology used on their ballistic submarine fleet with the same safety features that I've seen before."

"What do you mean safety features? I don't want to rush you or anything but the display says were down to our last minute."

"Yes, safety features, well in case of a hull breach the warhead deactivates automatically on contact with saltwater to prevent all sorts of unpleasantness."

"Chuck, look around you do you see any saltwater? We're not even near the ocean."

"We don't need ocean water as a matter of fact the last nuke I defused using fruit juice. We just have to find something with salt in it and we need it within the next thirty seconds."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laszlo, like May predicted, was going spastic in the back of the chopper throwing a tantrum. He kept throwing toggle switch after toggle switch but nothing seemed to be working. The lights on the board lit up green but nothing happened. Worse he was tuned into a Hawaiian radio station near Hilo expecting to hear screams then static but instead he was now listening to a rendition of Tiny Bubbles by Don Ho.

"Where's my boom? Why don't I hear boom? This crap isn't working why not? I'm going to have to kill someone. Hey circle back by the mining site maybe we need to get closer."

"But sir if we get too close we risk being knocked out of the sky," said the pilot. Laszlo pulled his Desert Eagle and pointed it at the pilot. "You do as I say or you won't have to worry about being knocked out of the sky and before you say I need you I've got an app that can control this bird I just keep you on the payroll for show."

"Yes Sir right away. I'm banking now we should be back at the campsite in a few minutes," said the pilot. He wondered if what Laszlo said was a lie but he didn't feel like challenging him just in case it was true. "We're over the site now."

"Crap, it still isn't working," he said as he kept flipping the toggle to manually explode the warhead. He looked at his watch if Chuck had been able to deactivate the remote the bomb should've gone into automatic mode and exploded but so far nothing.

"What do you want to do sir?"

"Take us to the airport I need to get out of Dodge but this isn't over yet."


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own Chuck

Sarah was pacing in Sir Reginald's office. There was little if nothing she could see from above now from the spy sat. Most of the camp had cleared out but the big event that everyone was waiting for hadn't taken place. Carina and Cole watched her pace like a wild animal in a cage and they had even asked her to sit down but she just couldn't. She's sit down for a few minutes chew on a stirring stick then she was up pacing again.

"You're going to have to buy Sir Reginald a new carpet if you keep this up," said Carina. "If you don't stop the stress is going to make you go into labor. You need to calm down and relax."

"Relax how? Chuck's buried in a cave with an armed nuclear device that for all we know could explode at any moment and a sociopath's girlfriend. Tell me how to turn that frown upside down?"

"I'm not saying you have to be happy with it. But you have to master it or it will eat you up. We've lost people before and we'll lose more before it's our turn."

"Carina, that's supposed to be a pep talk," said Cole as he looked at the two of them from a corner. "I love you but with a talk like that why don't you hand out razor blades too. Sarah, think about Sam and your baby Walnut. Prioritize starting with them.

"No maybe Carina's right it's me that's the problem here. What am I supposed to do now? I lost my whole team. Casey, Alex and Morgan are in the Pacific and Chuck and Mary are on La Palma. There's no one left I'm alone."

"You're not alone you still have us and if Zondra hears you whining woe is me she'll kick your butt pregnant or not. You need to snap out of this bout of self-pity and pull yourself together. This isn't like you... I know exactly what you need you need to throw yourself into something like payback."

"Laszlo needs to bullet in the head. No that's too good for him be needs something nice and slow like an acid injection burn him from the inside out. But only after I sever all the appendages he doesn't need then serve them to him as a snack."

"Remind me not to piss you off," said Cole as Carina smiled thinking they had the old Sarah back. Langston Graham's enforcer was ready to take care of Laszlo like only she could do.

Suddenly the monitor began to roll then the sound crackled before the picture stabilized. At first she thought it was Chuck connecting but after the image cleared she was staring a Casey. She'd let herself build up hope but now she felt a knot in her stomach.

"Oh it's you," said Sarah as Cole and Carina looked at her. "I'm sorry that came out wrong. I was hoping you were Chuck then you came on the monitor."

"Well he's the one I was trying to get a hold of because we're a half an hour past X hour and nothing has happened. I was wondering if he knew if we're on borrowed time or if this thing's a dud."

"We're rooting for the dud," said Morgan as he stuck his face in next to Casey. Casey palmed his face like a basketball then shoved him away. "Ouch, watch the eyes."

"Adults are talking Troll just chill out and wait. Yes we're all hoping for the later but how long do we have to wait before it's officially declared a dud? Do you have any idea?"

"Maybe it's not John," said Sarah as she remembered what Chuck had told her and now suddenly she understood what he meant.

"Geez, so we are on borrowed time. How long do you estimate we have before... well before the thing goes off?"

"What? No not that you're okay. You all are. It's something Chuck said before I lost comms with him. He said he'd seen this bomb before. At the time I didn't think anything about it but now I think I understand. Remember John when we got stuck with being the B team and your A team activated that nuke?"

"Yeah, I remember it that was the one that Chuck deactivated with fruit juice. You almost get blown up along with over a million other people because of a nuclear device that kind of sticks in your memory... Oh I get it you think this warhead is like that one. Salt water... so if it were put in salt water and the casing wasn't water tight then it would deactivated itself."

Suddenly they heard Paul burst out in laughter. With everything going on they'd forgotten about him but now he was busting a gut laughing so hard he was crying holding his side in pain but still laughing.

"Can someone ask laughing boy over there what's so funny? We all could use a good chuckle right about now and remind him we're in this predicament also because of him."

"I can do better," said Paul as he reached into his pocket and pulled out two wing nuts. "We were riding the techs hard to finish the ordinance and when they told me they'd finished I was going to ask them what these two wing nuts were doing left over. I knew they were for the outer housing but the First Mate flooded the compartment before I could say anything."

There was a round of cheers she heard over the monitor. She saw Casey watching Alex and Morgan as they looked at each other. It was clear what they wanted to do but Casey was growling.

"Oh John let them kiss," said Sarah. "You guys dodge a bullet so they have a right to kiss. Morgan kiss her and if John says anything let me know I'll handle him. John I mean it let the kids have this moment because the next time they might not be this lucky."

"You think you can handle me sister? I think you've got something else coming. What's going on with Chuck," asked Casey as he realized what was really going on. "You sound... well like you do when he's in... well when things aren't going right."

"Chuck was buried alive earlier in a shaft with a similar nuclear ordinance and with Laszlo's homicidal new girlfriend, May Day. I've been trying to raise him but all comms with him are... well they aren't working. Mary is trying to find another entrance into the tunnel so I lost comms with her too. But John, he's not near salt water or the ocean nor do I think he has any fruit juice with him."

"I'll be on the next plane there," said Casey. "You can count on me. I'll find him if I have to dig him out by hand."

"On 'us' you mean Big Guy," said Morgan. "Alex and I are coming too. Don't think you can stop us either our minds are made up."

"Just hold on guys. Right now there's nothing you can do so the best thing now is for you to go to Castle and try to track down Laszlo. Hopefully, I'll know more soon Ginger and Stanley are supposed to be brought to me today so maybe they know something we can use to find him."

"Just thinking about Laszlo, I get an itch in my trigger finger that needs to be scratched. A fifty caliber round through the face and they'll be scooping his brains up with a spoon."

"To quick I want quality time with our perp," said Sarah. He messed with the wrong woman's man and he's going to regret it. I'll make waterboarding seem like a dip in the pool."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was in a dilemma of epic proportions and to say he was navigating up a toxic waste run off in a Native American means of transport without out a method of locomotion was an understatement. He with the help of Maria aka May Day had disassembled the nuke. As they removed the detonator the nuke armed itself and had started a countdown to detonation. They were thirty seconds out and Chuck was looking for salt water or a liquid with sodium in it.

"Saltwater?" said Maria. "Chuck, look around you, I don't see any saltwater. We're doomed. Oh I so want to get my hands on Laszlo and shove a can of his cherry coke down his throat.

"Cherry coke, that's it," said Chuck as he ran over to the cases Laszlo sent down to the workers then ran back.

"I'd prefer a good rum myself at times like this," said Maria thinking Chuck had lost it, "or maybe a good Scotch for a nice sendoff. But certainly not a hot coke and especially not cherry."

"No you don't understand the last nuke I deactivated I used apple juice now I need to check for sodium... hum," said Chuck as the timer ticked.

"I don't want to hurry you along there, but the timer isn't standing still" said Maria as the indicator read fifteen seconds and counting down.

"There's thirty-five milligrams roughly the same as saltwater," said Chuck as he popped the ring and started to pour.

"Chuck, are you about to disarm a nuclear bomb using cherry coke," asked Maria. Chuck smiled and nodded back. "Okay, do it."

Not that he could do anything else the timer was at the two second mark when he poured ever so gently a drop of the carbonated drink in the detonator mechanism. There was a loud crackling sound smoke and a spark then the timer went dead along with all the lights on the bomb.

"It worked… It actually did," said Maria as she threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "I can't believe that worked I wish Laszlo knew we used his cherry coke. He'd have a real fit then."

"Yes he would," said Chuck as he turned beet red then he took Maria's arms off him. "Well we're still in the same situation trapped in a ventilation shaft of a dormant volcano. But I've got an idea on how to get us out." He picked up a couple of the C-4 charges he'd shot out of the shaft then put his finger in his mouth then held it up.

"Maybe we could find something to do in here before we try to get out," said Maria as she put her arms back around him.

"Sorry Maria but I'm married and right now as tempting as your proposition might be to some, I'm only thinking about how to get home to my wife then settling a score with Laszlo. There's a current of air blowing in this direction follow me."

"You know Chuck what they say what happens in the air shaft stays in the air shaft," said Maria as she followed behind him. "Boy is it hot in here," she said as she started unbuttoning her top.

"I don't play that game so you're wasting your time with me. My wife is five months pregnant with our second child and all I want is to be with her. I'm not saying you're not attractive it's just… well I'm not looking anymore. There up ahead I see some light."

"It looks like the ceiling caved in and blocked most of the exit," said Maria as she surveyed the rubble. "Maybe we could find another exit?"

"No I can clear this out. Do you mind passing me your boot knife," asked Chuck. Maria passed him her knife then let her hand caress his arm as she pulled it way.

"Maria, please I said no and no is no," he said as he took her knife. He opened the electronic part of the detonator adjusted the frequency to match his radio. Then he planted the charges putting them under the rubble close to the bedrock trying as best he could to direct the blast outward.

"Okay let's get back inside and find cover. You're cold," said Chuck noticing she was shivering. "If you'd buttoned up your blouse you'd feel warmer. Oh here take my jacket," he said as he wrapped it around her then they got back in the tunnel.

"Well here goes nothing," he said as he switched his radio on that set the detonators off. The two charges blew out the rubble and from the outside a small cloud of smoke drifted away. Slowly the smoke cleared and evening light came shinning inside.

"Come on let's get out of here," said Chuck as he took Maria by the hand and led her outside. The sun was setting but the smell of the fresh sea air was invigorating. Maria was really invigorated she jumped on Chuck and kissed him.

"Off of me Maria we talked about this," said Chuck as he turned red. "Come on why can't we just have a nice firm hand shake?"

In the distance Laszlo was returning to the airport when he head to explosion then saw the pillar of smoke rising up from the bottom of old summit. He radioed forward for the pilot to wait then circle round.

"Something is happening down there I want to see if this is it. Circle the summit and let's take a closer look," said Laszlo. The pilot knew it was useless to argue that if it was the nuke the whole summit would soon be gone taking them along with it.

"Crap what's going on down there. Wait who's that… May Day and Bond? What's she doing with him? That two-timing… I'm going to teach them. Hover in position," yelled Laszlo as he took out a gun case from the back. He pulled out a Blaser Tact 2 inserted the five round clip then popped the caps on the scope. "Hold the chopper steady now."

"Make sure you're strapped in back there before you open the side door," radioed the pilot back. "I wouldn't want you to fall out before you sign my paycheck."

"You just hold us steady," said Laszlo as he opened the side door. "Just like playing hitman," he said as he lined up the shot in the crosshairs of the scope.

Chuck pushed Maria away but when he did she caught sight of the helicopter and knew it was Laszlo's. She saw the side door open on the chopper and knew what was about to happen.

"Chuck look out," she yelled as she leaped on him. He started to grab her to push her away but she went limp in his arms. He felt something warm on his hands it was then he knew she'd been shot. He looked up to see Laszlo lining up his next shot but before he could fire two shoot rang out in rapid succession. Two rounds passed through the cabin making Laszlo jump. Then a third one hit the motor and the bird began to sputter and smoke. The chopper banked then ran away disappearing leaving a trail of smoke as it heading for the airport.

Chuck looked up and there was Mary with a type 56 she recovered from one of the guards walking down towards him.

"Chuck, Chuck are you still there," said Maria in a low voice as he knelt down next to her. "Chuck, are you there?"

"Yes I'm still here just save your energy and we'll get you to a doctor. You'll be well in no time. You can take my word for it so just relax."

"You're a terrible lair you know that. I can read the concern on your face. Hold me please just this one time I feel so terrible cold. Chuck I'm dying."

"I know you are. Just relax it will be over soon. I'm sorry I can't do anything. Here," he said as he pulled out of his jacket pocket a flask. He opened it and gave her a sip. "It's not rum but it's good Scotch."

"You're trying to give me a nice send off," she said as she laughed and cough. "There is one thing you can do for me Chuck."

"What is it? If I can I will," he said as he saw the life flowing out of her. They started out enemies then became friends. Although she'd been clear she would've liked to have added benefits.

"Chuck, can you give me a kiss? One last kiss before I pass I'd like to know for once what it feels like to kiss one of the good guys." Chuck looked up a Mary she shrugged her shoulders.

"This one time," he said. He kissed her and as he kissed her felt her take her last breath then it was over.

"Charles, I know you're going to have this desire to come clean with Sarah and tell her that you kissed this woman but if you do make sure you premise it with this was her dying wish and that she passed in your arms. Personally, I don't see a need to kiss and tell but I know you."

"Mom, my pistol I gave you, I want it back. Then we need to get to the airport. I've got some unfinished business I need to take care of with Laszlo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in London Stanley and Ginger were brought into Sir Reginald's office where Sarah, Cole and Carina were waiting. General Beckman was observing from her monitor as they walked in and sat down.

"Stanley, Ginger can I get you anything before we begin," said Sarah. "First of all Laszlo's plans for Hawaii and the west coast have been foiled and it's becoming apparent that Chuck has thwarted his plans for the east coast. The only problem now is Laszlo's gone back into hiding. Do you guys have any clue where he might be? Or what his next move might be?"

"No," said Stanley as he looked at Ginger. She shook her head too. "We were drugged for most of the time. He showed us his plastic models but other than that layover in Mexico he only talked about his plans to cause those two tidal waves."

"That layover in Mexico City wasn't it," Sarah asked. They both nodded their heads. "Do you know why he stopped there? Was it only to refuel for the Atlantic crossing?"

"No he had some big powwow in the air terminal with men that were supposed to help him bring about a new world order."

"That's right," said Ginger. "He came back happy about the fact that everyone was on board with it and then he said something strange that he didn't have to throw any one out of a dirigible."

"That was a 'View to Kill' reference he was talking about," said Stanley as he caught the perplexed looks around the room. "In the movie there was one executive who didn't go along with Zorin's plan to flood Silicon Valley so Gray Jones that is May Day tossed him out." But I think there's more going on I think Laszlo is having some sort of schizophrenic episode where he really thinks he's Max Zorin and Chuck… well he sees Chuck as James Bond."

"Then he's certifiably crazy I think we're all in agreement here," said Carina. "But these people in Mexico what was their angle."

"First of all they weren't Mexican but men of power looking to take over in their respective countries. They saw Laszlo's Tsunami as a way to gain control. He even used the word new world order."

"We need to get the CCTV feeds from the airport in Mexico City to see who was meeting with him then General I think it's up to you and Sir Reginald how we deal with these people. But I can't see them being happy with Laszlo now that his plans have gone bust. They could be worried that he'd give up their names to avoid the needle."

"Laszlo won't have many places he can hide not from the people that will be looking for him," said Cole. "Even if we don't find him one of his new friends will."

"Yes of course you're right," said the General as she intervened in the debriefing. "Dr. Fitzroy when you said Laszlo was suffering from a schizophrenic episode you meant he was out of touch with reality living in his own dream world. Just to get things straight that's what you're saying right?"

"Yes absolutely," said Stanley as he looked around the room. No one liked the way this debriefing was going and especially not Sarah.

"General, do I have to remind you that Chuck's still missing and it's because of this lunatic. I don't know what you're getting at Laszlo is a menace to society. The man just tried to destroy half our country."

"We're well aware of that," said Dr. Dreyfus as he walked in front of the monitor. "However, if the man is mentally ill we can't hold any of this against him. Dr. Mahnovski was and is one of my patients and when he's taking his medications he's a very gentle and caring soul…"

"This gentle and caring soul sealed my husband in a shaft with a nuke and his homicidal girlfriend. Need I remind you he blew up the Los Robles labs with how many people inside?"

"All because he was off his meds if he were on them none of this would've happened. In the future the doctor will be given his meds under direct supervision."

"Sarah I don't much like this either but the directors of the NSA, NASA FBI and Homeland along with other agencies that I've never heard of have appealed to the White House and President has given the order that Laszlo is to be brought back in unharmed to work for us again."

"Well I guess I can only hope that one of his cronies or I get to him first."

"Sarah, don't do anything rash…"

"Oh General it won't be rash it will be well thought out. That you can bank on," said Sarah as her phone rang. She looked down it was Mary. "Here, it's Mary; you can tell her your plan to rehabilitate Laszlo. Sarah put it on speaker.

"Sarah love it's me Chuck."


	25. Chapter 25

Don't own Chuck

Laszlo boarded his DC 10 and flew out of La Palma. Already he was getting phone calls from his cronies asking him what went wrong. At first he answered them telling them it was a temporary setback but soon everything would be back on schedule. However, they weren't buying it and after some discovered through contacts they had within the agency that Laszlo's scheme had been thwarted they switched to open threats of retaliation.

"I told you I was working on it. Okay so I had a small setback but things will be on track soon. I'll be flying into Matamoros Airport in a little while. I'll brief you all on the new time table and for those who want their money back I'll be there gladly to see you get what you deserve.

"See now that's a much better attitude. It's not that we don't trust you Dr. Zorin. No, you shouldn't look at it like that it's just with everything that we're risking we need to be careful. I think you can understand that."

"There's no need for threats either openly or concealed we're all businessmen here dealing in this joint venture. I made certain promises that have fallen short but only temporarily soon I'll be back in play but I don't expect you gentlemen to wait for me to get my house in order. This is my fault and my fault only and as such I bear the brunt of the blame sure I could point the finger at other people but I won't."

"Good, I knew you were a reasonable man," said the man on the squawk box. "I told this to our associates and I knew we could come to a mutual understanding."

"I'll send you the coordinates and have everyone meet me inside the warehouse. I'll lay out the new plan but I can't stress the need for secrecy here. The Americans are looking to lock me up again and are hot on my trail. The idiots don't think I know it I'm leading them right in my trap... which gives me the advantage to implement my new plan. Soon they'll be quaking in their boots at the mere mention of my name. There I sent you the location."

"Yes I have it... I'll make sure everyone's there. You have my word on it," said the man. He was about to hang up when Laszlo stopped him.

"Oh you can tell everyone there will be attendance taken and those who are not there for me are out and when I mean out I mean out. Oh and by the way if anyone tries anything I can assure you I will provide more than adequate protection for everyone's safety."

"But we usually bring our bodyguards wherever we go Dr. Zorin. I'm sure you can understand that so I must insist. If anything we can augment your security with more bodies."

"One or two men are okay more than that... well then I might think that you want to do something unpleasant which will require me to do something unpleasant. I will know who's there and who's not before I show so you might pass that word on to your fellow business associates."

"I most certainly will," said the man. Laszlo heard mumbling from the background but he knew all along the man wasn't alone.

"After all I'm only asking that you and your associates hear me out. They can look over this new plan after we're done we can work things out to everyone's mutual satisfaction. Those who wish to participate in the new adventure can let their capital ride those who don't are free to take their money and walk away. It's that simple."

"Very well I've got the coordinates and I don't know how but I will try to get everyone together to hear you out. But afterwards everyone will be free to make his or her own decision that's as much as I can do."

"Most certainly then it's a deal Señor Pablo I'll see you shortly," said Laszlo as he hung up. "Ungrateful SOBs I'll be at the meeting for sure."

"Sir do you want me to tell the pilot to file a new flight plan for Matamoros airport," said the man standing next to him.

"No Mr. Scarpine, we're to stay on course for Mexicali. I'll have a friend drop in and take care of my interests in Matamoros. I want transportation setup and waiting for me when I arrive. I'll inform the driver when we land where I want to be taken to. Now get me a cherry coke Mr. Scarpine then check to make sure everything is take care of we have a lot to do in a short time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah finally had Chuck on the phone and the weight she'd been carrying since the line dropped on them was lifted. She finally felt she could sit down. Her feet and ankles ached, all the tiredness she'd accumulated seemed to hit her at once but her Chuck was safe and on the phone with her. Now she just wanted to hear from him when he was coming home.

"Agent Carmichael can you hear me," said the General from the monitor. "Sarah, if he can't I need you to rely for me. Ask him if he knows where Laszlo went? Finding him is a number one priority right now."

"I can hear you General but no I don't know. We're at the airport now. When I say we I mean myself and my mom. Anyway mom went to see about booking us a flight or getting a chartering. Laszlo left earlier on his DC 10 but he couldn't have gone far. If you're wondering how I deactivated the warhead I used cherry coke Laszlo was kind enough to provide."

"Chuck, what happened to Laszlo's assistance May Day," asked Sarah. "She was in the shaft with you. I was worried the last I heard you two were fighting. Did you... well you know have to stop her? I know how you feel about hitting women."

"What? They usually hit me and one in particular but no. Actually she and I worked our differences out. In the end Maria helped me deactivate the bomb and we blasted our way out of the air vent..."

"Maria hum," said Sarah as she made a face. "How exactly did you two work out your differences to the point that she defected to our side and you're now on a first name basis?"

"Not like you're thinking. She took a bullet meant for me outside the vent and died in my arms. I'm still covered in her blood that's why mom is arranging for the flight. I swear when I catch up to Laszlo..."

"That's a negative Agent Carmichael," said the General. "The powers to be have decided that Laszlo is no longer a viable threat so they want us to take him alive..."

"You want to but the rat back in the lab. I should've known this would happen. Well, if that's the case you can use your own resources to track him down I'm done. I don't see why I should continue this mission it's over for me."

"Chuck, I could order you to continue but everything considered you're right. It's best if you drop this here and let me use my other agents to pick up the trail. You have no idea where he went?"

"No I really don't; however, I heard from one of the grounds people here say that they didn't top off his tanks so I'd start with Africa. He's pissed off just about every dictator want-a-be in Central and South America. He'd be an idiot if he showed he face in our hemisphere where they could get a hold of him. Without topping off I don't think he'd have the range to fly somewhere safe other than there."

"Yes Stanley briefed us about Laszlo's plan for new world order with him at the top of the pyramid. I want you to know this decision to take him alive wasn't make lightly. Dr. Dreyfus feels...

"I know he thinks Laszlo's a paranoid bipolar-schizophrenic. I got that impression too from my talk with him on the Tempesta before he tried to kill me then he blew up the yacht with the crew on board."

"Chuck, I'm serious I don't want you hunting for Laszlo. Actually it would be better if you're nowhere around Laszlo. I think it would be better if you went back home to Burbank."

"I concur and I intend to make it happen. Sarah, love, I think you should take Emma home to Montenegro with Sam before returning home. Emma's been a real trooper this past month but she needs to get back home to Molly and Jack."

"You should know your daughter won a hundred pounds in a pub bet so I'm not too keen on her spending time with Jack and it might not be good for his health if I see him too soon."

"I just think we owe Emma this. If you want you can charter a plane through Hannah and fly there then turn around and come home. Although I'm sure Margo will want to talk with you and Razhib and Molly would like to see Sam. I wish I could be there to talk with Razhib."

"Is that the only reason you'd want to be there," asked Sarah. She knew what he meant but she wanted to hear him say it. "There's no other reason."

"Don't be silly of course I want to be with you. You've been in my thoughts since I got here and the only thing I could think of was how long it would be before I could be with you again. I don't know if you know this but I love you Mrs. Carmichael."

"I think I might have figured something out. Chuck, Sweetie, I love you to and I want to hurry home to you as fast as I can…."

"Okay, I think this would be a good point for me to sign out," said the General. "Chuck, remember what I told you don't go looking for Laszlo."

"General, you have my word I won't go looking for Laszlo," said Chuck. "Love, I need to run too. I have to go find Mom and see what travel she's laid on. I love you and I can't wait to hold you in my arms again."

"I love you too. Call me from the plane and let me know what's going on. By then I should know something from my end. You promised me a week in the apartment remember and I'm holding you to it. If your mother is there she can watch Sam for us but I'm not letting you out."

"Your wish is my command. I've really got to run now I love you and like I said take Emma to Montenegro then come home. I'll meet you in the airport just give me a call."

"I love you too," she said then they hung up. Sarah sat there looking at the phone deep in thought as Carina and Cole talked around her.

"Chuck took being taken off Laszlo's tail quite well I thought," said Carina as she looked at the two of them. "I don't know if I would've taken it so calmly. I expected a little protest or maybe he's just tired."

"Tired my butt," said Sarah. "If you believed what he said then I've got a bridge for sale. Chuck's going after Laszlo and he's going as we speak."

"But he promised you General… he gave his word that he wasn't going to go after Laszlo. Chuck is the type of guy who seems to keep his word so…."

"And I'm sure he meant it because he knows he doesn't have to go after Laszlo, Laszlo will be coming after him. That vague story about someone said something was to throw a smoke screen in front of the General so she would do what he wanted her to which was to tell him to go home."

"You think Chuck maneuvered everyone to go after Laszlo? And you, what about you? He's trying to get you out of the way too."

"That's why he insisted I take Emma to Montenegro so he'd have a clear playing field. Now I'm torn I want to go back to him but I don't want to dump Sam off with Emma. Sam's been bounced around too much."

"We have some time off coming we could take Emma home and you could go home with Sam. Mary's going to be there so it's not like someone won't be there to watch Sam you can trust. Plus it helps that she's armed. You do trust Mary?"

"With Sam absolutely it's just between Jack and Mary each trying to train Sam what kind of child am I raising a ninja card shark?" Both Cole and Carina laughed. "I'm glad someone can laugh about it. Come on let's go I need a bed and some sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of Brownsville on the Mexican side of the border a who's who list of bad guys showed up early for this showdown. They immediately went inside with their bodyguards to have a pre-meeting powwow about how to deal with their mentally unstable and now unreliable partner. The meeting soon got heated at tempers as well as the temperature rose.

"We can't trust this Gringo anymore. He promised us we'd be in power by the end of yesterday and what do we have? I can tell you nothing. Actually worse than nothing because if our respective governments find out we plotted with this idiot we'll all be on the wrong side of a firing squad."

"Juan's right. The only person who can put us in that meeting in Mexico City is Laszlo so Dr. Zorin or whatever his name is has to die."

"Come on my compradres we've all invested sizable sums of money in this. We should at least let the Doctor have his say then get our money back after that we can kill him." There was a round of laughter around the table as well as head nodding.

"I don't know Pablo there comes a time when you cut your losses and walk away," said Juan. "We all know you've got a lot of your drug money tied up in this…"

"It's not just my money I'm thinking of. This was my chance to come legit but all that seems gone now. Yes I want my money back but I also want to give our friend a present to remember us by… a nice Colombian necktie." There was another round of laughter but as they were laughing Pablo's phone rang he had a text message.

" _Come outside I need to see you urgently before I come in, Laszlo_ ," read Pablo. He smiled then laughed. "Looks like Laszlo is here he wants me to meet him outside then walk him in. I'll be right back."

"Be careful it could be a trap," said Juan. "You sure you don't want one of us to come with you and watch your back?"

"No he's a nervous type. Don't worry I've got this. If he tries anything… well he won't be the first and Juanita will do my talking for me," said Pablo as he patted his pistol.

He walked out to his car but there was no sign of Laszlo. He looked around but he was nowhere in sight. About to give up Pablo turned to head back in when the whole warehouse exploded in flames. The blast took him off his feet knocking him to the ground and as he got up coughing his phone began to ring. Looking at the display it read caller ID anonymous.

"Who is this and what did you just do," yelled Pablo. He still had trouble hearing from the ringing in his ears so he put the call on speaker and raised the volume to the max.

"Pablo, Pablo it's not what I did it's what you did. This is your old friend Laszlo and overhead you can see a predator drone I borrowed from the ATF antiterrorist force."

"We're going to hunt you down now and shoot you in the street like a dog. I'm going to personally cut your throat," hissed Pablo along with other insults in Spanish."

"There will be no 'we' in that. I credited you bank accounts with the money you lent me along with a nice thank you in the remarks section for your kind assistance. After all it was you who helped me get everyone together under one roof and as much as they'll eventually get around to hunting me their first target will be you."

"Cabron! My people will know better than that. No one will ever believe that I betrayed them for you. You're crazy in the head not to say worse."

"Not for me Pablo you didn't do this for me no you did it for the money. Didn't you tell everyone inside that you wanted to wait until I gave you guys back your money before you killed me. I believe a necktie was involved."

"You bugged the warehouse," said Pablo as he realized what had happened. "You set me up to draw the heat away from you."

"You'd better make sure no one survived the blast or you won't get out of town. Have a nice day and if I were you I'd live it like it was your last," said Laszlo then he hung up before he got a lesson in Spanish curse words.

"Very good Dr. Zorin," said the man standing next to him as he handed him a glass of cherry coke. Laszlo took a sip then leaned back in his chair.

"I'm glad you approve Mr. Scarpine. Find out from the pilot how much longer before we reach Mexicali. Maybe you could have our people get us a couple burritos and have them waiting for us with the Mercedes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary and Chuck flew out of La Palma as a team of experts under a unified command arrived to unearth and permanently dismantle the special ordinance. The Royal Navy sent in a special ship to remove the device and take it to open water where it could be properly worked on safely. Chuck sat across from Mary after he changed. He finally felt he could relax for a moment at least until the plane landed.

"Diane might've fallen for the cockamamie story you told her about Africa but you don't really think Sarah bought it. If you wanted her to you should've protested a little at being pulled you gave in too easily."

"No I don't believe she did either but I just hope she takes Sam to Montenegro. But I meant what I said I won't go looking for Laszlo."

"Well I'll head her off at the airport if she shows up. I just hope you know what you're doing this moving pieces around on the chessboard… Charles I don't like."

"You don't like it because you're not the one doing the moving. Look," said Chuck as he showed her his tablet. "There's a report about an anti-terrorist drone strike inside Mexico. Their government's up in arms about us violating their air space but the people that were taken out reads like the FBI's most wanted. Funny though…"

"'Funny though'… what? Charles a sentence is usually composed of a subject verb object at least in English it is."

"Okay, I was thinking out loud. Those people who were taken out were all people we saw on the CCTV feeds from the air terminal in Mexico City when Laszlo had his meeting with his backers. I think Laszlo is trying to shore up his position by eliminating those people who will be trying to terminate him."

"You mean get them before they can get him. From his perspective it makes sense it gives him a temporary reprieve. You know where he's going don't you."

"I've got an idea but I promised I wasn't going after him and I'm not. I'm tired now I think I'm going to sleep for a little while," said Chuck as he yawn then put his chair back. It wasn't long before he was out sound asleep.

"Good night my little Charles," said Mary as she went and got him a blanket then tucked him in. "Sleep tight." For her he looked like the same little boy she left behind years before and she wasn't going to let Laszlo hurt him.

Chuck was more tired than he thought because when he woke up hungry they were flying over southern California. He'd almost slept twelve hours straight which was a record for him but he didn't know how he was going to explain the five calls he missed from Sarah.

"Don't worry I handled it," said Mary as she handed him a cup of coffee. He yawned and stretch then he took it.

"I hate to ask you how you handled it? You should've woken me up before now Sarah's got to be worried and mad or both."

"She called me after you didn't answer so I told her you were asleep but she wanted proof of life so I had to send her a photo. After that she agreed with me that we should let you sleep. But you're right she didn't believe you. I hate to tell you but she didn't take Emma to Montenegro either. According to contacts I have in MI6 and at Heathrow, Carina and Cole took Emma to Montenegro. Sarah and Sam boarded a flight for LAX and are on their way home. I thought about having her held up in the terminal but I couldn't do that to my granddaughter."

"Well it's good to know that you do have some limits. So I have about twelve hours if she's flying nonstop to work with before she arrives. That might be cutting it close."

"I can give you another hour or so by picking them up in the airport but I need to know what you've got planned because I'm not going to leave you in the hands of that lunatic again."

"Mom don't worry everything is under control."

"Charles, I would think by now you should know or do I need to point out that every time someone tells you not to worry that's the time to worry."

"I think you just did."


	26. Chapter 26

Don't own Chuck

Casey, Morgan and Alex were on the Learjet heading back to Burbank. They said their goodbyes onboard the O'Kane but before leaving the CO gave them all ball caps and mugs with the ships logo, mementos for their time onboard when they helped save the world. Morgan was so elated that he forgot about being air sick.

"John what do you think," said Morgan as he sported his ball cap in the cockpit. "I think I missed my calling I should've joined the Navy. I could've become a Captain or Admiral if I tried hard like Tennille's husband."

"Like Tennille's husband yeah right you mean ex-husband. Doesn't your brain hurt when you say stupid things? Look it takes years of hard work to become a ship's captain. Uncle Sam isn't going to hand over the keys to the ride to just anyone. Besides if you joined the Navy you'd have to shave your beard."

"I thought the Navy was the only service that let you keep your beard. I saw movies with sailor who had beards."

"Not since Carter they haven't. The beard gets in the way of donning a gas mask but I think it was more aesthetics. So what will it be Troll your country or your beard?"

"Can I think on this for a bit," said Morgan as he caught Casey's glance. "Hey this isn't an easy decision dudes I've had facial hair since puberty. The girls in class told me I looked like a young Tom Selleck."

"I would've thought Cousin Itt," said Casey. As they were exchanging zingers John's phone rang a text message. He looked at the screen then over at Alex. "Can you take over for a few moments my ears need a break from all this senseless chatter."

"Sure Dad no problem but what's up? You got a message what did it say? I bet it was Mom wondering when we'll be home."

"Yes exactly… your mother Kat… Yes well you know your mother well it seems you can read your mother's mind. Anyway I'll be right back I just need to stretch my legs," said Casey as he turned the controls over to Alex then got up.

"I think I'll come back with you and get a cup of coffee," said Morgan but Casey put his hand on Morgan's shoulder then pushed him back down in his chair.

"I said I need to give my ears a rest and if you come with me they're not going to get any rest because I'll have to listen to your useless yapping and if I listen to much more... well I won't be responsible for my actions," said John as he cracked his knuckles. "Are we clear?"

"You know what John I think I can wait a bit on that coffee," said Morgan. "Suddenly I don't feel all that need for a cup."

"Just like bran muffins Grimes, a healthy choice and don't think I've forgotten. When we get back I'll bake you up a dozen then watch you eat all twelve."

"John, I wouldn't want you to go to all that trouble just for me," said Morgan as John grunted then left heading back into the cabin. "You don't think he's serious about that do you? I did kind of tell him that not even the rats would eat them."

"That's not important right now Morgan. Go back and see if you can hear who he's talking to I would but I can't leave the controls."

"I'd prefer to stay alive besides you heard him he's talking to Kat. There are things I'd prefer not to overhear, things that just can't be erased from your brain. Casey's version of sweet talking on the phone is one of them. That would almost be as bad as Big Mike talking about my mother," said Morgan. Alex gave him a look. "I did say almost."

"Morgan, you don't understand, Dad just lied. He's not talking to Mom because she's flying back with Sarah and Sam. Chuck and Sarah made sure she was evacuated with them when they left."

"But they left my Mom and Big Mike behind that's a little cold for someone who's supposed to be my best friend."

"Morgan you're getting off track. Stop freaking out they couldn't take everyone... Oh now you've got me sidetracked too. Just go back and see if you can overhear anything. Besides we're not spying on Dad we're spying with him. We're Dad's backup in case he needs us."

"Right, we're doing this for his own good. We can't be his back up if we don't know what he's up to?" said Morgan then he looked at Alex. She nodded her head.

"Exactly, we're just watching his six for him just he doesn't know it. So get a move on it and tell me everything you hear Morgan just don't get caught. We've got this."

"But it's not 'we' back there outside that curtain. It's me and if he catches me there won't be a me anymore."

"Morgan, this is your time to shine," said Alex as she reached over and took his hand. "Where's your courage? This is you opportunity to boldly go where not Morgan has gone before."

"Yeah to the morgue or traction but I'm going. I just have to keep telling myself it's for his own good... it's for his own good," said Morgan as he got up and walked back. "This might be for his own good but I sure hope he sees I that way before he kills me," he said to himself.

[Back in the Cabin]

John walked back to the cabin to the comms panel then logged in. Chuck came on the monitor soon but before Chuck could say anything John held up a finger signaling him to be quiet and wait then he walked back to the curtain to make sure Morgan hadn't followed him. After being sure he hadn't he went back to the monitor.

"Okay I'm alone like you asked in your message. I don't like lying to Alex, Grimes I could care less about, but I don't like lying to Alex. Amazing is the Troll didn't follow me."

"It can't be helped Big Guy. I don't want Morgan and Alex caught up in this anymore than they already have and I don't think you do either."

"Roger that. It was a close one on the ship and another close call like that I'd like to avoid if at all possible."

"Then we both agree. Just to let you know the nuke here has been neutralized but Laszlo gave us the slip. However, Beckman has taken me off the mission. Some idiots back in DC want Laszlo taken alive to go back to work for them..."

"You mean work for us until the next time he decides to burn down a lab to escape. I hope you told the General what you thought about her plan."

"She denies any part in it but that's neither here nor there. The decision has been made but I may or may not have misled her into thinking Laszlo was in Africa when in fact I don't think he is. I believe he might be closer to home."

"Why would you do that?... Oh I understand," said Casey as a light came on in his head. "I get it smart move. Okay what do you want for me? Just tell me and I'll get it done. It's about time someone took down this jerk."

"I appreciate it John but if the General finds out she won't be happy with me and if you help she won't be happy with you either. I think what I'm asking you is, are you sure about this?"

"I think I'm already on her list for taking off and going to Hawaii. But Chuck I don't regret it. If I had to do it over I would do it again without batting an eye."

"Good but before I give you the list you need to keep a sharp eye out on Morgan and Alex. Until this thing with Laszlo is resolved they could be walking targets. If I were you when I get home I'd keep them close by..."

"I should stop by when I get home and pick up Kat and keep her with me. She could be in danger too. It wouldn't be hard for that lunatic to figure out who she is."

"John didn't Sarah tell you? Kat's with her in London. We took her with us when we evacuated. You didn't think I'd leave one of our own in harm's way did you? The General wouldn't let me take everyone but I wasn't going to leave her behind. Semper Fi remember Big Guy."

"You took her... Oh crap Alex knows I lied to her. One second and hold that thought," said John as he picked up his coffee cup then went to the coffee machine like he was going to fill his cup but at the last minute he opened the curtain. "Grimes, what did I tell you?"

"I didn't say anything so your ears didn't hear me and I... well I," said Morgan as Casey gave him the look of death. "I really needed to get some coffee. I was yawning and falling asleep and... and I was getting Alex a cup too. Yes, Alex... you know your daughter... the one who's flying the plane right now and we don't want her to have an accident."

"Accident? Yeah I'm sure. We can't have her running into a cloud bank or driving up on the curb," said Casey as Morgan nodded his head. "Oh just get your coffee then out of my sight before I'm obliged to hurt you."

"Say hi to Chuck for me and tell him I'm going to have to rethink our friendship. What kind of friend leaves his best friend's mother and step-father in an apocalyptic flood?"

"Maybe I could've brought them with me to Hawaii so they could join the ranks of the mile high club. Just picture that in your head every time you got to the lavatory on board a plane. You know there's not a lot of room in there especially for them. But I guess they could use the soap dispenser to lube things up and..."

"I get the picture John," said Morgan. "Now how do I get it out of my head? I'll never be able to use the bathroom on another plane without thinking... augh no, I don't even want to think about it."

"Leave now or I'll give you a blow by blow description about what they'd do in there. Your mother is pretty flexible according to Big Mike."

"Curse you John Casey, I'm out of here," said Morgan then he left as fast as he could. He went into the cockpit pulled down his seat then sat down without saying a word.

"Morgan," said Alex. "What's the matter? You look strange."

"Everything," said Morgan as he made a disgusted face. "It's all wrong."

[Back in the Cabin]

"Okay I'm back now. The Troll and I had to have a talk. You were telling me I need to watch my six and the rest of my team. I was going to suggest letting Grimes be our goat we could tie him to a tree that's the way you hunt tigers. There's also a certain resemblance both physical and dietary."

"I know you don't mean that I mean about tying him to a tree," said Chuck but Casey just grunted. "Okay, you're going to land before I will so you can have certain things ready by the time I get there."

John listened and nodded his head but as he was listening to Chuck he was thinking about what he was going to tell Alex. She knew he lied and Morgan knew he was talking with Chuck. Maybe in the long run it would be better if he just came clean.

"John, you got all that," asked Chuck. "John oh John earth to John Casey do you read me? John what are you thinking?"

"What? I hear you Bartowski just keep it in your pants. Everything will be ready by the time you get here."

"Good because we're only going to get one shot at this so we have to make it count."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Big Mike parked his car in the assistant managers spot then got out smiling as usual humming a happy tune. Why shouldn't he be the sun was shining and the birds were singing. It was a good day he thought to himself as he walked into the Buy More. Skip and Fernando were standing around talking and doing nothing but he wasn't going to let them drag him down. He was in too good a mood to let them get to him.

"Top of the day to you son," said Big Mike. "Welcome back from Catalina I can see you took advantage of the sun. How'd things go between you and Alex?"

"Big Mike, there are certain things a gentleman never tells," said Morgan looking over at Casey. "Especially when his future father-in-law is John Casey and he's standing right over there."

"That is probably a good idea. Listen do you mind locking up this evening I'm going to have to leave early and I might be late coming in tomorrow so don't get worried."

"Okay no problem Big Mike you covered for me so sure no problem," said Morgan. Then he started to walk away.

"Your momma thanks you and I'll see you day after tomorrow," said Big Mike as he turned around to leave.

"Wait a minute," said Morgan as he stopped him. "You said you wanted off early not that you wanted the whole day."

"But if I leave now I am getting off early. Your Momma is waiting for me outside we're going to catch the ferry and go out to Catalina too. We've got a bungalow on a beach near Two Harbors we're going to spend the night in. Sun and beach along with wind and ocean but you know all about Two Harbors and the beaches."

"No I'm sorry I don't we didn't do much sightseeing," said Morgan and as soon as he said it he wished he hadn't.

"Exactly my thinking too. That sand just gets everywhere and..."

"I think this is a good place to stop. Mom's waiting for you outside so just go and have a good time," said Morgan. "Make sure you pack an extra bathing suit."

"Don't need one the place we're staying is a nude beach. But thanks for reminding me I should go to Large Mart and stock up on sunscreen."

"I could've done without that piece of information," said Morgan. "How do you unheard something?"

"A nine mil round through one ear coming out the other does a good job," said Casey as he grabbed Morgan and pulled him along. "I told you to stay in Castle with Alex. What part of stay don't you understand?"

"I'm still learning heel and roll over."

"Well if you don't learn stay you might learn play dead but for real. Now come on let's go. Chuck flew in a few hours ago so I expect him here soon."

As Casey took Morgan down to Castle a man walked in with a ball cap pulled over his eyes carrying a backpack. He walked straight over to the Home Theater room but as the man was about to enter he was headed off by Fernando.

"Do you just want a television or can I interest you in the full package deal? If you step inside I can show you something that will make you scream," said Fernando but he caught the look of his potential client. "I mean in a good way."

"Lead the way," said the gentleman as he followed Fernando in the Home Theater Room closing the door behind him. Once inside Fernando invited him to sit down as he got the remote then turned on the TV.

"Let me show you what this baby can do. Plus if you decide to buy I can send my buddy Skip over to do the home install," said Fernando as he felt a bee sting then lights out.

"I'll take the remote if you don't mind," said the man as he took the remote control from Fernando hand. He pushed a series of codes but the screen wouldn't change then an audio track started to play.

"Laszlo you can forget about accessing SAC HQ from here. I took the Home Theater offline and it's no longer connected to an outside line so trying to access anything from this terminal is as the Borg say futile. Just have a seat and you will be served next. Your patronage of our store is greatly appreciated."

Casey was in the break room getting ready to take Morgan back down to Castle when Alex came up. He was about to tell her to turn around when she stopped him.

"Dad the silent alarm went off in the Home Theater Room. Someone tried to access the Strategic Air Command and right before the alarm went off the cameras went dead inside."

"Let's go," said Casey as they ran across the store to Home Theatre. Casey looked through the bullet proof glass and saw a stranger looking back at him with Fernando down.

"Move away from the door and keep your hands in the air," said Casey into the mic. "You two stay here." Casey typed in the code on the keypad and the door unlocked. John went inside with weapon drawn pointing at the man.

"If you're wondering about your friend he's just out. Dr. Zorin asked me to come in here to talk with a Chuck."

"You're early he isn't here," said Casey as he kept the man covered. "One sneeze the wrong way and I blow your nose with a nine mil round. What's in the backpack?"

"It's a dirty bomb Colonel," Casey heard a voice say from the backpack. "You're going to let my man go or I'll blow it up contaminating a three mile radius. Tell Chuck I'll meet him at eight where all this began and to make sure he comes Agent Grimes will leave with my man."

"I could just kill your man here and be done with it containing the blast and the radiation here in the Home Theater," said John as he raised his weapon.

"That's only as good as if there's only one bomb. Secondly I've got other men in the store so you do that then I'll be forced to take both Alex and Morgan. Do you feel lucky John? Or better do you want to take the risk?"

"No John," said Morgan. "I'll go with him you just get the word to Chuck and look out for Alex. Come on jerk we're wasting time."

"Colonel, I don't have to tell you not to try to follow us. I'd hate for anything to happen to your future son-in-law."

"Laszlo, if Chuck doesn't put a bullet in your head I will."

The man smirked as he pushed by Casey then walked out with Morgan. Casey and Alex watched him as he took Morgan to a black SUV parked in a handicapped parking spot. They got in then drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck drove up to the Buy More with Mary in a taxi shortly after the incident. Casey and Alex quickly brought them up to speed about what had happened. Chuck sat there listening with Mary and what he heard made him feel even more sure what he'd decided was the right decision.

"When Laszlo said he wanted me to meet him where all this began he was talking about the Santa Monica pier. That will be where he'll detonate the bomb and where I'm going to meet him at."

"I don't want to say anything," said Casey. "But you two when you meet it's like a lit match meeting gasoline. Are you sure about this?"

"Am I sure, no, but am I going to do it yes. "I want you and Mom to take care of his men. He won't be coming alone I want all his men put down so we can have some quality alone time."

"How are we going to be sure we get them all?" said Casey. "There's always a crowd down there and we could miss one."

"Here," said Chuck as he handed them small tablets. "Castle got the frequency Laszlo was transmitting on when his man was inside the Home Theater. When we get to the pier you'll see red circles around all the places that frequency is being used. It's a restricted frequency so no civilian will be using it."

"Okay Chuck you told Dad and your Mom what they're doing but you haven't told me anything yet. Don't tell me to stay in the van because that's not going to happen. I can shoot as good as the next person so I could be your third sniper."

"Yes you could but I'm giving you the task I care the most about. It's also the most delicate and the person you'll be dealing with could become irate..."

"You want me to pick up Sarah, Mom and Sam. Oh Chuck anyone can do that. I could call the people in the downtown office and have one of them pick them up."

"And Sarah would walk right over the top of them. No you're the only one she won't be able to push around. Secondly I want you to take them back out to the cabin. If this thing goes south that will be a safe place for everyone."

"Are you expecting this to go south?"

"'Hope for the Best. Expect the worst. Life is a play. We're unrehearsed,' said Mel Brooks. I'm just covering all my bases."


	27. Chapter 27

Don't own Chuck

Chuck went back in the armory and got things together he was going to need then remover the clip from his Makarov. As he was working on it his phone rang it was Sarah. Mary looked over his shoulder while it was ringing to see who it was.

"You'd better answer that Charles. She's not going to stop and it will just make matters worse in the long run."

"Your right," said Chuck as he answered putting her on speaker so he could continue to work. "Sarah sorry it took so long to answer but we hurried here to Castle and now I'm in the middle of a personal project."

"I bet you are. I'm calling to tell you we should be landing a later than scheduled so if you wanted to start for the airport later it would be okay."

"About that I won't be able to pick you up like I promised. I'm sending Alex she'll pick you guys up then run you all out to the cabin. I was thinking about us all going away and spending the week out there. Mom can take Sam walking in the woods and she could play the shell game with the squirrels."

"Funny Chuck, don't think humor is going to get you out of this. You're going after Laszlo, aren't you? Even after what the General told you you're still going."

"Well technically he came after me… oh okay Laszlo took Morgan and has a dirty bomb. I'm going to meet him this evening under the Santa Monica pier. Before you yell I have Mom and Casey as backup they're going to be my two snipers. But Laszlo is mine."

"Sweetie, what are going to do if he uses Morgan as a shield? Can you shoot your best friend Chuck? Please tell me you can't."

"Love, I don't have much of a choice. I love you more than anything I hope you know that but Laszlo has to be dealt with and I'm the one who has to take care of him. I didn't ask for this but I'm the one who has to handle it."

"Now you sound like your mother. Is that why you're sending Alex to pick us up so she won't see? Chuck, don't let your guard down for a moment. Don't give Laszlo an inch. You know what he's capable of."

"I guess this is as good time as any to confess," said Chuck. Mary just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I kissed another woman. Maria, she kept coming on to me and I kept pushing her away…"

"Chuck, do we have to talk about this now? Wouldn't it be better if you waited until we're together? I promise I won't hit you… well not that hard."

"No you need to hear this. Well Maria took a bullet that was meant for me and died in my arms but before she died she asked me to kiss her. It was her dying wish how could I not kiss her? Laszlo was shooting at me but she took the hit so you ask me if I can go through with this… Yes, I've got this. Are you mad at me?"

"If anything I love you even more… but it's good she's dead because I would've kill her. Chuck be careful and come home to me. Please don't lose yourself because of Laszlo."

"I love you too I'll see you this evening."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Mercedes SUV drove away from the Buy More with Morgan on board along with all the bad guys. They pulled out on the I-5 then on the I-10 soon they were driving into the parking area near the pier. Laszlo got out with his men and the one man with the bag pulled Morgan out.

"That's enough Mr. Scarpine after all Mr. Grimes is our friend. I don't have to tell you if you act up Mr. Scarpine will kill you then I'll be forced to use what's in the backpack."

"Chuck's going to kick your insane butt and I'm going to watch. So sure I can promise not to act up but I think I ought to pay for the ticket to watch this show."

"Let's see if you're all talk Morgan. You said you handed me my butt in Missile Commander let's see about a rematch. We've got time to kill among other things."

"Okay I can kick your butt then Chuck can kick it I hope you brought some cushions to sit on. Let's go see what you're made of," said Morgan as he watched Laszlo send his men out to take up position.

They played video games all afternoon then after that they went and grabbed a bite to eat on the pier where they ordered pancakes.

"Chuck and I ate pancakes here, that was when we first met, before he sold me out to the government. They took me back to that lab… how are your pancakes Mr. Scarpine?" said Laszlo changing the topic.

"Excellent I have to say," he said as he finished his last bite. "You know they really hit the spot now I feel like going and killing someone."

"I hope you liked them Scarpine they were your last meal," said Morgan as he pushed his plate away. "Because that's what you just had. Laszlo, I've got news for you Chuck didn't sell you out he was just trying to protect you from yourself."

"Funny the way that ended up with me being locked away in a lab with four walls and no windows. Just work, work, work and that was for my own good? I won't go back there ever again. You trust Chuck don't you Morgan?" asked Laszlo. Morgan realized this was leading somewhere.

"Yes of course I do we've been friends for over twenty plus years. Chuck is my best friend I trust him with my life if that's what you're asking."

"Actually yes, because time is almost up and when it's up I'll be forced to show him I mean business. You know what that means don't you? No hard feelings it just the way things have to be."

"Sir," said Scarpine, "we just got a call from one of our guys that Chuck's waiting under the pier for you. We should head out now you don't want to be late."

"Yes let's go. Well Mr. Grimes it looks like you get to live a little longer after all but will you be able to live with the fact that Chuck got killed because he came for you?"

"Someone will die today but it won't be Chuck," said Morgan as he got up and dropped money for his pancakes. "I pay for my own."

[Under the Pier]

Chuck was standing there throwing rocks in the water. He made sure Laszlo's men saw him walk down under the pier. Now all he had to do was wait but he knew he wouldn't have to wait long. He did a quick radio check with Mary and Casey before Laszlo showed.

"Mom, Casey radio check. How do you read me?" radioed Chuck but as they were answering Laszlo showed up with Morgan and another man.

"I'm counting four hostiles," radioed Casey looking at the tablet readings. "I'll take the ones on the right you take the ones on the left. This is like shooting fish in a barrel."

"Okay we take them on my mark," radioed Mary. "Mark," she said and the four men dropped in twos almost in unison.

"Chuck hostile threats eliminated now you're up," radioed Casey. "Chuck good luck. I'm repositioning under the pier try to keep him talking."

"I'm on the move too," radioed Mary. She broke down her weapon the climbed out of her nest then was walking down the pier only to run into Sarah. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought Chuck was clear."

"I couldn't stay away. Kat and Alex took Sam to the cabin but I had to come so I grabbed a taxi from the airport. Where's Chuck? I need to see him."

"No you'll just distract him. You can stay with me but you can't let him know you're here. He's got a plan but if he knows you're here he'll throw it out the window to save you."

Mary and Sarah went to end of the pier where Casey had reposition. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Sarah.

"Geez, what the hell are you doing here," said Casey as he looked over at Mary she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Nice to be wanted," said Sarah. "What did you expect me to do? Stay in the van? You should've figured that wasn't going to work so can someone tell me what's going on?"

"Laszlo and his goon Scarpine are meeting Chuck now and they have Morgan as well as the bomb with them. Chuck is going to try to extract Morgan and get the bomb. Here's an earbud you can listen in Chuck left his mic open."

Sarah put in the earbud as Mary pointed out Chuck standing with a Laszlo, Morgan and another man that had to be Laszlo's henchmen.

[Under The Pier]

"So Laszlo we're here again," said Chuck as he walked towards them. "Let Morgan go then we can settle this once for all."

"One take the shot," radioed Scarpine but he got no reply just static. "Two take the shot," he radioed but got the same answer.

"If you're looking for your men my associates took care of them so we're here all alone. Laszlo, I couldn't help but noticed you're not calling yourself Zorin anymore is the name uncomfortable now that people are looking for you?"

"I'll kill you then myself," said Scarpine he started to draw his pistol but Laszlo shot him. The man dropped in the sand looking up at his boss. "But why?"

"Because he's cutting his losses aren't you Laszlo? Maybe being a lab rat isn't so bad after all. It certainly is safer than what you have now."

"But you said as we were eating pancakes that you'd never go back," said Morgan. "You made it sound like it was… well worse than death."

"Morgan he said that for Scarpine or whatever his real name was to hear. This was his way out all along, his plan B in case things went south. The plan was he'd turn himself in the agency and they would pardon him then he'd go back plotting waiting to try again in a few years."

"Almost Chuck," he said as he pointed his pistol at Morgan. "You see this bomb is a fake but the gun is real. I'll shoot your friend if you don't tell your friends to stand down then toss me your pistol." Chuck started to reach for it. "Don't do anything stupid I'm warning you."

"Just calm down Laszlo you win. Guys stand down I got this. Here you go two fingers," said Chuck. He tossed Laszlo his Makarov into the sand in front of Morgan.

"Pick it up Morgan then hand it to me," said Laszlo. When Morgan didn't move he shove the pistol barrel into Morgan's head. "I'm not bluffing."

"Morgan, it's okay listen to Laszlo hand him my gun," said Chuck. "Come on Little Buddy it's okay I'm cool with this."

"I'm not I don't want to be the one to get you killed. Don't you see that's what he's going to do? I can't please don't make me."

"Morgan think of Alex, think about your life together and just reach out pick up the piece then hand it to him. It's okay."

[Back in the Nest]

"John, take the shot," said Sarah. She was watching with Mary as John was looking through the scope. "What are you waiting for take the shot?"

"I can't I don't have a clean shot. I can't Sarah and hold it down," said Casey. "If I shoot now I risk hitting Morgan. Do you want me to shoot Morgan?"

"I didn't say that but… Oh crap I don't know what I mean. Tell me Chuck has a plan that doesn't involve him getting himself killed."

"Chuck's got a plan," said Mary as she put her arm around Sarah. "My son always has a plan just like his father. Sometimes you want to strangle them but most of the time you just have to love them. He's a Bartowski he'll be all right."

"Will you two pipe down before you give our position away?" said Casey as he adjusted the sight to get a clearer view. "Morgan's going for the gun. Crap still no shot."

[Back under the Pier]

"Thanks Morgan this almost makes up for all those video games this afternoon. Chuck, you're right I'm going to play the game and make Dr. Dreyfus happy for a bit. Live on his little pills then slowly wean my way off them again. Then start over but next time I'll succeed because you won't be around to stop me. The funny thing is I can shoot you both and no one is going to care."

"Now that's a little cruel there even for you. Someone will care," said Chuck. "I think you're getting us confused with you. The only people that will come to your funeral will be… well no one."

"And you're probably right but not that I really care because that won't be for a while yours is today right now as a matter of fact."

"You're going to shoot me with my own gun," said Chuck. "That's a little cold there don't you think but then again why not."

"Exactly and since Morgan was kind enough to get it for me why let it go to waste. I've never handle a commie gun before."

"Why do people call it a commie gun? It's a gun and that's that. I just happen to like the size and weight plus like the 47 it's simple and easy to work on."

"We'll see," said Laszlo. He pointed and pulled the trigger but nothing happened. He didn't even feel the hammer click there was nothing. "Well that was rather anticlimactic. I think you've got a dud."

"I don't think so remember what I said about them being easy to work on," said Chuck. As they were talking Chuck worked his way closer and closer to Laszlo and Morgan until he was close enough.

"Morgan out of the way," yelled Chuck as he dove on top of him pulling him away from a startled Laszlo. Laszlo looked at the gun when it exploded in his hands leaving a not so pretty sight.

"Morgan come on we need to get out of here," said Chuck as he helped pull him up. They looked back at the blood stained sand. "We've got to get out of here someone could've heard the blast and called the police."

"But you're bleeding," said Morgan. He put his arm under Chuck and helped him out from under the pier. Casey, Mary and Sarah ran to them and help them both out.

"Sarah, what are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be here," said Chuck as he saw her standing next to his mother.

"The next person who asks why I'm here I'm going to punch out. I'm your wife where do you think I was going to be?"

"I'm glad you are I missed you," said Chuck as he brushed her hair back and kissed her. Then he put his hand on her stomach. "I missed all of you."

"I hear sirens we need to get out of here," said Casey as he got everyone loaded up then they took off for the cabin.

"Hold still and let me look at you," said Sarah as he examined his wounds. "The good news is you didn't break or puncture anything important. The bad news is you've got some shrapnel that needs to come out."

"You could just leave it but it'll make going through a metal detector a bear. What did you do to my weapon anyway?"

"I packet the clip with C-4 then attached a delayed detonator to the trigger. Don't worry I can get you another one for your collection. I'll tell Igor if he wants his satellite back I need one."

"What would you've done if he hadn't used your pistol?" said Sarah. "It seems to me you took a big risk back there."

"All calculated ouch," said Chuck as Sarah fished out the first piece of shrapnel. "Can't we wait until we're at the cabin on a flat steady surface?"

"Did I say I forgive you because you kissed another woman? Well I might've but I've rethought it so hold still." There was a silence in the van.

"It wasn't like that… it was nothing. Oh Laszlo was all about being smarter than anyone else and when he had my pistol he had to use it to prove he was smarter than me. He just had to."

[Back at the Cabin]

It was getting late evening when they pulled up outside the cabin Sam came running out jumping in Chuck's arms. He groaned a little in pain as he caught her but he wasn't going to let her down. Alex came out after Sam throwing her arms around Morgan kissing him.

"I missed you Sweet Pea," said Chuck as he hugged her. Casey was about to say something but before he could his phone rang.

"Yes General," said Casey looking around at everyone signaling for them to keep it down. "... That's right we're not at Castle right now but I guess you figured that out. ... Why Ma'am? Well we decided to get out of town to avoid the possibility of meeting Laszlo so we came to the cabin. … Yes Ma'am you want to talk to us on the monitor. Right away," said Casey as he hung up. "Come inside everyone we need to face the music. Chuck, she didn't sound too happy."

"If anyone has to take the blame let me take it," said Chuck. "You guys need to stay out of this and let me handle her. It's not like she's going to fire her only intersect?"

They walked inside then Chuck went over to his father's workstation entered in command codes then linked to a comm sat overhead that bridged the connection with Langley. Shortly he brought the General up on the monitor in the cabin.

"General, is there news," asked Chuck sitting in a chair in front of the monitor holding Sam. "Casey said you had something you wanted to tell us. Is it safe for use to return to the city?"

"You ask me if there's news," said the General as she gave Chuck a look. "Do you have anything you want to tell me? Chuck, is there something you want to confess?"

"If you're asking about the kiss that's old news. I confessed that to Sarah so she knows I kissed Maria Sgozzare aka May Day but it needs to be kept in context…"

"Yes he told me and although I understand I don't have to be happy about it. However, she's dead so I guess…"

"I could care less who Chuck kisses. No, I'm not talking about a kiss," said Beckman as she tapped on her desk with a pencil. "Are you trying to tell me you don't know anything about what happened earlier today at Santa Monica Pier?"

"Did something happen," said Chuck. "You know that's the pier that Laszlo was going to blow up with the herder... Oh my, does this have to do with him? I should've seen this coming."

"Okay I'll play along and yes you should've. Earlier today the police were notified about a possible shooting and bombing at the Santa Monica piert. When they arrived they found a number of bodies and a partial one floating in the water under the pier. When their fingerprints were run flags went up and I got called. It seems they belonged to Laszlo and some of his men. Does any of this sound familiar?"

"Sounds to me like one of the people Laszlo pissed off got to him," said Morgan. "I guess he wasn't as smart as he thought he was."

"That's just it none of them are coming forward to take the credit," said the General as she continued to tap on her desk. "Sounds strange, doesn't it. It seems like someone would want the bragging right. If I asked you where you were before you got to the cabin would you tell me the truth?"

"Would you want to know the truth," said Chuck as Sam curled up in his arms. "What's important is this nightmare is over."

"You're probably right. I'll tell the White House Laszlo wasn't as smart as he thought he was."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later in the Buy More Morgan was walking the floor checking up on his employees. He noticed customers shopping but no green shirts were helping them make their purchases and worse was some customers were actually walking out because they couldn't find a sales rep. When he went in the back he found both Skip and Fernando in the break room with their feet up on the table.

"Hey get your feet off the table. Why are you guys back here when we've got customers who need assistance out front? It's not time for your breaks," said Morgan pointing at the clock on the wall.

"We're taking a break advance," said Skip. Morgan looked at him puzzled. "Let me try to explain it where even you can understand. You know it's like when we asked for an advance on our pay this is the same thing but on our break time."

"Yeah, we've taken a couple years' worth already but don't worry we'll stay here until we've caught up."

"A couple years' worth," said Morgan, "don't get angry they're just morons. And like when you asked for the advance I told you no I'm telling you no now. Besides you're supposed to ask permission first not just go ahead and take it. But if you want a permanent break I can arrange that in the unemployment line now get back to work."

Skip and Fernando went back out on the floor. Skip went to the Nerd desk and Fernando went to talk to a customer who came in with a printer with him. There was something about the man that caught Morgan's attention. He watched Fernando talk to him then he took the man to Skip at the help desk then both of them pointed towards him. He braced himself as they came over to him but as they walked over Morgan couldn't help but feel he knew the man from somewhere. Then it hit him, Dale the rainbow warrior.

Continued in Chuck vs Ben Franklin


End file.
